Devil of the Hidden Leaf
by Chrisdz
Summary: During the battle on the bridge Naruto awoke Kyuubi but what if that wasn't all he awoke. A Naruto/Devil May Cry crossover of a different caliber. Like always rated M for safety reasons
1. A Devil's Birth

Devil of the Hidden Leaf

Chapter 1: A Devil's Birth

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DMC otherwise it would be like this in cannon.

AN: Just trying a little something out. This fic is going to be different than every other Naruto/DMC fic out there, or at least the ones I've read. Anyway I'm only going to write the first few chapters, if I get enough positive reviews than I'll continue it and find a beta.

"**I'LL RIP YOU APART**."

The enraged scream echoed around the incomplete bridge. Accompanying the voice a surge of chakra could be felt by all along with so much killing intent that the weaker individuals had fallen to their knees shaking and quivering in fear. Zabuza and Kakashi both froze in their battle upon sensing the massive amount of chakra, only the latter of the two having a clue as to its source.

On another part of the bridge Zabuza's apprentice, Haku, watched the figure who was putting out the power in a mixture of shock, awe, and more than a little fear. His opponent who was putting out the massive power surge was crouched over the body of his fallen teammate.

The figure was in fact a boy with spiky blonde hair that was clad in a bright orange tracksuit with a standard issue Konoha hitae-tae resting proudly on his forehead. This boy was Konoha's most legendary prankster, number 1 surprising ninja, and Jinchuuriki of the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune, Uzumaki Naruto.

Haku watched as steam seemed to pour out and encircle both the blonde and his teammate. Following this chakra as red as blood and hot as flames burst out from the boy blowing the steam away and taking its place surrounding the two before shooting into the air forming a spiral. Haku recoiled as the chakra seemed to form the head of a grinning kitsune.

'_W-what is this? Chakra shouldn't just change like that. And this bloodlust it's emitting is unreal.'_ Thought Haku as a shiver ran down his spine and he had to fight a sudden urge to run and hide.

'_The seal has it broken?_' thought Kakashi as he felt the power he hadn't felt in thirteen years washed over him.

'_No, the seal's still intact, though it's probably weakened. Regardless I'll have to finish this now._' Thought Kakashi, before pulling a scroll from one of the holders on his vest.

Naruto however noticed none of this as he stared over the fallen form of his teammate. As he looked down however the image of his teammate was replaced by the form of a woman. The woman was lying in a pool of her own blood and her white kimono was stained crimson as her blood covered her body. Her long hair was stuck to her face and he couldn't tell if red was her natural color or if it was just more blood covering it.

He blinked and the woman was gone and the still form of his teammate was back. His fist clinched at his sides as his head spun with images of his past. With each new image his fist clinched tighter before he began drawing blood. His teeth ground together as he as the pain seemed to intensify.

Unseen by anyone a seal had become visible on the back of the blondes neck and began to pulse rapidly before shattering just as the head of the kitsune dispersed. Within the safety of his mirrors Haku watched as the red chakra dispersed giving a clear view of his opponent.

He now sported what looked like claws on both his hands and feet. His canine's had also lengthened and turned into fangs while his whisker-marks grew more pronounced. His eyes had been the greatest change as his once soulful blue eyes had changed becoming blood red with an animalistic black slit for the pupil.

As the changes stopped, Haku was surprised to see the senbon he'd thrown being forced out of the blonde's body. As the needles fell to the ground steam began to cover the wounds before each of them sealed up not even leaving a scar.

'_He's coming._' Thought Haku as he watched the boy's legs tense.

Sure enough Naruto attacked what Haku didn't expect however was that the boy was off like a rocket. As it was he just barely managed to leap from that mirror into another before Naruto managed to shatter it in one punch.

From his position above the boy he plunged down hoping to drive his senbon through the boy's head. He was quite surprised however when the boy not only dodged but flipped himself out of the way of the attack doing a corkscrew maneuver in mid air. Landing in front of another mirror Naruto frowned as he noticed his opponent trying to escape to another mirror.

Unfortunately for Haku, Naruto had no desire to let him escape. Grabbing his opponent by the arm he halted his escape before it could even truly begin. Naruto smiled a feral smile before cocking his right arm back reeling his chakra covering his fist. His left hand began to glow as well as he tightened his grip. With a grunt he spun Haku around and let loose with a roar before his punch connected with the center of his opponents mask.

There was a slight pause before his hand released and Haku went flying backwards crashing through and destroying another mirror before hitting the ground bouncing and skidding for a good five feet before coming to a stop. Haku coughed as he slowly picked himself off the ground holding his abused ribs has shattered mask slowly falling to the ground.

Red eyes narrowing the blonde gennin charged forward ready to put an end to his enemy's existence. As he neared he leapt forward his right arm hanging behind him slightly his clawed hand poised to strike. Haku seeing him coming and knowing he couldn't win resigned himself to his fate just as the last pieces of his mask fell off of him.

Red eyes widening the boy managed to pull his hand into a fist before coming to a stop his fist barely an inch away from Haku's face.

"Y-you." The strangled word left his mouth before he noticed as the two stared each other down.

At the same time on the other side of the bridge Kakashi dabbing a finger into his bloody chest unrolled his scroll running the blood along it. Once satisfied he quickly rolled it back up before quickly making a few seals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" whispered the Copy Nin whilst simultaneously slamming his hands and the scroll on the ground.

"No matter what you do nothing will matter, I have you trapped in my jutsu Kakashi" said Zabuza his voice echoing all around.

A series of seals appeared in place of the scroll before shooting off into the mist tearing up the ground as they went. In less than a minute the mist began to clear slowly as Kakashi could now make out the form of Zabuza with a pack of dogs biting into him and holding him down.

"If your eyes don't work, just use your nose." Said Kakashi smirking under his mask.

Looking ahead of himself he saw Zabuza two dogs biting into each of his legs, one on his right arm, one, a small pug, hanging from the tie of his hitae-tae, and finally one massive bulldog biting into his left shoulder while his forepaws secured the nuke-nin's arms.

"That's what happens when you have your eyes shut in the mist." Lectured Kakashi while motioning to the pack of dogs.

"This summoning is specifically for tracking down an opponent. The reason I purposely let my blood spill twice was for the sole purpose of getting your weapons soaked in my blood.

These are my cute nin dogs their since of smell exceeds that of all other dogs. So it seems that you are the one trapped my jutsu. The mist has cleared. Zabuza your future is death." Finished Kakashi

"My future is death?" Said Zabuza with a scoff. "I'm sick of your bullshit."

"Your ambition was too great. You abandoned Mizu no Kuni and became a nuke-nin, with your story even reaching the Hidden Leaf. On top of this your attempted coup de ta and the assassination of the Mizukage both failed. Needing money for revenge as well as needing to avoid the Hunter-nin you ended up having to attach yourself to slime like Gato." Spoke Kakashi quietly.

'_Ox, Hare, Monkey_' thought Kakashi while going through seals.

As soon as he finished the seals chakra began to surround him as well as covering his hand soon before the sound of a thousand birds chirping began to fill the air.

"Raikiri." Exclaimed Kakashi holding his wrist with his left hand as the chakra formed around his hand.

"I'll say this one more time Zabuza. Surrender, your future is death."

The sounds of Kakashi's jutsu echoed around the bridge catching the attention of everyone around. Haku seeing Zabuza in trouble tried to create an ice mirror only for Naruto to move faster than the seals could be formed and punching the ice manipulator in the stomach with enough force to knock him out.

On another part of the bridge Haruno Sakura let out a sigh of relief at the clearing mist. She along with Tazuna had both been sent to their knees shivering when the strange chakra as well as that killing intent had washed over them. She had been worried about her teammates more specifically a certain black haired one.

While normally she would be the number one supporter of the boy's superiority she knew instinctively the boy had no chance against whoever had put out that power. Looking around her breath hitched as she couldn't spot Sasuke but she could see both Kakashi and Naruto standing over their opponents.

Kakashi sighed as he removed his hand from Zabuza's dying body. Not even a second after the appendage was removed Zabuza crumpled to the ground his sword falling from his grip. Looking up towards the sky the nuke-nin managed to have a small smile emerge on his face.

"Ne, Kakashi." Spoke Zabuza catching the Copy Nin's attention.

"There's a scroll in my pouch do me a favor and give it to Haku will you. I can't die without handing it to the only child I have." Finished the man before coughing out a small amount of blood.

"Sure. May you find peace in the next life." Said Kakashi getting a laugh from the man.

"Nah I'd rather go to hell at least that way I can keep fighting." Said the man.

"Well look at this seems the famed 'Demon of the Mist' was nothing more than a baby demon." Came a mocking voice from the other end of the unfinished bridge.

"Still even if you'd have won I'd have still killed you anyway. Shinobi are too expensive for my taste. Hell for what I was paying you I could get all these guys and still have some left over.

Don't worry though your little partner will be joining you shortly, after all I still have to pay the son of a bitch back for breaking my wrist. And while we're at it we may as well kill the Konoha ninja too. Make sure the girl lives, pink hair is quite exotic after all I'm sure she'll make a decent…"

Anything else the man wanted to say was cut off as he suddenly found a kunai buried within the flesh of his stomach. Following the kunai's path Kakashi found himself looking into the icy blue eyes of his orange clad student.

"Boom"

The single word whispered by the blonde carried over the silent bridge allowing everyone to hear. The two explosive tags wrapped around the kunai's handle lit and unraveled a bit before detonating; Gato's body being blown to pieces. Seeing this the blonde managed to let a smirk play across his face before falling onto his back as the darkness of unconsciousness claimed him.

AN: Yea that's it first chap is just a prolouge. the second chapter is when things really start up. Anyway thanx for reading and please review and if your gonna flame than please give an explanation so u don't just make yourself seem like an asshole. LATER


	2. Mission Complete

Devil of the Hidden Leaf

Chapter 2: Mission Complete

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DMC

AN: First off I want to thank everyone who took the time to review. Yes this fic is going to be a harem and no Sakura won't be in it. Right now though Tenten is definitely going to be in, I just feel that she doesn't get enough love or show time. Sorry Sakura and Ino fans but those girls are definitely out, though Tsunade might get in. Hinata and Anko are definitely favorites though so they are more than likely anyone else though would be a surprise.

Also I know some people might be confused about the title. Here's the explanation for you the mission isn't complete until the trip home. This is because anything could still happen during the course of the mission. With that said here's the second chapter.

Start Now:

_The sounds of dripping water echoed throughout his surroundings. Groaning he sat up though the ringing in his ears and the pounding in his head kept him from opening his eyes. After a few minutes the ringing quieted and the pounding reduced to a dull ache. Standing slowly and unsteadily he moved himself to where he could use the walls to steady himself. _

_While trying to steady himself he took the time to check his surroundings. He appeared to be in a sewer, judging by the water that stopped about two inches above his ankles. Pipes hung from the ceiling both blue and red in color. The blue pipes he noticed had cracks all over them though he could also see some closing up. After finally settling himself he pushed off the walls and seeing only one way to go walked forward._

_He eventually found himself in a large chamber. At the other side of the chamber was a large gate at least fifteen meters (49 ft.) in height. The gate had two doors that were closed shut and had a single strip of paper in the center. Both the gate and bars of said gate were golden in color. Though he was forced to squint he could make out the red pipes connected to the very top of the gate._

"_**So my jailer finally comes to visit me after all these years**__." Came the voice from behind the gate as a pair of red eyes snapped open before the head became visible. _

"_Kyuubi" the boy acknowledged though he was wondering why he wasn't trembling like he thought he would've. _

"_**I must admit you put on quite the performance earlier, though you could've made the fat little man suffer more before killing him. Still that's not why I brought you here."**_

"_Ok, then why am I here? Where ever the hell here is." Asked the boy before leaning back against the wall behind him._

"_**That boy is a question with multiple answers. Firstly this place is your mindscape, a representation of your subconscious."**_

"_My subconscious is a sewer. Well I didn't see that coming." Said the boy with a shake of his head._

"_**I said it is a representation of your subconscious. And the only reason it's a sewer is because your pathetic excuse for a brain is mostly empty. Of course this isn't really your fault more of a mistake made by that old monkey of a Hokage caused this." **__Explained the fox. Seeing the boys questioning look he sighed before explaining. _

"_**Since you obviously don't remember, yet, lets just say you became a bit power hungry and your Hokage was forced to seal off your memories. Unfortunately doing so forced everything else from your brain since it was all tied together. I won't go into further details because you'll remember soon enough." **__Said the fox getting a nod from the boy._

"_**Now as for why you're here, in this empty shell more commonly known as your head. When you drew on my power on that bridge you did more than just wake me up. First you shattered the seal that was used to suppress your memories, intelligence and everything else that was locked away. Unfortunately I wasn't awake in time to control the amount of power you got hence our situation." **__Explained the fox._

"_**Now unfortunately for you your human body wasn't able to handle the level of power you were using. Normally this would have forced your body to dematerialize in slow and very painful way. Oddly enough however a few of your cells managed to somehow adapt to the power and began to multiply in order to save your ass.**__" Finished the kitsune getting a shocked look from the boy._

"_**Unfortunately for me these cells with aid from your bloodline have been continuously drawing on more and more of my power in order to allow you to survive.**__**As you can imagine this process is quite painful which is why you are here as this way you don't have to suffer through the entire process though I'm guessing you still feel at least a small amount of pain.**_

_**As it stands the changes to your physical body are just about finished which is why I've called you here. You see you and I have come across quite the interesting situation. As it turns out the repair job for your body took a shit load of chakra, five tails worth to be exact.**__" The fox stopped here seeing the shocked look on the boys face. _

"_**Of course normally your chakra takes care of all of your healing, since I wouldn't normally bother with such a thing, but since you were suffering from chakra exhaustion at the time it was my chakra being used. Still that's beside the point as it stands I'm on the verge of chakra exhaustion myself, now this is why I called you.**_

_**As it is I have enough chakra left to leave this seal. Unfortunately my body was destroyed when I was sealed in here so I'd have to wait at least another century to get a new one. Let's not even mention I'd have to gain another five tails which would take far too long hell I'd probably be killed long before that could happen so here's the deal. **_

_**I'm leaving this seal regardless of what happens. However if I were to just leave you would die since our souls have been together for your entire life. Luckily for you kit I happen to see a lot of promise in you and I believe should I stick with you things would definitely get interesting soon. So I'll give you the choice.**_

_**On one hand I become a Devil Arm which is basically a demonic weapon you can use to fight with. My soul will still remain linked with yours and you'd get to live. On the other hand you decline and I leave anyway, you die and I go back to Makai and see what happens from there. Your choice.**__" Finished Kyuubi. _

"_Tell me something fox. Why give me the choice it certainly doesn't add up with the 'hate all humans' reputation you have." Finished the boy with a raised eyebrow._

"_**Let's just say you and I have a bit more in common than you think. As for my reputation you more than anyone should know not to believe everything you hear."**__ Replied the fox._

"_Okay this Devil Arm thing how does that work?"_

"_**A Devil Arm is a living weapon that is a manifestation of a defeated demons soul or power. Now since I was defeated by a team composed of yourself and your Yondaime this would allow you to use me as a Devil Arm. What you basically have to do is absorb my soul into yourself. It really isn't hard since all you have to touch it."**__ Explained Kyuubi getting a nod from the boy._

"_Right before we go on to the whole absorbing soul's thing would you mind explaining something for me. Like why the hell you attacked in the first place."_

"_**That was actually a complete misunderstanding. Let's just say I ran into someone who could use some very high level genjutsu."**_

"_Yea I'm gonna need to here the full story sometime soon though. Anyway let's do this" Said Naruto with a shake of the head._

_Standing up off the wall the boy walked closer to the gate before stopping about three feet away. A bright white light lit up behind the gates before a small white orb floated over to him. Looking over the orb for a second the boy sighed before reaching out and touching the orb just before brightness engulfed his vision._

Real World:

He awoke with a gasp shooting straight up into a sitting position on his futon. Panting he held a hand up to his head as he waited for the world to come into focus.

'**Those enhanced senses of yours are a bitch huh. Don't worry though you'll get used to it soon. Also I would refrain from using any chakra until at least tomorrow since what was left of mine is being absorbed into your new chakra reserves.**' Said Kyuubi catching his attention.

'_You know you could've warned me about that earlier baka kitsune_.' Replied Naruto mentally.

'**True but it wouldn't have been as much fun as seeing you discover these things on your own**.' Explained Kyuubi with a chuckle before his voice faded away.

After a few minutes it seemed the world decided to stop spinning and the ringing in his ears finally came to a stop. Looking down at himself he was surprised he was only wearing a pair of shorts but quickly shrugged it off. Standing to his feet and opening the door he was a bit shocked to find Inari standing in front of the door, though he looked shorter than he had before which he also shrugged off figuring he'd just gotten taller. That was as far as he got as Inari upon seeing him up and about began jumping around and asking questions in what had to be one of the loudest voices possible.

"It's good to see you too kid now calm down and talk quieter would you my heads killing me." Said Naruto getting a quick nod from the boy who made a mental note to talk at a lower volume to compensate for his hero's headache.

"Also could you get some tea for me and sit it in the kitchen, while I head to the bathroom real quick." Said the boy getting a nod from Inari who proceeded to do as asked.

After making his way to the bathroom Naruto proceeded to do his business before splashing some water on his face. Taking a moment to check his reflection the boy gasped at the face that stared back at him. Gone was the untamable blonde hair that he'd grown up with replaced by dark white hair which had somehow become tamed and now fell around his head, some of which covering his left eye.

Another thing that caught his attention was the absence of what he thought had been his birthmarks. The markings that had once been on each side of his face that told everyone knowledgeable that he was the Kyuubi vessel were gone. In there place was unmarked skin making it seem as if they'd never even been there.

He also noticed that some of the baby fat that had once been on his face had also burned away. Now instead of what some girls had once called a cute kid was what he had to say was one hell of a good looking young man. (AN: C'mon I know I'm not the only dude that's ever thought that about himself so stop looking like that.) Thankfully the blue eyes that he loved so much were still in their rightful place.

After he finished taking stock of himself and had brushed his teeth he proceeded down into the kitchen. Upon entering the doorway to the kitchen he froze seeing everyone seated around the table. Seeing the shocked looks on the faces of everyone save Inari he shrugged before sitting in the empty seat next to Inari and grabbing the tea sitting in front of him. Sakura's reaction did amuse him though as she just sat there gaping her mouth open slightly as a bit of drool escaped.

"It's good to finally see you up Naruto." Said Kakashi recovering from his shock and breaking the silence from behind the cover of his ever present book.

"How long have I been out and what's been going on since I passed out?" asked the now white haired gennin.

"You've been out for a week today. After you killed Gato on the bridge his thugs flipped out. Fortunately the villagers arrived before anything could happen and the thugs ran away. Since then not much has happened except for the bridge being finished." Said Kakashi getting a nod from the blonde.

"What happened to Haku?"

"She's out with Tsunami at the moment. You didn't really injure her that badly so she was up and running the next day. She's actually the one that's been taking care of you since she has the greatest medical experience." Explained the masked jounin getting a nod from the boy once again.

"Anyway since your up we'll leave as soon as your nurse gives her consent." Said Kakashi jokingly.

"Maybe it'll take a while and I can convenes her to give me sponge bath." Said Naruto with a smirk causing Kakashi to giggle perversely while Sakura blushed.

"Seriously though thanks to my bloodline I should be recovered by tomorrow." Said Naruto getting shocked looks from Kakashi and Sakura while Sasuke looked up in interest.

"I didn't know you had a bloodline." Said Sakura quietly.

"Not many people do since it's nothing fancy like a doujutsu or an elemental bloodline. My bloodline simply put is a greater ability to heal. And unlike most it's active at birth so no one would know unless they see it at work." Said Naruto with a shrug.

"Hn that's not much of a bloodline dobe." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Yea well not everyone has the eyes of a monkey. Seriously though my bloodline's the reason I have so much stamina, since I heal quicker I can train longer and harder than everyone else. I can recover from chakra exhaustion in a single night whereas it took Kakashi-sensei a week. If that's not good enough it will keep any girlfriend happy since I can go longer and recover faster than anyone else." Said Naruto smirking at the end once again causing Kakashi to giggle and Sakura to blush deeply.

"If what you say is true then you should've been up days ago since you were suffering chakra exhaustion dobe." Said Sasuke with a scowl.

"Wrong teme. That was power overload not something minor like chakra exhaustion." Retorted the white haired gennin as he sat his empty tea cup down.

"Power overload?" questioned Sakura finally adding her two cents to the conversation. With a sigh Naruto answered the girl's question.

"Power overload is when you have so much power running through your system that it starts to damage your body like the effects of opening the Hachimon." Explained the white haired gennin causing Kakashi's single exposed eye to widen.

"What are the Hachimon?" questioned Sakura while Sasuke looked on feigning indifference though you could see his interest in his eyes.

"The Hachimon or the Eight Gates are the valves responsible for regulating chakra through the chakra circulatory system." Started Kakashi catching the attention of the two gennin.

"The Hachimon are basically limiters as the Human body can only handle so much abuse. However it is possible to open the Hachimon but doing so brings harm to the body since it pushes you past your normal limits. After a certain point the power began tearing your muscles. The final gate however Shimon (Death Gate) can even give someone the power equivalent of a Kage for a short period of time. Unfortunately said person will die after opening it. That's why opening the Hachimon has been dubbed as a Kinjutsu." Explained Kakashi finishing his lesson for today while looking at his white haired student.

"Tell me Naruto how'd you even learn of the Hachimon's existence such things aren't taught in the academy." Said Kakashi getting a sad smile from the blonde.

"It's one of the many things my mother taught me. Apparently my father left instructions for me so she had started teaching me when I had turned three." Said the white haired gennin as he filled his cup full of tea.

"But I thought…" started Sakura before she was cut off.

"That I was an orphan." Said Naruto getting a nod from Sakura.

"My mom was killed when I was seven, a few months after I first started the academy." Said Naruto getting shocked looks from his teammates, Inari, as well as Haku and Tsunami who had just come in behind him. Still seeing the boy wasn't going to say anything else about it everyone left it alone.

"Anyway I'm gonna go ahead and go back to sleep for some reason I heal faster when I'm sleeping." Said Naruto before placing down his now empty cup.

As he went to stand however a fresh wave of pain wracked his body forcing him to grit his teeth. After a few moments the pain once again dulled to a dull ache allowing him to stand to his feet albeit unsteadily. Haku seeing this was quick to help steady the boy and escort him to the room he'd been given.

It didn't take long for them to make it back to the room or for them to get the boy situated into his futon. Though to the credit of both teens they each managed to hide the blushes on their faces.

"You should rest for the day Naruto-kun you're still not in any shape to be moving around too much. Still you should be up and about by tomorrow thanks to your bloodline." Said Haku breaking the silence.

"Kakashi told me you were the one taking care of me while I was out, thanks for that." Said Naruto quietly.

"It was nothing Naruto-kun. If anything I should be thanking you." Said Haku much to the boy's shock.

"You could have killed me on that bridge yet you didn't even when I asked you to. Even more you stopped me from making a move that would have undoubtedly killed me. And even though Zabuza-san died he was happy since I lived which is all he really wanted." Said Haku quietly.

"So what will you do now?" Asked Naruto after a few minutes breaking the peaceful silence.

"Tsunami-san has offered to let me stay here if I wanted. But I was thinking that perhaps I could accompany you back to your village, maybe become a real medic-nin like I always wanted." Said Haku while smiling down at the blonde.

"I'd like that." Said the blonde tiredly.

"Me too, you know you're my first real friend." Said Haku the words snapping Naruto right back into awareness.

"I had always thought Zabuza-san only saw me as a weapon. But he saw me as family, a daughter even. Meizu and Gouzu were like my older brothers." She continued in a quiet voice.

"You though are my first real friend, the first person to ever see tell me I was more than a weapon. You even called me beautiful when we first met. I wish to keep this bond" the girl finished quietly getting a small smile from the white haired gennin just before he passed out.

Two days later and the leaf nin and Haku were gathered at the bridge with what seemed like the entire village ready to see them off. Naruto had been up and fully recovered the day before. After a light work out to stretch out his muscles he had discovered that his body worked far better than it had before. He was stronger, faster and more agile. His bloodline ability had also improved since he healed much quicker than before judging by how quick he recovered his chakra at least.

He had also taken the time to try out his new Devil Arm aka Kyuubi. The Devil Arm took the form of a pair of gauntlets and greaves. The gauntlets seemed more looked like a pair of gloves though they were a type of odd metal and had claws were his fingers would be. They were black in color and had odd lines designed into them. The left hand had red lines while the right had blue ones. (Imagine the Beowolf gauntlets from DMC 3)

The greaves were like a pair of boots though instead of being flatfooted they were like paws and also had claws on them. Like the gauntlets the greaves had lines designed on them though these were an earthy brown color. When he asked Kyuubi about it he found that the lines represented a certain power he held in life. On top of this he found that the weapon also increased his strength and speed.

Aside from that he had somehow managed to convince Kakashi to allow Haku to accompany him back home. Normally Kakashi wouldn't have allowed it but seeing as how Haku technically wasn't a missing nin and had a valuable bloodline Kakashi was all for it.

He had frowned inwardly at that and also warned Haku about how the Konoha council praised bloodlines. He'd also informed her of how they'd likely try turn her into breeding fodder most likely putting her with the Uchiha. Haku hadn't been pleased to her that but had thanked him for the information and guaranteed him that she wouldn't touch the teme, much to his satisfaction.

Now as they stood on the bridge preparing to head out Naruto found himself smiling as he looked over the people of the village. He was a bit flushed at all the attention he was getting from the village girls and found himself cursing the fact he didn't have any proper clothing.

Upon dressing this morning he found his jumpsuit no longer fit him; something he'd not thought of since he'd spent the last few days in just a pair of shirts and a tank top at most. Apparently he'd been right guessing that he grew taller since he now stood at the same height as Sasuke if not an inch taller.

He had burned the jumpsuit after finding he could no longer fit it, though he made sure to check them for anything before he did. He had gotten Sasuke to lend him a pair of shorts for the trip home. Along with this he wore a black tank top which allowed for his muscled arms to be seen. He finished his look with his hitae-tae which rested in its place on his forehead though the left side was hidden by his hair. He didn't mind that though since the leaf symbol could still be seen on it.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of Inari sniffling. Looking down at the kid who'd come to see him as an older brother he calmly patted the boy on the head before smiling down at him.

"You know its okay to cry when your happy." Said the white haired gennin before he was glomped by the kid who was now crying into his shirt.

"Your gonna come visit one day right." Asked Inari before he backed up wiping away the tears that stained his face.

"Sure kid. But when I come back I want to see how strong you've gotten okay." Said the blonde getting a smile and a nod from the boy.

"Remember kid if you protect the people important to you than you'll become truly strong." Finished the white haired gennin getting a nod from the boy and a smile from Haku though he couldn't see it.

"Well I'd love to stick around but its time we got back home. See ya around kid." Said the blonde before turning and walking towards the other side of the bridge and Konoha.

Haku seeing this smiled towards Tazuna and his family once more before joining up with her first friend and was quickly followed by the rest of Team 7. As he watched them leave Tazuna couldn't keep the smile from his face as he looked at the boy that had become such a positive role model for his grandson.

"That kid." Said the bridge builder catching the attention of everyone around him.

"That kid truly did save us. Not only did he free us from Gato but he changed Inari's heart. And in doing so created a bridge called hope for a dying country." Finished Tazuna with a smile.

"Speaking of bridges we still need to name this one." Said one of the men who worked on the bridge.

"How about 'The Super Awesome Bridge That Tazuna Built'." Said Tazuna getting laughs from the people at the name.

"How about 'The Great Naruto Bridge' named after the Hero of Wave." Said Inari

"You want to name the bridge fishcake." Said one of the villagers.

"No, his name means Maelstrom." Said Inari getting nods from the people before they cheered their approval.

"You know this wasn't bad for our first real mission." Said Naruto with a smile.

"Yea but I can't help but think things are going to get boring again." Said Sakura getting a laugh from the boy and a grunt from her raven haired teammate.

"Nah we're just starting our careers. Besides unless I miss my guess this party's just getting started." Finished Naruto with a smirk.

AN: That's it the chapter's done. Like I said the first few chapters are just to set things up but things will really get started in the fourth chapter. The next chapter should be out in a couple of days since this is my focus for the moment cuz all my ideas are coming for this. Anyways thanks for reading and please review. Till next time LATER


	3. Meetings and Homecomings

Devil of the Hidden Leaf

Devil of the Hidden Leaf

Chapter 3: Meetings and Homecomings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DMC

AN: What's up folks I'm back and thanks to those who took the time and reviewed. These chaps is coming up quick huh, but for those who been paying' attention I already said all my ideas have been for this fic lately. Also I've given it some thought and decided against putting Tsunade in the harem something about it just didn't feel right.

Still Naruto will have plenty of girls so don't worry. Also please stop asking me to pair him with people. I already have majority of the girls picked out and you'll see a few in the next chapter but that's all I'm saying bout that. Also I thought more people figured it out last chapter but Haku WILL be in the harem.

For those wondering Naruto's heritage will become clear in hopefully the next two chapters. Also does anyone have any idea how Dante gets his sword to stick to his back like that.

Also I am so gonna kick Kishimoto's ass if I see him in the streets. That was a punk move killing off Itachi like that. Sasuke was as good as dead and all of a sudden Itachi just falls over dead out of no where WTF. Also he needs to stop making Naruto focus on Sasuke cuz he ain't goin back, and Sakura would go right back to the teme in the off chance that he did. Hell I got the feeling Sasuke is gonna be Akatsuki's new member to replace his brother. Anyway I better stop for I piss myself off some more so here's the chap.

Start Now:

The journey back to the Hidden Leaf had been a quiet one, Kakashi reflected as he sat on his perch in the branches of a tree. Since they no longer had to travel with civilians Kakashi had opted to go back at ninja speed. This of course meant hopping through the trees. This of course kept Sakura from talking since with her small reserves and stamina she had to force her concentration on the tree hopping. She didn't even talk much when they rested which he realized was only because she didn't have the energy to run her mouth.

Sasuke as always had been quiet the entire trip. Though the smirk on his face showed his obvious pleasure at having activated his Sharingan. He had noticed that Sasuke had been practicing on activating and deactivating it, pretty much just playing with it really.

Naruto oddly enough had also been a quiet one. In fact the only time he really heard him speak was when they first launched up into the tress and Naruto had thanked his foresight for doing the tree climbing exercise the previous day when he had almost overshot the first time. Other than that since he was leading the group he only really spoke to Haku and they spoke in quiet tones.

When they rested however he noticed the blonde sat still seemingly staring at nothing an obvious sign that he was lost in thought. He had even ignored Sakura when the girl had been obviously staring at him though he supposed with Haku around Sakura might as well have been invisible. Hopping down from his perch to the ground the Copy Nin approached his normally hyperactive gennin who was still next to Haku.

"How are you holding up Naruto?" Questioned Kakashi as he leaned against the tree trunk the boy was sitting against.

"I'm good if not a little sore but it's better than being dead so that's cool with me." Replied the blonde as he looked up at his teacher.

"You know I never got your account on what happened on the bridge. I'll need to know so I can make my report." Said Kakashi quietly.

"Right. Well when I got to the bridge it was covered in mist but I could still see since it wasn't that thick at the time. Instead of just rushing out like I was chasing that stupid cat I took the time to check my surroundings from the trees. Anyway I saw the teme and Haku going at it while you and Zabuza watched from a few feet away. Sakura was trying to guard Tazuna but she was paying too much attention to Sasuke-teme to do much.

I didn't act until I saw Haku picking apart Sasuke-teme from inside those mirrors. Once I saw enough I created a five Kage Bunshin's, four to watch over Tazuna and Sakura and one for a distraction. While everyone was distracted by the clone's stunt I snuck into the mirrors to pull the teme out.

Unfortunately for me the teme picked that time to try and talk down on me instead of shutting the fuck up and getting the hell out of the dome. Haku heard him realized it was a clone outside and destroyed before sending a barrage of senbon at us." He paused here to shake his head at his teammate's idiocy while Haku nodded telling Kakashi it was the truth.

"Anyway we spent a while dodging senbon. It was during this time the teme came up with what he called a plan and I ended up wasting a shit load of chakra spamming clones just to watch them get destroyed. I only really went a long with it because I wanted out of the mirrors. Unfortunately the teme wanted to be cocky and beat Haku inside her own mirrors and grabbed my jacket while I was trying to make my escape after I made the first batch.

After a few minutes though I was down since creating so many clones drained my chakra significantly which lowered my speed. When I looked up next the teme was covered in senbon. I shouldn't have been surprised but I was for the simple fact that he was standing in front of me blocking me from Haku.

After that he started talking nonsense about how he wasn't supposed to die until he killed his brother. It was at that point that the headache started and I was forced to close my eyes to fight it off. When I opened them though I didn't see Sasuke lying there I saw my mother lying in a puddle of her own blood but when I blinked again she was gone and Sasuke back.

Something inside me just snapped at that point, which I would later find out was because of a seal breaking. Anyway I somehow managed to draw on _that_ chakra and beat Haku. We were talking since I managed to break her mask and recognized her when we felt this massive amount of chakra build up. Haku tensed as if to leave and I knocked her out before she could. Everything after that you already know." Finished Naruto getting a nod from his sensei who looked down in thought.

"Your story matches almost exactly with Sasuke's for the most part. And I'm glad that was just a distraction you even got me with that one so good job. Get what rest you can this will be our last break for the day. If we push it we can make it back to the village before they close the gates." Said Kakashi.

Naruto nodded hearing that before focusing a bit of chakra to his legs. He sighed as he felt the soreness fade away completely before he leaned back against the tree. Walking back towards his perch Kakashi was not surprised to find Sasuke still brooding. The surprise was seeing Sakura looking back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto.

Ten minutes later and the group was back up and hopping through the trees towards the village. True to Kakashi's word they had no more breaks and managed to make it to the village gates just as they were getting ready to close them for the night, meaning it was nearing five o'clock.

"Sakura, Sasuke you two are dismissed, also I'm giving the team the week off. Naruto you will accompany Haku and I to the Tower." Said Kakashi getting nods from the group.

The trip to the tower was an odd one for Naruto. While walking through the streets he noticed that for once he wasn't on the receiving end of the cold stares he always got. In fact when people looked at him all he saw were looks of curiosity like one would get when looking upon a stranger. The more observant of the villagers were even nodding in his direction when seeing his hitae-tae. It felt good and if this is how the old man felt whenever he walked down the street then Hokage was definitely what he wanted to be.

Upon arriving at the tower they were immediately let in the doors even the old man's secretary had quickly told Sandaime they were there. This he mused was most likely due to Kakashi's presence. Entering the old man's office the white haired gennin noticed nothing had changed in his absence even the paperwork was the same height.

"Ah Kakashi glad to see your back, I trust your mission went well." Said Sarutobi glancing up from paperwork.

"Actually Hokage-sama it upgraded into an A-rank." Said Kakashi.

Sarutobi froze over the document he was overlooking and focused hard eyes onto the man. Kakashi felt a chill go down his spine at seeing the look in the old man's eyes. Those weren't the eyes of the kind old man but of the man nicknamed the 'God of Shinobi' during the Shinobi Wars.

"I'm sorry Kakashi my hearing must be going bad for a second I thought you said it upgraded into an A-rank mission." Said Sarutobi though the coldness of his eyes or the steel in his voice stayed daring Kakashi to confirm what he heard.

"No sir you heard correctly." Confirmed Kakashi with his single exposed eye staring back into those of his Hokage.

"I want your report as soon as I dismiss the two that came with you." Said Sarutobi with a certain edge in his voice that wasn't there earlier.

"So what can I help you two with?" asked the old man now addressing the two youths.

"I'm hurt old man I leave for barely a month and you don't even recognize me." Said Naruto flopping down into a chair that was in front of him.

"Ma Naruto you know how much you've changed while we were away." Said Kakashi causing Sarutobi's eyes to go wide.

"Naruto what in the world happened to you?" asked Sarutobi as he took in the changes that his surrogate grandson had undergone.

"Well to make a long story short I broke the memory suppresser seal, woke up the fox, and drained his powers. Suffered power overload and had my bloodline fix my body up from damn near critical. Killed the fox and turned his soul and what was left of his power into a weapon." Summarized Naruto getting wide eyes from both Sarutobi and Kakashi.

"You never told me anything about a seal or the fox." Said the Copy Nin rounding on the white haired gennin.

"Firstly you didn't ask. Secondly if I recall correctly my connection to the fox is S-class information." Said Naruto getting an understanding nod from his sensei. Sarutobi after absorbing what the boy said called for his secretary before having her call the council to meet in an hour.

"And you young lady." Said Sarutobi turning his gaze to Haku.

"Actually I just wanted to become a real shinobi a medic-nin if possible; also I was to give you the mission payment from Tazuna-san." Said Haku before placing a large money pouch on the table.

"If it helps old man she was Zabuza's apprentice before he died." Said Naruto catching Sarutobi's attention.

"Okay that's it Kakashi I need your report now." Said Sarutobi with a sigh.

With that said Kakashi proceeded to tell the man in detail what happened while on the mission. This included the attack by the demon brothers, his first battle with Zabuza, the training he put the group through and the battle on the bridge. When he got to the bridge battle both Haku and Naruto gave their account of what had happened.

Sarutobi sighed after he'd heard the full story. He had found several flaws in Kakashi's reasoning for this mission. Firstly he continued the mission knowing the risk. Secondly after encountering the Demon Brothers he hadn't even thought to send a message requesting back up. Granted he was one of if not the strongest jounin in the village he still had a group of rookie gennin with him. If he'd called for backup when Zabuza had caught him he'd of had someone there to bail him out and they most likely would've killed Zabuza then and there.

"Alright Kakashi while I find your reasoning flawed what's done is done. I expect a written report by the end of the week." Said Sarutobi getting a nod from Sarutobi.

"Also take Haku-san here to the administration department so she can get her paperwork in order. Also inform them that I'll be taking care of the expenses for the first month for her apartment. Haku-san you should come in the morning to receive your hitae-tae." Finished the old man.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Said both Kakashi and Haku before leaving the room.

"I suppose you want to know why a seal was placed on you." Said Sarutobi getting a nod from Naruto who had suddenly become serious judging by his change in demeanor.

The old man was quite impressed with the change the boy's posture had changed so he was sitting straight up in his seat and his facial expression had changed as well. His jaw had tightened the playfulness slipping from his face and his expression had become cold while his eyes were now an icy shade of blue.

"When your mother passed you changed. You were training yourself to exhaustion and doing just about anything you could just so you could gain power. Certain members of the council felt you would become a threat since they believed Kyuubi could influence you more easily. Others however were more worried about your mental health as well as your safety." He paused here seeing to judge the boys reaction. Not seeing anything noteworthy however he continued.

"In the end the council decided to seal away your memories of the event. However not many outside the council knew who your parents were. Not even your parents remaining students know you're their child.

Seeing as how you knew this information however the council voted to seal that away as well until you were mature enough to their standards. Which means either of chuunin rank or age fourteen. After this was decided I personally sealed away your memories and the head of the Yamanaka clan implanted the fake ones with you living in the orphanage until you were seven. Everything after that would be real.

What we didn't know however was that by sealing away your memories of your mother we sealed away everything else as well. Many wanted to fix this as you were already gennin level at the time. It was later decided to leave it as it was since we couldn't figure out a way to do it without something slipping that would've broken the seal early." Finished Sarutobi with a sigh.

"Kyuubi told me I went a little power crazy but I didn't think it was that bad." Said Naruto with a thoughtful look upon his face.

"I'm surprised that fox would tell you anything helpful." Said Sarutobi while lighting his pipe haven taken it from his drawer.

"You shouldn't believe rumors old man. Come to find out the whole attack was a set up Kyuubi was under some high level genjutsu." Said Naruto shocking the older man.

"Did he tell you who it was?" asked Sarutobi getting a nod from the boy.

"Somebody named Madara; Uchiha Madara." Said Naruto almost sending the old man into cardiac arrest.

A knock on door interrupted them before anything else could be said. After allowing the person on the other side to enter they were notified that the council had gathered by a chuunin. Standing to his feet the old man dismissed Naruto before telling him he'd have to retake his picture for his ninja ID since his look had changed and that he'd make the appointment.

Standing to his feet and now relaxed Naruto let the cold as ice expression drop from his face. Stretching out a bit he called out to the old man before he could leave.

"Oi Ojii-san I'm going back home so I need the keys." Said the boy getting a shocked look from the old man.

Chuckling the old man moved over to the pictures hanging behind his desk and took down the one over the fourth. After a few quick seals the genjutsu covering the wall dispelled showing the safe installed in the wall.

"Since your going home I'll give you everything left to you now." Said Sarutobi getting a nod from the boy.

Channeling a bit of chakra into the safe he watched as it opened with a click sound. Digging into the safe he pulled out a small metal box before placing it onto the desk. Reaching in once more he pulled out four scrolls before digging back in and pulling out three more as well as a folder and a sheet of paper.

"Okay for starters inside the box you'll find the keys to the house as well as to your Kushina's shop." Said Sarutobi getting a nod from the boy.

"You'll also find both of your parents hitae-tae's. Your mother has two in there one from Konoha and one from Whirlpool. Your father only has the one." Said Sandaime getting another nod from the boy.

"In the folder you'll find everything needed for the shop as well as the deed since it was left to you. You'll also find the designs for the outfit she wanted you to wear when you became a shinobi." He paused here getting another nod from the blonde.

"Now Minato left these scrolls to you. Five of them are sealing scrolls each containing jutsu's separated by element. The other two are scrolls on sealing one for basic sealing the other advanced." He chuckled here seeing the expression that came over the boys face at that moment like any shinobi he was eager for new jutsu hell the boy was almost drooling.

"On that paper you'll find the account numbers for both your family accounts and your mothers shop. The third number you see is the account I created where all the interest that you've earned over the years is placed." Said Sarutobi getting an understanding nod from the boy.

"I have two more scrolls that belong to you as well." Said Sarutobi catching the boy's attention as he'd started packing everything into his bag.

"The first is this one here that I had been holding for you since the night your father died." Said Sarutobi handing the boy a scroll from a seal within the sleeve of his robe. Taking the scroll with Naruto quickly opened it though if he was nervous the old man couldn't tell.

"_Naruto if you're reading this than I have already fallen in the battle against the Kyuubi. By this time you should already be a gennin as I left specific instructions that you shouldn't receive this until then. Firstly as you should know I have regrettably been forced to seal Kyuubi inside of you. I want you to know that this was the last thing I wanted to do but you were the only and best choice._

_Many might tell you that it's because I was too noble to use anyone but my own child. I'll tell you now though that's not the full truth. While it's true that I wouldn't have done it to anyone else that wasn't the reason for doing it for you. The truth was you were chosen due to our Kekkei Genkai. By this time you should have be getting ready to undergo the trails so you should know the origin of our clan and bloodlines in general._

_Anyway after consulting with the Toad Boss Gamabunta and the Elder Toad I found out that with our bloodline you would be able to drain away Kyuubi's power. I also realize of course that a normal human body is incapable of this since demonic energy would force a human body to destroy itself from the inside. _

_However since our bloodline revolves around healing I knew this wouldn't work on you and would only force your bloodline to work harder. Basically I was told that if necessary the bloodline would change you to the match purest of our clan the first person to bare the bloodline, that's why I made it so the fox's power would constantly leak into your system. _

_I also made sure the fox would sleep until you actually pulled so much chakra from him that you suffered from power overdose. The bloodline would then draw on more of the fox's power to heal you. At this point you should be drawn to the fox's cage and be able to turn his ass into a Devil Arm._

_Luckily you have your mother to help you through this. You should be proud my son for you are the true hero of this village. While I may have sealed away the fox it is you my son that will kill it, which is what our clan does best anyway. Still I fear that tough times lay ahead for you if what my gut instinct is right, which it always is when it comes to trouble._

_I have also arranged for your Godfather Jiraiya to let you be the one to sign the toad contract for your generation. I don't know if you know this or not but he is also the man who gave us the idea for your name. Your name came from the lead character of one of his first book which was a semi-autobiography about his life._

_I don't have much time left as I can feel Kyuubi's approach. With that said I must ask one more thing of you. That is to not take on the name of our clan until you become of jounin level and instead take the original name of or clan until such a time when either the Hokage, Sarutobi-jiji or Jiraiya determines you are ready. _

_I love you dearly my son as I love your mother. The fact that I won't get the privilege to see you grow tears at my heart and soul. Yet I am content with the knowledge that through my sacrifice you and your mother will live and along with you our village will as well._

_Love Always, Your Father_

_Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage"_

Naruto looked up with a sad smile after reading that before rolling the scroll up and placing it in his back. Looking up at his grandfather figure he couldn't help but chuckle before looking out at the monument.

"He knew jiji." Said the boy quietly catching the attention of the older man.

"He planned everything out perfectly. Sealing Kyuubi was just the first stage. The plan was to drain the fox of his power from jump. He knew my bloodline would take care of any nasty effects. He knew I'd eventually tap into the fox's power and made sure it would sleep until I had a case of power overdose, genius." Said the boy handing the scroll to Sandaime who quickly read over it and began to laugh.

"Minato you crafty devil." Muttered Sarutobi after reading through it before handing the scroll back to Naruto who proceeded to pack it away.

"Before I forget Naruto-kun the Scroll of Seals is also yours as it was written by your father." Said Sarutobi making the boy's eyes go wide.

"However until you take your place as the Namikaze Clan Head the scroll will stay under the protection of the Hokage." Finished Sarutobi making the boy pout for a second before he nodded.

"Naruto-kun as you should know due to his position and actions during the Third Great Shinobi War your father had plenty of enemies. So I hope you understand why you need to keep your heritage a secret for now. Especially since aside from myself, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and certain members of the council no one knows your Minato's son. Hell the only reason no one will question you living in his compound is because Minato left it to Kushina in his will." Said Sarutobi getting an understanding nod from the teen.

"Anyway I suppose I've left the council waiting long enough so I must be going. I'll see you soon Naruto-kun." Said Sarutobi as proceeded to leave the office followed by his surrogate grandson.

'_Now I just have to grab my things from the apartment before finally being able to go back home_.' Thought the former blonde with a smirk.

While Naruto was wandering the streets Sarutobi had appeared in the council chambers in a puff of smoke. After the smoke cleared and seeing everyone present and seated he proceeded to take his seat. The Konoha council was an odd one. They had a seat for each shinobi clan the only empty one's being due to the absence of the Senju, Namikaze and Uchiha clan's not having a representative. Ten seats were taken by prominent civilians, three for the elders and one for the Hokage.

"You know Sarutobi it's rude to call a meeting and make us wait fifteen minutes before showing up yourself." Said Koharu sending a glare at her teammate.

"Yes well something more important came up." Said Sarutobi shocking everyone as he was never one to talk like that.

"I just left a meeting with Uzumaki Naruto, during his last mission to Wave Country he killed Kyuubi." Said Sarutobi much to everyone's shock.

"Not only that but he broke the memory suppressor in doing so, so I was giving him his inheritance." Explained Sarutobi.

"He killed Kyuubi! How the hell did he do that?" questioned the head of the Yamanaka clan.

"Chakra exhaustion." Said Sarutobi with a smirk further shocking the council before he proceeded to explain how as well as Yondaime's plan. Before anyone could celebrate however he spoke up.

"Before Kyuubi died however he informed Naruto that the attack was not of his own will, but he was under a high level genjutsu. I'd tell you who the real perpetrator was but I don't want that knowledge leaking so I'll keep that to myself for the moment." Said Sarutobi sobering up the entire room.

"I will however allow you to inform your families and clan's of these events within the privacy of your homes. However I don't want it mentioned within the streets for just anyone to hear, if that man has spies in the village there's no telling what he would do upon finding out." Said Sarutobi getting mummers of agreement.

"I do however hope that some of you now see the error of your ways. Still I expect the boy to be treated with the respect that the hero of our village deserves." Continued the Sandaime getting more mummers from the crowd.

"On a brighter note however Naruto also convinced the adoptive daughter of Momochi Zabuza to join our village as a medic-nin. A girl who possesses a powerful elemental bloodline and is her clan's only survivor." Said Sarutobi as several people started talking in excited tones.

"However after a discussion with the girl I have agreed that the council will NOT try and pressure her into having children or try arranging relationships for her. Her only focus at the moment is her career as a shinobi. I have also agreed that should the council pressure her that she would have free travel rights and be allowed to leave without problem to travel much like my _two_ students" Finished Sarutobi making several people wince upon hearing that.

"And what of Naruto-sama?" Came the question from the head of the Aburame clan Aburame Shibi.

"Naruto has expressed his wishes to revive his clan. However he also asked that the council stay out of it as was the original deal with Kushina." Said Sarutobi who was inwardly smirking. Naruto hadn't said anything about reviving his clan but it was one of the things Kushina and Minato had planned on doing.

"I must also ask you not to try and force the girls from your families onto him. He said that he's not an Uchiha and doesn't want or need everything just handed to him." Finished Sarutobi before dismissing the council and going home to inform his own family about this turn of events.

As Sarutobi left many on the council were still in shock over this turn of events. One man in particular was gritting his teeth in annoyance. He had just lost what could've been the perfect weapon. Without Kyuubi the boy was just that a boy and the council would never allow him to have him now, especially since he'd killed the Kyuubi and became the hero Yondaime wanted him to be.

It hadn't taken long for Naruto to reach his apartment. It took even less time for the boy to pack. He'd only taken a few things his goggles, and his team picture. He didn't really have anything else that he cared for in the rat hole. Leaving the apartment he proceeded towards the districts of the more noteworthy clans.

Unknown to most of the common villagers there were only four clan compounds within the village walls. These compounds were those of the four noble clans or the founding families. These families are of course the Senju, Hyuga, Uchiha, and Namikaze clans.

What most people don't know is that before the founding of Konoha when the Senju brothers, who would later become known as the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages, had first decided to form a village they immediately saw three clans that stood out from the rest.

The Hyuga with their Byakugan and Jyuken were ideal because of exactly how hard it was and still is to defeat a Hyuga at taijutsu. The Uchiha with their Sharingan were perfect for ninjutsu and since they were in the middle of the Shinobi Wars they had tons of jutsu to share.

Then there was the Namikaze clan known all over the shinobi world as seal masters. It was for this sole reason that they survived the shinobi wars without having to shed blood. Since they sold seals to every village it allowed them to remain neutral. Another plus was that no one wanted to run the risk of wiping them out due to the threat of all the other villages ganging up on them.

When they had finally settled the Uchiha and Hyuga had given districts in the east and western sides respectively. The Namikaze and Senju however had wanted to be away from the main part of the village mostly due to their techniques which could be dangerous in more populated areas. As such the Shinju had built their compound in the north on top of a mountain. The Namikaze however had built their compound in the northwest near the mountain.

Coming towards the mountain that had since been named the Hokage Mountain, Naruto paused and stared up at the faces on the cliff. The faces of the Hokages that would look over the village for eternity would mean no more than eternal protection to majority of the villagers and shinobi alike. However as heir to the Namikaze clan Naruto knew that the faces held another purpose, hiding the Senju clan estate from prying eyes. The fact that the evacuation tunnels are under the mountain however was known to all shinobi chuunin level or higher.

Shaking himself from his thoughts the boy quickly hooked a right before jumping into the trees. After five minutes of jumping through the tress of the village's inner forest he hopped down from the trees landing on the forest floor. Looking around for a bit he frowned seeing nothing but more trees around him.

'_Maybe it's been too long and I undershot_.' Thought the boy with a sigh. Focusing a small bit of chakra into his eyes, a trick he picked up in wave, he focused his newly enhanced vision to find the house. He was surprised however to see nothing but a haze all around him.

"What the hell." Muttered the young gennin a confused expression on his face.

"**The haze that you're seeing is the field for a genjutsu**." Spoke Kyuubi catching the attention of his former vessel.

"**It seems you've picked up one of my abilities when you had all my power going through you. If you channel a bit more chakra you'll be able to see through it. If I were you however I'd just go ahead and dispel it altogether**." Finished Kyuubi catching Naruto by surprise though he refused to show it.

"_Okay so I can see through genjutsu now anything else_?" mentally asked the Namikaze heir.

"**No that's it. Like I said you picked up one of my abilities and I'm not too into illusions I'm more of a fighter as you know. I suppose its good you got that one though it would be embarrassing for you to get killed because of some genjutsu**."

'_Isn't that the reason you got killed in the first place?_' retorted the boy.

"**That was different. Firstly I didn't have the ability active when the man used the genjutsu on me since it wasn't an area genjutsu like you were just in. Secondly while I was trapped I couldn't break it for some odd reason. By the time I was out of it I was so lost in my rage it had completely slipped my mind**." Explained Kyuubi though Naruto could tell he was clearly still pissed off about that fact.

Naruto smirked as he felt the fox's presence recede into the depths of his mind. Bringing his hands into the ram seal he let out a surge of his chakra breaking the genjutsu surrounding him. As the haze cleared he cut the chakra flow to his eyes and watched as the Estates came into view.

Looking towards the gates he took a moment to look them over. Like all the compounds in Konoha this one had a stone wall going around the compound connected to each side of the gate. The gates themselves were a dark silver color with a skull in the center acting as the handle for each side.

Walking up to the gates Naruto planted his palm atop the skull and channeled a small amount of his chakra into it. The eyes of the skull flashed first black then red and glowed blue before the sound of breaking glass was heard. Pushing open the left side of the gate he walked inside closing the gate softly behind him.

A stone path appeared from behind the gates with grass on either side. The boy frowned as he saw how high the grass had gotten and made a mental note to cut it in the morning. Ahead of him he could see the main house of the Namikaze Estate, a mansion that his father had built while he was a jounin, a wedding present for his mother actually.

As he neared the end of the stone walkway he took note that the bushes that lined the corners of the grass needed to be trimmed as well. Stopping and looking upon one house in particular a small smile made its way across his face. While it had gotten dark he knew from memory exactly what the house was supposed to look like.

The house was made completely of smooth stone with trees hiding the house from the sides. Double elliptical stone stairways ascend up to the main entrance door under a Baroque covered porch. At the end of the stairway on each side were two cream colored natural stone columns making a total of four. Each of the windows and the door itself were surrounded by stone.

On each side of the porch was a pair of small balconies each with an arch over it held up by two more columns. A small black fence kept people from falling over into the bushes below. Shaking himself from his thoughts he quickly grabbed his keys unlocking the door and letting himself in.

Taking his shoes off after entering the door he stepped onto the cool marble floor. Like outside he found himself looking upon a double elliptical stairway leading to the second floor. Straight ahead was a hallway which he knew led straight out into another yard. Stretching he let out a yawn before placing his bag down on the floor.

Ascending the stairs he headed straight towards where his old room was. While he knew the house needed to be cleaned it would have to wait until tomorrow. For now all that was on his mind was getting some sleep. Arriving into his old room he idly shed the cloths he was wearing leaving them wherever they fell. Finally he reached the bed and fell upon it with a sigh with only one thought going through his mind before sleep claimed him.

'_I'm finally home._'

AN: That's it, it's a wrap. Longest chapter yet and I've finally finished the setup next chapter Naruto gets down to business I promise. I have to admit though I've been stalling cause I couldn't figure out any ideas for a sword to give him, all I came up with was a name. Still I finally got that problem solved and I'm hoping it works out right. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. Till next time LATER.


	4. Legacies, Swords, and Meetings

Devil of the Hidden Leaf

Devil of the Hidden Leaf

Chapter 4: Legacies, Swords and Meetings

AN: What's up guys it's been a while. First off I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. Now since there was no manga release this week I have nothing to rant about so be happy for that. Also after thinking on it for a while I found a way to make Tsunade work out in the harem, meaning I found a way to get around the age thing lets just hope I remember it when that time comes.

Also just for those who were wondering I thought about it and decided against putting Sakura and Ino in the harem. Like I always say sometimes that pairing just doesn't make since, it also doesn't help that I just don't like shallow people. Anyway if you want a certain girl let me know BUT she has to be strong from jump. Also the harem girls max out at eight or nine. After that I ain't even going to try cause they'd get like no development.

Start Now:

Morning in the Hidden Leaf was bright affair, with the sun shining high in the sky. This was true majority of the year. In fact the only exception to this rule was the winter season when the clouds almost always blocked the sky. This morning just so happened to be one of the many bright ones.

This morning however found Naruto already up about, which would shock any who know him. While waking up early on his day off was something he loathed to do, with as much that needed to be done today he did so. He had originally planned to spend the day fixing up the house. Unfortunately upon finding the tools needed for the clean up he discovered much to his dismay that everything was too old and useless. This discovery had forced him to head into town to gather the needed supplies.

After leaving the house he first decided to head back to the apartment for a shower and a light breakfast consisting of several packets of ramen. Following this he'd thought to make his way to the administrative department within the Hokage Tower. Thankfully the staff of the Tower had always been rather kind to the boy even after his memories had been sealed away.

Unfortunately he couldn't do what he needed there without stopping by the bank first. This of course would also allow him to get the money needed for new supplies as well as getting his outfit made. With that in mind he made his way to the bank. Upon stepping inside he silently thanked his luck that the place was still virtually empty.

Walking up to the front desk he was surprised to see the workers eyes light up and a smile come across her face. Still putting it off as her not recognizing him due to his new looks he shrugged it off as good customer service.

"Excuse me miss I would like to know how to check the balance of my account." Said the white haired boy politely.

"Of course Uzumaki-sama. If you would please follow me we can get that done with quickly." Said the woman surprising the gennin though it was well hidden. Giving a nod to the woman he followed her over to one of the computers in the back of the bank.

"Ok just enter the account number and the computer will show you your balance. It will also show how much interest you've earned during the accounts life and how much you earn per month." Said the woman getting a nod from the boy.

"As per Sandaime-sama's request we have separated the interest you've earned into a separate account. Also if you fill out this form we can have your debit card made and sent to your home. This is just so you don't have to come to the bank every time you need money as the card will be keyed into your accounts." Finished the woman getting a nod from the boy.

"Just a question before you leave. Why did you add the –sama to my name, how'd you even know who I was in the first place?" asked the blonde getting a smile from the woman.

"Well the suffix is to show my respect for the village hero. As for how I knew who you were despite the change in appearance my father is on the council and informed me of your change in appearance as well as the service you've recently done for the village." Explained the woman getting wide eyes from the boy.

"Anyway I'll be back in a few minutes to collect your form." stated the woman as she raised herself and headed to help another customer.

'_That was unexpected._' Thought the boy his surprise fading.

"**It was unnecessary and disgusting. She acts as if you fought me before killing me**." Returned Kyuubi and Naruto could almost feel the fox's frown.

'_Hey if I remember correctly I did almost die to do that, though it wasn't on purpose. Still why couldn't I be treated like that as a container_.' Thought the boy with a mental frown though he received no answer.

Picking up the form the woman had left with him he quickly went about filling it out. In less than two minutes he'd filled out almost the entire form. in fact all that was left was to put a name down. He couldn't use his father's clan name yet and he'd been an Uzumaki for so long he couldn't part with the name. Thinking about his fathers request for him made him go over his clan history briefly for the clan's original name. Finally finding it he quickly scribbled down the name before turning towards the computer.

The young gennin dug three small pieces of paper from his pocket. Looking over each one he found the one he was looking for and entered the number into the computer. As he the machine finished processing the information the boy's jaw dropped wide open upon seeing the balance he held.

"_Kami all that is just interest, there's so many zero's_.' thought the boy nearly drooling at the amount.

'_Man if I didn't like being a shinobi so much I'd retire right now_._ Then I'd spend the rest of my days having girls in bikini's feeding me grapes and stuff._' Thought the boy with a sigh as Kyuubi's laughs echoed in the background of his mind.

Shaking himself from his awe at the amount of money he had he moved onto the business account. As he looked over the figures of this account he had to keep a giddy grin from his face. Unlike with his family account all the interest for the business stays there. Still there were twice as many zeros on this account.

Calming himself he moved onto the final account, his Clans account. As the numbers came up the boy nearly fell out of his chair. Double checking and charging a bit of chakra to his eyes the boy let out a satisfied sigh when he saw there was no genjutsu. There were so many zeros on this account he damn near had an orgasm.

'_Kami I didn't even know such a number existed. That settles it I've died and gone to heaven._' Thought the boy before exiting from his accounts menu.

This was just in time as the woman was just coming back towards him. Looking around he found that the forms he'd filled out were gone meaning she had came while he was distracted with his new fortune. Once she arrived she handed the boy an envelope, which Naruto discovered held 31,180 yen inside (300 dollars) more than enough to get his needed supplies.

'_Let's see now all I need to do is get the tools for the yard, head to the tailor, and get some food for the house. Once that's done I can finally do what I wanted to before I was sealed up.' _Thought the boy frowning towards the end.

"**You should go ahead and do that now. Your chakra has finally stabilized so you can go ahead and create some clones and send them to finish your chores**." Said Kyuubi. Naruto smirked at hearing the words he'd been waiting to hear for days.

Hopping onto the roof of a building across from the bank the blonde stopped and brought his hands up in the seal of the only real jutsu he knew. In a puff of smoke eight clones appeared much to the boys shock as he'd only been trying for three.

"**Since my chakra is no longer in your body, you're no longer straining yourself trying to force it out. As such you have access to a lot more chakra then you're used to. You'll also find that it's easier to control your chakra now since you'll no longer have to concentrate on it so much.**" Explained Kyuubi getting a mental nod from the boy.

"Okay one of you head and get the outfit made. Three of you head over to the flower shop and get some supplies to fix up the garden. The last three go get the supplies for the lawn. The last one head over to the tower and get the water and power turned back on."

With his orders given the boy dismissed his clones watching them scatter to complete their tasks. As the clones went about their missions the original roof hopped his way home.

After ten minutes of roof hopping and nearly twenty minutes walking the boy finally reached his home. It took him nearly five minutes after that to reach the entrance for the shrine that was his destination. Looking upon the red and black Torii gate marking the shrines entrance the boy felt a shiver crawl down his spine, especially seeing the stone gargoyles on each of its sides acting as guardians. Before he could move however the memory of one of his clones hit him after it was accidently dispelled.

"That was interesting. No wonder Kage Bunshin is a kinjutsu; anything learned by the clone transfers back to the original once the clone disperses." Muttered the gennin. Shaking his head and regaining his focus he took a deep breath entered the shrine.

Flashback no jutsu:

_A young red haired woman watched with a smile as young boy no older than seven destroyed the targets during his training. Thunderclaps echoed powerfully as if the Kami themselves clapped every time a shot was fired. In the boy's hands were a pair of twin pistols each firing off round after round into the practice target. _

_While learning to use guns was not a skill required for a ninja it is required for those of the Namikaze bloodline. She was never told why before her husband died just that it may be needed someday. Shaking herself from her thoughts and seeing him about to reload she decided the boys training was done for the day._

"_Naru-chan we're done for today." Called the woman getting an annoyed look from the boy._

"_Okaa-san when are you going to stop calling me that." Asked the young boy as he proceeded to take the weapons apart._

"_When you get your hitae-tae and prove to me your not a little kid anymore." Was the red heads simple answer._

"_Of course you'll have to go through the trials first. Once you make it through I'll let you take the gennin exam." Said the woman getting a nod from the boy._

"_Do you know what the trials are like?" asked the young blonde as he finished packing away the weapons. _

"_There not combat based if that's what you mean. Your father told me it was more of a spiritual test, or a test of self." Said the woman._

"_With how much you resemble your father though it should be a breeze." Said the woman with a smile getting a grin from the boy._

"_Now go inside and get cleaned up we're having dinner at the Hyuga's tonight. I'll have your cloths ready for you when you get out the shower." said the woman getting a smile and a nod from the boy._

"_Is that a blush I see Naru-chan. Thinking about your little girlfriend again." Teased the woman with a smile._

"_Okaa-san." Yelled the boy an embarrassed blush on his face much to his mothers delight._

Flashback no jutsu: Kai

Shaking himself from his thoughts he looked up to find himself in front of the entrance to the shrine's main hall. The building was hidden underground the entrance of which being hidden under a certain tile within the small shrine that was made in memorial to fallen clan heads.

Sliding the door open the white haired boy winced as he was blinded by a flash of light. When the light cleared he found himself standing in complete darkness, the single light shining onto him.

"So you have finally arrived." Came the whispered words in the darkness. The softly spoken words echoed around him sounding as if they were spoken by more than one voice at once.

"Naruto, the child of destiny." Said one of the voices in a feminine tone getting a raised eyebrow from the boy.

"He who will save the world." Said another voice this one more masculine and powerful in tone.

"Or destroy it." Said another male voice coldly bringing an ominous silence that hung in the air.

"Child of Destiny, huh. If I believed in destiny I'd be nervous." Said Naruto smirking into the darkness.

"You don't believe in destiny, huh. Even after the events of that night?" said one of the male voices making the gennin's eyes narrow into the darkness.

"If I were you I wouldn't speak anymore. Especially of things you have no knowledge of." Said the boy anger dripping from him in waves.

"Is that what you believe? Boy I know more about you and your line than anyone of your clan ever has." Was the response from the man.

"_As for the events of that night I believe it went something like this…_"

"Enough." Was the command from the second voice stopping the other mid sentence.

"We are here for a reason Tsukuyomi do not forget that." Finished the voice.

"Not that I don't find this entertaining or anything, but I think it would be so much more interesting if I could actually see." Said the white haired boy.

Suddenly three more spotlights appeared, one in front, and to the left and right of him respectively. In front of him stood a man about 6 feet in height with blue eyes, long blonde hair that was held in a ponytail and stopped just passed his shoulders. He wore a blue kimono with a white hakuma. Over that he wore a white haori on the back of which had the kanji for 'Storm' in black, though Naruto couldn't see this.

To his right was another man standing at about the same height as the previous one. This one had black hair that he let fall down to stop just past his shoulders, which matched his black eyes perfectly. He wore a black kimono and hakuma set tied together with a white obi. Finally he wore a white haori over that his however had the design of a full moon on the back.

Finally to his left was a woman who stood at about 5'8". She had green eyes and long red-ish orange hair that cascaded down her body in waves stopping at her lower back. She wore a black kimono that was both sleeveless and backless along with a dark red hakuma and an obi sash tied around her waist. She like the others she also wore a white haori on the back of which was the design of the sun.

"I take it you've come for them." said the female of the group softly.

"Yes, though I'm surprised to see others here, or are you their guardians?" Asked the boy his playful tone disappearing instantly.

"No. They have no need for guardians as only those worthy can even touch them. We are merely here to inform you of the less known facts about your families past." Said the blonde male.

Suddenly the temperature seemed to change drastically and for a second the boy thought he felt flames on his back. Glancing over his shoulder he was surprised to actually see flames dancing behind him. Spinning around he was just in time to see the shadowed form of something emerging from the flames.

Naruto frowned as he found he couldn't really get a good description of it no matter how close it got. Still he could tell whatever it was it had the characteristics of a human, for the most part. After it got as close as it was getting it started swinging around a sword that just from the shape and size reminded the boy of Zabuza's zanbato. What made him certain it wasn't human however was the fact that it had long horns on each side of its head. As it spun around he was pretty sure it had wings too.

"Four millenniums ago there was a war between the Human world and the Underworld or as you would call it Hell or Demon world. For some reason however someone from the Underworld rose up and battled against the legions of the Underworld alone. For his deeds he would become known by the humans as 'The Legendary Dark Knight'. His name was Sparda." Said the black haired one, Tsukuyomi.

"For a while after this he quietly reigned over the human world and continued to preserve harmony until one day he just disappeared. He reappeared nearly 2000 years later only to fall in love with a human woman. He would sire two sons which he helped raise until his death a few years later." Said the blonde man.

Suddenly the being disappeared and it began to rain, the water quickly killing the flames. Two more people appeared suddenly frozen in the rain. They were complete copies of one another even down to their clothes the only difference being the colors they wore.

Both of them could be no older 17 each with white hair falling into their faces as their swords locked against each other, the one in blue holding a katana while the one in red held a broadsword. Suddenly time seemed to start back up and the battle was on, their blades moving so fast the boy could hardly see blurs only hearing the clashes of the steel.

"The one in blue is Vergil, the other is Dante. They are the twin sons of Sparda, Vergil the oldest by barely a few minutes. Though the same blood flowed through their veins those two battle like the greatest of enemies. It was like they got some form of twisted pleasure from their brotherly fighting, much like my own brothers." Said the female getting a snort from both other males in the room.

"Unfortunately in the end only one would be left standing." She said sadly.

Just as she finished this the white haired boy was greeted to the sight of Vergil's katana lodging itself into Dante's stomach. They paused for a second before Vergil yanked his sword free allowing his brother to fall backwards onto his back. Once done Vergil with a swift motion with his hand swept his hair back into spikes before turning and seemingly walking away. Suddenly he spun back and in a quick action stabbed Dante's own sword straight through him. Suddenly that scene too faded away.

"The battle you witnessed however would act as a turning point in Dante's life as it awoke the sleeping blood within him. He and Vergil would do battle once more with Vergil losing and becoming lost within the Underworld. Dante would grow to do many things even defeating the Prince of Darkness himself. He would go down in history as 'The Legendary Demon Hunter'." Said the blonde man.

"Before you guys go any further can I at least get your names?" asked the blonde getting a blush from the female, a sheepish look from the blonde, and a smirk from Tsukuyomi.

"Sorry about that we're kind of used to everyone knowing us instantly." Said the woman getting a nod from the boy.

"Anyway my name is Amaterasu, the blonde is my brother Susanoo, and the brooder is Tsukuyomi." Said the woman making the blonde's eyebrow raise at their names.

"Ya know for some reason I get the feeling you didn't get those names in tribute." Said the gennin.

"You would be correct in that assumption boy." Stated Tsukuyomi coldly.

"So why would three of the most well known and powerful of all the Kami, who must have plenty of things to do, want to give me a history lesson on a demon?" questioned the white haired boy causing Amaterasu to squirm and the two males to look away.

"The two father of your clan wasn't exactly human. In fact it was Dante himself. The blood of Sparda flows through your veins and due to how you absorbed Kyuubi that blood is as strong as Dante's own. We'd have told you anyway though as we've told each member of your clan since they were sealed." Explained Amaterasu. 

"Tell me Naruto-kun why do you want them?" asked Susanoo quickly changing the subject.

"As you know each member of my clan tries to claim them following their tenth birthday. Whoever could claim either one or both would become clan head. If no one could the current heads child would take over. After my mother was killed I went a bit power crazy and thought to claim them early. Before I could however my memories were sealed away, a seal I've just recently broken." Said the boy quietly.

"So you wanted to use them for revenge." Said Susanoo with a frown.

"And now?" asked Amaterasu.

"I still require them. Only now its because I know I have people I need to protect and as I stand now even with Kyuubi changed into a Devil Arm I'm not strong enough to do that as there is no such thing as strong enough in this world." Said the boy quietly.

"Good answer. If your reasoning had been flawed we'd have been forced to kill you_._" Said Susanoo getting a wide eyed look from the boy.

"Do you know what this darkness represents?" asked Tsukuyomi getting a negative response from the boy.

"This darkness represents the world in which you've lived. Each person sees the world differently. You, who have lived in darkness your entire life, should only see darkness. The single light that shines over contradicts that however. That light means that despite all you've been through you still have hope thus you try to walk in the light. In the aftermath of your mother's death that light began to fade. Should you have stayed that way you'd have undoubtedly destroyed this world." explained Tsukuyomi.

"So you would test me to make sure I wasn't a threat." Said Naruto quietly.

"Correct seeing as we can't have those items used to destroy this world, as it goes against the purposes they were made for. And as direct descendant of Sparda I have no doubt you could use them. For a long time it was unknown why Sparda did what he did. In fact we didn't discover why he did it until almost two thousand years ago, and it was quite the surprise. Still since we've found out why we have watched his line closely and will continue to do so_. _" Said Amaterasu.

"So why did he do it?" asked the former blonde his curiosity showing.

"You'll find out in due time. Until then however train hard you have quite the journey ahead of you. In the meantime we'll be watching you and may even decide to check in on you from time to time." Said Susanoo.

"A word of advice boy. Destiny as most perceive it is does not exist. Your destiny has many paths one for every choice you make. On one you could die young alone on the battlefield yet on another you could die old, loved and mourned by entire villages. The choices to make those realities are up to you."

With those words from Tsukuyomi the three disappeared in a bright flash of light. Blinking to clear to and regain his vision and muttering about flashy deities the boy finally looked up to find himself standing within the shrines main building standing in front of two sword racks.

'_Well that was interesting_.' Thought the boy.

"**What the hell are you talking about. You've been standing in the same place for over twenty minutes doing nothing. Unless you were going over the memories of those clones**." Said Kyuubi sounding a bit annoyed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing further about it. Walking over towards the swords he was surprised to see them beginning to pulse one purple and the other red. Oddly enough the closer he got to them the stronger the pulses got until they were beating in tune with his own heart.

'_The legendary weapons of the Namikaze clan; Yamato and Rebellion_.' Thought the boy in awe.

Stopping just in front of the two racks he slowly reached out to what he realized wasn't merely a katana but an O-katana. The weapon was kept in a black metal scabbard with a yellow tie hanging from the bottom of it. The wrapping around the hilt was white though there was a straight black line going down from the cap to the tsuba, which like the cap was a bronze color.

Finally his hand grasped the pulsing weapon and he noticed that instead of the light purple it started as it was now a dark purple nearing black before the pulsing stopped. He sighed as he picked up the weapon glad to know it didn't shock him like everyone else who tried, he didn't want his hand numb for the next fifteen minutes.

Drawing the blade from its sheath he whistled at the sight of it. Though he was no expert he could tell this blade was special simply by the fact that it hadn't dulled in the slightest over the years. Another thing he noticed was that the blade was as light as a feather to him.

Sheathing the blade the boy preceded to tie it around the left side of his waist. Suddenly a purple glow took over him as the boys eyes glazed over. In his minds eye he could see loads of images and knowledge about the sword he'd picked up. As the images faded the sword glowed brightly before bursting into particles of purple light which was soon absorbed into his arm.

When the glow left him he found himself panting as a bead of sweat rolled down his face. Looking at his arm he found that on the underside of his wrist was the kanji for 'tradition' pulsing much like the sword had before the pulsing stopped and the black kanji marking remained.

'_What the hell was that_?' Thought the boy in shock.

"**Yamato is sentient or a living blade, as such it chooses it master. That is also why the sword was absorbed into you, like all Devil Arms would be when initially gained. It also seems you've picked up a style to go along with the sword. Yamato apparently is a sword aligned with the darkness element which is a surprise. You should also note that some Devil Arms will give you a style to go with them like Yamato did. Others will work with one you already have. So far you have two having gotten the Trickster style from me, since I'm a kitsune after all**." Explained Kyuubi getting a mental nod from the boy.

"**Still who'd have thought they would be here**." muttered Kyuubi.

"_So you know of these blades?_" asked Naruto.

"**Hai. Yamato is a blade of legend rumored to be able to cut through anything. It was even rumored the blade is the key to opening the Gate to Hell. Rebellion is equally as legendary said to be the brother sword belonging to the demon hunter Dante over two thousand years ago**." Explained the fox.

'_There's a reason this place was built underground_.' Said the boy with a smirk.

Shaking himself from his thoughts the boy moved over to the broadsword. Taking a second the blonde studied it since it lacked a sheath. It was some kind of broadsword though he didn't know for sure what type. It had a small hilt with a pointed tip, meaning it was meant to be used single handed. The hilt led to a skull with pitch black eye sockets which sat atop bones similar to a person's rib cage. The guard which was like two small bones ran along the flat side of the weapon along the five small ribs until it reached the beginning of the blade.

After he finished looking over the sword using his right hand, he calmly reached out towards it and wasn't too surprised at not getting shocked this time. As soon as his hand wrapped around the handle however the pulsing colors changed from red to black. Like before he found himself seeing information about the swords style in his minds eye. And just like before the blade burst into particles of light only this time black in color before being absorbed into him. Now on the underside of his right wrist he held the kanji for 'resistance'.

When he came out of his daze he smirked before moving to walk out of the building. As he walked he allowed himself to go over the memories of his clones. The ones he'd sent to the flower shop hadn't managed to get any supplies. The reason was simple enough since the boy knew nothing of gardening or the tools one would need for the job. After a length discussion with the shops owner, who he found out was the mother to one of his former classmates, he conceded to allowing her to come and inspect things in a few days.

The one he'd sent to the tailor had also come out with nothing. It seemed no matter which store he tried he could find no one who could make what he wanted. He sighed that was the worst part about the civilians owning all the clothing stores, they knew nothing of seals. Still he did get some things just so he'd have something to wear. All that was missing was the coat, which completed the outfit.

His final set of clones however had managed to get the needed supplies for the lawn. They'd placed a lawnmower, edger, and a trimmer. They'd left a note about them in the house before dispelling themselves. Shaking himself from his thoughts the boy created a few hundred clones and sent them to work.

While the clones were working he had another go look over his mother's files. As he looked over the files he almost smacked himself upon seeing his mother mention someone who could make the outfit she designed for him. The only thing left to do was see if she was still alive and in the village.

While that was going on the original as well as several more clones were in his clan library surrounded by books and scrolls. There was a whole section of things here that couldn't be accessed until you had gone through the trails. This section contained the more secretive parts of the clan's history. It also contained information on his bloodline that he had no idea had even existed.

Apparently a part of their bloodline didn't activate until after a member of the clan went through the trials. It was theorized that this was due to the surge of energy that shot through the arm of the person when the swords rejected them. This ability was referred by others as 'Mano Derecha Del Diablo' or 'The Right Arm of the Devil'. Within the clan however it was known simply as 'The Devil Bringer'. As he read over the information he couldn't help but be fascinated.

_The Devil Bringer is the final addition to our bloodline and the marking of our demonic heritage. It his a weapon that takes the shape of a demonic arm. Incidentally it doesn't manifest unless a surge of demonic energy goes through the arm whether from within or an outside source is irrelevant. _

_In the beginning it was impossible for the arm to revert back once it manifested as such it had to be hidden. This was usually done by wrapping it up in bandages. It wasn't until the discovery of chakra that we discovered a way to control the change. Of course due to the small amount of demonic blood flowing through us only the arm changes. According to Amaterasu-sama Dante, who was half devil and the Son of Sparda could change his entire body. Unfortunately it seems our blood is not nearly as strong as his._

_Now the Devil Bringer does bring its own set of abilities as well, one of which is an increase in strength. The most notable however is the ability to bend space/time. We can use this ability to either move across small distances or if necessary pull our enemies straight to us. _

_It is also said that the first person to wield the Devil Bringer, Nero had many other abilities to use with it. This is something that I don't doubt as he lived during a time in which demons walked the earth in masses, nearly two thousand years ago. We believe this to be true because one of these abilities created an ethereal arm made of chakra that he used to grab his opponents, an ability we too can use. _

_Unfortunately that is all that is known about the ability. The only other thing I can tell you is how to manifest the arm. It is easy since all you have to do is pump chakra into the arm to make the change and draw the chakra from it to revert back. _

_Namikaze Clan Head_

_Sparda Namikaze Arashi_

Naruto sighed as he finished and sat the scroll down. Leaning against the wall he thought about what he read and couldn't help but be impressed. As he reflected on it he wondered if he had gained that ability. Or could he change entirely Amaterasu did tell him his blood flowed as strongly as Dante's. He had a felling it was the later as he never felt a chakra surge when he tried to touch either of the swords.

Looking around and seeing all of his clones finished as well he dispelled them and wished he hadn't once the headache hit and he passed out. An hour later he awoke thanks to the last of his clones dispelling itself showing he had a visitor, though unfortunately his clone only saw their back.

Luckily he'd slept long enough that his healing ability had taken care of the headache. Quickly rising to his feet he left the library, entering a hall that was made with walls of rock with torches lighting the way. Moving quickly down the hall he quickly made it to the end where he proceeded to sprint up a flight of stairs and into the small shrine at the top closing the entrance behind him.

Thankfully his guest had been at the gates when the clone dispelled itself so he knew they hadn't made past him yet. Calmly walking out the shoji doors to the mini shrine he was just in time to see his guest walking and taking in the scenery.

"Iruka-sensei!" called the boy in surprise upon seeing who it was.

Turning at the voice the scarred chuunin felt his eyes go wide as he saw the boy's new appearance. Gone was the short, orange clad, spiky blonde haired prankster. In his place was a boy standing at five foot even with dark white hair falling down around his head. He was dressed in civvies' or civilian clothing judging by the white shorts and the black tank top.

He also noticed with shock that the whisker-marks that once adorned the boys face were gone leaving unblemished skin in their wake. Some of the baby fat had also burned away. Hell the only reason he knew it was him was because his voice was the same.

"Naruto! Kami what happened to you!" exclaimed Iruka still not overcoming his shock.

"That's a long story; I was actually planning to explain things to you soon. I wanted to fix things up around here before I invited you over though." Said the boy.

"Still what are you doing out here?" asked the gennin as he motioned his old teacher to walk with him.

"Well I was sent to inform you that the council wanted to see you." Said Iruka getting a frown from the boy.

"They most likely just want to question me about the fox's death." Muttered the white haired boy bitterly.

"What do you mean, the fox died?" questioned Iruka in shock.

"Yeah, I drained his chakra dry and used the remainder to fix me up. As a bonus my bloodline improved to the point my wounds heal in an instant." Explained the boy getting wide eyes from the chuunin.

"You're definitely going to have to give me the details soon. Though if you're right then some members on the council will try and get you to get your bloodline into their clan." Said Iruka.

"It won't work. On top of the fact that there aren't too many girls around my age I'd glance twice at I have certain standards for my women, and unfortunately I have no interest in fangirls or weaklings." Stated the boy with a smirk.

Iruka had to chuckle at that, the boy had just eliminated ninety eight percent of the girls in his age group. In fact after thinking about it the scarred chuunin could only think of two girls from the academy that fit the bill. After a few more minutes of idle chatting Iruka excused himself though promising to catch up with his favorite student sometime during the week before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Once Iruka left the boy created about three hundred more clones. After giving the clones the order to fix up the house the boy proceeded to leave the compound towards the tower. Arriving at the tower the boy focused chakra into the soles of his feet and dashed up and in through the Hokage's window. Sarutobi who was in the middle of reading a small orange book and giggling like a school girl quickly dropped it and composed himself upon the boy's entrance.

"Ah Naruto-kun, couldn't you use the door like a normal person." Said Sarutobi as he looked over the boy.

"I'm not normal, besides I was summoned by the council and wanted to see you before I had to deal with the vultures." Said the gennin getting an understanding nod from the old man.

"Also I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Haku and Atsuko Ayako." Stated the gennin.

"Haku is currently staying in a hotel for now; until we can find her a place." stated the old man. Writing down the address and name of the hotel he handed it to the boy getting an appreciative nod.

"Ayako-san however lives with her family at the edge of the shinobi housing projects. I take it your trying to get something made custom?" finished the old man taking a hit from his pipe.

Naruto said nothing but the smirk on his face was enough to tell the old man his suspicions were accurate. With a chuckle the old man wrote down the woman's address before handing that to the boy as well.

Once that was done the two made their way out of the room to the council chamber. Along the way Naruto was informed that his appointment for his new picture was at noon Friday. Not long after that they entered the council chamber with Sarutobi leading the boy inside.

As the two entered the room Naruto immediately noticed the muttering but shrugged it off figuring people were just shocked with his appearance. Naruto took this time to look over the council. It was structured much like the academy classrooms were though this showed ranking. The top row was composed of three seats for the elders. Under the elders were the heads of the shinobi clans with the Hyuga head sitting in the center. Finally were the more prominent civilians, one of which surprised Naruto as it was none other than Ichiraku Teuchi.

The meeting was rather short all things considered. All he really had to do was confirm Kyuubi's death. Following this they had merely informed him that as the sole remaining member of his clan it fell on his shoulders to revive it lest his bloodline be lost. They had then informed him that he had until the age of seventeen to find the minimum four fiancés lest the council chose for him.

The alternative for that would be to simply donate his seed to be implanted to anyone willing. Seeing the hungry eyes in one of the elders, who happened to be missing an arm and was wrapped in bandages had told the boy he simply needed to find the needed fiancés. He sure as hell couldn't allow for his blood to fall into the hands of that bastard or anyone like him, if they even tried they'd feel the wrath of a true devil. Unknown to him the elder and elsewhere a pale man with yellow slit eyes both suppressed shivers at that exact moment.

After everything was said and done Naruto was dismissed and left without a backwards glance. The door had barely closed behind him before he was approached by another messenger this one of the Hyuga clan. Reading the message he was handed he wasn't even surprised that the Hyuga Head was invited to dinner that night.

Hyuga Compound, That Night:

Hyuga Hinata sat within her family's dining room lost in thought. Her mind boggled as she went over all that was revealed that day. That afternoon her father had called the entire clan together, something that was rarely done, only to inform them of the Kyuubi's death. She of course had wanted to say something about that but held her tongue for the knowledge that her father never spoke about things he felt were unimportant.

This had proved to be a wise decision when it was revealed to those who didn't know that Kyuubi was not killed by the Yondaime. Kyuubi had actually been sealed by the Yondaime, into the body of the newborn Naruto. It was then revealed that due to the actions of the villagers that Sandaime had been forced to create an S-class law that banned mentioning anything about Naruto's connection to Kyuubi under penalty of death.

Naruto had then during the course of his last mission drained the Kyuubi of its chakra effectively killing it by way of chakra exhaustion. She almost broke down when she was told that such a large amount of chakra coursing through him had nearly killed him and destroyed his body. In fact it was only due to his bloodline, which ironically enough revolved around healing, that he'd survived. As a result however he had changed in appearance to match up with the most pure of his bloodline.

Finally he had stated that Naruto was a hero for his service to the village, and while Sandaime's law was still in affect he should be treated as such. After that he had dismissed everyone with her using that dismissal to go think in her room. The next thing she knew she was being awakened, by several female branch members, who were trying to get her dressed before their guest arrived.

Now she was sitting in her family's private dining room to the right side of her father. She had been dressed in one of the more fancy kimono's she owned which unfortunately hugged her body to closely showing off parts of her she always hid due to the leering looks she received whenever she wore such clothing. She was dressed in a lavender kimono tied together with a dark blue obi. The bottom portion of the kimono had designs of flowers of multiple colors floating on top of water. The obi was much the same except there was no water designed onto it.

Straight across from her, and to her fathers left, sat her little sister Hanabi. Hanabi was dressed much the same as she was except her kimono was white and tied together with a brown obi. She sighed and tried not to shift and show how uncomfortable she was, even though she was obviously being put on display, again. And people wondered why she wore that jacket, honestly she only wanted one person to see so much of her.

Such thoughts were broken as one of the doors to the room was slid open and one of the male branch members walked in side. He walked in quickly whispered something to her father who nodded and walked back out. Two minutes later the door was slid open once more, this time fully and her breath caught in her throat.

The figure who walked into the room was a boy no older than she was. He wore a dark blue kimono that looked almost purple, with a white robe underneath. Along with this he wore a pair of grey hakama. His hair was dark white in color and fell down his head his bangs successfully hiding one of his blue eyes.

"Naruto-kun just in time." Said Hiashi with a nod upon seeing the boy enter.

"Good evening to you as well Hiashi-sama." Said the boy in return before sitting at the spot reserved for him at the end of the table.

"Good evening to you as well Hinata-chan, Hanabi-san." Said the boy nodding to each.

"So you did regain your memories." Said Hiashi getting a nod from the boy.

With the greetings exchanged they turned there attention to their meals. As he ate however he had to fight his body's instinct to just devour everything in sight, one of the many bad habits he'd gained over the years. Still he did notice both of the girls sneaking glances at him whenever they thought he wasn't looking. After the meals were finished and the dishes cleared Hiashi cleared his throat breaking the comfortable silence.

"While I wish this was a social dinner like in the past I'm afraid that it isn't, and I must ask something of you." Said Hiashi getting a nod from the boy which he took as his cue to continue.

"Over the years things have degenerated quite a bit. After your memories were sealed away and Hinata was forced to keep her distance she became more withdrawn. For a while she pushed herself into her training becoming better all the time. Soon however her improvements slowed until they finally stopped completely.

For a while I thought she was simply too weak willed to be the clans heiress. It wasn't until recently however that I discovered what happened." He paused here seeing the boy's eyes narrow as well as Hinata's eyes widen.

"As you know you and Hinata were both gennin level by the time you were seven. So it is no wonder why the clan looks at her as it does now. About three months after your memories were sealed the elders made a power play. Seeing Hinata's growth and fearing it they had someone inform her that Hanabi would be branded into the branch house by the time she turned four." He paused once more seeing Hinata wince, Hanabi's eyes widen and Naruto's jaw clench.

"Unfortunately that wasn't where it ended. My nephew Neji was beginning to show his own talent with the Jyuken around that time. The elders took this chance to stop her progress altogether this time having their messenger tell her that since she had no need for a bodyguard Neji wasn't needed."

Naruto's eyes turned cold upon hearing that. He knew exactly what that meant, had Hinata kept growing at the rate she was they'd have killed her cousin, and most likely Hanabi as well. His fist clenched tightly as the kanji marking under his left wrist began to pulse.

"Needless to say Hinata's growth stopped there and she hasn't improved since. Still the damage was done and lately the elders have been pushing me to have her moved into the branch house. Thankfully one of the ladies who grew up with Hitome overheard a conversation being held between them and informed me of their plans. If I move Hinata into the branch house, Hanabi would become the clan's heir. They would then use Hinata life against Hanabi turning her into nothing but a figurehead at best." Finished Hiashi with a sigh.

The words had barely finished coming out of his mouth before Naruto had heard enough. Raising his left hand he swiftly pushed back his hair causing it to spike up. Then he spoke his voice soft but cold as ice as it reached the ears of the three Hyuga's.

"I take it you have a plan, otherwise you wouldn't bring these things up. I'm hoping whatever your planning is bloody." Said the boy as his chakra spiked for just a moment.

"Unfortunately what they've done can't be solved so easily. Still I've come up with something that will most likely be better in the long run." Spoke the man getting a raised eyebrow from the boy.

"The council is against Hinata because she is against the usage of the caged bird seal which marks all of the branch house members. Of course the fact that she's so much like her mother also irritates them. Hanabi is the same in that respect though she hides it well, it isn't nearly well enough.

What I would like to do is move them both out of the house and away from the elders reach. In other words I'd like to arrange a marriage between the three of you. This way neither could be fit for the heiress title and the elders would be forced to leave them alone." Finished Hiashi shocking all three children though Naruto refused to show it.

"Our clans have been allies for along time. When the Namikaze asked the Hyuga to come to Konoha you came despite the fact that the Uchiha were coming as well." Spoke Naruto softly shocking both of the girls.

"More personally you were there for my mother and I when no other clan was. It is even thanks to the Hyuga that I've managed to live through the past few years. So I suppose I owe you a few favors. Of course should either of them want out in the future they would have that choice. Besides this works out well for me as well with the council breathing down my neck." Finished the blonde with a smirk.

"If we do this however it would be best if they moved to my compound. A bonus for them however is that since they would technically be outside of the Hyuga the can learn more than just Jyuken, though it be a good idea for them to continue learning it. It would be best to move them out tonight that way you could sneak them out without the elder's knowledge so no one could stop it."

Hiashi was silent for a moment after hearing those words. Of course he hadn't missed the reactions of his daughters as he had never once agreed to any proposals for them. In fact before her death he and Kushina had been speaking of wedding Hinata to Naruto anyway. It also helped that by the end of the week Naruto would be recognized as a village hero for slaying the Kyuubi and only a fool would do something to piss him off. Such a thing would be political suicide. Seeing both of his daughters blushing so heavily he knew this would be the right choice.

"Very well. I will get the scrolls containing the more advanced teachings while the girls pack." Said Hiashi getting nods from all three.

"You should also change quickly in something comfortable to move in. pack only the necessities and I'll send someone over with the rest of your things tomorrow." Said Hiashi getting nods from his daughters.

Moving quickly and silently down the halls the sisters quickly changed and packed up. Hinata had only tossed a few pairs of clothing into a travel bag along with all her weapons before emerging from her room in her regular clothes her hitae-tae tied around her neck. With her help Hanabi had also managed to pack what she needed though Naruto raised an eyebrow upon seeing the stuffed toad she was placing into the back.

"What?" questioned Hanabi seeing the look.

"Nothing I was just surprised seeing the doll that all." Said the boy.

"I've always had Gama-chan and it's the only one I have. I just can't remember where I got it." Said Hanabi causing Naruto to smirk and Hinata to giggle.

"You never told her?" questioned the boy with a smirk.

"I wasn't suppose to mention you." Returned Hinata quickly her stutter absent in her rush.

"Tell me what?" questioned Hanabi with a frown.

"I gave that to you as a birthday present before my memories were sealed away. My father had bought it for me before I was born and I kept it until then. Anyway the doll is made in the likeness of the boss of the Toad summons Gamabunta which is why we always called it Gama-chan." Said Naruto getting a blush from the girl who tightened her grip on the doll.

Five minutes later they were packed up and escorted out by Hiashi, who had handed over a bag full of scrolls. Once outside the boy made three clones who quickly grabbed bags from the three Hyuga's while the original quickly picked up and swung Hanabi on his back who was now blushing a deep shade of red. After the girls gave their goodbyes they were off with Hinata easily keeping up with Naruto as he hit the rooftops disappearing into the night. As they moved Naruto couldn't help but think his life was about to get incredibly complicated.

All across the elemental nations be it in the desert, in caves, within village's, and even hell itself several people sneezed simultaneously before shivering in either fear of pleasure.

'_Someone must be thinking about me_.' Was the thought from all those people at the same time.

AN: That's it for this chapter. Warm ups over and next chapter will time skip to what you guys have been waiting for, the chuunin exam. Two more members of the Harem have been revealed as well with more coming next chapter. Anyway thanks for reading and please review


	5. Exam Time

Devil of the Hidden Leaf

Devil of the Hidden Leaf

Chapter 5: Exam Time

AN: Hey ya'll it's been a while. I know it's been over a month since I updated this or anything and there's a reason for that. Unfortunately I just buried my grandmother this past Friday so I stopped writing for a few weeks. Fortunately this chapter was already more than half way done so I was able to wrap it up in about twenty minutes.

Anyways as most of you have guessed already this fic is different from every other Devil May Cry/Naruto crossover written on this site, hopefully ever written. Naruto's personality split is an important part of this as he's always either a Dante clone, a rare Virgil clone, or the newly introduced Nero clone. He is something different which I could rant about all day but I won't do that.

Also people as I mentioned last chapter this isn't the same Hinata as cannon. I won't go into much detail but the two differ and these differences will grow greatly. Hanabi is in for the simple fact that I've only seen the girl like once in cannon and that was during the tournament during the exams in Naruto pt. 1. Sorry to say this but Kishimoto doesn't give enough spotlight to the more interesting characters and the way he does Naruto is simply too messed up for words.

Finally since everyone's wondering here's the list for the harem though not finalized: Hinata, Hanabi, Haku, Tenten, Temari, Anko, Tsunade (maybe), Shizune (maybe), Tayuya (maybe) and Shion (movie 3 if that's her name). As you might know these girls are far more interesting than Sakura and Ino in cannon yet get like zero spotlight which is why their in.

Also for those wondering I'm thinking of starting the lemon/lime elements next chapter but I'm not sure yet.

Start Now:

The sounds of battle echoed across the training grounds within the Namikaze clan compound. Sparks flew as weapon's clashed be it kunai, shuriken or sword as puffs of smoke covered the area. In the center of it all stood a young boy surrounded completely by what could only be clones of himself.

He wore a pair of black pants and a fishnet shirt. A red amulet sat around his neck under a silver vest which was zipped up. The vest was much like those worn by the chuunin and jounin of the village. The only differences being the lack of neck protection, scroll pouches and the signature village swirl on the back. Over the vest was an open black trench coat with silver flames flowing along the bottom half. The kanji for 'Devil' was etched into the back of the coat in silver. Finally a pair of steel toed black combat boots occupied his feet while a pair of fingerless black gloves covered his hands.

Looking around Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he held Rebellion over his right shoulder. The clones seeing this tightened their grips on their weapons, identical copies of Rebellion.

"C'mon." spoke Naruto with a beckoning motion of his unoccupied left hand.

At the taunt the clones attacked launching towards him weapons poised to strike. Smirk widening Naruto launched himself towards the nearest clone thrusting his sword forward. The clone seeing this brought up its own sword only to be surprised when Naruto slammed Rebellion into the ground tip first before jumping and delivering a kick into the clone's neck. As the kick connected the boy pushed off and just as the clone dispelled used the momentum to spin around using the hilt of his sword kicking and dispelling three more clones.

Touching down the boy immediately dodged a sword thrust from another clone by spinning around before smashing his elbow into the clones back. His attention was quickly pulled to the large fireball that was heading his way. Just as he moved to dodge a pair of hands burst from the ground and grabbed him around his ankles.

This was the scene Hanabi discovered as she walked into the training grounds. She watched eyes wide as the fireball smashed into the boy. Just as a scream was about to rip out from her throat a voice spoke up from behind her.

"Good morning Hanabi-chan."

Whipping around at the sound of the voice she found Naruto a bit behind her leaning back against a tree. Turning back towards where the fireball struck she found nothing there except charred ground. Frowning she turned back to the boy waiting for the explanation.

"Kawarimi." Was the simple answer from the white haired boy.

"How with what there's no log or even a piece of one, you didn't even make any seals!" exclaimed the girl.

"Firstly you can use Kawarimi with anything including another person so I used the Bunshin who shot the fireball. Also its one of those techniques that once used enough doesn't require any seals." Explained the boy as he turned and began to make his way to the house.

Hanabi seeing this quickly caught up with him before jumping onto his back and wrapping her arms around his neck. Naruto caught her easily having become used to the girl doing this by now. Five months had passed since the mission that had changed his life for the better.

As expected the Hyuga elders had been furious when they learned of his marriage arrangements with Hiashi's daughters, something which gave the man more than a little happiness. Still the first two weeks had been more than a little amusing for Naruto to say the least. With Hinata's blushing, fainting, and finger poking habits and Hanabi trying to be cold to him only for her to start blushing like her sister he found entertainment every time they interacted.

Still it had been on the third week when things had begun to settle down. After two weeks Haku still hadn't had a place to stay and he'd grown fed up and invited her to stay with him, an invitation she accepted. The girl had somehow within the course of a single week managed to get the Hinata to relax though he had no idea how.

Hanabi had been a bit simple to handle as she had come out of her shell as soon as he informed her he had no intention of making her go back if she didn't want to. Her response had been surprising to say the least. She had tackled him to the ground before kissing him fully on the lips. Once she had snapped out of it she had jumped back blushing furiously while he playfully scolded her for 'stealing' his first kiss. (AN: Don't even think about it I don't count it and neither will Naruto)

"Ne, Naruto-kun." Called Hanabi breaking him from his thoughts.

"Hm." Responded the gennin inwardly smirking as Hanabi only called him 'kun' when she wanted something.

"Will you teach me Kage Bunshin?" asked the girl softly getting a chuckle from the boy.

"Sure just as soon as you have jounin level chakra reserves." Was the response getting a pout from the girl.

An hour later found the pair standing just a few blocks from the Hokage Tower just as two familiar figures approached along with two others. Hanabi who had been walking beside the boy immediately headed over to the group while Naruto smirked at the children who had began speaking excitedly.

The first he looked over was Konohamaru who stood next to the ever vigilant closet pervert that was Ebizu. Not much had changed with the Sandaime's grandson aside from two things. The first was he had done away with the helmet that had once covered his head and replaced them with a pair of green goggles not unlike the ones Naruto used to wear. The second and less noticeable difference was the length of his scarf since he had allowed Naruto, who'd gotten Hinata, to cut it down so he'd no longer trip over it.

The next he looked over was a young boy named Udon. Udon is actually the grandson of Sarutobi's teammate Homura. Like his grandfather he had light brown hair and wore glasses, he also had a nose that just wouldn't seem to stop running. He also wore goggles the exact same as Konohamaru.

Next was the young girl Hanabi was talking to. Moegi is the granddaughter of Sarutobi's other teammate Koharu. She had dark orange hair, black eyes and a blush which seemed to never fade. Like the others she also wore a pair of goggles on her forehead. Hanabi was the odd one out as she chose to wear hers around her neck. The kids had become collectively known as 'The Corps" after they were first brought together.

Nodding towards Ebizu with a smirk the boy watched the tutor jump off towards the Tower. Turning back towards the kids he saw they were each talking excitedly about what they'd do today. Since his return from Wave the boy had taken to training the kids, mostly because they wouldn't stop bugging him and were giving him a headache.

"Alright first one to the spot gets a new jutsu."

Naruto had barely finished speaking before the kids were off with Konohamaru in the lead. Hands in his pocket the boy followed with a modest walk ignoring the stares whisper and giggles and glares from everyone nearby. This was one of the changes that the boy had gotten used to when concerning the last few months. News had spread quickly regarding the fox's death. Of course there were those who didn't believe it but they chose to hold both their tongues and their animosity.

In fact the only ones who doubted it were the certain civilian clans within the village. The shinobi clans however knew better and he now had the support of nearly all of them. The good thing about it though was that thanks to the Sandaime's law people didn't usually come up to him bugging him about it.

Still the news had spread that he was the sole survivor of a powerful clan from before the time of the Shinobi Villages. As a result of this he had many others trying their hands at claiming his attention. He'd known at a young age, thanks to his mother, that women were attracted to power and apparently there weren't many people with more power than clan heads. Unfortunately for Naruto a single sentence stating that Naruto would be reviving his clan in Konoha had been spoken in a hotspot for gossip and caused word to spread about his situation.

It was this single sentence that had secured Naruto a fan club that surpassed Sasuke's own. In fact only a few people in the Leaf Village history have had a fan club with the numbers Naruto's own contained. Those people were Uchiha Itachi, Namikaze Minato, and Hatake Sakumo.

These facts however had very strong affect among the members of Team Seven. Sasuke had grown incredibly irate at the fact that Naruto had defeated Haku, someone who he himself couldn't defeat. Naruto's rising popularity had also contributed to his rising jealousy and would try every chance he could get at showing his own superiority. The fact that he held no knowledge of why Naruto was suddenly so special also added to his frustration.

Sakura the ever loyal fangirl that she was had gone back to normal upon returning from Wave and having a week off. The fact that she was no longer the center of Naruto's attention irritated her to no end since she no longer had anyone to take her frustrations out on. Like her teammate Sakura had no knowledge of the reason behind Naruto's sudden popularity.

This of course stems from the fact that the Haruno clan, made completely of merchants, was one of the clans that didn't believe the Hokage's words concerning the fox's death. In fact the Haruno clan elders hadn't even bothered to mention it to the clan instead allowing for things to stay as they were when regarding the boy.

A startled and pained yelp brought him back into reality quickly forcing him to follow the sound. What he found however was not something he did felt like dealing with. Konohamaru was being held in the air by some foreigner wearing a completely black suit with what looked like cat ears and wearing make up on his face. Finally he noticed the Suna hitae-tae resting on the boy's forehead. Finally he had some kind of large object on his back which was wrapped in bandages.

Behind him was a girl with long blonde hair split into four ponytails. She wore a white battle dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. A red sash was tied around her waist holding the dress together. Judging by the netting around her neck she wore a fishnet shirt beneath the dress and had her hitae-tae tied around it. The sash also secured the large metal object to her back.

"That hurt you gaki, maybe I should teach you to watch where you're going." Said the cat suit wearing boy.

"Kankurou just drop the kid, we aren't supposed to be starting trouble." Said the girl with disinterest shining in her eyes.

"Calm down Temari, this will be quick. Besides it's not like he's around." Said the boy not even bothering to turn towards her.

"If you were trying to look threatening you're doing a very bad job. Though that might have something to do with the makeup." Said Naruto making his presence known.

As he approached each of the kids smirked as they saw Rebellion resting calmly on the boys back. In the past few months no one, not even those that lived with him had found out just how he got that sword to stick there.

"Also since you're obviously not from around here makeup boy I'll give a hint. Picking on kids around here isn't really tolerated. Especially when those kids are the Hokage's grandson, the grandchildren of two of the village elders, and the youngest daughter of the Hyuga head." He said smirking as he noticed the boy quickly put Konohamaru down.

"Well I guess I'll just have to settle with you since I can't touch these brats." Said Kankurou as he pulled the package from his back allowing it to hit the ground with a thud.

"Kankurou you're not seriously going to use Karasu are you? Damn it I'm not getting in this." Stated Temari as she leaned against a nearby wall.

As she did however she noticed the smirks on each of the kid's faces. Following their line of sight her eyes widened at what she found. Standing behind Kankurou was another Naruto, his sword tip resting just beside Kankurou's neck. Turning back she found the Naruto in the front disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry but I don't have time to play with you right now. So how about you, your hott friend, and your friend in the tree tell me what you're doing in my village before my wrist slips." Said Naruto his smirk missing as his face was set in a serious frown.

Luckily for Temari Naruto was looking elsewhere when he said this otherwise he'd have seen the blush staining her cheeks, though it wasn't missed by Hanabi. At least she saw it before the girls face paled at the mention of another person.

"Kankurou, you're an embarrassment to our village." Came a cold voice from the tree.

"G-Gaara." Breathed out Kankurou with a slight stutter as he began to shake a bit in fear. Seeing this Naruto removed his sword before moving by the kids and motioning them to stay behind him.

"It wasn't my fault; this guy…" started Kankurou only to be cut off.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Stated Gaara coldly causing everyone but Naruto to shiver, most due to his cold tone and two out of fear. Naruto however simply raised an eyebrow as he got a weird vibe from the kid.

Suddenly Gaara appeared in between the groups in a whirl of sand. Naruto took this time to look over the boy. He stood about the same height as he himself did 5'1". He stood clad in black pants and a black short sleeved shirt, with a fishnet one beneath that judging from the sleeves. White bandages wrapped the ends of his pants legs and he had a kunai pouch on his right leg.

Strapped to his back was a large gourd with a cork plugging it closed. He also had some sort of long white cloth wrapped around his torso from his right shoulder to left hip before it wrapped around and tied in the front from the look of it. It was his face that caught his attention the most though. He had the kanji for 'love' etched into his forehead and dark markings around each of his green eyes. This was all topped off with short red hair.

"I apologize for my teammates it wont happen again." Said Gaara as he turned a cold eye onto Kankurou who broke out into a cold sweat.

"I'll take your word for that, I take it you're here for the Chuunin Exam then." Stated Naruto calmly as he let Rebellion rest on his back.

"You would be correct. I hope to see you there." Said Gaara before he turned to walk away.

"Hold up." Called Naruto causing all three to freeze in their tracks.

"Before you go you could at least introduce yourself." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara. I am also interested in your name."

"Sparda Uzumaki Naruto"

"I look forward to seeing you in the exams." Said Gaara before he and his teammates could walk off Naruto spoke again.

"Your name is Temari right?" asked the boy getting a nod from the girl.

"I'm definately looking forward to seeing more of you." said the boy with a smirk and a wink. Temari blushed heatedly at the wording while her teammates merely brushed it off and walked away quickly followed by Temari.

"This exam is gonna be one hell of a party." Said Naruto as he watched the Suna nin's walk off.

An hour later found Naruto arriving at Team Seven's usual meeting spot. As he made it to the wooden bridge he ignored both the shriek from Sakura and the glare from Sasuke. Unlike his teammates he had wised up on his perpetually late sensei and stopped coming on time for any meeting called by him unless it was about a serious mission. Now he made it a point to arrive two hours and fifty-five minutes after Kakashi's set time and only having to wait five minutes.

True enough five minutes later Kakashi arrived crouched on the bride's rail in his usual poof of smoke orange book in hand. He ignored Sakura's shriek no longer surprised when Naruto didn't join her as well as Sasuke's glare. Glancing towards his white haired student he saw him looking up from over a green covered book.

"Calm down Sakura, I've got a decent reason this time." Said the scarecrow catching the attention of his students.

With that said he pulled three sheets of paper from his vest handing one to each of his students. As he did he noticed Naruto smirk as soon as he had it.

"I know it's sudden but I've nominated you for the chuunin exam. To take it you'll need to fill out those forms and be at room 301 at the academy by eleven on Friday, not a second later. You should each choose for yourselves whether or not to attend." Said Kakashi before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Naruto frowned at the man that called himself a sensei. Judging by his teammates stares they had no idea what the exams where about. Hell the only reason he knew it was close was because Hinata's team had been training for it since the previous month started and she'd told him.

"In case you two are wondering…" started Naruto catching the attention of his teammates.

"…the Chuunin Exam is a test for which gennin from various villages gather to compete for the chance to recieve a promotion to the rank of chuunin. I don't know about you two but I'll be there since it sounds like it will be pretty fun." Finished the white haired gennin before walking off knowing he'd said enough.

Friday found Naruto being awakened by the bane of his existence, the infernal alarm clock. Forty five minutes later Naruto emerged from the bathroom clad in only a towel. He had taken over the master bedroom (and gotten a new bed) the day following the girls first night there, while Hinata, Hanabi, and Haku had rooms across and next to his, Hanabi having taken his old one.

The rooms in the house were in all actuality a suite not unlike those found in the 'Golden Leaf' hotel. Hanabi's room for example according to Hinata and Hanabi actually dwarfed the size of their rooms at the Hyuga Estates considerably, mostly because Hyuga's lived a rather simple and traditional life. Each suite contained two rooms within them; the main room and the bedchambers. The main room had a couch and two chairs, both blue in color, within with a small table separating them. Under this was carpet of a sky blue shade. There was also a 46" flat screen T.V mounted onto the wall.

To the right of the room's entrance (when coming in) was another door this one connecting her room to Hinata's. To the left was her bedchamber consisting of a dresser, walk-in closet, and a queen sized bed. All in all Hanabi decided she rather liked her new situation, especially since she no longer had to deal with the Hyuga elders or any village elders aside from the Hokage when he visited them.

Shaking such thoughts from his head the white haired gennin entered the master suite. The master suite was a bit different from the other rooms. While it had pretty much the same layout there were some additions. One such addition was the mini bar the room carried. Another was the chakra powered fireplace beneath the T.V his room held which could be controlled by a remote control. His bedchamber was also a little more spacious than the others as well.

In the center of the room was a king sized bed with a snow white curtain surrounding it. To the right of the bed was first a dresser then a sword rack which could hold up to five swords upon it. This was where he chose to keep Rebellion and Yamato when he didn't have them with him. To the left of the bed was a smaller dresser matching the big one.

Moving over to the dresser he opened up the second drawer. Pulling out some underwear he quickly pulled them on under the towel before letting the towel drop. Reaching into the drawer once more he pulled out a fishnet shirt which he quickly put on. Closing the drawer he opened the third. Inside this drawer was nothing but pants either black or blue in color.

Pulling out a black pair he placed those on before sliding the drawer closed. Next he opened the top drawer pulling items out and placing them on the bed before going back for more. Once he had everything on the bed he secured his kunai holster to his right leg just above his knee before loading it with kunai. Next he grabbed his belt and placed it on securing his new black pouch to his right side before filling it with shuriken, wire, and lots of explosive notes.

Moving over to the smaller dresser he pulled both his new leather wallet and his hitae-tae from the top drawer. After placing his wallet in his pocket under his pouch he secured his hitae-tae to its proper place. Next he removed the red amulet that marked him as the clan's heir placing it around his neck.

Moving over to his closet he walked inside quietly his swords bursting into particles of light as he went. The size of the closet alone was the only clue to his mothers more feminine ways. This was mostly because his mother had more shoes than he'd known what to do with. She even had two full length mirrors within the closet. If one looked it would seem that Naruto had no need for the closet not even taking a quarter of the room as he only had a little within it.

Only four jackets, vest, and his boots could be seen that would belong to him. He also had several holsters for guns within it, though only the most knowledgeable would know what they were. In the Elemental countries guns were a rare find as most had been destroyed nearly a century ago after the Hidden Villages first came into form.

Banishing these thoughts he grabbed a single holster and secured it around his waist. Following this he pulled on a black vest and zipped it all the way up so that his amulet rested beneath it. Reaching up over his coats he pulled a silver briefcase down from the shelf above. Sitting it down he opened it and smirked seeing the twin pistols he grew up training with resting calmly inside.

They were a pair of customized M1911 pistols one black the other silver. The inside of each of the guns frames had the words 'Ebony and Ivory' in cursive script. Another thing about them would be the grips as each of them had a portrait of a woman upon it Ivory, the silver one having one with blonde hair, while Ebony had one with black hair.

When he'd first found them they'd been covered in dust having not been touched since the clan came to Konoha nearly eighty years ago. Amongst all the guns these two had called for him and he had hardly even glanced at the others before picking up the case that held them.

Glancing at the clock mounting the wall he sighed seeing that it was only nine o'clock. Regardless of this he quickly placed the guns into the holster before grabbing his coat and leaving it had only taken him ten minutes to get dressed.

Nearly two hours later Naruto was leaning against the Academy's entrance watching his teammates as they approached. After they did he didn't even bother speaking before he turned and entered the building and moved towards the stairs. A commotion on the second floor caught his attention and he turned to find who he knew as two chuunin, since they didn't bother to change faces with their henge's, knocking around gennin who were trying to get past them.

He listened with a smirk as they berated the gennin who kept trying to force pass them. As Sasuke moved to get ahead of him he acted before the boy could do something stupid grabbing a kunai and placing it in his mid back causing both his teammates to freeze.

"Now don't go trying to act all superior or you'll ruin the party. Its obvious those guys are weeding out the weaklings who can't even recognize the genjutsu so just keep your mouth shut and come on." Whispered Naruto calmly still smirking before removing the kunai from his teammate and walking off to go around the spectacle and quietly moving up the stairs his teammates following behind glaring angrily at his back.

"Hold it." Called a voice as soon as they left the crowd making Naruto wince inwardly.

"Now I know you weren't trying to walk by and not greet me right, Naruto-kun." Said a female voice that forced the boy to turn towards her.

"Hello Tenten-chan, Lee, Hyuga." Said Naruto his eyes narrowing on the last one.

Behind him stood the gennin team of Maito Gai. His team was composed of the dead last Rock Lee, Tenten Konoha's resident weapons mistress, and of course the number one rookie/emo Hyuga Neji. Naruto blinked and suddenly Lee was standing in front of a bug eyed Sakura, while the two emo's glared at each other.

He'd first met Tenten five months ago when he'd gone to commission Atsuko Ayako to make his outfit. Ayako lived at the edge of the shinobi housing projects with her husband Kenji, a retired shinobi who'd been injured during the war, and their daughter Tenten. They had spent a while talking mostly about Kushina and what Naruto had planned to do with her shop. In the end Ayako and her family agreed to go with Kushina's original plan and open up a shinobi based shop with Ayako running things.

After that he'd asked Kenji if he thought he could replicate the clip and rounds for his guns. It took him a while but he did it and as a repayment Naruto taught Tenten how to use one among other things.

"You are Haruno Sakura correct." Said Lee breaking the white haired gennin from his thoughts.

"Y-yes" stuttered Sakura completely freaked out by the boys appearance.

"I am Rock Lee. Will you go out with me? I will protect you until death!" said Lee.

"Now way! Your weird." Said Sakura her body shaking as she hid behind her teammates.

"Well as entertaining as this is I think we should go before we're all late." Said Naruto breaking everyone from their thoughts as he turned to leave.

"Oh and Lee." Called Naruto over his shoulder catching said boys attention.

"No fighting before hand otherwise you'll ruin the fun since people would know what you could do."

With that said he walked off waving over his back as Sakura and Sasuke moved to catch up. Five minutes later, having made a quick stop, they stood in front of the real room 301 having just finished a talk with Kakashi. As Kakashi moved aside Naruto smirked before kicking the double doors wide open making Kakashi sweatdrop. As they entered they found themselves on the receiving end of glares from a room packed full of gennin from what had to be every shinobi village.

'_What all these people are taking the exam_.' Thought Sakura in nervously as sweat dripped down her face.

'…' thought Sasuke.

'Looks like fun.' Thought the white haired gennin with a smirk.

"Sasuke-kun!! You're late!!" exclaimed a loud voice before a blur hit team sevens resident emo. That blur turned out to be none other than Sakura's so called 'rival' and former best friend Yamanaka Ino.

"I haven't seen you in a while so I've been waiting in excitement." Said Ino as she clung to the boy.

"So you guys are taking this stupid test too." Said a male voice which turned out to be none other than Nara Shikamaru, one of the laziest people Naruto ever met. To the side of him devouring a bag of chips was his best friend Akimichi Choji.

"Yahoo!! Found you." Called yet another loud voice this one male.

Turning Naruto smirked as he saw team eights resident loudmouth Inuzuka Kiba, his dog sitting atop his head. Along with him approached both Hinata and Aburame Shino.

"Well it looks like we're all here." Said Kiba getting a sigh from Shikamaru.

"So where's Naruto-kun?" questioned Ino as she looked around. Only to gawk as she found him with Hinata leaning into the left side of a white haired boy.

"Oi who the hell are you and why are you hanging all over Hinata." Said Kiba loudly as his eyes narrowed onto the boy.

"Hm did you say something Inu-baka?" asked Naruto in a manner very similar to his sensei's when ignoring someone.

"Naruto-kun." Admonished Hinata with a giggling quietly.

'_No way THAT'S Naruto. He's gorgeous and tall._' thought Ino in awe a blush taking over her face.

As the rookies were commenting on Naruto's change in appearance said boy noticed a silver haired glasses wearing gennin headed for them. His wore a blue pants and a sleeveless blue shirt with a short sleeved white shirt beneath it. As he turned to face him he noticed he wore a Konoha hitae-tae though he cared little about that.

"Hey you guys, you should be more quiet." Said the boy as he stopped close to the group.

"You guys are the rookies straight from the academy. I mean you'd have to be screaming like a bunch of school girl's geez this isn't a picnic." Finished the boy with his left hand hovering over his kunai pouch.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" questioned Ino as she looked over the boy who'd interrupted her conversation.

"I'm Kabuto. Instead of that though you should look behind you." Said the newly introduced Kabuto. As the rookies turned they found several gennin glaring in their direction.

"Those guys are from Ame and have short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the exam, quiet down before you cause a scene."

Naruto smirked at his words as well as the feel of the weak killing intent the Ame-nin were projecting towards them. Since he was standing in front of the group none of them saw his eyes change into a pair of icy blue eyes as the boy leveled a concentrated amount of his own killing intent onto three.

Suddenly each of the Ame-nin seized up and broke into a sweat. In their minds each of them could see their deaths at the hands of the white haired boy mostly by being impaled with a katana. Turning around each of them faced the front not wanting to piss the boy off any further.

"I guess I can't blame you guys for being clueless. You actually remind me of how I used to be." Stated Kabuto breaking the white haired gennin from his thoughts.

"So this is your second try, Kabuto-san?" asked Sakura getting a chuckle from the older nin.

"Nope, my seventh. You see the exams are held twice a year, this is my fourth year." Stated Kabuto.

"Still because I've been around for a while I've learned quite a bit. How about I share some information with you cute rookies." Said Kabuto finally getting Naruto's full attention as he pulled out a deck of cards.

"These are my nin info cards. There basically cards with info burned on them with chakra." Explained Kabuto as he set the cards down. Following this he showed them a map of the elemental countries as well as info on which villages were participating.

"Do you have any cards with info on individuals?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course, though the info on all the participants isn't perfect. I even have some on you guys. Just tell me something about the guys you're interested in and I'll take a look." Stated Kabuto with a smirk.

"Sabaku no Gaara of Suna." Stated Naruto calmly finally breaking into the conversation.

"Hyuga Neji of Konoha." Said Sasuke with his ever preset scowl.

"So you even knwo their names, then this should be easy." Said Kabuto before he whipped out three cards after adding chakra to his hands.

"Ok first is Hyuga Neji. He's a year older than you guys and last year's rookie of the year. Mission record is 20 D-rank and 12 C-ranks. His jounin sensei goes by the name of Gai. He is known as the Hyuga Clans prodigy and is even rumored to be the greatest genius in the last century. His teammates are Rock Lee and Tenten." Stated Kabuto getting nods from those in the group who didn't know this already.

"Next is Sabaku no Gaara. Mission record shows 8 C-ranks and 1 B-rank. Since he's a foreigner there's not much I know about him. However he has apparently returned from every mission without so much as a scratch." Finished Kabuto making several of the rookies nervous.

"Whatever the case you guys should know that most of those participating in the exams are their villages elites much like Neji and Gaara." Said Kabuto quietly making several of the rookies even more nervous while naming the various villages participating.

"Sounds like fun. I knew it would be a good idea to attend this party." Said Naruto with a smirk as he leaned against a wall looking out over the competition with Hinata. Saying this however successfully destroyed the nervousness Kabuto had instilled in the group.

Before any other comments could be made the team from the newly formed Oto rushed the group and more precisely Kabuto. Seeing them coming Kabuto reacted just as one of them, face hidden beneath bandages with only one eye exposed, swung down with his right fist. Dodging the attack the silver haired nin stood up with a smirk only for it to die as he fell forward and spat a wad of blood from his mouth and his glasses cracked.

"Write this down on those damn cards of yours. The gennin of Hidden Sound will definitely become chuunin." Said another Oto nin with spiky black hair smirking cockily.

Naruto's head snapped towards the front of the room just as a large puff of smoke covered it. When it cleared several nin stood in front of the room each wearing a Konoha hitae-tae. Each of them wore a pair of grey dress pants and a gray button down shirt. Of this group one individual stood out above the rest as he also wore a high collared open black trench coat and stood in front of the group.

"QUIET DOWN YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS. HIDDEN SOUND GUYS STOP DOING AS YOU PLEASE OR I'LL FAIL THE LOT OF YOU RIGHT NOW." Shouted the man at the front a scowl covering his features.

"I apologize for that, it's our first time and we got a bit carried away." Said the bandaged one getting a snort from the man.

"Now thank you all for waiting. I am Morino Ibiki, the first examiner for the Chuunin Selection Exams first test." Said the newly introduced making some of the visiting nin gulp having heard of the man.

"Now before anything else I'll say this. During these exams there is to be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those that disobey me will find themselves failed immediately. Do I make myself clear." Finished Ibiki getting smirks from some in the room.

Following this Ibiki announced that the first exam would be a paper test. As he moved to get his assigned seat he felt a hand rub against his backside and turned just in time to catch Haku wink at him before making her way to the other side of the room. Arriving at his seat he was pleasantly surprised to find Hinata sitting in the seat next to his own. Just as he sat down Ibiki started to speak failing any who hadn't managed to sit down in time along with their teams.

"Do not turn your test over and listen closely to what I'm about to say. There are many rules for the first test so I'll write them down for you while I explain. Questions however are not allowed so listen carefully.

Firstly you guys will start off with ten points. This test has ten questions and each is worth one point, this test however uses a subtraction system. So basically if you answer all your questions correctly you keep all ten of your points. However if say you miss three questions you lose three points and get stuck with seven." He paused here for breath before continuing.

"This is where the second rule comes into play. The second rule is that this test is taken as a team. This means whether you pass or fail is determined by the combined points of your entire team. Each team will compete to see how many points they can hold onto from the combined team total of thirty." Said Ibiki which caused Sakura to slam her head on her table.

"Wait a second; why is this a team test and I don't understand this whole initial point system either." Exclaimed Sakura loudly catching Ibiki's attention.

"Shut the hell up you don't have the right to question me. There's a reason for this so sit down, shut up, and listen." Snapped the examiner making the girl recoil.

"Now here is the third and most important rule. Anyone caught doing sneaky activities such as sneaking will have two points subtracted from their score for every offence. That means that there will be some who will lose all their points during the exam and be asked to leave. Those pathetic enough to be caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As shinobi trying to attain the level of Chuunin be proud ninjas.

Also those who lose all their points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly will be failed along with both of their teammates."

As Ibiki finished saying this Naruto felt two death glares and a small amount of killing intent from behind causing him to turn. True to his suspicions he found both his so called teammates glaring at him heatedly. Narrowing his own cold blue eyes on theirs he focused a small concentrated dose of his killing intent onto them causing each of them to freeze in fear and swear they saw the transparent silhouette of a demon hovering behind him.

Feeling he'd made his point he turned back around just in time to catch the last of Ibiki's rules before the test began. Turning the paper over and looking over it his eyebrow twitched at what he read. There was absolutely no way any gennin could answer this questions unless they were either a genius or such a big loser they'd spent their childhood memorizing library books. Behind him both Shikamaru and Sakura had to hold back sneezes.

Sitting back in his seat he took a deep breath and reflected back onto everything Ibiki had said. The only thing that stuck out however was the penalty for cheating. Usually when one cheated they were immediately failed yet here they were only being penalized two points instead of outright failure. It was almost as if they were encouraged to cheat. Plus with the level these questions were at the only way he could even think to answer them was to cheat.

"_As shinobi trying to attain the level of Chuunin be proud ninjas."_ He blinked as Ibiki's words flew through his mind before he glanced to his left staring into the eyes of one of the chuunin who returned his stare.

"_I see. They placed the chuunin around the room because they know these questions are too hard for a gennin to answer. With that however the only option is to cheat, yet you get penalized 2 points each time you're caught cheating until you fail. If that's the case that just means you have to cheat yet do it well enough that you don't get caught." _Thought the white haired gennin with a small smirk unknowingly catching Ibiki's attention.

Sitting back in his seat he closed his eyes as he tried to figure a way to get through this. It seemed that several others had also figured this out as all around him people were cheating. Unfortunately for some they weren't doing well enough as evidenced by the angry teams that were already being thrown out. A small quiet bark caught his attention and in his minds eye he could see Kiba sitting with his dog on his head which was telling him the answers with a series of barks and growls.

He nearly slapped himself for this as he finally remembered about his senses. When he'd first learned about his enhanced senses he'd discovered they were far above human level. In fact in the beginning he'd learned to suppress them so that he didn't have a case of sensory overload like the first time. In addition to his five primary senses he also had another that he just knew humans didn't have.

Thanks to his usage of Kage Bunshin he managed to master his senses to the point where it was no longer required for him to focus much to use them. With that thought his smirk widened as he increased the perception of both his sense of touch and hearing. Thanks to this he could feel the vibration as those around him wrote and he could 'see' what they were writing.

Forty five minutes into the test Ibiki called for a halt. After making sure everyone had placed their pencils down he announced it was time for the tenth question. Pausing and making sure everyone was paying attention he began to speak.

"The tenth question has a new rule. This rule is what I like to call a hopeless rule. I give you two choices you can quit now and take the exam the next time. On the other hand you can stay and take the tenth question. However anyone who stays and answers this question wrong will not only fail but never be allowed to take the Chuunin Exams again." Finished Ibiki shocking the entire room though a few tried hard not to show it.

Within five minutes of Ibiki saying this five people had cracked and opted to leave failing along with their teams. Soon more teams began to drop like flies as more and more people quit. After about fifteen minutes of this Ibiki noticed that no one else was going to quit. In fact most of those left merely looked bored while just a few were a tad bit nervous. Hell the Uzumaki gaki had even leaned back and put his feet up looking about ready to fall asleep.

That pink haired girl on the Uzumaki's team had been ready to quit about five minutes earlier and had nearly had her hand raised about halfway. Then she looked at the boy and suddenly her hand was back down and she was white as a sheet nearly shivering in fear. True enough Sakura had been ready to quit and only hadn't because of Naruto.

Its not like she cared about him, she hated him second only to Ino, but she did fear him. It was only the memory of the terrifying image that had hovered behind the boy when he glared at her that made her fear him. For some reason she felt that if she caused them to fail Naruto just may kill her himself or worse she'd have to deal with his fan club.

'_26 teams huh and three of them rookies._' Thought Ibiki with a smirk.

"Alright then since it's obvious no one else will quit everyone here…passes." Said Ibiki much to the shock of the room's occupants.

What followed this proclamation was an explanation on this test purpose. This test was apparently designed to test the information gathering skills of the gennin as this was one of the many skills a chuunin level shinobi needed. Those who failed this portion did so because they did not have the skill necessary to do this without being too obvious in their attempts.

The tenth question however was to determine who had the strength of will needed for the position. In the field there is no next time it's either do or die. Those who quit had essentially died as they'd buckled under the pressure. Those who had remained however had pushed forward to complete their mission. Though nervous he explained they'd done this with confidence in themselves and their teammates and had passed because of it.

Before he could speak anymore on the subject however the window was shattered as something flew through it. as it did a brown ball followed just behind it before it unraveled causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"This is no time to celebrate. I'm the proctor for the second test of these exams, Mitirashi Anko." Said the revealed purple haired woman with a smirk.

AN: That's it chapters done. I've gone over it about three times adding and deleting things though something still feels a bit off. Anyways as promised last chap two more of the harem girls were shown this chapter. If the chapter seemed a bit rushed it's because I'm anxious to start up the fighting and get into my favorite forest. I AM SO GOING TO SHAKE THINGS UP. Anyway thanks for reading and please review and if your nice I'll send one of the girls or guys (if that's your choice) to thank you. Till next time LATER.


	6. The Forest of Death pt 1

For a full two minutes silence reigned over the classroom the chuunin hopefuls were in

Devil of the Hidden Leaf

Chapter 6: The Forest of Death pt. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DMC or any of their forms. But I will tell you when I do own something.

AN: Hey it's been awhile mostly because I'm trying to finish a chapter for a different story and it's just not coming out right. Anyway I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It also took me a while to do the fight scenes and honestly I'm still not satisfied with them.

I also haven't been in town during the last week so I'm just now getting to post this chapter, even though I had it nearly finished before I left. I'm also trying to come up with new Devil Arms and have already come up with one for Shukaku. I'm also concerned about the size of the harem mostly since I'm afraid it's too large I've got like eight girls so far.

I'm still disappointed with the manga as well for those of you who care. Kishimoto is just getting too predictable to me, hell I'm starting to think the man is stealing my idea's as his excuse for the Uchiha massacre I'd already used in my first story The Spirit Fox nearly half a year ago I think. Whatever though he better start doing right by Naruto though or me and him are gonna have some problems. Anyways here's the new chapter.

Start Now:

For a full two minutes silence reigned over the classroom the chuunin hopefuls were in. everyone from the gennin to even Ibiki himself could only look at the woman in silence after she'd made her appearance. Naruto himself simply raised an eyebrow at the woman's appearance not even phased by her state of dress.

The woman had purple hair that she held back in a high ponytail and almond colored eyes. She was also the most scantly clad woman he'd ever met wearing only a beige trench coat a dark orange skirt and a fishnet bodysuit that did nothing to hide her rather large breast.

'_WHAT A SLUT_.' Thought Sakura as she looked over the woman.

"You're early again, Anko" stated Ibiki quietly making the purple haired kunoichi sweatdrop. Laughing nervously the woman took a good look around the class and raised an eyebrow at the number of people left.

"Ibiki you're not going soft on me are you, there's 26 teams here." Said Anko turning an astonished look towards the other jounin.

"Yeah well I guess we just got some exceptional ones this year." Replied Ibiki getting a snort from the woman.

"Whatever the case I'll be sure to cut this group in half by the time I'm done." Said the purple haired kunoichi.

"Alright brats the easy parts over, follow me for the second exam!" exclaimed Anko before moving out the door with a bunch of grumbling gennin following behind her.

After nearly thirty minutes of moving the group of gennin found themselves in front of a large forest which was surrounded by a tall gate. This forest was one that the Konoha gennin had never laid eyes on yet a few had heard of. This was Training Area 44, a forest which was rumored to have been created by the Shodai Hokage in a fit of rage because of an act of betrayal. As if to confirm their thoughts Anko took that time to speak up.

"Alright gaki's welcome to Training Area 44 otherwise known as 'The Forest of Death.' You'll find out why soon enough." Said Anko with a smirk successfully creeping out several of the gennin only to get a snort from Naruto.

In response to this she quickly shot a kunai into her hand which she launched at the boy. Naruto seeing it coming simply tilted his head to the side. Faster than most could track she appeared behind the boy.

"You seem spirited today Naruto-kun. But you know it's the spirited ones that usually die first spilling that deliciously red blood that I love so much." Said Anko placing her arms around his neck.

Before anything else could be said she brought her right hand up blocking a kunai before it could come to her neck. Turning her head slightly she saw it was being held by a Kusa gennin who was using her tongue to hold it.

"Here's your kunai." Said the Kusa gennin getting a smirk from the examiner.

"Thanks, but you shouldn't sneak up on us…" Started Anko just as the grass gennin found a kunai held at her back.

"Unless you want to die of course." Finished Naruto behind the grass gennin just as the one Anko was holding puffed into smoke.

"No, I just get excited at the thought of a fight. Besides you cut my precious hair so I couldn't help myself." Explained the grass gennin after she handed over the kunai and began to walk away.

"Looks like we have a lot of blood thirsty ones here." Said Anko with a smirk.

"Your one to talk." Returned the white haired gennin with a smirk of his own.

"Anyway before we start there's something I have to pass out." Said the kunoichi as she pulled out a stack of papers.

"Since there will be deaths in this test you have to sign this slip before you're allowed to participate in the exam any further. This slip basically states that the leaf village is not responsible if you die. Those that don't sign this slip here will fail." Said Anko with a cheeky grin.

"Ok so here's the deal. First I'll explain the second test, and then you will sign those slips and check in at the booth behind me." Said Anko getting mummers of agreement from the gathered gennin.

"To put it simply this exam is the ultimate survival test. You will use your knowledge, jutsu, and weapons to compete in battle in which there are no rules. You will fight over these two scrolls the heaven and earth." Said Anko pulling out two scrolls to show the group.

"There are 78 people here meaning 26 teams. Half will get heaven scrolls while the other half will get earth scrolls. To pass this test you must make it to the tower with both scrolls. There is also a time limit of exactly 120 hours or five days."

"Five days!" exclaimed Ino in shock

"But what about dinner!" exclaimed Choji in which Anko merely shrugged.

"Your on your own after all the forest is full of food. Just watch out for the man-eating beast, poisonous insects and poisonous plants." Said the examiner calmly.

"Also it isn't really likely that 13 teams will actually pass. As the days pass the distance to the goal becomes farther, plus you'll get less time to rest. Not to mention the area will be crawling with enemies so you won't get to sleep much. Meaning not only can you fail by losing the scroll but some will die from the harshness of the course."

"You can also be disqualified as well. The first way is by not making it to the tower with both scrolls within the time limit. The second way is if you lose a teammate or have one killed. Also there is no quitting in the middle of the exam, you will be in the forest for the whole five days. Lastly you must not look in the scroll until you reach the tower." Finished Anko seriously.

"What happens if we do?" questioned Kiba.

"That's a surprise for anyone who does it." said Anko with a smirk.

"A chuunin will be asked to handle classified information. This is to test your trustworthiness. That's it for the explanations exchange the forms for the scrolls then get to a gate for the exams start." Said Anko as she walked away.

"A final word of advice…don't die." Said Anko glancing over her shoulder before she continued walking away.

Thirty minutes later found team seven waiting at the 12th gate for the exam to start. They had exchanged their forms for a heaven scroll which Naruto had reluctantly let Sasuke carry having been outvoted thanks to the pink haired fangirl that called herself his teammate.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS THE SECOND TEST OF THE CHUUNIN EXAMS BEGINS…NOW." Said Anko her voice booming through the speakers hovering above each gate.

As soon as these words were spoken the gates were opened and the gathered gennin dashed inside. After about fifteen minutes a scream ripped through the air getting team seven to stop mostly because of Sakura who got scared.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Said Naruto as he began to walk in a different.

"Hey where do you think your going." Called Sakura getting the white haired boy to turn his head to face her.

"To take a piss, unless of course you wanna watch."

Seeing the girl get quiet the gennin smirked and walked off into the forest. A few minutes later the boy sighed as he zipped his pants back up. Before he could move however trio of Ame-nin jumped at him from the trees only for the boy to disappear. When he reappeared a few seconds later however he held Yamato in his hand moving it slowly back into its sheath. Once it was fully sheathed there was a spray of blood as three horrified screams filled the air as the Ame-nin fell to the ground each with a limb missing.

'_Pitiful._' Thought the white haired gennin as his ice blue eyes looked at the gennin at his feet.

Crouching over the bloodied gennin the boy quickly went through their pouches before finding their teams scroll. Luckily for him it turned out to be an earth scroll. Pocketing the scroll and dismissing Yamato the white haired gennin headed back towards his teammates only to be surprised finding them waiting for him.

"Why are you still here?" questioned the gennin in a tone that said he was far from happy at the moment.

"We heard screaming and doubled back." Answered Sakura getting a sigh from the boy.

"Whatever lets just go." Stated the white haired gennin getting nods from his teammates.

Before they could move however a fierce wind blew through the area. With no time to react each of them were picked up and thrown out of their position. Unfortunately for Naruto he'd been at the center of the blast and been hit the hardest as evidenced by just how high and how far the wind through him.

From their position hidden within the trees of the forest a trio of nin bearing the symbol of Kusa scowled at the sight. One of which had their eyes narrowed in irritation, that had not been their jutsu. Whatever the case the jutsu had separated the group as had been their objective. Without a word the leader of the nin leapt off in the direction Sasuke had been thrown intent on testing the boy.

As they left none of the nin noticed the shadowed figure that took off in the direction Naruto had been thrown.

'_Prove to me you are who I believe you to be boy._' thought the figure as he leaped through the trees.

Mitirashi Anko sat on top of the cabin outside the forest happily eating away at her dango. It had been about 45 minutes since the gennin had entered the forest and she could already hear the screams of terror from some of the gennin which only made her smile widen. Unfortunately her good mood was ruined as a pair of chuunin quickly joined her on the roof.

"Anko we've got a problem!" exclaimed each of the chuunin getting a raised eyebrow from the kunoichi.

"What's wrong?" questioned Anko while still munching on her dango.

"Someone's entered the S-class section of the forest." Exclaimed one of the chuunin seeing the kunoichi's gaze on him.

"Find out who it is and how far in they are. If we can we'll pull them out" Ordered the kunoichi getting a nod from the chuunin before turning to the remaining chuunin.

"We've just found the bodies of the team from Kusa and well…you've just got to see this." Said the second chuunin.

Anko felt her stomach drop at those words as she suddenly felt as if something very bad was about to happen. Nodding she stood up and quickly jumped off the roof following the chuunin towards the bodies.

When Naruto awoke he groaned at the pain that wracked his body. As he stood to his feet he frowned as he took in his surroundings. He was in a cave of sorts and judging by his surroundings and his still wet clothes he'd floated in here from the river behind him. Another thing that caught his attention was that the walls on all sides were covered in ice. If that wasn't enough then in front of him was a giant…thing that was covered in ice and had multiple chains connecting it to the walls surrounding it.

'_What the hell is that thing._' Thought the boy as he caught sight of it.

"**That is 'Cerberus the Ice Guardian'. About four thousand years ago he was the first guard of Makai's main entrance. That entrance was a large tower by name of Temin-ni-gru. When Sparda turned he sealed the tower away along with its guardians. **

**Sometime later Cerberus reemerged in the form of a Devil Arm wielded by Dante. Rumor has it that 2000 years ago during what the humans called 'The Apocalypse' Dante's Devil Arms were banished by the Prince of Darkness just before Dante sealed him off again along with the Demon World. **

**That's actually how the demons you've seen ended up here since all of us were stranded here when the seal was put in place. It was also due to prolonged exposure to us that humans developed the ability to use chakra.**" Lectured Kyuubi as he made his presence known.

'_Okay how do I get out of here then?_' mentally questioned the boy.

"**You'll have to defeat him in battle. There should be a door or passageway behind him so if you can defeat him than you'll have to go through it. If there's no door though a portal should appear after he's defeated. Either way you may have to defeat more than one guardian to escape this place. If you don't do that you could always try swimming.**" Said Kyuubi and the boy could almost feel the fox smirk at the end.

After digesting all that he'd heard the boy turned to examine what he now knew was Cerberus. Just as he stepped forward however the room began to shake and he quickly jumped back dodging the large block of ice that came crashing to the floor. Looking back towards the creature he could now see it was a large dog, a large dog with three heads each with different colored eyes.

"**Leave now mortal. The likes of you are forbidden in this land, you who are powerless are not worth to set foot here.**" Came a masculine voice from the dog demons center head shocking the boy.

"Wow, I've never seen a talking mutt before. I can walk up walls and seen people walk on water but still this takes the cake. You know I'd bet you'd be a shoe in for first prize at a dog show." Said the white haired gennin smirking at the end.

"**You a mere human dare make a mockery of me**." Growled the beast.

Just as it finished that sentence it arched its center head back, red eyes glowing before sending a blast of ice towards the boy from its mouth. Seeing it coming the gennin dodged it jumping over it before landing on his feet calmly.

"Easy there. How bout I take you for a walk."

"You'll regret that you worm." Snarled Cerberus getting a smirk from the boy.

Before any retort could be made the demon lunged towards the young gennin. Seeing it coming Naruto quickly reacted to the attack jumping back barely dodging the claw swipe. As he looked up Cerberus found himself looking into the barrels of two familiar looking pistols just before thunderclaps filled the air. Twelve bullets in total, six from each gun were fired at the middle head succeeding in breaking away some of the ice that had covered it.

Holstering the pistols and summoning Rebellion Naruto quickly dodged to the side barely avoiding another blast of ice. Not slowing in the slightest the boy quickly charged at the lowered center head.

"Stinger."

The muttered word left the boys lips just as the sword thrust into the demon dog's center head breaking off even more of the ice. Not giving it a second Naruto's arm blurred as he gave another ten thrust before jumping back. Cerberus roared his body rearing itself back as the center head's eyes began to glow red with rage.

Jumping to the side he managed to avoid being crushed by its large paw as Cerberus descended on him. Not being idle he gave several slashes to the leg before using a hard thrust successfully destroying all the ice covering the leg. Placing the broadsword on his back he quickly drew his guns once more whilst simultaneously dodging the head that just tried to take a bite out of him.

Charging some chakra into the pistols he fired several chakra charged bullets into the beast left head. Raising its left paw Cerberus quickly slammed it into the ground sending several pillars of ice at the boy. Holstering the guns Naruto surprised the demon as instead of jumping back he jumped up onto the pillars before charging at him moving quickly from pillar to pillar.

Drawing Rebellion to his hand he quickly jumped over the lunging center head before slashing the left one as hard as he could leaving a gash across its face. Landing on his feet he quickly charged the left leg slashing it several times. Jumping back he narrowed his eyes seeing just how little damage he'd given it.

Placing Rebellion back on his back he jumped straight up dodging the blast of ice that crashed into where he'd been standing. Landing on the head he quickly drew a kunai and jumped as soon as the head thrashed launching him at least twenty feet in the air. Wrapping an explosive note around the handle he flipped himself upside down before dropping the kunai and quickly moving through seals.

"Kunai Kage Bunshin no jutsu" called the gennin before that single kunai turned into a hundred each with an explosive note attached.

Barely a second after the kunai's hit they exploded all over the Ice Guardian's body. Landing on his feet he panted as he waited for the smoke to clear and smirked as soon as it did. That last attack had definitely done its job as all the ice that had been covering the demon dog was gone along with the dog's left head leaving only two.

As Cerberus tried to pick himself up the gennin decided to press his advantage. Bringing up his favorite seal he created twenty clones of himself. Ten of the clones immediately jumped backwards and drew their pistols. The ten in the front each drew Rebellion from their back.

As Cerberus made it to his feet his eyes widened in shock at the sight before him. No less than twenty one Naruto's stood before them the original no doubt the one in front with his arms crossed.

"Go."

The word was spoken quietly but in the silence of the room heard by all. With the order given each of the clones attacked either shooting at the remaining heads or slashing at the limbs. Two minutes later Cerberus hit the ground hard with only a single head remaining and gashes covering both of his front legs panting in exhaustion.

"**You're not human, are you?**" questioned Cerberus from his position on the ground.

"Who knows? I'm not even sure myself." Said Naruto getting a barking laugh from the dog demon hearing the familiar words.

"**Regardless you have proven your ability. Take my soul and go forward. You have my blessing**."

Before anything else could be said Cerberus began to shudder before his body exploded. When the smoke cleared all that could be seen was a glowing blue sphere of light. Naruto sighed as it floated near him, the damn dog could've at least pointed the way out first. Regardless of this he accepted the dog's soul as it came to him just before a flash of light hit him.

When the light cleared he was holding a tripartite nunchaku. Each rod was connected to a steel ring. As he held it an icy blue glue began to surround him just before his eyes glazed over. When he came to he'd gained a ton of knowledge about the Devil Arm he was holding. More importantly he found out how to get back into the forest all he had to do was go up three levels.

Just as that thought crossed his mind the ice surrounding the room melted away showing the passageway within the wall Cerberus had stood in front of. As he walked the new Devil Arm burst into particles of light before being absorbed into the boy's body.

Haruno Sakura panted as she lied her unconscious teammate down in the hollow of a tree. As she did she frowned at the state her crush was in because of that man, Orochimaru. The man had confronted them about thirty minutes ago under the guise of a gennin from Kusa, the same one that had freaked her out before the exam with the long tongue.

He had immediately challenged them to a battle for the scrolls, a battle with their lives on the line. To further this claim he'd somehow swallowed the earth scroll he'd held which would force them to kill him and take the scroll from out his corpse.

The next thing she knew she was on her knees shivering in fear after seeing scenes of her own death. Sasuke hadn't been much better though he'd managed to break out of it, after stabbing himself in the leg with a kunai. They had managed to escape and find a hiding space after that and had just finished wrapping the wound on his leg when they were attacked by a giant snake that was quickly dealt with by use of several shuriken.

Out of the snakes head however emerged Orochimaru. Sasuke seeing this and tired of fighting had immediately handed over their heaven scroll in hopes they would be left alone. Such hopes were dashed after Orochimaru caught and burned the scroll before launching himself at the Uchiha. After a few minutes Orochimaru had apparently gotten bored and slammed the boy hard in the stomach with enough force to lift him from the ground before delivering a spin kick which sent him flying only to land right next to Sakura.

After stating how disappointed he was with their fight he somehow stretched his neck out towards them before latching his teeth into Sasuke's neck causing the boy to scream before passing out. After retracting his neck he made his departure but not before stating how the Uchiha would come and seek him out for power.

Shaking her head the pink haired gennin banished the thoughts before focusing on the task at hand. As she set the traps around their position she couldn't help but wishing Naruto would hurry up and show up.

The white haired gennin smirked as he finally made it to the end of the long hallway. It had taken him a while to get to this point as he'd walked slowly through the darkness. The journey however had given him the time to work on one of his senses. This since he had discovered was known as Echolocation. This sense basically allowed those capable of using it to locate objects by the reflection of sound, though it was mostly found in animals like bats.

According to Kyuubi what he had was several times stronger than that as it allowed him to 'see' the things around him up in a radius of twenty feet around him without a single blind spot. Shaking himself from his thoughts he found he was currently in front of a large gate which was closed with iron bars going both vertically and horizontally with torches on each side.

In front of the gate was a large chain that was blocking access that was connected to statues on each side of the gate. These statues took the form of two bodies which were sitting down and holding a pair of broadswords which had the chains wrapped around the blades.

"**Look brother! It's been ages but we finally have company.**" Said a deep voice that reverberated within the cave.

"**I see that.**" Said another voice though this one was lighter in tone.

"**We must entertain our guest**."

"**Your right we have to be gracious host**."

"**So, what should we do?**"

"**How should I know? We need to come up with something.**" Naruto sighed hearing this wondering when this conversation would be over.

"**Hm, Brother it appears our guest is sighing.**" Said the first voice.

"**Yes much like the last guest we had**." Responded the second.

"Look I don't know about any other guest but this one wants through that gate and out of this damn cave." Interrupted the blonde having enough of the two.

Just after he finished the room began to shake and the statues began to not only move but stand and change. When the two stood fully and were fully formed they took the form of two headless body's one blue and one red each only covered by a loincloth. Each of them had what looked like scales on their right arms and both carried a sword which had what looked like a head topping the handle with glowing eyes. He also noticed each of the swords had serrated edges

"**Our job here is to guard this gate**." Said the red one.

"**That's right, only those worthy may pass here**." Said the blue one.

"**I am Agni.**" said the red one.

"**I am Rudra.**" said the blue one.

"**We are known as the Firestorm.**" stated the two together.

With that said they moved to attack jumping off of what remained of the statue pillars. Seeing this the boy was quick to draw his guns once more and let loose a barrage of fire towards the two ogre bodies. Landing amidst the barrage of bullets the two immediately charged forward shocking the boy with their speed.

As they charged forward the boy backpedalled a bit before jumping and flipping around in midair just as they passed him all the while firing off rounds. When he landed he immediately placed his guns in their respective holsters only to be forced to jump again as he spotted Agni just as he was about to land on him in a cannonball like position, the blade of his sword pointing down towards the ground.

When the red ogre landed he created a shockwave that would've no doubt knocked the boy off his feet had he been on the ground. Drawing Rebellion from his back he noticed Rudra about to land and jumped once more avoiding the shockwave caused by the ogre. Flipping backwards while still in mid air he landed a charged towards Agni thrusting his sword out as he went.

"Stinger"

Whispered the blonde as the attack connected with the flat of the red ogre's blade making him skid back a few inches. Moving quickly he met Rudra's strike with one of his own forcing their swords to lock up. Smirking he tilted his longer sword forwards and slashed to his right unlocking the two swords in a move that left a long bloody gash across the ogres chest.

Dismissing Rebellion he ducked down avoiding the swipe from Agni's flaming sword which did managed to catch the still stunned Rudra. While still moving down he blurred through a few seals before taking a deep breath and expelling a powerful jet of water just as he rose back to his full height.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa (Violent Water Wave)**." thought the boy.

The water struck Agni with such force that he was picked up and slammed into a wall hard enough to make a crater in the stone. Smirking the white haired gennin cut the chakra flow to his jutsu to look over his handiwork.

"Brother!"

The exclamation from Rudra quickly brought the gennin back to the matter at hand and he turned just in time to catch a horizontal slash to his chest from the enraged demon. Before Rudra could celebrate his victory however the boy turned into a bolder just before it split in half.

Naruto who'd used a Kawarimi to appear behind Rudra scowled as the last attack had gotten close enough to cut through his vest leaving a cut across his stomach that was quick to heal over.

'_Damn it this was my favorite vest._' Thought the former blonde with a slight bit of anger

Quickly running through a short sequence of seals he expelled a large fireball from his mouth which struck his opponent right in the back engulfing him in flames. Taking the opportunity while it presented itself he decided to make sure he got the job done.

As this thought hit him a brief red glow surrounded his arms and legs. When the glow faded the gauntlets and grieves that made up his first Devil Arm appeared. Focusing his chakra to his right gauntlet he was not surprised when a flame appeared within his hand.

"**Katon: Endan (Fire Release: Fireball)**."

Just as the words left his lips he held the hand outward as a jet of flame shot out towards where he knew his opponent was inside the flames of his previous jutsu. When the attack hit a wall of flame appeared in front of him as the flames fed off each other becoming more powerful. After about a minute the flames died down allowing the blonde to see the charred remains of Rudra. Dismissing Kyuubi and thinking he'd overdone it just a little he turned to leave the room.

"**Wait**."

The familiar voices caught him by surprise forcing him to turn back around. When he did he found the eyes of the two swords staring at him intently.

"**Yes wait, we have been waiting for a long time.**" Stated the red sword surprising Naruto though he supposed he shouldn't have been as neither of the ogres he had faced had had heads or mouths with which to speak.

"**Yes a very long time**." Spoke the blue one its deeper voice echoing in the quite cave.

"**For someone stronger than us.**"

"**Someone who can control us.**"

"**My name is Agni**."

"**And my name is Rudra**."

"**You shall take us with you, we shall be a great help to you.**" Said both together surprising the blonde with the request though only his raised eyebrow showed this.

"Okay but on two conditions." Said the boy calmly after a few seconds of thought.

"**Name them**." Said the two swords instantly.

"Firstly I want to know everything you know about this place and how I can get out and back into the forest." Said the white haired boy before looking pointedly at the two quietly demanding the answers.

"**This place is known as the Forest of Death and has been known that way since the great battle two thousand years ago. It is called that because this is a place were Demons dwell**." explained Agni.

"**You are currently twenty four meters under what has been named the S-class section of the forest since the shinobi first appeared.**" Stated Rudra.

"**To return to the forest floor you must go up those forty feet. You have already gone twenty of the total ninety eight meters**." Explained Agni.

"**You must also defeat each of the guardians you come across as only then will you be allowed to proceed or else you will die here as have all those who have tried to take the power we hold before you came. Since you are here you have obviously defeated Cerberus meaning you've beaten three of the total six needed to get back into the forest.**" Finished Rudra.

"I see." Said Naruto thoughtfully.

'_They also said they are guardians and that others have tried to come here for their power before me. So with each defeat I gain more power and I can get closer to my goal or half of it at least. Still this turn of events defiantly works in my favor since I can learn more since I don't learn anything training under Kakashi-teme_.' Thought the white haired boy with a smirk.

"Okay one more thing though. No talking." Stated the boy finally pointing to each of the swords in turn.

"**Fair enough.**" Stated Agni.

"**As you wish**." Stated Rudra.

With that said he grabbed each of the swords, Agni with his right and Rudra with his left, before turning towards the gates. As he did the blades of the swords were engulfed in their respective elements just as he let lose several experimental slashes. Placing the two hilts together he was surprised when they seemed to meld together forming one large double bladed sword as wind and fire began to encircle him. Sending several more slashes out he launched several blades of wind enhanced fire at the gate which not only cut through it but melted the places they hit before he pulled the blades apart.

"Impressive." Said Rudra as he finished his swings only for Naruto to come out of his stance and hit each of the hilts against the other

"No talking." Said the boy again looking at the two faces intently getting silence from each of them.

"Good."

Satisfied with the silence he dismissed them and was not surprised when they each burst into particles of light before being absorbed into his body as his eyes glazed over.

When he came out of his daze he moved to leave the room only to remember his ruined vest. With a quick seal he created a single Kage Bunshin to hold his jacket once he removed it. Following this he removed his vest exposing both his fishnet clad body and his amulet. Letting the vest fall to the floor he also removed the thigh holster for his guns before placing his jacket back on and dismissing his clone.

After he did this he grabbed a scroll from his jackets inner pocket and placed it on the floor. With a quick swipe of his blood covered finger he found yet another holster made of brown leather on the scroll though this one was worn on his shoulder like a backpack would be.

Placing the guns in their places in the holster he strapped it on over his jacket and secured the strap across his chest before sealing his thigh holster within the scroll.

While he was at it he also took the time to seal away the scroll he'd gained from the Ame gennin earlier. Standing to his feet and pocketing the scroll the boy moved through the destroyed gates and into the darkness once more leaving the ruined vest behind.

Outside of the forest Anko scowled as she took in the scene before her. They had indeed found the bodies of the grass gennin outside the forest, each of them with their face missing. She knew of only one person who could and would do something as twisted as this. Just the thought of that man brought enough hatred to her that everyone close to her shivered at the look in her eyes.

As she stood to her feet she absentmindedly instructed those gathered to alert the Hokage of the situation and summon the ANBU to enter the forest. With her orders given she herself entered the forest ready to have a nice long bloody conversation with the man that ruined her life.

Sakura sighed as she finished setting up the traps that would serve to protect her and her unconscious teammate. While she wasn't the best trap maker, a title that belonged to the legendary prankster that was her teammate, she was confident the ones she set would be sufficient enough to protect the two of them. She absently wondered how long it would take before Naruto found them, knowing he could find them easily from experience. Regardless she still had to stay awake to activate the traps so she'd know when Naruto came around.

Unknown to her however as she sat within the tree that would house herself and her teammate the gennin of the hidden sound village watched her quietly having just arrived to her position.

"Where's the white haired one." Questioned the mummy like sound nin warily.

"Who cares it's not like he'll make any difference." Said the black haired nin warily.

"A single opponent could make the difference you should know that by now." Retorted the mommy with a glare in his single exposed eye.

"So what are we going to do?" asked the lone kunoichi looking at her team's leader.

"Well rest and attack in the morning when she'll be to exhausted to put up much of a fight. We'll keep watch in shifts with Zaku taking the first and Kin taking third. We've got about nine hours until sunrise which means three hours each." Said the nin getting nods from his teammates.

"Remember our orders during this attack Uchiha Sasuke dies." Said the boy his lone eye staring at the tree hiding Sakura and Sasuke.

AN: That's it for this chapter. I woulda wrote more but it would make the chapter too large for my taste. Like I said last chapter I few in a few twist for the forest with more to come next chapter. I'd explain but I'm sorta watching the Lakers right now so its just too troublesome at the moment. Anyway I got a present for you guys next chapter but you won't get it if you don't review. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter…what the hell hey cut that out I don't do previews... no you better not…hey I'm warning you stop it.

Kyuubi Naruto: hahahaha too late it's already starting.

Preview:

"**You know you really are a handsome devil**." whispered Nevan into the boy's ear before licking it softly.

"**Allow me the honor of showing you how to satisfy any woman of any kind my master**." She whispered before leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw line.

"On one condition." Said the boy softly his hand squeezing the flesh that made up her rear.

"**Anything my master**." Replied Nevan instantly as she lay kisses along the boy's neck.

"No biting" said the boy causing her to freeze just as she had opened her mouth to bite down.

"**Agreed.**" she said softly her fangs turning to normal length canines as she slowly rained kisses across his face before their lips met.

Chrisdz: Got it. You bastard you're not gonna get away with that. (Yamato appears in hand) Prepare to die.


	7. Forest of Death pt 2

Devil of the Hidden Leaf

Devil of the Hidden Leaf

Chapter 7: The Forest of Death pt. 2

AN: Yo it's been a while. Anyway firstly as always I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. Next I have to clear up something about Nevan. She is not a vampire or a witch as most believe but a Succubus meaning she is the ultimate seductress. Secondly yes Naruto has a large harem only because in another story I'm writing he has a larger one and I need the practice. With that said here is the final list for the harem.

Hinata, Hanabi, Haku, Tenten, Temari, Tayuya, Anko, Shizune, Tsunade, Shion and Koyuki. The last two you won't see much of until part two of this story begins. I thought about adding Yugito but decided against it as I have someone in mind for her. I've also got some people in mind for Sakura and Ino people who will put these two bitches in their places. Kin didn't make it but I have someone in mind for her as well.

As far as Naruto's Devil Arms are concerned though there's a reason he's not using them yet. That reason simply put is that he just doesn't really know how. Meaning he doesn't know how to use their abilities and won't until he can train with them so give it a few more chapters.

Also I know you were looking forward to it but there is no lemon in this chapter. This is mostly because I didn't want to give the first lemon to Nevan though she will have one. Anyway who does get it is up to you and you get to choose from four girls.

Hinata

Tenten

Anko

Haku

Like I said vote for it and I'll write it. Anyway here's the chapter.

Start Now:

A black clad figure walked through the catacombs of the cave silently. His white hair was in its usual style allowing for only one of his icy blue eyes to show which was trained on the path ahead of him. His steps were silent and his walk calm like his breathing. At Kyuubi's insistence he had slept for two hours near the gate Agni and Rudra were guarding to regain his energy. Now with his energy regained he moved with a purpose as he sought out his next challenge.

As he emerged from the darkness of the tunnel he found himself standing within a large arena. The arena reminded him of the Coliseums' he'd read about within his clan's library. This was mostly because he was surrounded by nothing but stone as even the seats he could see were made of stone. On the other side of the arena two torches came to life with eerie blue flames. Finally from above him the boy could make out the massive form of a bridge though it was missing its center.

'_Hm that reminds me I need to check up on the gaki and see how things have been going in Wave_.' Thought the white haired gennin upon seeing the bridge.

Suddenly his thoughts were broken as the ground began to shake and the sound of hooves meeting pavement met his ears. The source of the noise was soon revealed as a large horse made its appearance pulling a chariot. This was no ordinary horse though as just the sight of it alone gave away its status as a demon. It had blackish blue skin that looked more like armor. Blue fire covered its hooves as well as the back of its head down to the end of its neck.

Suddenly the horse slid to a stop about halfway from the boy before locking eyes with him. Because of this he got a look at the chariot the demonic horse was pulling. The dark black coloring was of course the first thing he noticed followed quickly by the glowing blue lines that ran along the chariot's side. Each of the wheels had blades protruding from them. A bright white light shone on each corner of the chariot where an opening could be seen.

Finally he noticed a stream of blue fire coming from the bottom of the chariot and connected with two metallic skulls with glowing blue eyes near the beast forelegs. Wrapped around its hind legs and securing the chariot were two metallic arms each one securing a leg by wrapping around it and coving the skulls mouth's with their hands. Rearing back to stand on its hind legs the beast gave out a loud roar; or a horse's version of one anyway before coming back down.

"So it's a game of Gladiator you want." Stated the boy only to have his answer confirmed by a stomp of the horse's hooves.

"C'mon then."

As if to accept the challenge the demon horse reared back and roared once more before coming down and charging the white haired gennin. Naruto sighed at this and deciding against a long drawn out battle decided to end things quickly. As the horse drew closer a red glow enclosed the boy's limbs as the gauntlets and grieves that made up Kyuubi's Devil Arm appeared on him.

Focusing chakra to his grieves the boy smirked before muttering the name of his technique just as the horse came upon him.

"**Doton: Doryuu Taiga (Earth Release: Earth Flow River).**"

As the words left his lips the ground in front of him turned to mud before shooting forward and launching the demon horse backwards. Focusing even more chakra to his grieves Naruto fired off his next technique.

"**Doton: Doryuudan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Projectile)**."

The mud which was still flowing quickly reacted forming a dragon head right next to the boy. As it opened its mouth a white glow could be seen within before it fired out several mud projectiles from its mouth each one striking the horse before it could get to his feet. Dispelling his jutsu and trying to save chakra the boy charged forward dismissing Kyuubi and summoning Yamato. As the sword appeared he was quick to draw it from its sheath while still in mid run.

"**Spiral Swords**." Muttered the teen as soon as he drew his blade.

Just after he said this four swords made of pure chakra formed and begun spinning around him. The swords took the form of broadswords with a pointed skull acting as the tsuba. The horse's eyes widened as the boy descended upon him each of the chakra swords cutting into its limbs as they circled around their creator.

While that was going on Naruto was lashing out with Yamato cutting into the horse's side before finally ending it by plunging Yamato straight into the horse's neck in a Stinger maneuver. With a flick of his wrist he flipped his sword before slashing downwards cutting out the bottom of the creature's neck before coming back with one more slash that completely separated its head from its body.

As blood sprayed from the creature's body Naruto panted as he tried to catch his breath. He still didn't have the speed required to use the Dark Slayer Style to his fullest and had to channel a massive amount of chakra to his limbs to get the effect that he did. On top of that he still hasn't mastered the Air Trick which would make things so much easier when using both this style as well as Trickster. Instead he was forced to use the Shunshin no jutsu which was nothing when compared to the Air Trick, he had barely managed to avoid the blood spray.

He sighed as he watched the horse's body shake as if it was having a seizure before the white orb that was its soul burst from its body. Oddly enough it looked as if even its soul had the odd blue flames dancing from it. Without him even calling for it the horse's soul shot into his chest and his eyes glazed over as information flooded his mind.

When he came to a smirk worked its way across his face. Instead of a weapon the horse, which had been called Geryon, had granted him a new style one that would definitely come in handy. Dismissing Yamato the boy turned and left the room from the same place Geryon had entered. Just as he did however a large section of the bridge above broke off blocking the way back.

Unfortunately for the former blonde hadn't made it ten feet before something happened. He stopped his walk as out of nowhere several creatures seemed to materialize all around him. These creatures had whitish grey skin with red veins running all over their bodies. They had two red horns sticking up out of their heads and some on their backs as well acting as spikes. Finally he noticed each of them carried a scythe the blade of which seemingly made of red energy.

'_What the hell_.' Thought the boy his face expressionless.

'**It seems with most of the guardians being defeated the lower level demons are coming out of hiding. The ones before you are known as Abyss and are really low level though they are quite vicious. There blades are actually made of blood and its only demonic magic enabling them to look solid though they are still dangerous to humans.**' Said Kyuubi making the boy eyes turn to ice.

"I don't have time for this." Muttered the blonde as he swept his hair back spiking it up and getting it out of his eyes.

Summoning Yamato the white haired boy watched with narrowed eyes as the creatures approached. As if things were moving in slow motion he watched as two of the demons jumped and moved to bring their blades down on him. Moving quickly he smacked the two blades away with the sword still in the sheath before quickly turning and slicing a third demon in half vertically haven drawn Yamato mid turn. Parrying another attack from his side he moved quickly and slashed another demon in half vertically.

Almost casually he leaned back dodging a swipe from another demons scythe only to split it up the middle with a quick swipe of his blade. Finally having enough of the games he charged towards the remaining five his blade a blur before he finally came to a stop having passed all of them. Just as he stopped each of the demons were split in half as their blood sprayed out. Standing to his full height the boy scowled as he sheathed his blade and dismissed it before walking off towards the next guardian, he was more than ready to get out of this damn cave.

Sarutobi sat back with a sigh as he contemplated the news he'd received earlier in the day. Several ANBU squads had investigated the forest earlier that day searching for any signs of the grass gennin squad that was being impersonated only to find nothing. One squad however had managed to find Anko and had immediately had her admitted into the hospital.

Apparently Anko had encountered one of the intruders who had turned out to be none other than her former sensei, and Sarutobi's former student Orochimaru. To make matters worse Orochimaru had managed to mark Sasuke with a cursed seal and was also threatening to attack the village if they cancel the rest of the exam. Taking a puff from his pipe he couldn't help but think that this exam was going to be troublesome.

It took him about twenty minutes to arrive at where his next challenge would be having felled three more groups of Abyss's. While they had proved to be a minor challenge they had successfully allowed him to work off his frustration with this entire situation in a very constructive yet bloody manner. As he entered the doorway at the end of the stone walkway he found himself in a large room the walls of which were lined with candles. In front of him sat a set of steps leading up to what appeared to be a stage while to the side of him was an organ with golden pipes traveling up the wall.

His observations were halted however as he noticed a swarm of bats converging on a single point in front of him. As they continued to converge the form of a woman could be made out. She had light green skin with long blood red hair she wore no shirt but had parts of her hair hanging down her front to cover her rather large breast. She wore what looked to be a long black skirt which completely covered her lower half though Naruto was surprised as he noticed that the bats were actually forming the skirt as they converged upon her while those that didn't flew behind her.

Finally the boy noticed the fangs she had within her mouth. All in all it was enough to make the boy blush a bright shade of red though he reigned in the impulse. The woman laughed as she noticed the reaction she had elicited from the boy with her appearance. The sound was sweet on the boy's ears and he would've taken her for a water goddess if he didn't know she was a demon.

"**Careful Kit**." Came the warning growl from Kyuubi upon hearing the blonde's thoughts.

"**That is Nevan the Lightning Witch. As you can most likely guess she has power over lightning**." Explained Kyuubi to his former host.

"_You know her?_" questioned the boy mentally.

"**She's a succubus and one of the few with any real power and famous for it. We had a run in a couple thousand years ago, before Temin-ni-gru was sealed up. The bats hovering behind her will act as shields for her so your guns are out. The bats only clear when she gets ready to attack other than that you'll have to force past them. You'll need to be careful with this one. **_**Otherwise she'll suck you dry and with your healing that'll take a while**_**.**" Explained Kyuubi though he only thought the last bit.

"**Welcome sir, I take it this is your first time here**." Said Nevan sensually as she approached the young boy breaking him away from his discussion with Kyuubi.

"Yea, it is. You'll be nice to me won't you?"

"**Of course I will**." Stated the woman as she walked around the boy taking in his appearance.

"**I'll treat you so nicely you'll never want to leave**." Stated the woman as she came to stand in front of the boy.

"I doubt that. I was actually in the middle of something important when I was thrown down here." Stated the boy catching the woman by surprise.

The woman smirked down at the boy at his words. Of course she knew exactly who he was as she could feel the demonic energy flowing within him. At first she had dismissed it simply believing it was the auras of the beaten guardians. That is at least until she felt the power in his blood, blood she had believed to have been wiped out.

"**Very well I'll make you a deal**." Said the woman getting a raised eyebrow from the boy.

"**If I win our battle you will stay here with me until your death. Should you win however not only will I relinquish my soul to you, but I shall teach you everything you'd ever need to know about women. And I do mean everything**. " she stated running her hand over the crotch of the boy's pants at the end as she turned to walk away.

Naruto blushed at the action his face lighting up more than Hinata's ever had. As she walked away Naruto took that time to shake his head and clear the blush from his face hopefully without her noticing the affect she'd had. Looking up he found he was just in time to see her turn and blow him a kiss a purple mist like substance coming from her mouth. Suddenly the bats that had been quietly flying around behind her came up in front of her.

Naruto smirked at the sight already having formed a plan for this thanks to Kyuubi's earlier warning. His hands blurred through a chain of seals before he stopped and called the name of his opening technique.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**"

Holding his hand in front of his mouth he blew outwards sending a blast of wind towards the Succubus. The blast hit picking up Nevan and launching her and her bats towards the wall behind her. Naruto however was right behind it Kyuubi appearing on him as soon as Nevan hit the wall he threw out a punch that the succubus just barely dodged resulting in a small crater being made in the wall much to the surprise of the demoness.

Before the boy could make a move however Nevan spun in her place at high speeds the bats spinning with her becoming a makeshift blade which Naruto was quick to dodge by jumping back. Touching down the boy charged right back at her upon seeing a whole opening in the bat shield. Before Nevan could complete whatever attack she had planned the boy had appeared in front of her punching her so hard she flew back and slammed into yet another wall making a small crater.

Dismissing Kyuubi he was quick to draw a kunai from his holster before launching it at the recovering demon. Still far from finished he quickly ran through the seals necessary before that one kunai turned into fifty much to the Nevan's shock. Suddenly the bats surrounding Nevan flew upwards into several smaller swarms before blast of lightning began to rain down in front of her before shooting towards the young shinobi destroying each of the kunai along the way.

It was only thanks to his training in the Trickster style that the boy was able to dodge all the bolts of lightning. Looking up his eyes went wide upon finding Nevan no longer in front of him. Not seeing her in he came to the conclusion she was behind him just in time for a blast of lightning to strike him in the back. Naruto winced just before he puffed out of existence.

Nevan's eyes widened at that just before another Naruto appeared crouched low in front of her before delivering a rising kick to the jaw with such force that she was launched into the air.

Channeling chakra to his feet and hands the boy pushed off the ground and appeared behind the stunned and flying demoness. Before she could react she found herself wrapped within a pair of arms just as the momentum of her flight stopped and she suddenly found herself flying upside down. With a roar the boy spun them both within the air with his chakra surging around them serving to speed them up even more.

"You lose. OMOTO RENGE" screamed the boy as he released her just before they hit the ground causing her to fall head first.

Having released his burden however Naruto managed to land on his hands before pushing off the ground and doing a corkscrew in midair to land on his feet facing his opponent. As he looked over he found Nevan sprawled out in a large crater in the ground there was even cracks spider webbing towards him.

Mindscape:

"**Excellent move and using a Kage Bunshin to position himself was a nice idea. I'll give him a 10.**" Said Cerberus.

"**Can we get a slow mo of that landing?**" asked Rudra his brother nodding his head beside him just as the move repeated itself with a slow motion on the landing.

"**You see that. To be able to land like that on his hands and flip to his feet like that was a stunning show of acrobatics. Definitely a 10.**" Exclaimed Agni with Rudra nodding next to him.

"**I'll have to agree with you guys there. While that move actually did some damage to him as well he still managed to pull off those acrobatics. On top of that did you see the collateral damage? Look at the landscape there's a giant crater with spider web cracks running all across the floor. Definitely a 10.**" Said Kyuubi with a laugh.

Real World:

Ignorant of the critiquing of his …collection of souls Naruto stood panting as he slowly regained his breath. As he moved over to Nevan he was surprised to see she was still alive even though he was pretty sure that should've broken her neck.

"**Alright, you win I'll help you. Come see me when your ready, master**." Spoke Nevan with a sigh as she lay on the ground in more pain than she'd ever experienced.

Before the blonde could say anything however streaks of white and purple lightning began to arch off her body before it was engulfed in a white light. When the light cleared he found himself holding an odd looking guitar. It held no strings instead having streaks of purple lighting streaming down it. Like usual he began to glow though this time he glowed a soft purple as his eyes glazed over. When he came to he smirked at the knowledge he'd gotten about his new Devil Arm it burst into particles of light.

"Five down, one to go." Said the boy with a smirk before he walked off into the darkness once more.

Hinata sighed as she stared up at the ceiling of the room her team was staying at within the tower. They had entered the tower earlier in the day and were the second team to make it only thirty minutes after the team from Suna. She shivered at that thought the memory of the massacre she had witnessed earlier in the day coming back to her. Turning her head she found that she wasn't the only one who was still awake.

Both Shino and Kiba were still awake each of them in the same position she was in. she could tell because Kiba was petting on Akamaru still trying to calm the pup down. Shino was a bit harder to figure out but seeing how stiff he was gave away the fact he was still awake, along with the fact he was still wearing his sunglasses.

Thankfully they were staying in a completely different section of the tower than the sand team. Though this thought didn't really give her much comfort, she didn't want to be in the same building as someone who could kill as casually as that red headed Suna-nin. Taking a deep breath she exhaled silently praying that these next few days would end quickly.

Naruto sighed as he approached the end of the tunnel. For the last thirty minutes demons had been coming at him in waves. As he emerged from the tunnel he found himself once again within the forest, judging by the amount of trees surrounding him at least. He frowned as he noticed the moon shining above him and wondered just how long he'd been within that damn cave.

Such thoughts however were abruptly derailed as he spotted what lay ahead of him. What had caught his attention was the mass of rocks ahead of him entangled in vines. He'd nearly looked it over before he spotted the horns, which told him that what he had thought were rocks was in actuality a demon, most likely sleeping.

'_So that's the final guardian._' Thought the boy with a smirk.

As he moved closer he jumped back as it was suddenly engulfed in flames and released a shockwave that set all the trees aflame. When the flames died down the boy raised a single eyebrow, the only sign of his surprise. The beast appearance was strange to say the least.

The demon was dark; looking like a giant piece of charcoal with limbs in the young gennin's opinion. It walked on four legs each having scale-like skin covering them three toes on each foot. From the waist up however it had a more humanoid appearance meaning a torso and two arms. A pair of long horns rested atop his head and a single tail swung behind it. Each of its feet as well as the end of its tail was covered in fire while it also had what looked to be wings made of fire. Finally he noticed the giant zweihander-like sword it held in its left hand which was also covered in fire.

His observation however came to a screeching halt as the sound of laughter began to echo through his mind. After a few minutes the laughter slowed to a stop as Kyuubi spoke up though he was still doing a bit of snickering.

"**That is Berial, the so called Conqueror of Fire Hell. I had a run in with him a while back and used him like a training dummy. Trust me he's got nothing all you need to do is avoid his wild swords swings and lunges and you're good. Hit him in the face a couple times and at the base of his tail and you'll put him down.**" Said Kyuubi after regaining his calm.

"_So is that why his face is like that?_" asked the former blonde curiously. If Kyuubi made him like that then he could forgive his ugliness.

"**No he's always been that ugly.**" Said Kyuubi before his laughter returned.

'_Well there goes forgiveness._' Thought the boy with a smirk.

"**Not everyone is as handsome as you Master.**" Spoke Nevan surprising the boy.

'I didn't know we could speak like this Nevan." Said the boy calmly hiding his surprise.

"**Yes well Cerberus isn't much of a talker and you told the brothers not to talk so it's understandable.**" Explained Nevan getting a mental nod from the boy.

"Also just so you know you can also summon us in our bodies if you like. Just think about our bodies instead of our weapon forms before calling us out." Said the succubus getting another nod from the boy who blushed at the thought of Nevan's body.

"**Ahh the Human World, it's been a while.**" Spoke the demon its voice a deep baritone breaking the boy from his mental conversation.

Naruto sighed before summoning Rebellion to his hand. Placing the tip on the ground he and channeling some chakra into his legs he spun with such force he sent a wave of wind out in all directions that was so fierce it pushed the trees back and blew out the flames that had been on them.

"**How curious. Two thousand years ago there were no humans who could do that**." Spoke Berial as it turned its eyes on the boy.

"Really now. You ready to make it another 2000."

Berial roared in rage before thrusting his sword down at the boy tip first. As the sword came down Naruto went up having stepped to the side and jumped. As he reached the apex of his jump he crouched as if to jump again while pumping chakra to his feet. Just as he did a black and white transparent platform appeared beneath him which he used to jump again bringing himself face to face with Berial.

Almost as soon as he was he lashed out with Rebellion leaving several gashes in the demons face then as if swinging a baseball bat he spun and after channeling chakra to his arm struck Berial with a strike that not only left a gash but sent him falling to the ground. Quickly climbing to his feet Berial glared at the boy only for his eyes to widen at the sight in front of him.

Having dismissed Rebellion and summoned Kyuubi Naruto quickly ran up on the downed demon. Naruto quickly appeared above the demon right fist cocked back before delivering a massive punch to the top of the demons head sending it face first into the ground. Pushing off of his fist he shot himself backwards just as Berial was consumed in flames.

Deciding to end it quickly as he still needed to get back to his team the boy quickly formed the necessary seal and formed at least fifty clones. Without a word each of the clones surged forward and like the original began running circles around the giant target. As he ran the blonde quickly pulled out two explosive tags and channeled some chakra into them before sticking them on the underside of the beast tail at the base.

This kept on with more clones being created every time the numbers got too low. Finally the boy had enough and looked over finding Berial panting and covered in gashes from the clones that had managed to hit him.

"Last chance to give up." Said the boy calmly.

"**Never. I've retreated once in my life I will never do so again.**" Stated the demon getting a smile from the boy.

This smile however didn't bode well for Berial as it was not a happy type of smile. No this smile spoke of bloodlust and the evil glint in the boy's eyes was an even bigger clue.

"Katsu." Muttered the blonde as he formed a single one handed seal.

Suddenly there was a large explosion from beneath the demon that was so powerful it blew it up into the air. Naruto smirked at the sight as he and his clones had placed explosive tags all over the underside of the demon in layers though making sure to avoid the fire surrounding the demon. They'd even placed some on the demons legs, arms, and neck.

When the smoke cleared there was nothing left of Berial except a small sphere of light that was floating where his body had been. Sticking out his hand he watched as the ball speed towards him before there was a flash of light. When the light cleared however he held an all new weapon.

Unlike the others that looked somewhat normal this one was clearly demonic. It was positioned on the back of his left shoulder and was silver in color. It took the form of a giant skull with large glowing eyes blood red in color. Unlike with a human skull the teeth weren't horizontal but vertical and it had what looked like wings coming out on each side.

Like usual his eyes glazed over as he got the information on his new weapon. Once the life returned to his eyes however it burst into particles of light. Suddenly the ground began to shake as a piece of it shot up. When it stopped Naruto found himself looking up at what looked to be a mirror with stairs leading up to it.

"**Ha I told you there would be a portal when you beat the last guardian.**" Stated Kyuubi smugly causing Naruto to sigh, damn fox just couldn't be wrong.

Ignoring the fox the boy walked up the steps until he stood in front of the mirror. Oddly enough the mirror seemed to be made of water though the white haired boy ignored this and stepped through at Kyuubi's insistence. When he emerged on the other side he was surprised to find himself standing in front of five ANBU members.

After the ANBU members were positive of who he was he agreed to meet with the Hokage as soon as he finished the exam. He had also been informed that while he'd been trapped in the S-class section his teammates had had a run in with the traitor Sannin Orochimaru who they believed to still be within the forest. With that knowledge in mind he dashed off into the forest to track down his teammates as the ANBU moved in a different direction.

Unknown to the boy or the ANBU members a shadowed figure smiled in satisfaction as the boy emerged from the mirror. That satisfaction was only increased as he spotted the amulet worn around the boy's neck. With his suspicions confirmed the figure decided to make his departure as he could now finalize his plans.

'_Soon. Soon it shall begin._' Thought the figure before fading into the shadows.

Naruto sighed tiredly from his position in one of the higher branches in a tall tree. He'd opted against any further physical searching for his teammates for the night since he was simply too tired to search anymore now. Instead he had sent several clones to scour the forest in his place to give him the location of his teammates while he rested.

He'd also opted against resting on the ground since it was an easy way to be ambushed if you had no one to guard you. Instead he'd chosen to sleep within the trees knowing no one would suspect anyone to sleep up there though he did have a Kage Bunshin henge'd as an owl to keep watch. Secure in that knowledge he allowed himself to slip into sleep.

When his eyes next opened he found himself within the confines of his mind. The place had changed greatly since his first visit as it was no longer a sewer. Now replacing the dreary pathways of the sewer was a large forest with plants and flowers of all kinds littered everywhere.

This forest however was always enshrouded in darkness for there was no sun in this place. Instead the full moon hung high in the sky at all times shining down on the place. His body moved on its own accord towards whatever had pulled him here. Oddly enough it wasn't Kyuubi that called as he was being pulled in the complete opposite direction of Kyuubi's den.

Finally after several minutes of travel he found himself within a clearing standing in front of a small hut. As he moved near it the door opened on its own accord and the former blonde found himself moving through the threshold into a sudden darkness.

"Welcome master." Came the sultry voice he immediately recognized as Nevan's.

Almost as soon as the words hit his ears he found the darkness receding if only a little bit. When he could finally see he found Nevan sitting before him on a large bed. All around the space they were in candles were lit giving just enough light for him to see her. Standing to her feet Nevan moved over to the boy who found himself watching her hips sway as if in a trance. Suddenly she was behind him her hands running along his frame as she removed his coat which soon fell to the floor.

"**You know you really are a handsome devil**." whispered Nevan into the boy's ear before licking it softly.

"**Allow me the honor of showing you how to satisfy any woman of any kind my master**." She whispered before leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw line.

"On one condition." Said the boy softly his hand squeezing the flesh that made up her rear.

"**Anything my master**." Replied Nevan instantly as she lay kisses along the boy's neck.

"No biting" said the boy causing her to freeze just as she had opened her mouth to bite down.

"**Agreed.**" she said softly her fangs turning to normal length canines as she slowly rained kisses across his face before their lips met.

He awoke with a jolt as his clones dispersed themselves sending him their memories of the night. One of them had apparently managed to find his team sometime during the night and had dispelled itself allowing the others to gain its knowledge. Apparently it had spoken to Sakura who informed it that Sasuke was still unconscious after his encounter with Orochimaru who had left some strange mark on the boy's neck after he bit him. Naruto frowned at that bit as he knew someone like Orochimaru wouldn't just come here to put a hickey on his male teammate, at least he hoped that was the case.

If that wasn't bad enough than Sasuke had to make things worse by loosing their scroll so now they needed another one. That was ok though since there were at least three teams between him and his team so one of them would have the needed heaven scroll. With that thought in mind he swept his hair back causing it to spike up before leaping off.

As the sun rose over the forest pink hair swayed as Sakura fought against her body struggling to stay awake having just used what little energy she'd had to throw a shuriken at a squirrel. From their position the team of Oto-nin smirked at the state of the girl before leaving their position and heading towards the girl.

"Up all night?" questioned a voice making the girls head snap up only to widen as she saw the sound shinobi standing in front of her.

"That is no longer necessary. Wake up Sasuke-kun, we want to fight him."

"What are you talking about? I know someone named Orochimaru is really pulling the strings in the shadows. What is his purpose." Yelled the pinkett shocking the sound-nin.

"And what the hell is that weird mark on his neck? I don't get it you do this to him and now you want to fight him." Finished the girl panting for breath.

"I wonder what that man is thinking." muttered the mummy of the team towards his teammates.

"Hearing that we can't let you go. I'll kill this bitch and then that Sasuke guy" stated the black haired sound-nin with a smirk as he began to walk towards the girl.

"Wait Zaku." Spoke the mummy getting a questioning look from his teammate.

"You're not very good are you? A recently overturned stone, different colored dirt and the grass doesn't grow here. Meaning a booby trap, which is rather useless unless it goes unnoticed." Spoke the mummy as he exposed the trap for his teammates to see.

"So that was why she threw that shuriken earlier, so that the squirrel didn't set off the trap." Said the now identified Zaku.

Then with matching smirks all three of them took to the air jumping over it only to have a log come swinging down from above. Zaku snorted and placed his palm on the log just before it blew apart.

"Frankly speaking you have no talent. Someone like you needs to work harder. You stand no chance against us." Said the mummy as the trio continued their air approach.

Just as they were about to come down on the girl they were intercepted by a green blur and thrown off course each feeling as if they were hit in the gut by a brick.

"Konoha Senpu!" exclaimed a voice as they were thrown.

As the blur touched down Sakura felt her eyes widen at the sight before her. For there standing in front of her was a boy clad in form fitting green spandex wearing orange leg warmers with one hand held behind his back. His dark black hair was slicked into a bowl cut and though she was behind him she knew he had large eyebrows.

"It seems you guys should also work harder." Spoke the boy while looking at the recovering sound gennin.

"Who are you?" questioned the mummy.

"I am 'Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast', Rock Lee."

"Lee-san why?" questioned Sakura in shock.

"As I told you before I will protect you until I die." Stated Lee confidently.

'_From what I can tell Sakura-chan is no condition to fight, Sasuke's out, and Naruto-kun is nowhere around. If that's the case I shall defeat these three myself. Yosh!_' thought Lee before a smirk found itself onto his face.

"This sucks! Why can't we find any weak teams!" exclaimed Ino as she threw her hands up into the air.

"Because there are no teams weaker than ours. Awhile back I'd have said team seven was but according to pops Naruto was gennin level at age seven. If that's true than he was only fooling around at the academy and is already levels ahead of us." Said the lazy ninja ignoring the looks sent at him from his teammates.

"Plus they have the super genius Sasuke-kun." Said Ino getting a snort from the boy.

"I don't know about that, people like him usually crumble under the pressure." Stated Shikamaru without opening his eyes.

"Look Sasuke's out cold and it looks like Sakura's fighting." Said Choji pointing over to his right.

"What!" Exclaimed both Ino and Shikamaru before looking in his direction.

Sakura panted in exhaustion as she watched the sound gennin close in on her. Off to the side Lee laid face down in the dirt having been double teamed and knocked out by the two gennin. As they had gone to finish him however she had rushed in determined to repay him for helping her. She had attempted to surprise them by throwing a handful of shuriken only to have them blown back at her by the spiky haired ones jutsu.

After the winds died down she found herself on her knees with her hair in the grip of the kunoichi that she had unfortunately forgotten. In her desperation to be useful she'd even cut off her own hair with a kunai and tried going on the offensive once again. For a while she had thought she was doing well avoiding the spiky haired ones jutsu via Kawarimi at least until he got tired of her and blasted her into a tree back first.

From their position within the bushes team ten went wide eyed at the situation Sakura found herself in. Ino's eyes narrowed as she drew a kunai and prepared to charge in only for a voice to cut through the clearing making everyone freeze.

"You guys have a pretty jacked up notion of fair play, and it's beginning to piss me off."

Following the voice everyone went wide eyed as they found the speaker. For there standing on a branch of a tree and leaning against the trunk was none other than the white haired member of team seven. What caught several peoples attention however was the large sword he held in his hand with the tip resting on the branch.

.

"Naruto" whispered Sakura quietly though in the silence it was heard by everyone.

Before anyone could say anything a large blast of air streaked towards him from Zaku's outstretched hand. As it neared however Naruto disappeared before appearing on another branch on the opposite side of the clearing though he no longer held Rebellion.

"So you're looking to play huh." Stated the boy causing all heads to whip in his direction.

"Alright I guess I've got some time to kill." Finished the white haired boy with a smirk.

Suddenly the boy's eyes turned cold as a powerful surge of killing intent suddenly filled the clearing. The results were immediate as each of them collapsed to the ground in a cold sweat as the boy hopped out from his perch and approached them. Oddly enough only the Oto-nin were effected as even though Sakura and the hidden members of team ten only felt as if they were suddenly protected.

"What's wrong, don't tell you can't fight someone who can actually fight back." Stated the boy though the smirk on his face said he knew what was truly wrong with them.

Zaku even though he was shivering managed to raise his hand and ignoring Dosu's pleads to do otherwise fired yet another blast at the boy. Once again the boy disappeared only this time he appeared behind the downed Oto-nin with his arms held in his hands.

"You know these arms of yours are an annoyance." Stated Naruto calmly.

Then before anyone could blink he twisted his arms before a loud cracking sound was heard. Zaku screamed his pain before the sound was silenced as his face was slammed in the dirt sending him into unconsciousness. Turning to the other two he ignored the females whimpering as he spoke.

"Leave your scroll, collect this trash, and go."

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth the killing intent he was exuding disappeared. It took a moment for the words to register before Dosu did as told slipping his hand into his pouch and placing the scroll on the ground. Standing shakily to their feet the two conscious Oto-nin grabbed the third and took off. Sighing quietly the boy spoke up once more.

"You can stop hiding now." Said the former blonde as he turned an eye to the hiding members of team ten before looking up into the trees.

Almost at once the members of team ten emerged from the bushes with Tenten and Neji dropping down from the trees. With a sigh the boy picked up the scroll before chucking it at Shikamaru who caught it with a stunned look on his face.

"That's for trying to help. I heard you convince Ino into fighting and saw you guys about to hop out. Still as it stands you guys just would've ended up in a troublesome situation since I doubt any of you know more than one of your family techniques." Said Naruto answering the unasked question.

"What about you Ten-chan you have both already?" asked the blonde getting a negative shake of the head from the weapons mistress.

Pulling out a scroll from his pouch he opened it before biting his thumb and spreading the blood onto the kanji marking within it. There was a puff of smoke and four more scrolls appeared two heavens and two earths much to everyone's shock.

"I beat a team from Ame yesterday after they caught me in a bad mood. Since I cut off a limb on each of them I helped myself to their earth scroll since I figured they wouldn't need it. Then I passed three more teams this morning on my way here." Explained the boy at the incredulous look Tenten threw him.

"So that's it, you're just giving us the scrolls?" asked Shikamaru shocked.

"I only gave you those because you and Choji were the closest things I had to friends during the academy. Otherwise I'd have kept them the less competition the better as far as I'm concerned." Said the boy as Tenten scooped up an earth scroll and he resealed the rest before putting the master scroll away.

Before anyone could comment however a surge of chakra washed over the group. Turning to the source they found Sasuke rising up behind them dark purple chakra surging around him as black markings spread across his face. As he looked up the group found themselves looked into a pair of blood red Sharingan eyes two comma like markings inside of them.

"Fight me, dobe." Demanded the Uchiha as he stood to his feet.

Naruto shrugged then faster than anyone could react had drawn Ivory and fired a single shot hitting him in the center of the head. As it hit the boy was picked up before slamming into the back of the tree that had sheltered him unconscious as the markings covering him receded. As they turned towards him the group found him holstering the weapon as if nothing had happened.

"NARUTO-BAKA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR." Screamed Sakura only to go quiet as she suddenly found Ivory pointed right at her head with Naruto glaring at her heatedly.

"I just saved your ass and that's the thanks I get. And if you don't remember the teme asked for it and he's only knocked out. Now if you don't stop your screeching which by the way has most likely given away our position to everyone in the forest you'll get what he got." Threatened the boy heatedly as Sakura once more saw the image of a demon hovering behind the boy.

"Now Choji help me pick up the teme so we can get out of here. With the power surge he just gave off and pinky's screeching every shinobi in the forest will be heading this way. And I don't know about you guys but I find it far too troublesome to deal with that." Stated the boy as he moved into the hollowed out tree with Choji right behind him while Shikamaru smirked at the wording.

Once they had everything collected the group as a whole made off towards the tower. With the fast pace they traveled with they made it in less then two hours. Opening the doors and entering the empty room they quickly figured out they needed to open the scrolls. As they did smoke erupted out of them which at the duel warnings of Neji and Naruto the group threw to the ground.

When the smoke cleared in front of them stood Ebizu, Iruka, and Kotetsu. Once everyone understood what was going on and Naruto handed over this extra scrolls surprising the three they were escorted to and shown the rooms they would stay at for the duration of the exam.

AN: That's it chapters done. Feels kind of rushed at the end but I'm tired of typing so deal with it. I know most of you are disappointed with the lack of lemon but I didn't want to give it to Nevan. Instead you get to choose who gets it between Anko, Haku, Tenten and Hinata either way the lemon will begin somewhere in the next two chapters. Thanks for reading and please review. Till next time LATER.


	8. Day of Rest

* * *

Devil of the Hidden Leaf

Chapter 8: Day of Rest

AN: Yo its me again. You all voted and Hinata won the lemon by one vote over Anko. Its in the chapter some where and the next one will be Anko. I wanted to do them both this chapter but I changed my mind.

I don't really have much to say as there was no manga for me to bash this week. What I will say is this. There is too much yaoi now and quite frankly its ridiculous with the things the yaoi fans are coming out with now. I know everyone has their own style and what not but its just gone too far. Hell your even making males pregnant WTF seriously it has to stop its just sick and wrong. I'm seriously beginning to believe some people need to get laid more often.

Anyway here's the chapter.

Start Now:

Naruto sighed as he looked over the forest from the roof of the tower. After the teams had been shown to their temporary rooms by Iruka the blonde had immediately left Sakura and Sasuke to rest within the room. Of course this was mainly due to the fact he had no desire to be near them any longer than necessary.

His thoughts however were currently on the knowledge he'd gained from the demonic souls residing within his body. While they had been traveling through the forest he'd been sending a small amount of demonic chakra into Sasuke so that his tenants could discover the source of that vile chakra he'd been exuding. What they'd found and informed him of had left him in a state of shock.

His thoughts on the matter however were broken as an ANBU arrived informing him that the Hokage arrived and wished to see him. Getting a nod from the boy the ANBU placed his hand on the boy's shoulder before they disappeared in a whirl of leaves. Of course neither was lost to the fact that the old man was in the building they were standing upon. However one thing was purposely clear to all shinobi when the Hokage summons you, you come and you come quickly. As such they used Shunshin instead of walking through the building like others would have.

They reappeared just outside a door which the boy preceded to enter after a nod from the ANBU. After entering the room the boy was surprised by the sight that greeted him. For along with the Sandaime every shinobi or former shinobi on the council was within the room as were Ibiki and Anko.

"Ah Naruto-kun I'm glad you could join us; though I am surprised you're not resting with your team after your ordeal within the forest." Spoke Sarutobi getting a smirk from the former blonde.

"Nah I've still got too much energy to burn and no ramen in my stomach. Besides it's not like a forest full of mutant animals, enemy nin and demons is gonna take me out." Stated the white haired boy with a smirk.

"About that we were informed earlier that you were in the S-class section of the forest. How did you get in there since that place should be sealed up rather tight?" asked Hiashi causing the blonde to scowl.

"Someone, most likely Orochimaru, sent some wind jutsu at my team which caused it. I remember blowing through some tree trunks before falling unconscious. When I came to I was in a cave about twenty eight meters beneath the forest having been dragged there by a river." Explained the boy getting winces from several of those gathered at that.

"We were also informed you emerged from a mirror that erupted from the ground." Stated Shibi getting a small shudder from the boy.

"That was a demonic portal. In order to escape that section I had to go through several demon guardians. When I beat the last one that portal appeared" Said the boy getting a nod from the Aburame head.

"And how many of these guardians did you beat?" questioned Danzo with narrowed eyes.

"Six. Though two of them were brothers and guarded the same gate, so I had to fight them at the same time." Said the boy casually.

"You expect us to believe that you, a gennin defeated six demons alone." Stated Danzo with a sneer as he narrowed his eyes further.

"Quite frankly I don't give two shits what you believe, you asked and I answered it's as simple as that. However I will admit that had they not been sealed for the last two thousand years that I most likely wouldn't have defeated the first one let alone all six." Stated the boy getting raised eyebrows from several of those gathered, seeing this he sighed before explaining.

"Apparently when they were sealed up down there it was before humans had access to chakra, much less powerful jutsu. However the fact that I have access to these things and have a very powerful Devil Arm in my possession was enough to give me an edge on them. I guarantee you that if any of the Hokages or an experienced jounin like Kakashi had gone up against them they'd have gotten out faster than I did." Explained the boy getting understanding nods from those gathered.

"Tell me Naruto-kun; how are your teammates holding up after their encounter with Orochimaru?" asked Sarutobi successfully steering the conversation away from the course it was travelling.

"Sakura's asleep since she's been up for over a day since she had to guard over the Uchiha all night before fighting this morning. The Uchiha is currently unconscious since I knocked him out after he demanded to fight me when the seal on his neck activated." Said the boy before several peoples expressions darkened

"So Orochimaru actually did give the boy a cursed seal." Muttered Shikaku in distaste.

"We should pull him from the exams." Stated Tsume quietly getting several nods from those around her as well as Anko.

"No, having the last Uchiha participating has brought a lot of attention to the village even from the nobles of several countries. If we were to pull him now it could have a negative effect for us." Stated Homura with a sigh.

"Then we have the cursed seal sealed up." Said Chouza getting a snort from the now forgotten gennin.

"Do you have something you wish to add Uzumaki?" questioned Danzo with a glare for his interruption.

"Sasuke would never allow you to seal it up. Since he's already tasted its power you'd need one hell of an excuse. Aside from that sealing the thing will only slow it down not stop it." explained the boy getting several raised eyebrows.

"You don't know how it works do you." Stated the boy with a frown only to get a negative head shake from the Sandaime.

"The way you speak indicate that you know of the seals effects." Stated Shibi getting a smirk from the boy.

"On the way to the tower I personally carried Sasuke to the tower so that I could have Kyuubi analyze that seal." Stated the boy getting several wide eyes around him.

"And what did he find?" questioned Sarutobi with narrowed eyes.

"I'll let him tell you since I'm still having problems absorbing everything. Yoko." Stated the boy before calling out the name. There was a puff of red smoke which cleared to show an orange fox with nine tails standing next to the boy reaching just to his knee.

"Can you tell them about the hebi's seal?" asked the boy getting what looked to be a sigh from the fox.

"**You should all listen closely because I will not repeat anything I say.**" Said the fox before jumping onto the table allowing everyone to see him.

"**Orochimaru's cursed seal is designed to rob a person of their free will and turn them into nothing more than a living puppet. However it also has another purpose which allows him to send his soul into the body of the seals bearer**." The fox stopped at the groups shocked looks before continuing.

"**When the seal is first implanted a small amount of tainted chakra is injected into the seals bearer. That power however feeds on the bearer's normal chakra allowing for it to grow larger until all that remains is the tainted chakra. While this happens the darker impulses of the bearer will also emerge slowly changing the bearer's outlook on things. The darker the person is to begin with however the quicker the process**." He stopped here for breathe before continuing.

"**Of course it also has the function of submission. Because the seal is linked to the bearer's chakra coils it is possible though only for the sealer to activate the seal. In this instance however it acts more like the Hyuga Clans cursed seal as it gives a surge of pain to the bearer. The difference between them is that instead of the brain this seal targets the coils causing more suffering and if held long enough eventually death.**" Explained Kyuubi calmly before laying his head on the table.

"Do you know of a way to remove it?" asked Sarutobi getting a sigh from the fox who turned his gaze to him.

"**Normally I wouldn't mention this but since you did right by the kit and kept me alive I will. Of course it also helps that you were Hashirama's student even if only for a short time**." Stated Kyuubi getting a shocked look from the Hokage at his words.

"**When the cursed seal is planted Orochimaru injects a small watered down amount of tainted devil chakra into bearer. How he got his hands on the stuff is beyond me though**. **Because of this the only way for that seal to be removed is if a demon of a higher level does it. Either that or someone possessing demonic chakra like a bijuu's vessel."** Stated the fox with what Sarutobi figured to be his version of a smirk.

"**Of course that isn't all. You see the cursed seal is really just a bastardized version of the mark that appears when a demon lays claim on its mate. When Orochimaru bites into his target and sends in the power the mark forms staking his claim. However if the bearer does not accept, or the link is weak enough someone of higher stature can come and remove it.**" The fox stopped here as he noticed the look in Anko's eyes.

"If that's the case then Naruto should be able to remove it at least until he fully absorbs the rest of your chakra." Stated Shikaku getting another smirk from the fox.

"**While Naruto can indeed remove the seal using what's left of my chakra it isn't that simple. You see the only way for the seal to be removed is for the demon or demon vessel to take the cursed one as their mate.**" Stated Kyuubi getting a wide eyed look from both Tsume and Sarutobi.

"**This however could also change the person. It is possible that if marked the person could very well become at least half demon like the vessel. This is especially true in the case of a woman mainly because a human woman isn't really designed to have demon children. A few thousand years ago it was possible but with the rise in power in both humans and demons it's unlikely. Without the change the strain of giving birth could very well kill the woman.**" Explained Kyuubi with a sigh.

"So in order to remove the seal from Sasuke we'd need to find either a female demon or a female jinchuuriki." Stated Danzo with a frown.

"**Correct seeing as how most jinchuuriki are at least part demon it's easier to go for them. Naruto was the exception for the simple fact that his seal was perfect. Unlike other's Naruto's seal was created by the Shinigami and was designed so that my chakra would convert into his. If it had been designed by a human instead of a God then I could have changed him. But because of the making and design of his seal there are just some places I've never had access to like his mind or his genetics. **

**Otherwise I'd have made him a fox a while ago. I couldn't even add to his power otherwise I'd have given him my own doujutsu and not just the fraction I gave to that one bastard. That's beside the point though so yes you'll need a female demon or a female vessel to remove the seal for the gaki. That or a gay one like that Hebi.**" Said the fox before shuddering along with several other people within the room.

"So if someone were to be marked what else could happen to them?" asked Sarutobi quietly.

"**Honestly I'm not sure since I never had a mate myself. In fact right now I'm just repeating what I was told. However there are several possibilities. The person could gain some of their mate's abilities like Naruto's healing as well as their lifespan. Since their energy would be running through them they may even be able to use Devil Arms if their mate possesses one. Their own bloodlines may also be enhanced to a more pure stage. Finally depending on the age of the person they could also physically change if it's someone older they could revert back to their prime. Or if younger they may go through ascension**." Stated Kyuubi calmly.

"An ascension?" questioned Tsume in confusion.

"**Demons don't age like humans do. You humans have your puberty which takes years and demons have the ascension. For a member of the Canidae clans there are three one on the day of your thirteenth year, on your eighteenth, and on your twenty second. After that a Kitsune will no longer age and will stay within their prime until their death**."

"**This is true for most demons though I have no idea about the ascension times of others aside from the Canidae clans.**" With that said the fox disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The room was silent for a long while as everyone digested what had been said. Naruto himself was also in thought having not known that it was possible for him to remove the seal and what would happen to those he chose to become his mates.

Thirty minutes later found the white haired gennin sitting in the cafeteria within the tower. Iruka had arrived earlier with the large order of ramen Naruto had convinced him to buy for him. Even though he'd been dismissed before they figured out what to do about Sasuke the boy didn't care as long as it didn't interfere with his chances of finishing this exam and being promoted.

* * *

Within her own room within the tower Anko lay motionless on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She had left the meeting shortly after Naruto had not really caring for what happened with the Uchiha as she had more important thoughts running through her mind. Of course anyone with enough knowledge of her situation would understand her current thought process.

The 21 year old Special Jounin was at one point one of Konoha's most talked about prodigies. Having graduated from the academy at the top of her class at the age of ten Anko had become a special case as rather than being placed on a team she had been taken on as an apprentice. This was even further highlighted as she was taken as the apprentice for a member of the Sannin, Orochimaru.

For a time the villagers had loved and praised her for her skill as a kunoichi. She'd been moved out of the orphanage and had gotten a penthouse compliments of her new sensei. She could shop or eat anywhere within the village and was often only charged half price for what she purchase. She had more suitors than she knew what to do with and the fan club to prove it, the numbers of which were only surpassed by Tsunade's. On top of this she had the strongest teacher she could hope for. Life was good.

That had all changed however once news of Orochimaru's actions had been brought to light. She had been twelve and a chuunin at the time and had become quite used to living the good life. When Orochimaru fled she'd gone with him believing they'd been given a mission by the Hokage.

She'd been found within a cave in Sea Country some time later by a squad of Leaf ANBU abandoned and surrounded by dead bodies. The bodies and Anko all had one thing in common they'd all had some type of seal either on their necks or chest. They'd all been used as test subjects for the Cursed Seal and out of the ten she'd been the only survivor.

When she had awoken to see the face of the Sandaime as well as several members of the ANBU she'd been confused but happy to be home. When she'd learned that her sensei had turned traitor and they hadn't been sent on a mission before he abandoned her however that happiness had turned to rage and resentment towards her former sensei who'd even gone as far as to seal away her memories of her time with him after they'd left the village.

It had only gotten worse upon the discovery that the villagers that had once praised her had turned against her. Her shinobi license had been suspended, she was under probation, couldn't get a place to stay and most restaurants wouldn't even serve her. On top of all this her fan club was gone and she couldn't get a decent date for anything. She'd gone from the Hebi-hime to the snake-bitch and the only reason she hadn't been raped was probably because of her skill as a kunoichi. Life officially sucked.

Life after that had proceeded to be mostly the same way as things hadn't really changed. Having grown tired of living on the streets she'd moved into the Forest of Death and ate whatever she caught and killed only ever stopping for dango or sake in the village shops. While she was one of Konoha's most desirable kunoichi she'd stopped dating long ago as the closet thing she got to intimacy was her hands and a little orange book. There had been that one time when she'd gotten drunk with Kurenei but the crimson eyed kunoichi had never actually entered more than two fingers into her.

"_You are mine Anko-chan and you will be as long as you bear my seal_." The whispered words of her traitorous sensei echoed through her mind ominously making her shudder in revulsion.

Feeling dirty just from the reminder of the mans touch she headed towards her bathroom intent on a shower. As she went the few articles of clothing she wore were dropped to the floor. Still she supposed she shouldn't have been surprised with the way things turned out for her.

The villagers of Konoha had the habit of turning on those they once held in high regard though she suspected this was due mostly in part to the civilian council. It had happened during the war with Hatake Sakumo after he chose to save the lives of his teammates rather than abandon them and try completing the mission on his own.

It had happened again when Yondaime had sealed Kyuubi into the newborn Naruto as well. Almost immediately afterwards the civilian council had proclaimed him as the Kyuubi reborn and tried to kill him only to be thwarted by the arrival of Uzumaki Kushina, the Toad Sage Jiraiya and the Sandaime Hokage.

This didn't stop the civilians from hating the boy but he'd had the shinobi on his side at least. Twelve years later he was proclaimed as a village hero for finishing Yondaime's plan and killing the Kyuubi, though he was apparently still absorbing the remainder of the fox's chakra. Now that same boy was the only one who could free her from her own curse.

* * *

Elsewhere Naruto and Hinata were in the midst of a rather heated make out session. She'd found him about an hour ago stuffing his face in the cafeteria. After he'd had his full and she'd eaten she'd led him back to her room leaving her teammates to their meals along with several others from their graduating class.

After they'd arrived he'd proceeded to explain about the things that had been going on or at least what he knew. Learning that he'd been trapped within the S-class sector had nearly given her a heart attack. This was especially so when she'd learned the rumors of the place being inhabited by demons had actually been true and he'd been forced to fight them to get out. She did however chastise him for shooting his teammate, even if she'd have wanted to do the same.

She in turn however had informed him of what she'd been going through. The main topic was the things that Naruto had learned about them and what could possibly happen in their relationship.

Now she'd admit, if only to herself, that she did NOT want to share Naruto. Of course due to the situation she'd be forced to even with the knowledge that he'd eventually bed her little sister. She wanted to share with Haku and Tenten even less than she did Hanabi, at least she'd grown up knowing she and Hanabi may end up marrying the same man.

Still the positives far outweighed the negatives. Once marked she wouldn't age a day over twenty-five and as a female she was NOT prepared to turn down eternal youth. Skipping through puberty was also a plus in her mind as she honestly didn't want to deal with the whole acne stage. Fast healing and augmentation of her bloodline was also a plus especially as a kunoichi.

The whole half demon status was really meaningless to her. Outliving her friends however was a negative. Still spending eternity with Naruto countered that particular negative especially with Hanabi, Haku, and Tenten around as well. In the end she had no problem with anything, though she at least WAS going to have his first child no if ands or buts about it. After that she'd even told him of the brutality her team had witnessed committed by Sabaku no Gaara and her fears of the red headed gennin. The tears and frightened look that had taken over his long time friends face had been too much for the young gennin to bear which had lead to the rather intense make out session.

Such thoughts however were immediately halted as she let out a gasp as a pair of hands suddenly gripped her backside before she found herself on her back with the white haired boy on top of her. She noticed absentmindedly that somewhere along the line her jacket had been discarded and blushed as she realized his hand was actually cupping her and squeezing her rear through her pants though these discoveries did nothing to stop either of their actions. While Hinata was groaning and moaning in pleasure Naruto was taking the opportunity to try out a few of the things he'd learned from Nevan.

All she could do was moan as Naruto trailed kisses along her neck from her shoulder to her ear lobe. As he continued to bombard her with kisses his left hand, which had been on her hip, slowly began to travel along her side sending goose bumps through the girl as it went under her shirt and slid across her skin.

Hinata's eyes were closed tightly as she moaned quietly biting her bottom lip to keep from crying out. She gasped suddenly her back arching as she felt a hand pressing into and rubbing her sex through her pants. Removing his mouth from her neck the white haired boy quickly reclaimed her lips his tongue swiftly entering her mouth and joining with hers in a dance that had been practiced much by the two.

When the kiss finally broke Naruto moved away causing the panting Hinata to open her eyes. When she did however she blushed as she found that somehow during the course of the kiss the boy had managed to unbutton and unzip her pants and was currently gazing at her as if he was unsure if he should continue or not. Blushing furiously and not wanting to disappoint them both by fainting for the first time in months she took a deep breath before raising her hips off the bed and sliding her pants down her legs revealing the white panties she wore underneath.

As her pants hit the floor she immediately moved her hands to her shirt lifting and removing it revealing the bra to match her panties blushing furiously the entire time. Naruto smiled at the sight and couldn't help but lick his lips at finally seeing what she hid under the baggy clothes she wore. Her legs were smooth and toned from all her training leading up to her flat stomach and C cup breast her nipples poked outwards showing her arousal.

As he slid his hands up her legs the girl shivered before once again lifting her hips as he slid his fingers within the waistband of her panties. A trail of kisses followed them as they slid down her legs and over her feet before they fell to the ground and his lips repeated the trail on the other leg this time sliding upwards.

As his lips reached her hip Hinata's breath caught in her throat only for the boys to keep heading upwards and towards her bellybutton causing her to giggle lightly as his hands trailed her legs. Licking a trail around her bellybutton the former blonde smirked before snapping her legs open and diving down causing the girl to cry out in a mixture of shock, embarrassment and pleasure as his tongue hit her slit.

"Naruto-kun…ah… don't…ah…that's dirty." Cried the girl as she moaned between words.

Naruto responded by licking along her lower lips not at all bothered by the tangy flavor of her wetness. Removing his right hand from her thigh the white haired boy ran a finger along her lips before sliding it into her entrance while his tongue found his lips locked around her clit. Hinata gasped at the intrusion her back arching as her hips bucked against his face as the new sensations hit her. She could only moan her legs locking around the boy's neck and her hands grasping his head as she rode his tongue as she experienced her first oral assault.

Smirking inwardly the gennin removed his index finger swiftly replacing it with his middle finger. Sliding it in until his just the first knuckle he moved it around in small circles. Then while continuing his circular motions he began to push it in deeper. Moving his finger up near the roof of her lower regions and soon came across a soft, spongy area. Smirking the boy planted his finger on it firmly. Locking his eyes onto Hinata's face while keeping up his assault on her clit he began adding pressure to the spot he was pressing into and after a few moments got the results he was looking for.

"N-NARUTO-KUN." Screamed the girl.

Her back arching off the bed Hinata found herself screaming his name as her eyes shot open yet all she saw was brightness. Though he was prepared for it the blonde was still shocked when the girl's walls tightened around his finger and began to pulse as her orgasm hit. As her legs increased their grip around his neck Naruto still kept up his assault on her clit as Hinata rode out her first orgasm. Finally it was over as Hinata collapsed onto her back her walls still pulsing as the boy removed his finger from her.

Looking up at the girl he couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Sweat glistened off her body while her shoulder length hair was a mess. One of her breast was hanging over her bra an obvious sign the girl had been playing with it and she had a large grin covering her face.

For her part Hinata couldn't help put grin at the pelvis pulsing sensation that had gone through her. In all her experimentation, as short as it was, she had never even with her own hands felt an orgasm so powerful.

Turning half lidded eyes towards the boy she felt them widen. While she'd been lost in the haze of her orgasm induced high the white haired boy had taken the opportunity to shed himself of his pants and fishnet shirt and position himself between her legs. Judging by the feel of skin on her thighs he wasn't wearing any underwear either.

A tapping on her clit caused her to moan as she looked down and got her first look at the package Naruto was packing as it slid along her slit. Like her Naruto was bare of pubic hair allowing for her to get a full view of him. For his age Naruto was rather large with about six inches to his length.

Pulling back and grabbing hold of his length the white haired teen positioned himself at her entrance. He was not surprised to find his head sliding into her easily after the warm up he'd given her along with her current wetness though she was still incredibly tight. Sliding in further he stopped when he was about halfway in having come across a barrier. As he did Hinata tensed knowing this was the part where it was supposed to hurt though she made no move to stop him.

Pulling back until only the head remained inside he looked down to find Hinata biting her bottom lip with her eyes closed. Closing his own eyes and taking a deep breath and with the sound of his own heartbeat echoing in his ears the boy slammed forward until their hips met ripping through her barrier in the process. For a few minutes he just stayed there fighting back the urge to cum then and there at her tightness.

'_Is that it?_' wondered Hinata as she opened first one and then both of her eyes.

She didn't need to look to know that her hips were now meeting those of her longtime friend and crush. She had felt the tearing of her hymen but hadn't been too affected by it, in fact she'd felt more pain during spars with Hanabi, though she did feel a slight bit of discomfort. Seeing that she was find the gennin pulled out until just the head remained before sliding himself back in.

For a while he continued to slid himself in and out of her at a slow pace allowing her to get used to the feeling. This was also so that he could keep in control as the friction that her walls were causing were almost too much for him, this being his first time. Slowly however the feeling of discomfort left her and as the pleasure began to enter her she began to meet his thrust as she moaned softly. Soon he began to increase his pace as her hips rose to meet his on every down stroke.

As the speed increased however he felt his control slipping and in an effort to beat this problem he placed the palm of his right hand on her pelvis his thumb moving back and forth across her clit. Leaning forward he felt her arms wrap around him as he continued to thrust into her and began sucking on her neck. This was more than enough for Hinata as for the second time in less than five minutes she came crying out the boy's name with the boy following shortly after her.

Lost in the moment as they were neither noticed when the boys eyes flashed red and his canines extended. Just after they did the boy buried them into the flesh of her neck. Hinata gasped at the feel of it before her third and most powerful orgasm rocked through her knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Two hours later the boy emerged from the bathroom fresh off his shower clad once more in his jeans and fishnet shirt. Taking a whiff of the air he was happy to note that it lacked the distinctive smell of sex from their earlier activities. Almost as soon as he exited the bathroom the still nude Hinata shot inside like a blur. A second later she was back out giving him a kiss to the cheek before the door closed and the sound of running water hit his ears.

Grabbing his coat from off Shino's bed, not wanting to place it on the mess that was Kiba's, Naruto quickly slid it on before fastening the belt for his gun holster across his chest. After removing his amulet from his jacket pocket and placing it around his neck the boy quickly secured his boots before leaving the room.

As he walked down the hall his thoughts turned to the red headed Suna nin, Sabaku no Gaara. He'd known from the moment they met that the red head was strong but to actually complete a B-rank mission without a scratch was impressive. If that wasn't enough then the fact that his team had managed to reach the tower in two hours only added to his impressiveness.

Based on those two things and what Hinata had told him the white haired gennin had to admit that Gaara was the greatest threat to him in this exam. Sure Lee and Neji were people to look out for but he already had an idea what to expect from them and of how to fight them as they were both taijutsu specialist. Gaara however appeared to be a ninjutsu specialist as according to Hinata the boy hadn't even moved from his spot when he killed the team he'd come across. On top of this he apparently had the ability to control sand as surprisingly that is what he had used to kill the team of gennin he had come across.

'_Could he be a relative of the Sandaime Kazekage?_' thought the blonde with a frown.

The Sandaime Kazekage was known world wide as the most powerful of them all. Like Konoha's Shodai and Nidaime Hokage's he was most known for a unique ability. While the Hokage's were known for their use of Mokuton and Suiton jutsu respectively the Sandaime Kazekage was known for the use of his Satetsu (Iron Sand).

According to what he'd read as a child the Sandaime Kazekage had the ability to change his chakra into a magnetic field. Apparently he'd been able to make his sand into any weapon of his choice. He'd been one of the most feared men alive until his disappearance about eighteen years ago. If Gaara was a relative of his it would definitely explain his control over sand as it had never been confirmed if any other members of his clan or his village held a similar ability.

Of the three Suna-nin Gaara was definitely the most dangerous this was easily seen in his teammates reactions to his mere presence. Temari however was also someone he had his eye on. Aside from the fact that she was more than a descent piece of eye candy she was also dangerous. Judging by the muscles he'd seen on her legs and arms the girl trained a lot more than he could say for majority of Konoha's gennin level kunoichi.

Judging by the large object she carried on her back and his own knowledge of Suna then she was most likely a wind user and that object was a tessen. For most of the participants that alone would make her a threat as she was a mid to long range fighter. All in all she was definitely a cut above majority of the kunoichi he knew.

Kankurou was the least dangerous of them all for him. He was most likely a puppet user judging by the bandaged object he carried and Ibiki's statement of him playing with dolls during the first exam. If that was the case then he was also a mid range fighter. On top of this his taijutsu was probably poor as well since taijutsu was a well known weakness with puppet users. All in all the Suna team was probably the most dangerous group to make it thus far.

As if just the thought was enough to summon Sabaku no Temari appeared in the hallway in front of him.

"Yo Temari-chan." Called the blonde.

At the sound of her name said kunoichi snapped around only to see the white haired boy and blush. Naruto smirked at the sight of it causing her blush to deepen slightly.

* * *

Tenten sighed happily as she looked about her assortment of weapons. With her teammates gone she felt free to let down her hair which now hung down to her back. Her shirt was off and folded up on the bed leaving her in just her pants and a sports bra. Hanging down from her neck was a red amulet eerily similar to Naruto's though this one had a silver trim instead of the gold his held.

While this would normally be kept hidden by her shirt she was free to let it show as know one was around and she was doing maintenance on the weapons surrounding her. To add to this she had both Yamato and Rebellion with her ass well since she was the only person Naruto would let clean them.

For as long as she could remember she had been trained to use any type of weapon though projectiles had quickly grown to become her favorite. While other girls her age were playing with dolls she was learning how to balance a kunai. While other girls were ogling boys she was learning to wield a sword.

This was all for one simple yet very important reason, she'd been engaged since infancy. Her mother had told her this the very first time she asked and any other time she repeated the question.

When she was about a year old her mother Ayako and her best friend Uzumaki Kushina signed a betrothal bond between her and Kushina's son Naruto. As a result however she was put to her paces almost as soon as she turned six. She had to learn everything about not only shinobi life but about the various clans as well.

It was during this time that she was told that her fiancé was the heir to one of Konoha's founding clans and that she would be one of at least four. Of course it wasn't all bad as she soon developed a love for pointy objects much like her father had. On top of this her entire five year stint at the academy had been paid for. If that wasn't enough a trust fund had been set up in her name that she couldn't touch until she turned sixteen or became a chuunin.

She didn't meet or even see Naruto until she was around eight years old though. She had gone to his mother's funeral and saw him standing next to the Sandaime and had been surprised to see him holding back tears. When she informed her mother that night she'd been told two things. The first was merely a repeat of her shinobi lessons in that a shinobi didn't show emotion. The second and most profound however was that a Namikaze never cried.

When she saw him next however the boy had changed greatly. He'd shown up to the academy wearing of all things a bright orange jumpsuit. She'd gone up to him that day to give him her condolences and inform him of who she was only for him to shrug it off and tell her he'd been an orphan all his life.

She'd immediately known something was wrong and told her mother as much as soon as she got home. When they took it up with the Hokage they were informed of what had happened, the council was afraid due to the boy's mental state and had sealed away all knowledge of his mother. That night her mother informed her of the truth of Kyuubi's defeat.

After that she watched him from afar as she witnessed the villager's hatred for the boy. Slowly after this the quiet boy seemed to snap and became the loud person known as Konoha's legendary prankster.

It was when he returned from Wave Country that she noticed the change. He had come to her house with the hopes of having her mother make an outfit for him, though his memory hadn't fully returned. Even though his memories had still been mostly sealed he'd known enough to know exactly who she was the moment he eyed her amulet.

Apparently the amulet she held was only given to the fiancé to the heir of the Namikaze clan. On top of this it was priceless since the gem it was made from couldn't be found anywhere. Her thoughts on that were broken as the sound of her overly loud teammate coming down the hall hit her ears. Thanking him, for once, for having such a loud voice she quickly grabbed her shirt and tossed it into the bathroom before grabbing Yamato and Rebellion and going herself closing the door just before her room door opened.

* * *

Naruto smirked as he watched Temari walk away from the cafeteria. After their initial meeting he'd invited her to eat with him a request her stomach had immediately answered for her. He could honestly say that he had enjoyed the time they had spent together and while he didn't want to see her go he enjoyed the sight of her walking away.

As he turned to leave himself he found himself staring at the fishnet clad form of Mitirashi Anko. Naruto inwardly shuddered at the grin that was spread across her face as the last time he had seen it was when she'd convinced him to buy her some dango. Mentally crying for his wallet, he absently wondered if this was how he made Iruka feel before allowing her to pull him back towards the cafeteria.

AN: That's it for this chapter. It was mostly a filler chapter since I needed something to write since I still haven't figured out the prelims. It took me a while for the lemon though since I seem to be out of practice. Anyway please review, till next time LATER.


	9. Preliminaries

Devil of the Hidden Leaf

Chapter 9: Preliminaries

The remaining three days had passed quickly and everyone was currently gathered in the center of the tower. In the end those who made it included 5 leaf teams, one Suna team, and the Oto team. Sarutobi couldn't help but smile in pride as three of the leaf teams were comprised of rookies and they and one other team had made it by the second day.

Behind and to each side of Sarutobi stood both Anko and Ibiki. Along with them were all the jounin senseis of the gennin that had made it thus far with several more chuunin as well and jounin.

'_Out of the 78 people to start 21 people actually made it in time_.' Thought Anko frowning.

'_When I said I'd cut them in half I was thinking more like single digits_.' She finished with a sigh.

"Your team isn't too bad or perhaps they just got lucky. But now it's all about real ability and with my team here getting any further for them is impossible Kakashi." Said Gai quietly.

"Hm, you say something?" Asked Kakashi turning to face the other jounin.

"Rival Kakashi that attitude of yours is so hip and gets on my nerves." Exclaimed Gai forming a fist as a fire seemed to ignite within his eyes causing the Copy Nin to sweatdrop before he turned his attention back to the gathered gennin.

'_So that's Naruto-kun's sensei. He doesn't look like much._' thought Tenten eyeing the man with a small frown.

'_I knew it among the sensei's Gai-sensei is the coolest, he's sparkling! Watch me Gai-sensei I'll sparkle too._' Thought Lee as a flame appeared in his eyes to match his senseis.

'…' thought Neji.

'_Man I'm hungry. Did they have to summon us during breakfast?_' Thought Choji frowning at the thought of his unfinished meal.

'_There's still this many left? This has the word troublesome written all over it._' thought Shikamaru with a sigh.

'_Now's my chance to prove myself to Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun._' Thought Ino with a determined glint entering her eyes.

'_Uzumaki I will pay you back for my arms_.' Thought Zaku with a scowl both his arms in slings.

'_kukuku Sasuke-kun survived after all._' Thought Orochimaru under the guise of the sound jounin.

'_Uzumaki mother will have your blood._' Thought Gaara his face an expressionless mask.

'_So only 7 out of the 27 team's passed._' thought Temari.

'_So Gaara made it out untouched. As expected._' Thought the jounin sensei for the Suna team.

'Akamaru seems to be acting strange.' Thought Kurenei as she spotted the dog within Kiba's jacket instead of on his head like usual.

'_Damn it's that Suna guy._' Thought Kiba keeping an eye on the guy with the killer sand.

'Is _he really going to continue with his arms in that state?_' Thought Sakura eyeing Zaku warily.

'_So even the old man is here, things might just get interesting._' Thought Naruto having grown bored over the last few days. Honestly if he'd have known he'd have been so bored in the tower they'd have stayed in the forest a few more days.

"For some reason I can't say I have a good feeling about this." Mumbled Sasuke his right hand over the seal he'd been given though it seemed only Lee heard him.

'_For this many to make it and most of them to be rookies, it's no wonder they were all nominated._' Thought Sarutobi as he eyed Asuma, Kurenei, Gai, and Kakashi from the corner of his eye.

"To everyone who has made it this far congratulations on passing the second exam. Listen carefully for Hokage-sama will now explain the third test." stated Anko breaking everyone from their respective thoughts.

"Before I explain to you the third test there is something that I would like for you all to know. This is the true reason for this exam." stated Sarutobi immediately catching the attention of the gathered gennin.

"Why do we have all the allied countries taking the exam together? Many believe it is to promote friendship among the countries. Others believe it is to raise the level of our shinobi. But here and now I will tell you the truth because I do not want you to be confused about this." Started Sarutobi each of the gennin's listening to him closely.

"The truth of the matter is that this is a replacement for war among the allied countries." Said Sarutobi successfully surprising even the most stoic and knowledgeable of the gennin.

"If you trace back the history of the nations you will find that the current allies were once enemies. These were people who fought over the rights to rule this world. However in order to prevent wasteful fighting these people set a stage for battle. That is the origin of the Chuunin Exam." explained Sarutobi

"Why the hell do we have to do that? I thought this was just supposed to be for deciding who would become chuunin!" exclaimed Kiba.

"It is indeed a fact that this exam decides which shinobi's have what it takes to become Chuunin. However on the other hand this exam has another side, one where each countries shinobi risk their own life to protect their own countries prestige." Explained Sarutobi calmly.

"You see watching the third exam will be leaders and influential individuals. These individuals are from many countries that make up the clients of the shinobi villages. The leaders of these countries will also be there to witness your battles. If the strength of a country is clear then that country will receive more clients.

However if a country is perceived as weak then they will lose clients. This will also signal potential enemy countries that your country has power. As such this also sends a political message. " Finished the Sandaime before taking a breath followed by a hit from his pipe.

"Yeah but why do we have to risk our lives in battle!" exclaimed Kiba not liking the thought of dying for someone's entertainment.

"The strength of a country is measured by the strength of the village. the strength of a village is measured by the strength of its shinobi. And a shinobi's true strength can only be shown by a life risking battle.

This exam is a place to showcase each village's strength as well as your own. It only has meaning because lives are at risk, and that is why those that came before you have fought in the Chuunin Exam." finished Sarutobi.

"Then why do you say things about this being for friendship?" asked Sakura

"I said it before in the beginning, that I didn't want you to confuse the purpose of this. By losing life and establishing balance. That is the shape of friendship in the shinobi world." Said the Sandaime before taking another hit from his pipe.

Before we begin the third test I will tell you one more thing. This is not just a test; it is a life risking battle with your dreams and countries prestige on the line."

"I don't care what it is. Just hurry up and tell us what this life risking battle entails." Said Gaara impatiently.

"cough Actually Hokage-sama as the referee would you please allow me Gekkou Hayate to explain." Said a jounin as he appeared crouched before the Sandaime.

"By all means." Said Sarutobi taking a step back.

As he turned around Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man's appearance. He was dressed in the uniform most jounin wore and was using his hitae-tae as a bandana. That however wasn't what caught the white haired gennin's attention as the man was quite pale and had large bags under his eyes. All in all he looked half dead.

"cough Hello everyone I'm Hayate. Before we can begin the third test I need to inform you that we need to go through a preliminary before we can move on to the main exam." Explained the newly introduced Hayate

"Why do we have to have a preliminary, I mean why can't all the people who made it this far continue?" asked Sakura.

"Hm honestly because the first two exams may have been too easy this year, we just have too many people. According to the Chuunin Exams rules we must hold a preliminary and reduce the number of people for the third test. As Hokage-sama indicated there will be many guest attending and the fights may take too long and we're limited on time." Explained Hayate.

As he said this Sakura couldn't help but gulp. Inner Sakura however currently had her head down as a storm cloud hovered over her as it rained and lightning flashed.

"Anyway those who aren't feeling well or feel like quitting after these explanations please come forward now. Since we will be starting the preliminary immediately." Said Hayate calmly.

After a few minutes only one person stepped forward though Naruto did hear Sakura trying to convince Sasuke to quit, which was just as unlikely to happen as him actually dating Sakura. Anyway the one person to quit was Kabuto who had turned to leave just before Naruto spoke up catching the attention of the entire room

"So you're quitting huh Kabuto? It's no wonder you're a seven time loser now, you're a pussy." Said the boy with a smirk.

Kabuto grit his teeth at the words hurled at him though calmed himself instead of attacking the white haired boy. It wouldn't do to attract unneeded attention by showing his skills he was a spy after all. So instead he said nothing and continued walking out. Still the damage had been done as with just a simple twitch of his pinky finger the Sandaime signaled for Kabuto to be tailed by an ANBU. No one failed the exams that many times without it being on purpose.

Once Kabuto was gone and seeing no else willing to quit Hayate moved on. His speech was simple explaining that the only rules were there really were no rules. A fight would continue until one of three things happened you died, got knocked out, or gave up. The names for the fights would be decided at random and shown by an electronic screen installed in the walls. Once he explained everything the screen shuffled through the names for a minute before the names came out.

_Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi_

"Everyone not participating in this fight please head up to the balcony." Said Hayate

As everyone was clearing the way Kakashi stopped beside Sasuke for a moment speaking lowly so only the Uchiha could hear. Naruto with his sensitive hearing had still heard him tell the Uchiha not to use his Sharingan. On top of this he told him that if he did and the cursed seal acted up the match would be stopped and he would be disqualified. Naruto smirked knowing the Uchiha wasn't much without his Sharingan.

In his opinion the match hadn't been all that spectacular. In fact Sasuke had been on the defensive the entire match. Apparently his opponent had the ability to drain someone's chakra with just a touch, which was weird since the boy couldn't remember ever learning of anyone having such that ability within the village.

In the end though Sasuke's Sharingan still managed to save him. Apparently he'd managed to copy part of a move from Lee's taijutsu during a spar in the last few days. However without the ability to truly use the move he bastardized it. using the initial kick from the Omoto Renge, and the Kage Buyo he'd been able to set his opponent up for a mid-air combo that he called the Shishi Rendan (Lion Combo).

Almost as soon as the match was declared over Kakashi appeared behind the Uchiha. Then after waving off the medics both copycats disappeared. Once they were gone the second match was announced.

_Aburame Shino vs. Abumi Zaku._

"Who's this loser, I wanted to fight Uzumaki." Said Zaku getting a snort from the white haired gennin who took that moment to look away from the fight.

The match was over in less then five minutes with Shino emerging as the victor. Of course the Aburame heir had given the boy the chance to forfeit before he crippled him. Zaku arrogant as always simply sent a blast of chakra induced wind at the Aburame revealing that he could actually use one of his arms. Shino had simply melted into a mass of bugs before appearing on the other side of him and giving him a back fist that sent him flying.

When he got up he found himself between Shino and a wall of bugs. Once again Shino gave him the chance to forfeit. Once again Zaku refused and tried to blast both Shino and his bugs only for his arms to inflate before exploding. Apparently Shino had ordered his bugs to clog up the air holes in his opponents hands resulting in the explosion. And just like that Shino was announced the winner.

Almost as soon as Zaku was cleared away by the medics Kakashi appeared behind Naruto and Sakura the former ignoring the gushing Sakura was doing over Sasuke. He couldn't care less about the boy from this point as apparently neither he or Sakura could no longer hold him back. So ignoring the two he turned his gaze to the screen just in time to see the next match announced.

_Tsurugi Misumi vs. Kankurou_

Naruto decided to actually watch this match as he wanted to see what Kankurou was capable of. After spending some time with Temari he'd learned a few things. Firstly both her teammates were her brothers. Secondly he learned that the Sandaime Kazekage was actually their grandfather on their father's side, explaining Gaara's ability to use sand. The other things he'd learned were irrelevant at the moment though he was saving that information for later use.

This match however had also been a quick one, taking only about three minutes. Misumi apparently had the ability to stretch his limbs to a considerable length. Once he'd done this he'd wrapped himself around Kankurou and broke his neck when he didn't forfeit. Almost immediately afterwards 'Kankurou's neck snapped up and spun around revealing the wood beneath.

Just as the head spun around a pair of arms burst out from within the jumpsuit, and the bundle that had been discarded unraveled the real Kankurou jumping out chakra strings connecting his hand connected to his puppet and revealing himself as a puppeteer. Misumi had been dead before he could hit the floor.

As the medics moved Misumi from the floor Naruto couldn't help but smirk. Apparently he'd been correct in his assumptions concerning the Sand siblings. Kankurou was indeed a puppet user, Gaara a sand user descended from the Sandaime Kazekage. His thoughts however were broken as the names for the next match came up.

_Haruno Sakura vs. Tenten_

"Sakura." Called Naruto quietly catching the attention of both Kakashi and Sakura though Kakashi acted like he was still reading his book.

"You should forfeit. You don't stand a chance against Tenten." Said the boy calmly not even facing the girl. In all honesty he didn't even care he just wanted to move on to the next match since he already new the victor for this one.

Sakura however ignored the advice of her teammate and instead headed down into the arena. As she did Naruto couldn't help but shake his head though he wouldn't say anything else about it. If she wanted a trip to the hospital who was he to stand in her way.

"You know you should have listened to Naruto-kun. After all someone like you doesn't stand a chance against me." Even though she said this Tenten really did want the girl to fight. After all the girl really needed to get the beating she had coming to her for all she'd done to her Naruto-kun.

Seeing that neither girl was going to forfeit Hayate started the match. Almost immediately Sakura rushed forward and threw a right hook determined to end it quickly. Tenten merely sighed before sidestepping the punch then in a single motion she locked her arm around Sakura's, grabbed her hair, turned a full 360 degrees and threw the girl back to where she started.

"If that's the best you can do I won't even have to get serious. This is your last chance, give up. Someone like you who is merely playing ninja has no business here." Said Tenten her voice taking on a harsh tone.

"If I was merely playing ninja I wouldn't have this hitae-tae." Stated Sakura

Sakura grit her teeth at that and climbed to her feet.

Almost as soon as she was on her feet the pink haired girl launched a kunai at her opponent before charging. As she ran Sakura created two Bunshin's and all three proceeded to run in a crossing pattern. Tenten seeing this simply sighed once again before charging forward herself as she neared she jumped and spun passing right through the first two Sakura's before nailing the third in the head with a kick.

"Konoha Senpu" called the girl as the kick landed once again launching the pink haired gennin away from her. Sakura landed sprawled out on her side and though she tried to pick herself up she couldn't.

"If you actually thought that such academy level tactics would help you here your even more pathetic than I thought. Though now I see what Naruto-kun meant when he said you were a stupid smart girl. Obviously the only reason that a fangirl like you even has a hitae-tae is because the academy exam is too easy.

Hell all you had to do was pass a written exam and create a couple Bunshin's. if the academy test was any harder a stupid fangirl like you wouldn't even have graduated. On top of that the sensei's test are also too easy as anyone with even the slightest bit of common sense could pass them." Stated Tenten her harsh tone not faltering in the slightest.

"Since then all you've done is hide behind your teammates. On any of your missions whenever you've come across trouble you played the damsel in distress so that your teammates had to bail you out." Said Tenten smirking as she saw Sakura's eyes widen.

"Yea that's right Naruto-kun's told me all about it. He's told me about how all you seem to do is fawn over that pathetic Uchiha while he completely ignores your existence. All you do is follow behind your emo teammate, who doesn't even like you, like a sick puppy instead of spending your time training and trying to better yourself. Maybe if you stopped thinking with your pussy and actually used the slab of mass inside that big ass forehead of yours you call a brain you'd have already figured this out."

With her piece said Tenten turned and walked away ignoring the rather obvious announcement that she was the winner. As she passed by Naruto she couldn't help but smile as she saw the slight smirk on his face. The smile died however as she noticed that her former opponents sensei had his nose buried in a book, the man hadn't even watched her match.

Sarutobi frowned from his position as he eyed the medics removing Sakura from the arena. He hadn't thought that the standards at academy had fallen so far. Apparently however this was the case. It seemed he'd have to take an active role in deciding the subject matter at the academy instead of letting it be decided by the council now.

'_Great just what I need, more paperwork._' Thought the elderly Kage with a sigh before turning to see the next match.

_Yamanaka Ino vs. Temari_

"I hope Temari-chan doesn't hurt her too bad." Said Naruto as the two kunoichi stepped into the ring catching the attention of the members of the leaf teams surrounding him.

"Naruto-kun be nice, Ino could win." Said Hinata causing Naruto to shake his head in a negative.

"Only if she gets lucky. Ino isn't like you Hinata-chan, she's not the type of person to seriously train; she's too much like Sakura. Even though she's a Yamanaka she still only knows one of her family techniques and needs to stand still to use it. Temari however has been training since she could walk and judging by her weapon she's a wind user. She's one of the worst opponents Ino could have." Finished Naruto shocking everyone who was listening.

"You should listen to him." Said Kankurou catching the attention of the group.

"Suna isn't as soft hearted as this village, and neither is my sister, she's Suna's strongest gennin kunoichi. The only reason she's still a gennin is the Kazekage wanted to team us up with Gaara. In fact she's stronger than some chuunin that I know. The Yamanaka girl doesn't stand a chance against her." finished Kankurou causing the male members of team ten to narrow their eyes in worry.

The match if you can call it that had been over just as quick as it started. Ino had apparently said something that Temari didn't like while the group was talking in the stands. The result of this was Temari opening her fan straight to the second moon and sending the girl slamming into a wall hard. Even Hayate sweat dropped at the pathetically short match before calling for the medics to remove Ino from the wall. Once Ino was successfully removed Hayate signaled for the next match.

_Inuzuka Kiba vs. Rock Lee_

"YOSH!! IT'S FINALLY MY TURN! " screamed Lee.

"GAI-SENSEI IT WORKED, I WILLED MY NAME TO COME UP AND IT DID." Screamed Lee as he did a victory dance.

"YOSH LEE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY." Exclaimed Gai tears appearing in his eyes.

"IT IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR TUTOULAGE GAI-SENSEI." Screamed Lee as tears appeared in his eyes as well.

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

Suddenly the two were hugging tears falling from them like waterfalls. As they did a sunset background appeared behind them as well as a waterfall and a rainbow as they continued to call each others names. Suddenly the sound of duel thunderclaps echoed within the room as Naruto drew Ebony and Ivory and let loose a barrage of fire causing the two to spring apart.

Even though they'd split apart Naruto kept firing his eyes and expression murderous as the duo dodged the bullets that were now flying everywhere. Suddenly the thunderclaps stopped as Lee was on the ground hiding behind Hayate and Gai was crouched behind the Hokage.

"Don't do that." Said the boy though even his voice showed how much he wanted to kill the two right then.

Suddenly Sarutobi was standing in front of the boy as he calmed himself. For a few moments the Sandaime said nothing merely taking a hit from his pipe before speaking.

"Congratulations on completing your first S-class mission Naruto-kun; we've been trying to stop that for years. Come to my office later to receive your payment." Said Sarutobi before making his way back to his spot.

"Um even though its unusual the winner is Rock Lee as Kiba knocked himself out to escape the genjutsu." Said Hayate. As he said this he pointed over to Kiba's sprawled out form, Akamaru right next to him.

Lee's face fell at that before he shuffled his way back up to the sidelines. As he did Gai cautiously made his way over to comfort his student. With that out of the way Hayate called for the next match.

_Tsuchi Kin vs. Nara Shikamaru_

"I have to fight a woman; troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru as he made his way down.

"Yo ref can I get a redraw?" asked the lazy gennin as soon as he made it down.

"Sorry all draws are final." Said Hayate before coughing a bit.

"Tch, troublesome."

For all his laziness Shikamaru won his match pretty easily. He'd played defense for most of the match allowing Kin to show and explain her technique. Kin had been bombarding him with senbon for the entire match and somewhere along the line she'd sent out two senbon with bells attached to them. Apparently she'd also had wires attached to those senbon so that she could ring the bells.

Unfortunately for her Kin forgot one crucial thing; wires as thin as she had used shouldn't have shadows after the rose a couple inches of the ground. Because of this Shikamaru had been able to use his Kage Mane no jutsu to connect their shadows and play it off as just the wires. Then with a simple bluff using a couple shuriken he'd been able to knock her out by back flipping and making her hit her head against the wall. Once Kin was cleared from the floor Hayate signaled for the next match.

_Hyuga Hinata vs. Akimichi Choji_

Naruto smirked as he watched his lover head down the stairs. Just her stance told of how much she'd changed in the last five or so months as her posture was straight and head held high. Sure she was still the shy girl he'd befriended during his childhood but now she held herself with a confidence that had been missing in her for years.

"Hyuga Hinata vs. Akimichi Choji. Hajime!" called Hayate before leaping out the way. Almost as soon as he'd started the match the two were running through seals.

"Byakugan"

"Baika no Jutsu (Multi Size Technique)" called the two in unison.

The results of their techniques though were quite different. Hinata's seals had merely been to activate her doujutsu as the veins that showed around her eyes could attest to. Choji's technique however had enlarged his body greatly. Still Choji wasn't done as his limbs quickly retracted into his clothes before chakra blasted out of each of the holes in his clothes and he flew into the air. While in the air the Akimichi began to rotate the end result turning him into a giant ball of flesh before he came down.

'Nikudan Sensha (Meat Tank)" called Choji though how his voice was heard is a mystery.

Two shuriken met him before he even neared the ground only to be deflected without harm to the Akimichi heir. As he hit the ground the ball of flesh rocketed towards the Hyuga girl who quickly jumped out the way only for Choji to turn and come after her again.

With her Byakugan active Hinata saw him coming and was already running in the opposite direction, Choji hot on her heels. Not even slowing in the least Hinata ran up the wall as soon as she neared it before back flipping over Choji who slammed into the wall with enough force to make a crater in it.

After a few moments with no activity Hinata sighed in relief and deactivated her Byakugan. Her gasped changed to one of horror though as suddenly Choji shot out of the self made crater and came bearing down on her. With no way to dodge the Hyuga girl called up as much chakra as she had pushing it outside her body.

"Kaiten"

As soon as the word left her mouth she began to spin a barrier made of pure chakra surrounding her. When Choji hit the two seemed to push against each other fighting for dominance for a few moments until Choji shot backwards back into the crater he made and making it bigger in the process. Almost as soon as he did Hinata came out of her spin stumbling for a moment before falling onto her face out cold. Looking up as the smoke cleared from Choji's crash everyone was greeted to the sight of him wedged into the wall back to normal and unconscious. .

"Um it seems both are unable to continue-cough-so this match is concluded a draw-cough" said Hayate before calling for the medics.

From the stands another pair of Byakugan eyes narrowed as Neji looked at the spot Hinata was in. having seen the Kaiten performed as much as he had throughout his life he could tell that Hinata's was still imperfect. This much he could tell by the lack of a crater in the ground. The fact that Hinata had staggered after performing it had also been a dead giveaway as it showed she still wasn't used to the high speed of the spin. Still he was surprised she'd been able to progress so far on her own, though the fact that she lost showed she was still the loser she always was.

'_After all once a loser always a loser_.' thought Neji with a smirk before turning to check for the next match.

_Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuga Neji_

As this came up several eyes widened none more so than Sarutobi's. Contrary to what the gennin had been told the match order wasn't really random. After all if they were teammates could end up fighting. In all actuality this stage was used to weed out the weaklings so that they didn't embarrass their village in the main matches in the event that they just happened to make it through.

Those that would put on a good showing during the main matches however were never matched against each other during the preliminaries. With Neji being the greatest prodigy of the Hyuga in the last 100 years and Naruto being the only person since the Shodai Hokage to have survived the S-class section of the Forest of Death you could see the problem.

Of course he was also one of the only people within the room that knew what Naruto had been through during his time in the forest. Glancing over to Ibiki he noticed the same look of shock in the man's eyes though it was quickly concealed. As he looked around he could clearly see the looks held by the chuunin and jounin as it seemed that not one of them thought Naruto even stood a chance, Kakashi even had his nose buried within his book.

'_So this is what you were up to huh Anko.'_ Thought Naruto with a smirk.

'_That's right gaki; time to show me what you've got_.' Thought Anko, a smirk of her own adorning her face.

"This will not end well." Said Tenten getting nods from both Gai and Lee.

"Worry not my students for I shall not let them snuff out their youthful flames by killing each other. In fact if I must I will intervene and stop this battle myself." Said Gai loudly making sure that the two fighters could hear him, and causing several of the gathered jounin to look in his direction.

As they stood in front of each other both could only smirk. As far as they were concerned their battle had been inevitable. On the sidelines the members of Team Gai could only look on and hope neither of them killed the other. In the five months since they'd met him the members of Team Gai had quickly come to see Naruto as a friend. The soul exception to this was Neji. Of course every member of the team knew why the two didn't get along as well, Hinata.

Neji was Hinata's older cousin, the son of Hiashi's younger twin brother Hizashi and both were members of the Hyuga clan's Branch house. Hinata however was not only a member but the heiress of the Hyuga clan's Main house. The thing was the two house's don't get along and hadn't even before the founding Konoha. This was because of a bunch of rules within the Hyuga clan that favored the Main house.

However it was only nine years ago that the tension between the two houses rose to an all time high. The cause of this was the signing of the peace treaty between Konoha and Kumo. The signing had been a farce and the ambassador from Kumo had used it to gain entrance into the village in order to kidnap the four year old Hinata in an attempt to gain the Byakugan, only to be caught and killed by an angered Hiashi.

Kumo however had denied the actions taken by the ambassador and demanded the body of Hiashi delivered to them or they would face war once more. They'd gotten a body alright but it hadn't been Hiashi's. Instead they'd gotten Hizashi's body and no Byakugan to show for their efforts. Hizashi like all members of the branch family had been branded with a seal that would only fade upon his death. When the seal faded however the bearers Byakugan would then be sealed away as well as the genetics that made it leaving only regular eyes in their place. As a member of the Branch house Neji also bore this seal.

Upon learning of his fathers death Neji had quickly blamed the Hyuga Main house especially Hiashi and Hinata. Naruto being Hinata's best friend had immediately rose to her defense. Three years later Naruto's memories were sealed away and Neji had taken every opportunity he could to not only berate Hinata but destroy her confidence as well. This had all gone to waste however once Naruto returned and moved not only Hinata but Hanabi into his home

Since then the two boys had been at odds with each other. Now however neither Hinata nor Tenten could stop them from the fight that had been coming for years. This is what worried Tenten most as her teammate and fiancé were not only being allowed to fight but to kill each other and she knew if pushed came to shove one of them would undoubtedly die.

"I will give you one chance to give up. Against me you are fated to lose." Stated Neji breaking the silence that had descended upon the place.

"Well then it seems I'll have to put you down a couple dozen pegs." Stated Naruto with a smirk.

"You seem confident. I will enjoy seeing you in despair." Said Neji slipping into his Jyuken stance Byakugan activating.

"Well then pretty boy, shall we dance." Stated Naruto with a bow clearly mocking the Hyuga boy.

As he rose from his boy a brief red glow surrounded the white haired gennin's limbs before clearing to show the gauntlets and grieves the made up Kyuubi's Devil Arm. Neji scoffed at the action having no doubt in his mind he would defeat his opponent easily.

"Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuga Neji. Hajime!" cried Hayate before jumping back.

As soon as the match started Naruto dashed forward surprising the Hyuga with his speed. Still it was nothing the Hyuga prodigy couldn't handle as Lee moved faster. Easily sidestepping the right punch thrown by his opponent he lashed out with a palm strike only to hit air as Naruto had jumped clear over him.

Landing lightly Naruto lashed out with a back fist that Neji quickly ducked under. Raising quickly Neji delivered a palm strike which missed as Naruto dashed forward in a blur. Turning quickly the former blonde increased his speed as he charged his opponent. Leaping in mid run Naruto delivered a spin kick which Neji had no time to block.

"Konoha Senpu." Cried the former blonde as his kick connected.

As the kick connected Neji was surprised to find himself flying into a wall. Neji however wasn't the only one surprised by the strength behind that kick though as everyone with the exception of Naruto was. None was more surprised than Kakashi who quickly rounded on Gai knowing that move was one of Gai's signature attacks. As he did however he was surprised to note that Gai's face was set in a mask of seriousness as he stared down at the fight below. Seeing this the Copy Nin opted to hold his questioning for the moment and turned back to watch himself.

Smirking Naruto bounced on the balls of his feet eyeing his opponent as the Hyuga glared at him. Suddenly the white haired boy launched himself forward in a blur eyes widening the Hyuga barely had time to dodge to the side before Naruto's fist landed where the Hyuga's head had been.

As the punch hit the wall several eyes widened at the crater created where Naruto had hit. Spider web cracks spread for several feet around the small crater though the major surprise was the sight of the boy's fist sunk into the wall. Removing said appendage from the crater it made Naruto smirked at the astounded looks directed towards him. Neji however had his eyes narrowed in anger and Naruto's smirk only widened at the sight.

"What's the matter, you scared?" taunted the demon slayer at seeing the glare delivered by the Hyuga.

Neji merely smirked as he slid into a new stance. As he did the Hyuga could see within his mind's eye a large green energy field the center of which held a ying yang sign.

"**Hakke: Rokujuuyonshou (Eight Divination Signs: Sixty-Four Strikes)**" called Neji before he launched himself at the still smirking Naruto.

"2 strikes." Called Neji sending out two strikes with his hands only for them to miss.

"4 strikes." Dodged.

"8 strikes." Once again dodged causing Neji to increase his speed.

"16 strikes." Increasing his speed as well Naruto easily dodged the strikes.

"32 strikes." Dodged again.

"64 strikes." Increasing his speed to his maximum Neji delivered 64 more strikes though this time he managed to hit the former blonde's right arm on his first couple hits.

Most of the present chuunin and jounin could only gape in shock. There was no way that Uzumaki Naruto, a gennin, had just beaten that attack when even jounin couldn't. Sarutobi however was the only one who could see just how tired Naruto was after that mostly because the boy wasn't bent over panting.

Instead he stood straight as if nothing happened still smirking, only the slight rise and fall of his chest giving away the tired state he was in. He remembered seeing Minato pulling off the same trick the first time he'd used the Hiraishin no jutsu in battle only to pass out the moment nobody was looking. Such thoughts put a smile on his face that was only hidden by his hat.

Neji however was livid. That had been his best attack and he'd put everything he'd had in it. Yet the boy was still standing with that damnable smirk on his face. Finally the Hyuga could take no more and lost his composure.

"How the hell are you still standing? There is no way someone like you, the dead last of his class, has the speed to dodge that attack! Nor should you have the strength to have done that to that wall! I was Rookie of the Year someone like you should not stand a chance against me. THAT IS NOT YOUR FATE!" screamed the furious Hyuga only for the blonde to smirk.

Naruto was silent as he stared at the panting Hyuga. The smirk that had been on his face at one point had slipped off during the teens rant. After about a minute however the boy spoke up his words catching the attention of the entire room.

"Your right. There is no way someone like me, the dead last, should still be standing. There is also no way someone like you, a Hyuga _Branch House_ member should know and be able to pull off that technique." Stated the blonde his words catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"The fact however is that I _am_ still standing and you _do_ know that technique. There's no way that I should be able to beat you. But the fact is you've already lost." Stated the boy his smirk returning to his face surprising everyone.

"You see I've had the advantage throughout the entire fight. Firstly I didn't just summon these for show." Said the boy motioning to the gauntlets and grieves he was still wearing.

"You see like the weapons of the seven swordsman my weapons also have special abilities. One of the abilities of this set of gauntlets and grieves is an increase in both speed and strength. So even though I'm only half as fast as Lee is, with these I can match him at his full speed, though Lee is probably still a bit faster. And the best part is that only I can use these." Explained the boy dismissing Kyubi and shocking everyone within the room.

"Basically I could've ended this the second this match started, but what fun is that. Secondly you saw me take out those Oto clowns in the forest yet despite that you allowed something as foolish as a stupid title from the Academy let you brush it aside without a second thought. In fact you knew I had gotten three extra scrolls in the forest by myself, one of which I gave to your team and yet not a single bell rung through your mind that maybe I wasn't all everyone assumed I was." Said the former blonde once again surprising several people.

"And finally you let your anger lead you to forget one crucial thing which has already announced your defeat."

Almost as soon as the words left him the boy had drawn Ebony with his working left hand and fired hitting Neji right in the center of the head and knocking him out.

"You forgot exactly how I knocked out Sasuke. Seriously dude even though you disabled one of my arms I only need one to use my pistols." Finished the boy with a smirk blowing the smoke from the barrel and holstering his pistol.

With the exception of Tenten those gathered could only look at the abrupt ending of the match in shock. The weapon mistress couldn't blame them though, she'd been like that the first time she saw a gun too. Finally Hayate managed to overcome his shock and announced Naruto the winner before calling for the medics.

As Naruto was making his way back to his former position everyone else was coming out of their shock. On his way he was stopped by Tenten and received a kiss on the cheek only to blink as he suddenly found all the remaining members of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai surrounding him. He also noticed that the senseis weren't far away as well. Oddly enough it was Shino who broke the silence and spoke.

"Naruto-san I believe I speak for everyone including our incapacitated friends when I say that we'd like to know about these odd weapons you have in your possession."

For a full minute Naruto could only look on at him in shock, though it didn't show to anyone but Tenten. In the full time he'd known the Aburame heir that had to have been the most he'd ever heard the boy speak at one time. In fact he'd even once pegged the boy as mute since he never spoke to anyone. Hell there had been one time Iruka had asked him a question and he'd just stared the man down until he lost his nerve and called someone else. Finally he shook himself from his shock and spoke up.

"Right well these two babies are the only ladies you'll see around me all the time that will never have my babies. Ebony and Ivory." Started the boy with a smirk as he drew his pistols.

"These two are a pair of customized handguns made a little over 2000 years ago and were the personal weapons of my clan's founder. More specifically these babies are a pair of M1911 pistols which had at one point been the standard weapons for the military powers of the world whereas we now use kunai and shuriken. Ivory here was customized for fast draws and rapid firing. Ebony however was customized for comfort and long ranged targeting." Explained the boy getting nods from the group while the jounin also listened intently.

"Originally what they did was fire out metal shells filled with gunpowder called bullets at high speeds. In fact a close ranged shot like what I hit Neji and Sasuke with would've put a hole through both ends of their heads if I'd have actually used a bullet." Explained Naruto much to their shock before Tenten came over.

"Of course since there antiques they've been redesigned in the last few months. While they still fire bullets my father redesigned the interior a bit. You see when a bullet is fired its very noticeable as it sounds as if thunder claps. So when my dad redid them he stripped all the metal and replaced it with chakra conductive metal like what is used in the blades of the Seven Swordsman.

The end result allows a bullet made of pure chakra to be fired that can either knock out or kill an opponent depending on how much chakra is used. As a bonus when chakra bullets are used its silent. Basically we gave them a much needed upgrade after two thousand years of non usage." Explained Tenten with a smile.

"Hey you think we should sell these when we open up the shop?" asked Tenten as she turned her gaze to a Naruto.

"Hell no, the last thing I need is some nutjob running around with one my weapons shooting up everything in sight." Returned the boy with a scowl.

"Yea but with the special upkeep needed for them whoever had them would have to bring them in at least once a month for maintenance. Not to mention we'll be the only ones who know how to create these things this time around." Returned Tenten.

"The only one getting one of my guns is Tuechi-jiji when the shotguns finished." Finished the former blonde nodding to himself at that.

"Wait you guys are opening up a shop?" Said Lee catching everyone's attention.

"Yep. But we'll tell you guys about it when we met up with the others." Said Naruto getting nods from the group and the jounin who silently agreed to go to hear about it.

A horrified scream caught their attention just in time for them to turn and see the end of Gaara's match as he crushed his opponent within his sand. Looking at the board Naruto realized his opponent had been the mummy like Oto gennin who was apparently named Kinuta Dosu. Looking down at his remains though Naruto could finally understand why Hinata feared Gaara, and he honestly didn't like it.

AN: That's it for this chapter. I got through the prelims and explained why Sasuke didn't die when Naruto shot him in the head. Next chapter will obviously contain the one month break or whatever I can fit into the chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. Till next time LATER.


	10. Reunion

Devil of the Hidden Leaf

Devil of the Hidden Leaf

Chapter 10: Reunion

AN: Hello all and welcome back. Before we get started I have something to get off my chest. Firstly even if I don't reply I do read and consider the things stated or requested in my reviews. With that said I will first give my reason for the pairings. Plain in simple Naruto is attracted to power, though not to the point to where he is obsessed with it. Each of the people he gets with will be powerful in their own right as a result. And at the moment Sakura and Ino's abilities are useless to a demon hunter.

Also to the Koyuki fans I'm sorry but I changed my mind in regards to her. You see I realized that in my attentiveness to Naruto that I had neglected Jiraiya thus prompting me to pair the two together.

Finally the names of the Nidaime and Sandaime Hokage's have finally been released. The Nidaime is named Senju Tobirama. The Sandaime's first name is apparently Hizuren, so that's Sarutobi Hizuren. Don't ask me what these names mean because I have absolutely no idea, I like one of my friends 'D-reaper X-20' believe that they could have been a bit more original with Nidaime's name though.

**I POSTED A FIC ON FINALLY. TO CHECK IT OUT HIT THE LINK ON MY PROFILE**.

Start Now:

Sarutobi couldn't help but smile as he observed all those who had won their preliminary match. Out of the nine people who'd made it six were from Konoha. The three that weren't from Konoha were from Suna and every Oto nin had been soundly defeated, no pun intended.

"To all of you who have earned the right to compete in the third round of the chuunin exam –cough- though one of you is missing, congratulations." Said Hayate before stepping back as the Hokage stepped forward.

"Well now I would like to explain to you all about the main exam. As I told you before, in the main exam your battles will be seen in front of everybody. Each of you will fight to represent your countries. As such I ask you all to show all of your power with no reserve. This is why the finals shall be held in one month's time.

This break will be used in preparation. In addition to informing all of the lords and the various shinobi leaders, this is also the amount of time needed to prepare for the gathering of this event. This is also the preparation time for you examination students." Explained Sarutobi calmly.

'_Man this geezer sure likes to make things complicated when he speaks._' Thought Kankurou.

"Basically this means we're giving you time to get to know your enemy and yourself. This is the time period where you calculate your chances of winning by analyzing the data you accumulated during the trial competition. The battles up until now had you fight in an actual combat situation with the assumption of fighting an unknown opponent." Explained Sarutobi upon seeing the lost look on Kankurou's face.

'_That's for sure. I'd have never guessed this guy could use sand as a weapon._' Thought Shikamaru glancing at Gaara out of the corner of his eye.

"The final trial however will not be like this. There are those who have shown all they can do already to their rivals. There are also those who competed and were badly injured by their opponent. To make things fair this time should be used for you all to advance and improve yourselves. Of course there is also nothing wrong with resting."

As Sarutobi said this Naruto rolled his eyes as the only one injured was Sasuke. Still he wouldn't complain as this extra time would allow him the time to train with his new Devil Arms. Besides he got the feeling he'd need them when facing Gaara.

"Now I'd like to dismiss you all now but there is one more matter we must attend to. There are pieces of paper within the box Anko is holding you are each to take one piece." Said Sarutobi calmly.

"I'll come around so you brats wait your turn and only take one!" said Anko.

Once Anko had walked the line and everyone had a piece of paper Sarutobi spoke up once more.

"Now that you've all taken a piece of paper I'd like you all to tell us the number on it. We will start from the left."

"9" said Tenten.

"1" said Naruto.

"7" said Temari.

"5" said Kankurou.

"3" said Gaara.

"Troublesome, 8" said Shikamaru.

"4" said Lee with a thumbs up.

"6" said Shino.

"That would mean that he's number two." muttered Ibiki with a frown.

"Now I will reveal to you the final tournament!" said Sarutobi much to the shock of the gennin while Ibiki stepped up to show the match line ups.

_Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke_

_Sabaku no Gaara vs. Rock Lee_

_Sabaku no Kankurou vs. Aburame Shino_

_Sabaku no Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru – Tenten_

'_Man I'm last._' Thought Tenten with a frown.

'_So the finals is just a regular tournament._' Thought Temari.

'_Man why do I have to have the extra match. Seriously it's not like I want to avenge Ino or something._' Thought Shikamaru with a sigh.

'_Thank Kami I don't have to go against Gaara._' Thought Kankurou sighing in relief.

'_So I get the teme right off the bat, perfect._' Thought Naruto with a smirk.

"Now before I dismiss you all are there any questions?" asked Sarutobi before motioning to Shikamaru who lazily spoke up.

"Since this is a tournament that mean's there is only one winner, right. Does this mean only one person can become a chuunin?" asked Shikamaru.

"No. There will be judge's including myself, the Kazekage, the Lords of various countries and other ninja leaders who will be watching. Throughout the tournament these judges will evaluate your abilities. Those who are judged to have the necessary qualities of a chuunin will be able to become one even if they lose their first match." Said Sarutobi before taking a puff from his pipe.

"Does that mean that it is possible for everyone here to advance to chuunin?" asked Temari.

"Yes. But it is also possible that no one will become a chuunin. To advance in the tournament means you have more opportunities to appeal to the judges." Explained Sarutobi.

"If that is all then thanks for all the effort you exerted for these trials. You are all dismissed until a month from now." Said Sarutobi allowing for the gathered shinobi to leave the building.

'_The second round will be either against Lee or Gaara. Either way I'll have my work cut out for me. There's no doubt Gai-sensei will push Lee to the limit and Gaara is still a virtual mystery as far as his abilities are concerned._' As he thought this Naruto glanced to the stands and was not surprised to find Kakashi already gone.

'_Most likely to pick up the Uchiha._' Thought the former blonde.

Even though Sakura was in the hospital he doubted Kakashi really cared. Before he could delve back into his thoughts however Tenten spoke up.

"We're all heading home and then we're meeting at the hospital in an hour and a half."

"Right. I'll pick up Hanabi and meet you guys there since Haku's probably already there. After that I'll treat you girls to the hot springs okay." Returned Naruto quietly resulting in a smile and a kiss from the girl.

As the gathered shinobi began departing the tower its occupants were soon reduced to just Naruto and Anko. The latter of the two was still going over the formers victory over the previous year's number one rookie. Though she had purposely made it so that Naruto faced Neji she honestly didn't thing the rookie gennin would have controlled the match like he did.

In fact she had actually believed the Neji would be the one to control the fight both because he had more experience and they were both close range fighters. Still the boy had managed to pass her test which was all she really cared about. Smirking at the thought the Tokubetsu Jounin shook herself from her thoughts before speaking up.

"Congrats gaki I don't think anyone expected you to win that match."

"That's the best part of any surprise Anko-chan, the looks on people's faces." Replied the blonde with a smirk.

"Why'd you match us up anyway?" asked the former blonde having not told the jounin of his annoyance of the Hyuga.

"Well there was a reason for that but I got one more surprise for you first okay." Said Anko getting a wary look from the white haired gennin.

Naruto of course had a right to be wary as the last time he'd heard the woman tell a man she had a surprise for them she had summoned a snake and sent it up the man's pants leg. The man's anguished scream had echoed across the village that day. Still if for no other reason than to appease his curiosity the gennin nodded his ascent.

"Alright now since this is a surprised no looking until I till you." Said Anko quickly lowering the boy's hitae-tae over his eyes.

Once she had it secure the woman smirked before grabbing his hand and leading him through the tower. As the duo wandered through the halls of the tower Anko almost couldn't keep the grin from covering her face. Normally she wouldn't even be considering her current course of action, but she and Naruto were too much alike for her not too. Haven known the gennin for several months now Anko had grown to like him though she would admit it too no one.

It had started several months back when she'd found the boy training out in one of the training grounds. After a week of watching she'd finally decided to make her presence known. She'd discovered several things that day most important of which was that his sensei had left him hanging in favor of privately training his teammate. After learning of this she decided to help him out a bit provided he kept it secret.

With his agreement she'd started overseeing his training during the times when he was supposed to be with Kakashi. The first thing she'd decided on was chakra control informing the blonde that he hadn't mastered tree climbing until he could operate on a tree as if it was the ground itself.

When it came to jutsu's she wouldn't teach him any of the ones she knew as he had several scrolls of jutsu to learn. Instead she merely selected out some from the scroll and told him to master them. She'd also introduced him to Gai who the gennin had somehow convinced to help him with his taijutsu.

There relationship however wasn't all business. They'd also been on several of what Kurenei called casual dates. Basically they would eat someplace common mostly at Ichiraku's since apparently Tuechi and Ayame could cook anything as long as they had a recipe. According to Kurenei these were called casual dates as it allowed them to get to know each other in a more relaxed atmosphere. This would then allow the person to observe and see if they were interested in being with that person in a more formal sense.

When she'd first heard this Anko had laughed until Kurenei had stated that she had gone through the same process with Anko herself. It was because of this term that even if someone said they were just friends Kurenei could say they were indeed dating. It was with this same reasoning that Anko could say that she had been dating Naruto for the last five months, if she ever wanted to.

As she emerged from her thoughts the jounin level kunoichi was surprised to find she had already reached her destination. Her excitement however only intensified at this discover and with a grin she tightened her grip on Naruto's hand and entered through the door. For his part the gennin's curiosity had only heightened at the speed they had traveled through the tower though the sound of a door closing behind him had caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"Wait here and no peeking!" said Anko

Naruto suddenly found himself shoved down onto a soft surface that could only belong to a bed as there was no back support to keep him from falling backwards. Before he could even say a word the sound of footfalls reached his ears letting him know that the eccentric jounin had already turned and left. Absently the gennin wondered exactly what this surprise Anko had in store for him really was as his curiosity slowly turned to excitement. A few minutes later his silent musing were interrupted by Anko's voice though he wondered when she got back.

"Alright Naruto-kun you can look now."

After removing his hitae-tae from his eyes Naruto could literally feel his eyes widen at the sight that greeted him. In front of him stood Anko her coat, nettings, and skirt gone leaving her as bear as the day she was born. Her hair was let loose so that it hung down to around her shoulders. As he looked her over he could see the toned muscles she had developed along her arms and legs while a pair of small D-cup breast sat proudly on her chest topped by a pair of pert nipples. Moving his gaze he saw her toned stomach with a defined set of six pack abs leading down to a small patch of dark purple hair that rested at the junction between her legs.

Anko smirked at the look that she received from the gennin for her state of dress or rather undress. She could tell by the widening of his eyes and the whistle he let loose that he indeed liked what he saw. After allowing him a few more moments to take in her form she moved closer never stopping until she was straddling him.

Without a word she descended on him her lips claiming his and her tongue easily gaining access to his mouth. Breaking the kiss for a bit of air Anko smirked down at him seeing the shocked look upon the boys face. For a second it gave her pause as she realized that this was indeed a boy that she was currently seducing and despite all of his talk he was still rather innocent.

This however didn't bother her for long as technically Naruto became a man the moment he received his hitae-tae. After all if he was old enough for the village to allow him to kill he was old enough to fuck her. With that thought in mind the purple haired kunoichi descended on the white haired gennin once more her lips blazing a trail from his lips to his neck as she used her hands to slide his jacket off his shoulders and arms.

Absently the boy allowed his jacket to be removed his eyes focused upon the blemish upon his new lover's neck. He wasn't so surprised having known about the woman's cursed seal for some time, in fact this was the sole reason he'd had Kyuubi scan the Uchiha's seal. Unlike Sasuke, Anko's seal had never activated and Kyuubi hadn't been sure if her seal was the complete version or not.

It was for this reason that he'd butted into the conversation concerning the seal while the council had been talking about it. Of course he knew they'd immediately think about finding someone to remove from the Uchiha but he'd been more interested in Anko's response to the news. As it was he was pleased with the woman's decision though he was surprised that she would take him here in the tower.

He was broken from his thoughts as a groan forced its way from his throat. Opening eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed he felt them bulge at the sight that greeted him. Somehow Anko had managed remove the rest of his clothing while he'd been lost in his musings and was currently kneeling in front of him stroking his length.

Seeing the boy's attention once more focused upon her rather than the insides of his eyelids Anko smirked up at him before placing a kiss upon the head of his rather impressive manhood. As she did this her tongue quickly snaked out as she licked up the single drop of pre cum that had leaked from his tip. Still looking up at him Anko wrapped her lips around him and slid him in just enough so that only the head was sealed between her lips her tongue running laps around it.

A loud moan was released from the boy at the action his hips bucking upwards causing him to slid the rest of the way into Anko's unprepared mouth. Eyes widening Anko breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't choke though her nose was currently rested on the boy's pelvis.

'_Another inch and I definitely would have choked. I'll have to learn how to deep throat after this._'

Even as the thought passed through her mind Anko had already began bobbing her head along the boy's length. Naruto could only groan as he ran his fingers through the woman's hair as she worked on him slowly building up speed. Taking his shaft in hand and stroking him once more she removed him from her mouth only for her to tongue to trace along his balls before taking them in her mouth.

No longer able to sit idle however Naruto surprised her by pulling her up and onto the bed. Before she even knew what was happening her legs had already been spread one over each of his shoulders as he slammed into her. For a moment both were still allowing themselves to get used to the feelings that their connection had invoked. Naruto nearly came then and there as the combined warmth, tightness and wetness of Anko's pussy nearly overwhelmed him. Anko could only look up at him with wide eyes as none of the toy's she'd used in the past had prepared her for the hardness, warmth, and the feelings of completion that came as she felt Naruto's dick sheathed fully inside of her.

Then the moment was over as Naruto pulled himself out only to slam himself inside her once more causing Anko to moan as her body jerked and her breast swayed under the force of his thrust. Again and again the boy pulled out only to slam himself back into her. Pleasured moans soon turned to screams as Naruto's hands got to work as well one fondling one of Anko's bouncing breast and the other mercilessly attacking her clit as the boy continued to slam into her as he took her neglected breast into his mouth.

After nearly fifteen minutes of this Naruto's thrust began to slow though the power was still there. By this time Anko's legs had wrapped around his waist haven fallen from his shoulders as her arms had wrapped around his back one of her hands holding his head in place as his mouth and tongue assaulted her neck.

With a final thrust Anko came hard her orgasm washing over her just a second before Naruto's own hit him. Due to their position neither noticed Naruto's eyes flash red as his canines lengthened into fangs. Anko however did noticed when said fangs were buried into her neck only to forget as in that next second as her second orgasm hit her knocking her unconscious.

Of all of the clan heads currently residing within Konoha Hyuga Hiashi was both the most respected and most feared followed closely by Aburame Shibi. His combined mastery of the Byakugan and Jyuken as well as keen intellect made him a person to be extremely wary of, especially since he could kill you by poking you with his finger. If that was enough it was rumored that the man had so many political connections that crossing him could end both your career and your life and he wouldn't even have to touch you.

It was for these reasons that the two jounin before him tried their hardest not to even flinch under the man's gaze. After leaving the forest both Gai and Kurenei had headed directly to the hospital for the status of their gennin's before immediately heading to the Hyuga Estate. Since Hiashi is Hinata's father and Neji's guardian anything concerning their health had to be told to him.

While the two jounin were trying not to squirm in their seats Hiashi was quietly contemplating all that he'd heard. Though they lost he was honestly impressed with both Hinata and Neji. Hinata for coming so for and being able to use the Kaiten in only five months, based on what he was told the only reason that she'd tied with the Akimichi was because she didn't have the amount of chakra necessary to utilize the Kaiten to its true effectiveness. Neji however had managed to learn a technique on his own that was only ever taught to members of the Hyuga main house. Finally after several minutes the Hyuga head broke the silence.

"I will be taking Hinata and Neji off of your hands for the next month. Since you both have students who are participating in the third exam you should use this time to prepare them. For the next month I will be personally overseeing their training in the Hyuga arts."

Two pairs of eyes widened at that statement though both jounin were quick to regain their composure. Taking that as a dismissal Gai disappeared in a puff of smoke. Seeing Kurenei still sitting however Hiashi motioned for her to speak.

Naruto walked through the halls of the tower calmly with Anko by his side. As they walked both of them skillfully ignored the looks sent their way by the masses. Most of the looks however were being given to Anko who was positively glowing. This along with the limp she walked with told those knowledgeable enough that the jounin had been recently fucked and hard.

After speaking with the receptionist Naruto was surprised to find everyone he wanted to see were in the same room. As they entered the room Naruto found it was packed as even the senseis were there. The only ones missing were Sasuke and Kakashi not that the boy was surprised. Naruto smirked as he spotted Haku who quickly came over giving the boy a quick kiss much to the shock of several of those gathered.

"So how are they?" asked the Asuma as he leaned against the wall having only arrived just a moment before Naruto.

"There all pretty much fine. Hinata-chan's just suffering from mild chakra exhaustion while Choji's fine now. Sakura just has a concussion, as does Ino along with some cuts that were easily healed. By far Kiba was the worst as he seemed to have suffered some sort of mental trauma but we're working on that then there's Neji who should be fine so long as someone removes the stick from his ass soon." Said Haku getting a smirk from several of those in the room.

"What about Sasuke-kun?" questioned Sakura getting a sigh from Tenten.

"The Uchiha is fine and is no longer even in the hospital. In fact Kakashi arrived nearly two hours ago and left with him." Explained Haku with a shrug.

"So what's this I hear about a new shop being opened up?" Said Ino once Haku finished speaking.

"Well Naruto-kun and I decided to open our own shinobi weapons and clothing shop. With all the shit we have to deal with letting civilians run the shinobi shops we just had enough. Naruto's mom left him her shop so we figured we'd make use of it. My dad will actually be running the weapons and he does the upkeep for the ANBU weapons. He even said he'll do custom made weapons too." Said Tenten her love of anything sharp enough to cause bodily harm showing through.

"Plus my mom actually designed most of the stuff you guys are wearing and she'll be running the clothing section. She even designed Yondaime-sama's haori; you know the one with the flames on it. She also knows a thing or two about seals since she studied under Jiraiya-sama at one point. She'll even do customs like add weight and cooling seals into the fabric of jackets. Right now she's even working on one that will allow you to repair the fabric if it's ripped by adding chakra to it." Finished the weapons mistress with a sigh.

As she finished everyone was looking at her in shock. Sakura and Ino had there jaws hanging open while Shino merely raised his eyebrows. Shikamaru actually looked interested and Choji had almost dropped his bag of chips. Hinata wasn't surprised having known this beforehand and Neji merely raised a single eyebrow. Lee however looked to be on the verge of tears much like Gai was while Asuma had actually dropped his cigarette. Kurenei's eyes had merely widened at the news.

Naruto couldn't blame them for their reactions as shopping for ninja gear in Konoha was a chore, while paying for it was a crime. Because civilians controlled the stores shinobi and kunoichi had a hard time finding good quality weapons and clothing. In fact you could only get a few uses out of their things before needed to replace them. Because of the high demand for the products in the village the prices for them were outrageous.

"As troublesome as it is at least there will be a decent shinobi shop now." Said Shikamaru quietly.

"Right well Haku-chan how much longer until you get off?" questioned the demon slayer.

"In about three hours why?" returned the girl.

"Well I was thinking of treating you girls to the hot springs today." Answered the boy with a shrug getting wide eyes from Hinata and Tenten.

Even Kurenei looked up at that one. The Konoha Hot Springs resort was the most famous in the world. Not only did they have hot springs but it was in all actuality a spa. Manicure, pedicure, facial, massage, they did it all. As such it was the place most kunoichi spent there free days while in the village.

"So we'll come pick you up in a few hours." Said the boy getting a nod from Haku before she left the room.

"My youthful students I wish to congratulate you all on making it as far as you have. Neji, though you lost your match do not let your flames of youth diminish as Hiashi-sama has informed me he will be overseeing your training for the next month." Said Gai getting wide eyes from the Hyuga prodigy.

"Lee I will be increasing your training for the month in hopes that your youthful flames may burn even brighter." Anything further from the green beast was cut off as Anko chose that moment to speak.

"You Tenten I will be training myself. This way you and Lee will not know everything you both can do should you match up with each other. Also I'm saving you from further torment since your actions may have turned a fangirl into a real kunoichi." Finished the purple haired jounin with a smirk.

"I must also congratulate my own students. Hinata Hiashi-sama has also stated that he will be overseeing your training for the month as well. I will be focusing on Shino this month to prepare him for the finals, while Kiba will be training with his family as well." Said Kurenei getting a nod from her group.

"You guys will be training with your clans for this month. I will be stopping periodically to check on each of your progress. However I will be spending most of my time training Shikamaru for the finals." Said Asuma.

"Train hard Lee, I'm looking forward to our match. You girls can meet me and Hanabi when you're done with your teams."

Four hours later found Naruto sighing in contentment as he sat within the heated waters of the onsen. After leaving the hospital he'd gone directly to Ichiraku's where he devoured 20 bowls of ramen and 10 whole pizzas. Following this he'd headed over to the academy to pick up Hanabi before meeting up with Hinata, Haku, Tenten, and Anko at the hospital.

True to his word he'd brought the girls to the Hot Spring resort and paid for full treatments for all of them. He however had simply wanted a massage and access to the onsen in which he now resided. Currently his thoughts revolved around the training he needed to do for the month. He wasn't worried about Kakashi abandoning him simply because he had a whole host of things to work on already.

His first priorities lied in mastering both Yamato and Rebellion. Of course he'd also work on using Lucifer, Cerberus, and Nevan along with Agni and Rudra. He also needed to learn some new jutsu's but to do that he'd need better control over his chakra. His thoughts on that matter however were broken by the sounds of giggling.

'_Wait a minute, I know that giggle._' Thought the legendary prankster in surprise.

Turning towards the source of the perverted giggling he found a rather large man crouched next to the fence. He had long spiky white hair, though a lighter shade than Naruto's own, that hung down near his waist. He wore a red sleeveless haori over a top that was a light shade of green that matched his pants along with wooden geta sandals. Strapped to his back was a large scroll.

At the sight of the man Naruto couldn't help but smiling before pulling himself out of water of the onsen. Unaware of the teen that was steadily walking towards him the man could only giggle as he looked through the small hole in the wall into the ladies section. Scribbling furiously onto his notepad the man could hardly believe the sight in front of him.

"And just what do you think your doing?" asked Naruto calmly only to be ignored by the man causing him to sigh.

"You never change do you, Ero-kyoufu (Pervert Godfather)?"

The man's eyes widened considerably at those words, as only one person had ever called him that.

"Naruto." Said the man as he turned around only to stare in shock at the sight that greeted him.

AN: That's it for this chapter. As promised Anko's lemon was included which was the main reason this chapter took so long as I seem to be having trouble writing lemons lately. Next chapter we get into Naruto's training and more. Thanks for reading and please review, though if u flame me for no reason I reserve the right to let Kyuubi loose on you. Till Next time, LATER.


	11. Training Trials

Devil of the Hidden Leaf

Chapter 11: Training Trials

AN: Yo it's been a while. The latest manga chapters have forced me to rethink some parts of this story which is why it took so long. I'm happy though since Tsunade finally put her foot down and put Homura and Koharu in their places. It seems the bastard Danzo is taking the cowards way as well though I don't see him taking over the village. Finally Kakashi I've been praying to the manga gods that the bastard would eventually get his and now it seems my prayers have been answered as Hatake Kakashi is now nearing his death.

If done right Kakashi's death will allow Yamato to become more exposed. On top of this it should finally give Naruto the push he's been needing to stop holding back. I say this because I just don't think there is anyway Jiraiya would take Naruto for nearly three years and not teach him. Plus Sasuke's inevitable attack will force him to finally sever those false ties he held with the boy and kill him. Either way I'm actually looking forward to the next few chapters, hopefully Kishimoto doesn't fuck it up.

Just as a warning the chapter's kind of short mostly because it's just filler to me anyway and I didn't want to go into too much detail in regards to the character's training. Now that everything's said here's the chapter.

Start Now:

As he turned to face the person behind him the sight that greeted him was not what he had expected. Instead of seeing a spiky haired blonde, blue eyed boy with whisker like marking on his cheek he found himself staring at a boy with hair of a dark white shade which fell down around his head. He had the blue eyes he was expecting though one was hidden behind the bangs of his hair and unmarred cheeks.

"Gaki what the hell happened to you!" exclaimed the man getting a raised eyebrow from the teen.

"Ojii-san didn't tell you?" questioned the teen in surprise.

He of course had a reason to be surprised at this though. Since his mother's death, the man before him had become his legal guardian. This was the purpose of the godparent when lacking any other family. Narrowing his eyes at that the white haired man decided that a friendly chat with his sensei was definitely in order.

Luckily the male side of the spring was empty aside from them so Naruto was free to tell his godfather of what had happened with him in detail. Throughout the talk the man found himself frowning as he listened to all the boy had gone through in just the last few months. He frowned even more so upon hearing how the boy's sensei had abandoned him in favor of giving the Uchiha private training. Because of this the boy had been forced to turn to other jounin for help. Even with the history between them training him Naruto still shouldn't have had to need to be trained by another jounin.

Of course he couldn't help but grin at learning that at the age of 13 his godson already had a small harem to call his own. If that wasn't enough one of the ladies was a jounin, one a chuunin with a very powerful and near extinct bloodline and he had both daughters of the Hyuga Head. He knew if these Hyuga's were anything like their mother they were going to be two of the most beautiful flowers in the village when they fully bloomed. Still at the moment he was more interested in the boy's training, he'd win his fight and become chuunin despite his sensei abandoning him if he had anything to say about it.

"Alright gaki tell Anko not to worry about your training for this month, I'll be training you myself." Stated the man getting a smirk from the white haired boy.

"For now I want to get your chakra control up further, so well work on water walking. Tomorrow I'll let you sign the contract and if you come far enough with summoning this month I'll start you off on the Rasengan." Stated the man getting the boy's eyes to widen.

"Now water walking is a lot like tree climbing, with one difference. Unlike the tree climbing exercise where you just hold the chakra to your feet to water walk you need to send out the chakra continuously otherwise you'll fall in. By using a hot spring you'll get it faster than you would using a lake as you don't want to keep falling into hot water. While you work on that I'm going to go have a talk with an old monkey. So I'll meet you at the house tomorrow gaki." Said the man getting a nod from boy before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Turning towards the water the boy created five clones before each Naruto began working on the water walking exercise.

* * *

Sarutobi Hizuren was a man who enjoyed the finer things in life. Such as spending time with his grandson or puffing on his pipe while reading a good book. Having survived through all three Great Shinobi Wars the man felt that he deserved at least that much for all he'd done for his village. Unfortunately for the 69 year old Hokage he was nearly always busy with a seemingly endless pile of paperwork. This was made worse by the fact that he'd spent the morning within the tower of the Forest of Death watching a bunch of gennin beat the crap out of each other.

He had just dismissed the representative for a group of builders from the Wave Country who would be in town this month for a project. As the man left he moved to grab another slip of paper only to freeze as his window opened and a white haired man came through. As he looked him over the aged Kage had to smile at the sight of his student.

"It's good to see you again Jiraiya-kun" said the old man as he sat back in his chair while his former student did the same.

Jiraiya was definitely the most loyal of his three students, who like the Sandaime himself had dedicated his life to serving the village. The man had become known all over as the 'Toad Sannin' known mostly for the jutsu he used in conjunction with his Toad summons. He had been the sensei of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and is the godfather of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

As the two spoke the older man found himself surprised by what his student told him of his discoveries during his five years of absence. Apparently a group of nuke-nin each at Kage level had emerged and had their eyes on the Bijuu to use for purposes unknown. He was understandably concerned upon hearing this news as he could tell Jiraiya was. Of course since Naruto held the Kyuubi they had a right to be concerned. Even if Naruto had turned the fox into a weapon they had no idea what would happen to Kyuubi if Naruto was to die before he finished absorbing the fox's power. Hell for all anyone knew the fox could be freed and reunited with his power.

Other than that the only true surprise was the progress Naruto had been making with the ladies. Sure he knew the boy was engaged to Hinata and had a betrothal bond with Hanabi, he'd written them. He hadn't known however that he was also engaged to Tenten a gennin who had been the top kunoichi of her class. Nor had he known the boy was dating Haku as well the last holder of a very powerful elemental bloodline. Of course he figured that would happen eventually anyway. But all that paled in comparison to hearing Mitirashi Anko had actually devoted herself to the younger boy as well.

Though he guessed he shouldn't have been too surprised. The woman had been at that meeting and as such she knew Naruto was the only one within the village who could remove the cursed seal. Still hearing that she had actually been helping the former blonde's training in the last month in Kakashi's stead as he had apparently been privately training the Uchiha did not sit well with him. Neither did learning that the Copy Nin had actually left to train the Uchiha without so much as a thought towards his other students. Sighing the old man shook himself from his thoughts before turning back to his student to speak on more…adult matters.

* * *

The next day found Naruto and Jiraiya in the training grounds on the Namikaze clan estate. Jiraiya sat upon a large toad which he had summoned so that Naruto could sign the contract which now sat before the boy.

"Alright gaki all you have to do is find an empty spot and sign it in blood using the hand you want to summon with. Following that you leave a handprint under the name."

Doing as instructed Naruto was quick to open the scroll signing in the third slot just beside his father's name. after leaving the handprint he watched as the scroll glowed blue for a moment before rolling up and snapping closed before the toad grabbed it with its tongue. As soon as it had the scroll the toad disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Jiraiya to fall to his feet.

Having gotten a lecture on summoning earlier the boy decided to try his luck. Biting his thumb again as it had already closed up he was quick to run through the seals pumping just a small amount of his chakra into the jutsu.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**." When the smoke cleared a small orange toad wearing a blue vest appeared before the boy.

"Yo I'm Gamakichi. Got any candy?"

At the sight of the toad Jiraiya was shocked. Hell even he hadn't been able to summon a toad on his first try having summoned a tadpole instead, embarrassing really. Naruto meanwhile had given the toad a sucker from his pocket. After thanking him the toad dismissed itself back to the summon realm.

"Alright gaki try it again. This time put in as much chakra as you can." Said Jiraiya getting a nod from the boy who repeated the process.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**."

When the smoke cleared this time Jiraiya felt his eyes widen in shock. Though he once again summoned a small toad this toad was special. This toad was older, had green skin, wore blue robes and carried a walking stick.

'_He summoned Pa!_' thought Jiraiya unable to get over such a thing so easily. Despite his size it took more chakra to summon Pa than it did to summon Gamabunta!

'_Kakashi you picked the wrong kid to brush off_.' Thought Jiraiya a large smile coming across his face.

* * *

Tenten panted as she glared up at the tree in front of her. Having been a gennin for over a year now she had thought she had mastered the tree climbing exercise long ago, she'd thought wrong. Since early that morning Anko had been running her ragged with exercises for tree climbing. It had started with sit-up's, and then it was push-up's. Anytime she fell during either of these exercise's she'd have to start over from the beginning and the number she had to do was increased.

This meant she had to increase the number for both sets all the while listening to the blow by blow of Anko's session with Naruto at the tower. At the moment she didn't know whether she should be frustrated or turned on, so she would settle it with a combination of both a later. Anko herself could only laugh at the torture she was putting the girl through, but couldn't wait until the girl completed the exercises; then the fun stuff would start.

* * *

Of all the clans in the world the Namikaze clan was the oldest, and the most powerful to ever exist. This was something that Hyuga Hanabi had learned in the months since she'd moved into the Namikaze Estate. The Namikaze clan had been around since before the foundation of the shinobi world and even before the discovery of chakra, yet no one knew it.

This was all for one reason, the clan kept changing its name every time they were discovered. Originally known as clan Sparda they'd changed their name to Kazama when their numbers became too thin and their enemies too numerous. From then the Kazama had reigned until once again they found themselves in a predicament that forced another name change. That had been the birth of the Namikaze who unlike before stayed in the background helping no one and anyone.

Through the usage of Fuuinjutsu, an art they had both created and developed the clan flourished becoming the greatest power during the dark ages. It was because of this the Rikudo Sennin would seek them out and in that collaboration gave birth to modern ninjutsu due to the creation of hand seals.

After learning of the summon realm from the Rikudo Sennin however the Namikaze went on creating something that would later catch the attention of Senju Hashirama, the Summoning Contracts. The creation of the contracts allowed them to create a hole in space and time through which they could call forth the beings of that realm. The contracts themselves were kept by the creatures that would be summoned allowing for them to chose who they would help.

Upon discovering this Hanabi had been awed at the ability these people possessed, yet despite that they didn't treat everyone as if they were beneath them. These were people who had the power to rule the world yet they sat in the background allowing for the world to choose its own path. The Hyuga clan she knew would have done the exact opposite deeming themselves as rulers and everyone would be beneath them, most likely branded with the Caged Bird Seal.

That was the one thing she had to fault the Namikaze clan for, the creation of that seal. Though she knew it hadn't been created for the purpose it was being used for. According to what she discovered that seal was originally to be used only for criminals, those who would try to steal the Byakugan and be captured. Due to their long standing alliance the Namikaze had created it as a gift, one that was eventually misused.

Lost in her musing the girl absently returned the books she'd taken to their place within the library. Naruto had given them all access to it stating they needed to know what they were getting themselves into though there were a few things they couldn't access. As she moved to put the final book in its place an eyebrow rose upon finding a scroll lying on the back of the shelf. Picking it up an eyebrow raised upon discovering it was a technique scroll something she knew should be on the other side of the library. Curiosity getting the better of her she decided a quick peak wouldn't hurt anyone. As she opened it carefully molded Hyuga composure was lost as her eyes widened and jaw dropped.

'_Kami-sama this is…_' thought the girl.

Quickly rolling the scroll and placing it into her pouch she was off like a bullet running out of the library and through the caverns beneath the Namikaze property. Naruto would flip when he saw this.

* * *

Naruto rose from his meditative position with an eyebrow raised at the sight of his surroundings. The full moon hung high illuminating the night. He stood on top of a large tower that overlooked a massive wasteland the corpses of the dead littering the ground. A feeling of lightness had him blinking before finding that his guns were gone holster and all. Instead Yamato was held in his left hand the string wrapped around his wrist.

The sound of footsteps echoed behind him and he turned finding himself face to face with someone he'd only seen once. The figure standing before him was male and stood at a little over six feet in height. He had a pair of cold blue eyes and his white hair stuck up in spikes. He was clad in a pair of dark blue pants and a vest of the same color that was zipped up to cover the shirt beneath it. He wore a royal blue trench coat with a tan interior along with a pair of tan fingerless gloves and tan knee high boots.

"You live in darkness yet wish to walk in the light. You seek power, whether for vengeance or not is irrelevant. To complete your goals you wish to become the master of this Devil Blade and for that you must defeat me like a true warrior. For this battle I have chosen the form of my previous master, now show me your strength."

As he said this a perfect copy of Yamato appeared in the man's hand. Without a word the man dashed forward drawing his blade in the process. Seeing this Naruto was quick to draw his own the sound of blades clashing echoing around them. Suddenly Yamato disappeared reappearing behind the boy only for him to duck down dodging the swipe for his neck. Spinning quickly the boy sent an upwards slash only for Yamato to disappear again.

Reappearing in the air Yamato sent two summoned swords at the boy which Naruto dodged by jumping backwards. Upon touching down blue eyes widened upon finding Yamato had disappeared once again. Diving into a forward roll Naruto barely managed to dodge the swipe that would have separated his head from his body. For several minutes this continued with Yamato attacking and Naruto using all his ability just to dodge the lighting quick attacks.

Suddenly Yamato was in front of him delivering a thrust with his blade only to be surprised when the boy disappeared. Naruto reappeared behind him in mid air and fell to the ground panting heavily sweat dripping down his form as Yamato turned to face him sheathing his blade.

"So you've finally gotten the **Air Trick** and it only took you five months, impressive." Said Yamato causing the blonde's eyes to widen.

"Of course there's a reason you were having trouble with the technique. Your problem was your usage of the Kawarimi jutsu, a bastardized version of the Air Trick created by the humans. To use the Kawarimi you simply wrap your chakra around an object and pull it to your position while taking its place. This is where your problem lied. Air is intangible and thus you could not wrap your chakra around it.

Instead with the Air Trick you must do things differently. What you must do is use your chakra to mark the place in which you want to be and pull yourself to it. Because of the speed the technique utilizes you would seem to disappear as if you had become one with the wind itself. That is why it is called the Air Trick.

Now since the explanations over why don't we take it up a notch."

As Yamato said this he quickly unsheathed his blade in a motion as if he was swinging at an invisible enemy. Naruto's eyes widened however as a blade of pure energy was sent towards him that he only managed to dodge by use of another Air Trick.

* * *

Tsuchi Kin made her way through the forested outskirts of the village quickly. She hadn't even bothered to check out of the hospital instead she'd merely put on her closed and hopped out the window making sure to leave her hitae-tae behind. Her entire mission had been a complete failure she had neither killed Uchiha Sasuke nor made it into the third exam and in Oto failure meant death.

She like many that followed Orochimaru did so out of fear, not loyalty or respect. Like many she'd heard the screams of agony that resounded from the prisons and labs held within Oto and had valiantly ignored them hoping against hope she'd never have the misfortune of ending up in one of those positions. Now that that seemed to be her fate if she returned she was making it a point to get away and fast. As such she ignored everything around her in her attempt at escape only to suddenly freeze as she landed within a clearing stuck within a crouched position.

"When I let you go, don't move too quickly. You're scaring the deer and it's too troublesome to chase them."

At the sound of the voice Kin could only groan recognizing this as the source of her current predicament.

* * *

Naruto panted as he stood staring at the form of Yamato. Several tares littered his clothes showing the pink skin from his healed cuts. Yamato stood likewise several tares littering his own clothes his face emotionless as he stared the boy down impassively. Suddenly their attention was pulled away from each other as the sound of clapping reached their ears.

"Not bad kid. To think you could actually put up a fight against Yamato. That's a pretty big accomplishment for a little brat like you."

Naruto turned a single eye towards the speaker in order to get a look at him. He was the mirror image of the form Yamato had taken with but a few exceptions. His outfit was predominately red for starters. He wore a pair of red pants and a red vest over a black shirt, the vest was held closed by four straps instead of a zipper. Over this he wore a trench coat of the same deep red color and a pair of black combat boots. He was currently leaning against the stone of a doorway that Naruto could swear wasn't there before.

"You're annoying." Said Yamato simply his sword already in its sheath.

The man who Naruto knew was Rebellion merely smirked at the words as he moved from the doorway. As he moved closer to the two his right hand glowed red for but a second before a replica of Rebellion appeared in his hand. As this happened Naruto's own sword glowed for a second as Rebellion took the place of Yamato.

Without a word the Rebellion became a red blur as he charged at the boy in a Stinger maneuver. Dodging to the side Naruto swung hoping to cut him in half horizontally only for his opponent to disappear by use of an Air Trick. He reappeared in the air his sword pointed to pierce through the boy's head. Hopping back to avoid the blow he charged forward with a Stinger of his own. Rebellion smirked at that but instead of dodging to the side he jumped clear over the boy. Twisting in mid air Rebellion came down with a helm breaker only for it to pass through the boy who'd disappeared by use of another Air Trick.

Turning quickly Rebellion lashed out with a diagonal slash causing a loud clang of metal to resound around them as their blades clashed together. Naruto grit his teeth at the sight of Rebellion holding off his blade with just one hand while he was using both. Rebellion smirked and with a simple push Naruto found himself bowled over backwards. Quickly rolling to his feet the boy looked up just in time to see a blade of pure chakra this time red coming right at him.

* * *

Hinata panted as she stared down her father within the Hyuga clan dojo. Sweat covered her form and she could barely breathe though she stayed within her Jyuken stance. Hiashi however wasn't anywhere near as tired by what he considered to be a light workout. Despite this the man was impressed by the improvement of his eldest daughter. In just five months the naturally gifted Hyuga Hinata had made her return from the shell she had been forcefully placed within.

They had been sparing for the last fifteen minutes and despite him steadily increasing the intensity of the match Hinata had yet to falter. She had even used her natural grace and flexibility to dodge the attacks that he knew she'd have been unable to block. After several moments of stillness he rose from his stance prompting Hinata to do the same.

"Impressive, you've grown well in the last few months. However your body doesn't allow for the standard forms of Jyuken. As you know the standard form of Jyuken requires one to be firm and steady like a rock. You however are like water your moves are fluid and flexible. It seems you will have to learn your mother's personal style of Jyuken." said Hiashi much to the girls shock.

"As such your time training with me will be spent on two things. Increasing your chakra control and increasing your speed. When you have increased both to a suitable level I will allow you to study the style she created." Finished the Hyuga Head.

* * *

When Hanabi entered the training ground on the estate the sight that greeted her horrified her immensely. Naruto was sitting within the center of the training ground cuts littering his form as he was covered in blood. She could only watch on in horror as every few seconds more and more cuts seemed to just magically appear onto his body. His coat and vest had been reduced to little more then shreds as had his pants.

The roots of his white hair had been stained red by blood and she could only watch as a large cut appeared on his face. It started from his left cheek crossed over his nose and ended on the right as blood gushed from it. Finally the scream that had been building up came free as she watched as the boys body doubled over as if he'd just been pierced through his body twice as two holes appeared on his body. One went from his chest and out his back while the other went through his stomach.

As Jiraiya ran onto the scene he too could only look upon his godson horrified with his condition. Still he managed to quickly shake off his horror and after summoning one of his special toad summons had them transported directly to the hospital.

'_Gaki what the hell happened to you?_' Was the only thought within the toad hermit's mind.

AN: That's it for this chapter. Like I said this one's kind of short compared to the others but I really couldn't think of anymore to put in. Plus I wanted to get straight into the action which I will be doing next chapter with the start of the tournament. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. Till next time LATER.


	12. Battle of the Beasts

Devil of the Hidden Leaf

Chapter 12: Battle of the Beasts

AN: Yo it's been a while. Firstly I want to apologize for the late update. I won't make any excuses, truth was I had no idea what to do with this chapter so I settled for a small time skip. Next I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter as reviews give me a greater drive to write. I'd also like to thank those of you who have supported me with my other stories. That's really all I've got for now so here's the chap.

Start Now:

It was a bright day in the Hidden Leaf Village. As the suns rays fell upon the village children could be seen playing within the streets as they ran towards their classes while birds could be heard singing from above them. The sounds of cheering people could be heard all over the Hidden Leaf Village. Shinobi, civilian, nobles, and commoners alike had all gathered to witness the Chuunin Exam Finals. As he looked over the village from the Hokage Monument the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hizuren couldn't help but be pleased with the turnout. Even the ever elusive Salamander Hanzo had shown up to the tournament for the first time in years.

In one section of the stands sat the members of the newly dubbed 'Konoha Twelve' which consisted of the members of the newly famed 'Rookie 9' along with the members of Team Gai who hadn't made it to the finals. Their newfound fame stemmed from the fact that even though it was their first time taking the exam each of them had made it to the preliminary rounds. Just behind them sat the sensei's of the teams each of them looking down on their students with pride.

Among the group of jounin's one stood out just as much as Gai and that was Anko. Gone were the skirt, nettings, and trench coat the woman had been known for wearing. Instead she now wore a pair of tan shorts that stopped just as they reached her thighs. Along with that she wore a jacket of the same color which seemed to have only a single button holding it closed, though there was an additional one sewn on the inside. Regardless of this the jacket gave a nice view of her considerable bust, though not to the extent of her previous outfit. Her hitae-tae had abandoned its former place on her forehead and instead she had one fashioned as a belt buckle secured to a black leather belt.

To her left sat Haku and like Anko she had also changed a bit. She now wore a pair of dark blue Capri pants that led down to shinobi sandals of the same color. Her top was sleeveless and had fishnet that started around her neck from where it tied and went down to show the top half of her breast while the lower half was covered in dark blue cloth that stopped just past her bust leaving her midriff bare for the world to see. Her hitae-tae was wrapped around her neck the metal plate having been sewn into a dark blue cloth that could be raised and used as a mask.

To Anko's right sat Hinata, though only a small portion of her outfit had changed. She had discarded the large beige coat she could once be found hiding within. In its place she wore a fishnet shirt the sleeves of which went down to her elbows beneath a black tank top. At the moment she wasn't wearing her hitae-tae instead she had a separate one that had the plate sewn into her shirt just under the neck line.

If one were to look close enough they would see that all three had something in common. On the left side of their necks each of them had a tattoo in the form of a skull though they had slight differences. For Anko's her skull had a purple mist pouring from its mouth, Haku's skull had eyes of ice, and Hinata's had pure white eyes.

On the ground floor nine figures could be seen standing in a line facing the Kage booth. Of the nine figures eight of them were competitors while the ninth was to be the referee for this round, Shiranui Genma. As he looked down upon the group of gennin Sarutobi had to refrain from scowling upon finding Uchiha Sasuke missing. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but considering the Uchiha survivor was supposed to be in the first match it was a very big problem.

'_Damn you Kakashi_.' Thought the old man his Kage hat the only thing hiding his twitching eyebrow.

"Sir there is still no sign of Uchiha Sasuke, but we have a few squads searching for him." Said a jounin before he leaned over to whisper into his Kage's ear.

"Sir; do you think its possible Orochimaru may have already gotten to the boy?" questioned the man.

The Sandaime scowled at the thought before he could comment however he caught sight of a pair of white and blue robes out of the corner of his eye. Upon seeing them he turned to greet the arriving Kazekage.

"Kazekage-dono, you must be tired from the long journey."

"Not at all. Though it's a good thing the exams were held here this time. While you are still young the trip may have been too much for you Hokage-sama. Perhaps it's time you choose a fifth."

"Please don't treat me like an old man. The fire in me still burns as strongly as it did twenty years ago." Said the old man as the Kazekage took his seat.

"It seems we have one missing." Said the Kazekage upon taking his seat, eyes narrowed onto the field.

"Yes, it seems as if young Sasuke decided not to show up. As it is I'll have no choice but to disqualify him. Sad really I was looking forward to this match up most of all." Said Sarutobi.

"Perhaps we can give the boy more time. I know many of the lords came mainly to see the famous Uchiha survivor fight. The betting pool from just this fight alone was phenomenal as well."

"I am aware of this though I was unaware you were a betting man. I suppose we can push his match back. However no matter how he does he will not be promoted, I am not a man who is fond of favoritism."

Before the Kazekage could say a word the veteran Kage had already stood to his feet and moved to the balcony causing the stadium to erupt into cheers as his villagers laid eyes upon him.

"Thank you all for coming and welcome to the Hidden Leaf Chuunin Selection Exam. We will now start the main tournament matches between the nine who made it through the preliminary rounds." Said Sarutobi causing the crowd to erupt into cheers before motioning them for silence.

"However as a treat for you all the match between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke has been pushed to the last match of the first round. Those of you who have yet to do so feel free to place your bets for the first round."

* * *

"Alright you guys take a look. In case you forgot this is the line-up for the main matches." Started Genma as he showed them a sheet of paper with the matches printed on it.

"As you can see there will be five matches in the first round. Though the first match was pushed back the winner of that match will still face the winner of the second match in the second round. Also the winner of match four will go on to match five to determine who moves to the second round.

In case you forgot the rules I will now reiterate. In these matches anything goes. However should I say the match is over; then it is over. Should you try to continue after I have officially stopped a match you will not only be disqualified and lose your chance for promotion but you will also be fined, suspended from active duty, and whatever other punishment your Kage decides upon. Am I understood?" finished the man getting nods from each of the competitors.

"Very well then. Everyone but Sabaku no Gaara and Rock Lee please head up to the observation area you were showed to earlier."

As the words left his mouth each of the other participants left though Tenten lingered for just a moment longer to wish her teammate luck in his match. Her response was a nice guy pose from her teammate complete with the blinding smile.

* * *

"I don't know what kind of attacks that bowl cut wearing freak has, but there is no way he can beat Gaara." Said Kankurou as soon as they entered the observation deck.

"No you're wrong. When it comes down to it Lee is probably the worse match up for Gaara. He's someone even I would be wary of." Said Naruto quietly.

"I doubt that, I bet you he won't touch Gaara."

"Very well. I'll wager my author signed, black covered Icha Icha Paradise collectors set."

As the words left Naruto's mouth the room got silent as everyone turned to see Kankurou's reaction. Of course it was no surprise for their silence as the black editions of Icha Icha Paradise were extremely rare, and valuable. The fact that they were all signed by the author himself on top of this spoke volumes of the white haired boy's confidence. To prove his word true Naruto took a scroll from his jacket and summoned the collection of books. Shino's eyebrows shot up at the sight while Kankurou kneeled and bowed his head as if he had stumbled across the Holy Grail causing Temari to roll her eyes. Seeing his point made he resealed his books and quickly pocketed the scroll.

* * *

On the ground Lee could be seen standing in his ready stance, feet together with one held in a fist behind his back while the other hand was held out as if welcoming his opponent to charge him. Suddenly the cork of Gaara's gourd shot at him like a bullet only to be snatched out of the air by the green beast.

"There's no need to get antsy." Said Lee dropping the cork.

"Sabaku no Gaara vs. Rock Lee, Hajime!" exclaimed Genma before he fazed out and reappeared at the other side of the battlefield.

Almost as soon as that was said Lee had launched himself forward clearing the distance between them in less than a second. Leaping forward suddenly he let loose his opening attack.

"**Konoha Senpu**."

As Lee delivered his attack he was not surprised when sand shot out of the boy's gourd to block his attack. Even though he'd missed the boy's short preliminary match Gai hadn't and had informed him of the red headed Suna-nin's abilities. Still he was surprised by the speed the red head could control it with and that surprised caused him to be thrown back. Rebounding quickly the green clad gennin upped his speed as he charged towards his opponent.

Still no matter how many punches and kicks he threw at him Gaara remained still and kept his arms crossed as his sand blocked the boy's furious attacks. Suddenly the sand shot at the green clad boy causing him to dodge backwards with a series of back flips. As he hit his fourth flip he flipped into a corkscrew before launching a shuriken at Gaara's unmoving form causing the sand to fall back to block it. When he landed he did so atop a tree that had been conveniently planted behind him.

'_Gai-sensei was right. Not only is the sand quick but it seems to react on its own whenever he's attacked. Not only that but if Shino-kun is right than allowing it to touch me will be the end. It's a good thing I trained for this then_.' Thought Lee as he crouched down before tugging down the orange leg warmers he wore revealing weights wrapped around his legs. Standing to his feet after undoing them he held them each in a hand allowing the kanji written on them to be seen. Guts, spirit, determination, and hard work were the kanji written on them, the motto behind the Goken taijutsu style.

* * *

"Stupid there's no way removing a little bit of weight will allow him to defeat Gaara." Said Kankurou with a snort causing Naruto to smirk.

Lee allowed the weights to fall from his hands just before he disappeared. Before the weights hit the ground Lee appeared in front of Gaara throwing a punch at his jaw. Though the sand was quick to react it hadn't been enough to stop Lee's fist as his momentum had added more power allowing him to hit Gaara hard enough to turn his head.

Before the hit could even register though Lee was on the other side of the red head and had delivered another punch forcing his head back into its former position. As Gaara looked towards his other side in expectation of a next attack Lee appeared above him in a cannonball style front flip before lashing out with one of his legs catching the boy on the top of the head with the heel drop.

* * *

"No way!" exclaimed Shikamaru interest showing on his face for once at the new development.

"Fast." Said Temari with wide eyes.

"Lee is a special type of shinobi." Said Naruto with a smirk drawing the attention of everyone to him.

"He can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu. Whereas others would quit with these handicaps Lee spent all his time working on his taijutsu. He worked hard and concentrated exclusively on taijutsu, he's a taijutsu specialist. When it comes down to speed Lee will not lose to anyone. I warned you earlier didn't I, that Lee was someone that even I would be wary of.

Right now he's just getting started. Watch closely and learn why he is called Konoha Green Beast." Finished the white haired boy as he looked upon his friend with anticipation in his eyes.

* * *

As Gaara raised his head anyone watching him from Suna looked upon him in shock upon seeing the cut across his cheek. Suddenly Lee was gone again only to reappear in front of Gaara delivering a punch that was so strong that it knocked him flat and sent him skidding along the ground. As it did however Lee frowned seeing the boy's gourd burst into sand and catch him reducing the damage he'd have taken. As Gaara stood and faced his opponent once more Lee nearly recoiled at what he saw. Sand had apparently been covering his body and what had been covering his face had been broken off revealing an expression that only a complete psychopath could have before it was once again covered by the sand though cracks still remained.

'_His body must be completely covered in this sand armor, meaning all of my usual attacks are useless. So I have no choice but to deal some severe damage from above the sand. It seems I have one choice left, the Lotus._' With that thought in mind Lee began to slowly unwind the bandages on his arms.

* * *

In the stands the members of the twelve could only look on in shock at the strength displayed by Lee. His speed was at a level that among the gennin only Neji and Hinata could see him and that was only due to their Byakugan's. As it was Kiba couldn't help but be glad he actually hadn't fought the spandex wearing teen as he would most likely still be in pain.

Aside from them Gai couldn't help but look upon his pupil in pride. In the previous month they hadn't worked on learning new things so much as they had getting Lee used to his full speed and learning how to control it. Normally he had restrictions with removing the weights but against Gaara someone who'd already shown his lust for blood those restrictions had gone out the window. Still the serious expression on his face was enough to tell those that knew him that they should be paying attention to this match.

'_Good move Lee. The Lotus is a move which smashes down at high speed. Against such a technique that thin layer of sand is useless_.' Thought the taijutsu master.

* * *

On the ground Lee had begun running circles around Gaara kicking up a cloud of dust obscuring him from view. The Lotus was his only shot of dealing any kind of real damage, yet he knew it would be harder to pull off as the armor of sand would have to add more weight to his target meaning he would need to do a little extra.

"Hurry up and come." Said Gaara in the monotone he was known for.

Suddenly Lee shot forward out of the cloud of dust and appeared under the red head before delivering a devastating rising kick to his lower jaw. Unfortunately it barely lifted the other boy off the ground. Undeterred Lee gave him another, and another, and another, and another, and kept them coming until he finally got the needed height only to wince in pain on the last kick.

Recovering quickly however he quickly secured the other teen in the bandages wrapping him up tighter than a mummy and assuring his torso was completely secured. Grabbing the boy he quickly flipped them so they were falling head first before starting the spin picking up speed along the way.

"**Omoto Renge**."

The cry came just as they neared the ground. Just before they hit however Lee released him causing him to land head first creating a massive crater. Lee however managed to land on his hands before pushing himself into a back flip and though he landed on his feet his legs quickly gave out putting him on his ass.

As the smoke cleared the sight that greeted Lee was of Gaara's battered body, at least until it caved in revealing it to have been a clone. Malevolent chuckling had him turning slowly only to find Gaara behind him that deranged smile showing for all to see. Suddenly Gaara released a tidal wave of sand and though he tried Lee wasn't quick enough to dodge it and found himself slammed back first into the arena wall.

* * *

In the stands several people winced as Lee was slammed into yet another wall. For the past several minutes they had watched as Gaara used his sand to beat Lee senseless obviously toying with him. Those shinobi who had heard of the Lotus knew that Lee was as good as done for as the Lotus was a kinjutsu for the fact that it did damage to the user as well as the victim. With the extra kicks he'd given Gaara they knew his body must hurt like hell and feel like led.

Sakura however had tears in her eyes as she looked on the scene. She could tell Lee was done for so she knew that the jounin could tell, yet no one was stopping the match. Turning towards Gai she found him standing and oddly enough he was smiling. Looking away she turned her sight back to the match just in time to see Lee disappear avoiding another stream of sand.

'_Lee-kun how?_' thought the girl not even noticing that she'd added the suffix to his name.

"That kid must be a glutton for punishment. I mean who smiles while their getting thrashed." Said Kankurou.

"No, that's not it." said Naruto catching his attention.

"The tables have turned once again, whatever happens this will decide it. For the Lotus in the Hidden Leaf blooms twice." finished the white haired boy.

* * *

"You are finished here." Said Gaara

"Either way, this will end it." said Lee

After saying this Lee's hands raised into an 'x' position while his though his fist pointed outwards instead of inwards.

'I_ will not lose here. Gai-sensei acknowledges it. Now is definitely the time where I must prove and protect my nindo_.'

"Seimon: Kai! (Life Gate: Release)" exclaimed Lee just before a massive surge of chakra was released from his body and his skin turned red.

"Shoumon: Kai! (Wound Gate: Release)"

Yet another surge of chakra was released from the boy forcing him into a hunched position. Along with this veins began showing along his body and his nose began to bleed. Suddenly Lee took off moving with such force that the ground beneath him exploded. Before Gaara could even blink Lee had appeared under him and delivered yet another rising kick launching him into the air with little effort.

As Gaara floated in the air Lee suddenly appeared in front of him yet again sending him flying before his sand could catch up with him. While he was still reeling from that hit Lee appeared behind him launching him forward with another attack. Soon Gaara could only be seen as a blur as Lee began knocking him through the air like a pinball ripping off the sand armor as he went until finally Lee appeared in front of Gaara yet again with an arm cocked back ignoring the pain as the muscle within it snapped.

"THIS IS THE END. TOMON KAI (Limit Gate: Release)"

'I can't protect myself. Is this even human movement.' Thought Gaara just before the wind was knocked out of him as he was punched in the gut.

As he went flying he was surprised to find his momentum stopped only to see Lee's bandage connected to his sash. With a single tug on his end of the bandage Lee pulled his opponent right back at him before delivering his final attack which was came in the form of a kick to the gut along with a palm strike to the chest.

"**URA RENGE**."

With that attack Gaara was launched towards the ground like a missile. At the same time both Lee's leg and arm seized up in pain causing him to close his eyes tightly while gritting his teeth to keep from crying out. Both of them hit the ground on their sides only Gaara was able to catch himself his gourd having busted open and turned into sand to catch him. Throwing out his arm his sand reacted quickly latching onto Lee's right leg and arm before constricting causing the boy to cry out in pain as they limbs were crushed before the green clad boy fell into unconsciousness.

Lashing his arm out once again Gaara sent his sand at him aiming it to swallow him whole only for it to be blown apart do to the arrival of Gai.

"Genma this match is over, Lee is unconscious." Said Gai.

"Why did you save him?" questioned Gaara.

"Because he is my precious student." Answered Gai.

Gaara said nothing and merely stood to his feet his sand gathering to him as he walked away not even hearing himself be announced the winner. As Gai turned towards Lee he was surprised at the sight that greeted him as was everyone else watching. For even with his arm and leg crushed Rock Lee was standing once more in his ready position and only Gai and Genma who were close enough could tell the boy was still unconscious.

When Gai made it to the medical bay within the stadium the sight that greeted him was enough to put a small smile on his face. For in front of him leaning against the wall were Naruto, Tenten and Neji. Before any of them could say a word Gai spoke up.

"Lee will be happy to know that you three were here for him. Neji that last move was something he had been saving for his match with you. Now that you have seen it you must get stronger, for Lee will have another ready for you soon enough."

"I'm looking forward to it. If he'd have fought me like that I can honestly say I don't think I'd have beaten him." Said Neji

"To come this far in just one year, Lee truly is amazing. He's taken the title of genius and made it his own." Said Naruto quietly getting a smile from the man.

"From you that will mean a lot to him." Said Gai.

"Now you three should head back to your friends and let them know Lee will be ok." Said Gai getting nods from the trio who left at his word.

"How is he really doing, Gai?" questioned Asuma as he emerged from the shadows with Kurenei and Anko.

"His right arm and leg were crushed. On top of his injuries from opening the gates… they fear he may never be able to operate as a shinobi again."

Unknown to each of the jounin as Gai said these words Sakura froze and backed away silent tears cascading down her face.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later found Genma standing on the newly fixed ground of the arena. Thankfully they had a large amount of Earth jutsu users in the arena otherwise it would have taken far longer to fix, still who'd have thought a battle between gennin could result in such damage to the surrounding area especially when one of the two couldn't use ninjutsu. Shaking himself from his thoughts he quickly went on to the next match

"Now for the next match Aburame Shino and Sabaku no Kankurou come down."

'_Shit_.' Thought Kankurou as his name was called.

'_This match doesn't even matter. I'm more worried about revealing the gimmick that was implanted into Karasu before the plan begins. There is no way that I'm doing that._' Thought the boy glancing over at Temari briefly.

"I forfeit." Called Kankurou causing the crowd to erupt into a frenzy of boos.

Suddenly Temari had whipped her fan out releasing it to its full extent and proceeded to ride down to the ground on it after creating a gust of wind.

'_What's she getting all excited about? I wish she'd just die. How come I'm the only one who has to face of against girls. I guess I could always forfeit and…_' thought the Shadow user only to be pushed over the railing.

* * *

As the shadow user landed back first onto the ground several people winced. As he lay there Shikamaru could only curse the smirking white haired boy that was Naruto. Finally after a few minutes the crowd grew restless and began throwing things at the boy.

"Get up kid, just how long are you going to lay there." Said Genma with a sigh.

'_Everyone wants to see Sasuke and Naruto fight. Their probably angry because after all this waiting they have to see this pathetic match between side acts. Since no one cares about this fight there's no reason to even be doing this_.'

"What are you just going to give up too?" Questioned Temari with a smirk only to get silence as a response.

"Fine then if you won't come I will." Said Temari

Ignoring Genma's cries about not starting the match yet Temari rushed the downed boy before bringing her closed fan down on him creating a large cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared however Shikamaru could be seen standing on two kunai's stuck into the arena wall.

"Ya know I really don't want to fight. And I really don't care about whether I become a chuunin or not, but I'm not going to lose to a girl. After all a guy shouldn't lose to a girl so I guess I'll just have to fight."

Eyebrow twitching dangerously Temari moved quickly snapping her fan open and sending a blast of wind at the Nara boy only to hit nothing.

'_He's good at running._' Thought Temari with a smirk.

'_I don't want to lose, but a guy shouldn't hit a girl, man how come my opponents are always girls._' Thought the Nara as he looked up at the clouds.

* * *

Four hours later the match was declared over with Temari as the winner. In truth Shikamaru had reigned victorious but had been forced to forfeit do to a lack of chakra. Though originally dismayed many had been drawn in by the battle of the minds fought by the two strategists. While many had been upset with the Nara boy's forfeit the higher ups and the judges couldn't help but be pleased after hearing the boys reasoning, though if they had realized he just didn't want to fight another girl those sentiments would have been hastily snatched away. Tenten had also been one of those drawn into the match and like Kankurou had decided to forfeit as even with the training from Anko she had nothing that could harm the Suna kunoichi as her attacks revolved around her use of weapons.

As he watched the Nara and the stunned Temari leave the arena Genma turned his eyes towards the fighter's entrance as Naruto made his way into the arena for his match, his appearance causing the arena to erupt in cheers.

"Since Uchiha Sasuke has not yet arrived. However he will be given another five minutes to arrive. Should he not arrive within that time frame we will move on to the next match." Called Genma his words cutting through the arena like the sharpest of blades.

As he heard this Naruto's eyes narrowed and his fist clenched at the blatant favoritism that was once again being given to the Uchiha. He knew had it been anyone else they would have been disqualified the first time. Yet because the teme's name was Uchiha it was as if the rules changed. As this thought passed through his mind he ran a single hand through his hair causing the top to spike up.

From his position Genma had to hold back a shutter as the boys entire continence changed with just that single motion. His face had become emotionless and his eyes seemed to be colder than ice. Without a word the boy held his left arm out to his side causing several to blink in shock as an O-katana made its appearance in a swirl of purple lights before being grasped tightly in the boy's left hand. It was only due to his closeness Genma was able to see the kanji for 'tradition' fade away from the underside of the boy's wrist.

Not a second after he had the sheathed blade secured to the left side of his waist did his cold blue eyes shift to his left. Just after they did a whirlwind of leaves cleared up which cleared to show the forms of Hatake Kakashi and a now black clad Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sorry we're late, did Sasuke get disqualified?" asked Kakashi causing Genma to sigh.

"You got lucky Kakashi you arrived just in time. However seeing as how we had to push the match back initially no matter how the boy does he will not be promoted. His punishment for failing to do something as simple as show up on time." Said Genma causing Kakashi's single exposed eye to widen.

As he turned to look at his student he found him glaring in another direction. Following his gaze he found himself looking into the icy blue depths that were Naruto's eyes. In his time as a shinobi he'd only seen one person with eyes like that and every time he saw them they spelled one word, death. Sending a worried glance towards Sasuke the Copy Nin disappeared in a puff of smoke. Seeing him gone Genma cleared his throat catching Naruto's, and subsequently Sasuke's attention.

"Fifth match, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke. Hajime."

AN: That's it for this chapter. I know its close to the manga but I just loved Lee's match with Gaara and I had to include Shikamaru's as well. Next chapter I'm going to once again twist things up so look out for that. Thanks for reading and please review. Till next time, LATER.


	13. Clash of Rivals

Devil of the Hidden Leaf

Chapter 13: Clash of Rivals

AN: Hello all, its been a while. Firstly I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and apologize for the long wait for this one. Honestly Kishimoto nearly killed my entire buzz with the last manga chapter thankfully though there is still hope for Hinata so it seems I'll continue reading the manga and writing these stories for now. The chapters a bit shorter than i originally envisioned it but it's gonna have to do because I honestly couldn't do more for it as this chapter was seriously killing me. Anyway with that out of the way here's the chap.

Start Now:

Total silence had taken over the crowd as the start of the match was announced. Even those not normally associated with combat could feel the tension in the air. The silence however was broken by a puff of smoke in the stands. Those that dared to turn towards it could see Kakashi emerge from the smoke his orange book already in hand.

Naruto it seems was the only one oblivious to the tension as he removed his coat and tossed it causing it to land perfectly on a branch of the nearby tree. This left him in just a vest and a fishnet shirt.

"So you came."

He spoke quietly but in the silence of the stadium it was heard by all, the icy coldness in his voice causing more than a few people to shiver. Sasuke himself took a half step back before steeling himself and standing his ground.

"I'm going to enjoy this dobe; I've been wanting a piece of you for a while now."

"Your desires are none of my concern. That includes your homophobic fantasies you usurabaka okama (dimwitted faggot)." Stated Naruto his countenance becoming even colder causing many to shiver.

Sasuke also shivered, his face burning red in a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Anger that someone would dare say such a thing to him and embarrassment because he could hear loud laughter coming from the stands. Suddenly the enraged youth darted forward appearing in front of his opponent in the blink of an eye as he swung a kunai towards the other boy's midsection. Black eyes narrowed as he found his kunai blocked by Yamato's guard. Suddenly Sasuke fell forward as Yamato was pulled away only to be sent skidding back several feet by a palm to his chest. Regaining his composure the Uchiha managed to plant his kunai into the ground using it as a makeshift anchor.

Suddenly Naruto blurred forward and Sasuke found himself flying back as a foot hit him with all the force of a truck going seventy miles per hour. Recovering quickly he disappeared in a blur as he charged at his opponent. As he neared Naruto leaned to the side easily dodging the punch thrown by the Uchiha. Gritting his teeth in frustration the Uchiha threw a flurry of punches that the Namikaze heir easily dodged around before lashing out with a kick which Naruto caught before spinning and throwing him away.

Quickly recovering the Uchiha flipped in mid air his hands already flying through seals. As he landed his chest pumped out before he spat out several small fireballs. As the balls of fire neared Naruto disappeared black eyes widened in shock as the white haired gennin appeared in front of the Uchiha without warning before he found a knee buried in his gut. Before he could even gasp in pain the knee was removed and he was thrown by a jaw cracking fist to the face.

"Pathetic." Started Naruto, his cold voice catching the attention of not only Sasuke but the entire crowd.

"Why do you refuse to gain power? For six months Kakashi's ignored both Sakura and me so he could privately train you. It wouldn't surprise me if he'd been privately training you the entire seven months since our team was formed. Yet despite his blatant favoritism you aren't even a challenge."

Sasuke like just about everyone else could only look on at the boy in shock, though his shock quickly turned to anger. Several other people had narrowed their eyes upon hearing how Kakashi had been handling his team. Faster than most could blink the Uchiha had launched himself forward appearing in front of his opponent and delivering a jaw breaking right only to suddenly find himself bent over Yamato's sheath a silent and pained gasp escaping him along with a small amount of spittle. Removing Yamato from the boys stomach Naruto could not hold back the frown that crossed his face as the boy crumpled to the ground.

"If this is the best you can do perhaps I should be fighting Hanabi instead, she can at least give me a better work out despite her age. You can't even keep up with me despite me moving this slow." Finished the boy with a smirk.

Sasuke said nothing as for once in his life the Uchiha survivor had been rendered speechless. It wasn't so much the fact that Naruto could hit him. It was the fact that he hadn't been able to see the hit coming even with his Sharingan that shocked him.

'_What the hell, I couldn't even see him move._' Thought the boy in shock before his eyes narrowed.

'_There's no way the dobe is that fast or strong, so it has to be a jutsu. Power like that shouldn't be wasted by that loser. Instead it should be wielded by someone more deserving, no one but an Uchiha deserves such power._' As this thought hit him the boy smirked as he raised his head revealing the signature red pupil of the Sharingan eye two tomoe spinning within each.

"You should've just given up dobe, that little trick of yours won't work against these eyes." Said the Uchiha as he stood to his full height.

Instead of answering the other boy however Naruto merely closed his eyes and sighed as he grasped Yamato's sheath within his hand as a purple aura overtook him.

"Tell me teme; you're not afraid of the dark are you."

As he said this Sasuke could only look on in shock as pure darkness began to pool at his feet spreading so quickly that it covered the entire ground beneath them in less than a second. As it reached the walls of the arena it shot up racing along them. As it reached the top of the walls it curved and began racing along the sky until all four sections of the darkness met up forming a dome of darkness and allowing no light inside.

"Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Infinite Darkness Technique)." Muttered the boy as the dome closed up.

"What the hell is this!" exclaimed the Uchiha finding he couldn't see through the darkness even with his Sharingan

"This is my **Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Infinite Darkness Technique)**. Unlike the genjutsu of the Nidaime mine is a ninjutsu and my first original technique which I use my affinity with darkness to create a dome of darkness which no light can pierce. Because of this it is impossible see to anything within the dome even from the outside. Judging from the chakra spikes your letting out you've discovered that not even those cursed eyes of yours can allow you to see. You see I developed this technique for the sole purpose of negating the effects of doujutsu's, specifically the Sharingan. I believe Zabuza said it best in Wave, without being able to see your opponent those eyes are useless." Explained Naruto his voice coming from all over the arena.

"Quit trying to sound tough dobe, you can't see anything either. All I have to do is wait for you to move and…" the Uchiha's words were cut off as a sound of pain was ripped from his throat.

"Foolish little Uchiha, did you truly believe I'd create a jutsu that would only hinder my abilities?" asked Naruto his cold voice echoing all over the arena.

"It took me five months to create this technique. During that time Anko was kind enough to train me since Kakashi-teme wouldn't. In fact she even went as far as furthering my stealth training after learning I was working on a jutsu that would neutralize the Sharingan. Haku-chan was happy to help me out as well. You should remember she's the adoptive daughter of Momochi Zabuza so naturally she's a master of the Art of Silent Killing as well as the voice projection technique. It seems both of them wanted to knock you and that plagiarist Kakashi off of your high horses. After all you two are nothing more than monkey's who copies another's moves. With this jutsu in place however you're less of a threat than Madame Shijimi's cat, in short you're not strong enough to be my opponent."

Sasuke snarled hearing the words as well as the mocking tone in the hidden Namikaze's voice. Naruto could only smirk as he watched the Uchiha squirm. Of course it hadn't slipped his mind that he'd neglected to mention to the Uchiha that his hearing was so advanced that it allowed him to 'see' everything that made a sound, like Sasuke's feet were doing as he circled around. Figuring it was time to wrap things up he wiped the smirk from his face as his voice echoed around the arena once more.

"Eight points the larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, brain, kidney, and heart. Now which vital organ do you want to get struck at?"

* * *

To say that the crowd was shocked was like saying the Kage's were strong, huge understatement. Many of the shinobi of chuunin level and above had heard of the genjutsu that had been one of the Nidaime Hokage's signature techniques. However the knowledge that Naruto had actually created a technique that was capable of negating the benefits of a doujutsu as powerful as the Sharingan was amazing.

Of all the people in attendance however no one was more amazed by this than Nara Shikaku as everyone who knew him could tell by the look of interest that had overcome his features.

"Oi oyaji what is it?" asked Shikamaru seeing the look on his fathers face.

"I never thought I'd see someone with an affinity for darkness, aside from a Nara as we use our affinity with darkness to control our shadows. You see contrary to popular belief there are actually seven major affinities a person can have. These are fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, light, and darkness. Outside of the Nara clan however a person with the affinity for either light or darkness is incredibly rare. In fact it is so rare that only one in a million people are said to ever have these affinities. It is said however that anyone who can master these two elements has the potential to surpass the Kage level. The fact that Naruto not only has an affinity with darkness but created a jutsu of this magnitude with it in only five months is nothing short of amazing."

Just as he finished the dome began to crack before shattering. As vision was restored to the arena floor the sight that greeted the crowd was of Sasuke on the ground with puncture wounds through each of his legs, along with several cuts littering his body and Naruto already walking away from the boy.

* * *

Despite all that Naruto had said the Uchiha had heard nothing after the boy's first few words, nor did he hear Genma declare the match over. Instead Naruto's voice had been replaced by one that the Uchiha had come to hate more than anything or anyone including his fangirls.

"_Foolish little brother_."

As the words echoed within his mind the boy began to shake in rage while the tomoe's within his eyes began to spin madly. With the dome down everyone watching could see the black lines began to spread along the boy's body and the wounds on his body heal quickly just before a fierce killing intent was let loose from him.

Sasuke couldn't help but revel at the feel of the power coursing through him as the cursed seal spread. The black markings had spread to cover half of his body as purple chakra surrounded him in the shape of purple flames. As the boy raised his head a smirk could be seen on his face for just a moment as the sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the air before in the eyes of most the boy disappeared.

As the sound hit his ears Naruto turned quickly and barely managed to catch sight of the Uchiha before he disappeared. Suddenly Sasuke appeared in front of him smirking with lightning arching off his hand, as the lightning covered arm descended Naruto managed to bring his right arm up to defend causing Sasuke's smirk to widen just before the lightning met the white haired gennin's arm and a bright flash of light hit the arena.

* * *

As the light cleared many of those watching could only gasp in surprise at the sight that greeted them. This was especially true for those of jounin who knew of just what the jutsu Sasuke had used was. The jutsu was called the Chidori the sole original jutsu of the 'Copy Nin' Hatake Kakashi an A-rank assassination technique that became well known when Kakashi cut a lightning bolt in half with the technique and as such it was said the jutsu could pierce anything.

However Naruto had just done the impossible and not only blocked it but was currently holding the technique by the blade. However that wasn't the most surprising part for those watching as they could see that Naruto's arm had undergone a dramatic change. The arm while humanoid in appearance could only be described as demonic. The upper portion of the arm took on a dark red hue while the under portion took on a dark blue one. A large crack ran down the upper portion his arm starting from the center of his hand which was glowing a bright light blue. His nails had been replaced by claws and each of his fingers were glowing much like the parts exposed by the crack.

While many of those in attendance held no recognition of the arm there were plenty that did among them were a few Daimyo's, Hanzo, the Sandaime, and Hyuga Hiashi.

"So he's awakened it." muttered Hiashi quietly yet in the silence of the arena each of those sitting near him could hear him.

"So you know what that is Hiashi." Came the voice of Inuzuka Tsume surprising many of those around them with her sudden appearance.

"Mano Derecha Del Diablo or The Right Arm of the Devil, it is the true power behind Naruto-kun's Kekkei Genkai. From what I can remember it increases the bearer's strength exponentially and that is only the tip of the iceberg to its power."

On the ground Sasuke's eyes had widened in surprise at the sudden appearance of the arm that now grasped his own, the Chidori having burned out. Before he could break out of his surprised state however Naruto moved tossing the boy away with just a flick of his wrist. The Uchiha skidded back at least five feet before he managed to stop himself. Before he could do more however Naruto appeared in front of him driving the demonic arm into his stomach causing him to fold over it blood shooting out of his opened maw. Suddenly the arm was removed and the Uchiha was bombarded with four more punches before an uppercut had him flying into the air. Jumping after the Uchiha, Naruto grabbed him by the throat and cocked the arm back before spinning and throwing him down to the ground causing him to make a large crater with his body.

As the smoke cleared the Uchiha could be seen crouched with the black lines spread fully across his body before yet another Chidori appeared in his hand before he disappeared. Barely a second later Naruto had also disappeared before both boys appeared standing in the place the other had been with their backs facing one another. From his position Naruto could be seen with his sword completely drawn from its sheath while Sasuke could be seen crouched with lightning still arching off of his hand.

The crowds could only look on with held breaths as Naruto slowly began sliding his blade back into its sheath the sound being heard by all in the silent arena. Finally and with a resounding 'clink' the blade was fully sheathed. Just after this however Sasuke howled in pain as his arm came off with a fountain of blood shooting out of the nub that was left just before he crumbled to the ground.

At the same time Naruto had straightened himself and turned to face the Uchiha before walking over towards him, the demonic arm being replaced by his human one as he did. His steps were slow and measured his eyes colder than ice and face emotionless. As the white haired gennin stood over him the Uchiha glared at him with all the hatred he could muster though Naruto ignored it.

"Foolishness Sasuke foolishness, do you still not get understand. Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself. No watered down demonic hickey, incomplete assassination technique or cursed doujutsu will make up for your weakness. It's a shame you'd only learn this when you are about to die."

As the white haired gennin finished his right hand wrapped around Yamato's hilt before he slowly began to draw it from its sheath. Before he could draw it half way however he found his arm restrained by Anko while Jiraiya had a hand on his shoulder both with grim expressions on their features. Not only them but Ibiki, Kakashi and Hayate had also materialized and were standing close in front of the Uchiha along with Genma as the medics came to collect the Uchiha. Seeing this the white haired gennin sighed before dismissing Yamato causing it to disappear in a swirl of purple lights.

With that done the boy turned and began to leave without a word only to stop after about three steps and speak catching the attention of the group of jounin though everyone else heard him in the arena's silence.

"If he is not punished for his transgressions this time I will demand trail by combat."

The ultimatum was issued out in an emotionless tone that caused Kakashi to nearly shiver before Naruto resumed his walk out of the arena.

"Um, ladies and gentleman we will be having a 90 minute intermission before the next round so please return by then." Said Genma.

* * *

'_Naruto-kun have you still not come to terms with what happened?_' thought Sarutobi Hizuren sadly as he watched the slowly retreating back of his surrogate grandson.

"That was quite the interesting matchup Hokage-dono, are you sure that boy was the dead last of his class?" questioned the Kazekage breaking the Sandaime from his thoughts before he could get lost in them.

"Deception is one the greatest tools a shinobi can possess. It seems Naruto-kun took these words to heart" Stated Sarutobi calmly.

"Now if you'll excuse me Kazekage-dono I have a few matters to take care of." Stated Sarutobi before rising from his seat.

The ninety minutes given for the intermission had gone by quickly. That time had found many scrambling in order to place bets on the second round of the exams. Much of that time had also been spent by people waiting in line to get into the restrooms. The judges had spent the time conversing among each other about those they should be looking out for. Regardless of what they'd done during the break one thing was for certain, everyone was looking forward to the next match.

* * *

Genma smirked as he eyed the competitors of the next match, Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku no Gaara. Neither of the two had to be told to come down as they'd already been there when he entered the arena. As he looked the two over he shuddered as he laid eyes upon Gaara who was radiating more killing intent than some jounin he knew. Naruto on the other hand stood in a relaxed pose his hands in the pockets of his trench coat and a smirk on his face. Despite this Genma could tell just by the look in his uncovered eye that the boy meant business.

"We will now begin the first match of the second round. Uzumaki Naruto vs. Sabaku no Gaara. Hajime."

The words had barely left the man's mouth before Gaara's gourd burst apart as several streams of sand shot out towards the white haired leaf nin. Naruto smirked as he watched the four streams of sand fly towards him before fazing out of existence just before the streams slammed into him only for him to reappear five feet behind where he once stood.

"Well someone's eager for an ass kicking. Alright then let's play." Said Naruto with a smirk.

As he said he held out his right arm just before Rebellion appeared in a swirl of lights. Just as the sword appeared six large streams of sand were hurled towards him at quick speeds. Before the streams could even make it halfway they fell as Gaara began clutching his head in pain. After a few moments he let his head go before slowly raising his head to reveal a pair of yellow eyes with a diamond shaped pupil along with a dot on each corner of the pupil.

"**Sparda, Sparda**."

The words were whispered yet the tone of voice in which they were said had quickly grabbed Naruto's attention along with everyone else in the arena.

"**That odor I know it. This is the stench of betrayal, the odor of that accursed Sparda. SPARDA I WILL HAVE YOUR BLOOD, YOU SHALL DIE.**"

As the exclamation was made a powerful surge of chakra was released from the redhead that was so potent that many of those in the stands found it hard to breathe. Suddenly the sound of glass shattering was heard echoing across the arena. As the sound faded Naruto found himself surrounded by pillars of energy that quickly faded as demons took the place of each one.

"**KILL HIM, KILL THE DESENDANT OF SPARDA!**"

As the command left the redheads mouth the demons lunged towards the white haired gennin who could only smirk at the sight.

"This parties getting crazy, let's rock!"

AN: That's it for this chapter.


	14. Naruto vs Shukaku and An Invasion

Devil of the Hidden Leaf

Chapter 14: Naruto vs. Shukaku, Invasion

AN: Hello all it's been awhile. First and foremost I have to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Now it also seems Kishimoto is f-in up again with the manga. I mean the man seriously pulled a Dragonball Z and brought everybody back to life when theres no way Nagato shoulda been able to do that. To top that off he made Naruto take a beating for Sasuke and gave Danzou the Hokage position and a Sharingan, WHAT THE HELL IS THE MAN THINKING!!! Honestly the manga has seriously been killing my story buzz as it makes me not even want to write since I'm so frustrated. Anyway let me stop ranting before I really get started so here's the chapter.

Start Now:

The crowd had gone silent as they eyed the mass of demons that the possessed Suna nin had summoned. Within the stands the Konoha shinobi of chuunin rank or higher remained tensed within their positions merely waiting for the order to take the creatures out. These demons were known as Scarecrows, low level beast that were nothing more than burlap sacs stuffed full of demonic insects. Each of these demons had blades attached to their bodies taking the place of a limb be it an arm or leg. While in small groups Scarecrows were little to no threat for any shinobi yet in large groups like the group of twenty Naruto was currently facing they became deadly.

Suddenly Naruto dashed forward surprising everyone as he jumped and delivered a drop kick to an arm blade sending it flying before it could even swing. Turning quickly the white haired gennin lashed out with a punch towards a leg blade in the chest as it tried to close the distance the punch connecting with such force the demon was sent flying and crashing into two more. Suddenly three more arm blades appeared swinging only for the boy to duck down and grabbing Rebellions hilt he spun in a full circle while drawing the blade successfully cutting all three in half at the waist.

Not slowing in the slightest Naruto jumped dodging a leg blade that would have taken his legs from behind. While still in the air he spear tossed Rebellion skewering an arm bladed scarecrow. As he landed Naruto was still for only a moment before he was in the air again back flipping in order to avoid an arm blade that very nearly took out his legs. Still in mid flip and upside down he drew both Ebony and Ivory before righting himself and firing a single shot the sound of clapping thunder echoing loudly just before the bullet hit the scarecrow in the head. As he hit the ground he took a knee barely avoiding having his head taken off by a leg blade before he spun six more thunderclaps being heard before six more demons dropped.

As his spin finished he rolled forward avoiding being impaled by three more blades. Suddenly he disappeared before reappearing in the air above the demons. Flipping himself so that he was facing the ground he spun before three more shots were let loose each driving through the top of a demons head. Righting himself in mid air he quickly willed five summoned swords into existence before launching them forward each one burying itself into a demons chest. As he landed a single thunder clap was heard as Ivory was fired directly at Shukaku only for the bullet to curve around and hit the demon that was standing behind him. With that done the boy spun both pistols once before sheathing them and smirking at the red head.

"Well now that the warm-up's over…" started the leaf gennin as the gauntlets and grieves that made up Kyuubi's Devil Arm appeared.

"…shall we begin."

* * *

In the stands the gathered spectators both civilian and shinobi alike looked down on the now demon free field with mouths gaping in shock. In fact with the sole exceptions of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hizuren and the hidden Jiraiya not a single person could believe what they had seen as in less than three minutes Naruto had killed twenty demons singlehandedly. If that wasn't enough the boy had done so without breaking a sweat and had even gone so far as to call it a warm-up. From a position within the stands a single ANBU glanced up at the Kage Booth before shaking his head and looking back down into the arena.

Faster than most could blink Shukaku had appeared in front of his opponent yellow eyes glowing before sending the boy flying with a punch to the chest. Looking down upon the possess Suna gennin many could see he had undergone a dramatic change. In place of Gaara stood a human sized demonic raccoon. In truth it was still Gaara's body only having been covered with hardened chakra infused sand to give him the demonic appearance. In this state he had a pair of long arms that led to clawed fingers as well as a long tail that seemed to be as long as he was tall, two dog like ears sat atop his head while what seemed to be blue veins were scattered across his body. Skidding backwards Naruto looked up just in time to see his opponent charging in with a follow up attack. As Shukaku appeared in front of him swinging Naruto disappeared with a quick Air Trick.

Reappearing in mid air he was surprised to find Shukaku already glaring up at him before sending six sand made projectiles his way. Seeing the attack coming the boy crouched while still in mid air before a platform made entirely of what looked to be black chakra appeared beneath him from which he proceeded to use jumping even higher.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"

As the exclamation left him he stuck his right arm out palm facing downward as a large fireball launched out of the right gauntlet. Despite the surprise of the attack Shukaku was quick to come to his senses and dodged to the side clearing a few feet just before the large fireball hit the earth. As he recovered Shukaku looked up just in time for his face to meet Naruto's foot before he was sent flying.

Recovering quickly the sand demon landed on its feet before launching several blast of chakra infused wind at his opponent. As the smoke from the attack cleared a roar of victory escaped the sand beast seeing its prey lying prone before him.

"**YEAH I KILLED HIM, I KILLED HIM**." Cried the demon in triumph its voice echoing over the village.

"Hey ugly." Called a voice from behind him before he could get too far.

Turning to the voice the spirit of sand's eyes went wide finding the Namikaze heir standing behind him with a ball of pure rotating chakra in his cocked back hand.

"**Rasengan**." Cried the boy before slamming the orb of chakra into the sand demons gut blowing the sand away and sending it on a collision course with the wall.

"Don't tell me that's all you got, I thought you were trying to kill me." Said Naruto with a smirk.

The smirk died however as Shukaku roared a literal sea of brown chakra exploding from the possessed Gaara's body before a giant tower of sand exploded upwards engulfing the entire arena in smoke. Just as quick the smoke was blown away by a quick gust of wind causing many to reel back in horror at the sight that greeted them. In the center of the arena standing at least a good 30 meters in height stood the terror of the Hidden Sand Suna no Shukaku his massive form taking up at least half of the stadium.

A slow clapping sound could be heard echoing over the arena causing everyone to turn their attention to Naruto who now stood about 3/4ths of the way up the stadium wall using Rebellion as a platform having stabbed it into the wall.

"Man just when I thought you couldn't get any uglier you go and do this. And what's up with the tail, seems to me like your overcompensating for something."

* * *

"Man that kids gotta have balls the size of the Hokage Monument talking to one of the Bijuu like that." Said Asuma as he held his trench knives.

"True but look at him, he's completely calm like he has the situation completely under control." Said Kotetsu.

"Still for Suna to send a jinchuuriki with such a weak seal here…" stated Kurenei leaving the rest of her sentence open for the upper class nin around her to interpret.

* * *

As soon as Naruto's last sentence registered Shukaku attacked launching a large blast of wind at the boy from his mouth. Jumping up Naruto avoided the blow but was still tossed further into the air by the wind. As he flipped seemingly out of control Naruto pierced his thumb on one of his fangs before speeding through seals and flipping himself upright.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Cried the boy.

His hand pointing towards the ground a large web of seals appeared in mid air for a moment before a large cloud of smoke covered that portion of the arena with Naruto quickly disappearing into the smoke. Suddenly a strong gale of wind blew by quickly clearing the smoke from view leaving just about everyone in shock.

Naruto stood with a smirk completely unharmed, yet that's not what shocked people. No it was the massive toad that he had managed to summon. The toad stood at 30 meters in height putting him at an eye to eye level with Shukaku and had dark red skin covered by a dark blue robe. A lit pipe was in its mouth while a dagger was strapped to his side. This was a toad that had not been seen since the sealing of the Kyuubi, this was the toad boss Gamabunta.

"**YOU THINK THAT A TOAD CAN SAVE YOU, NOTHING CAN SAVE YOU. SPARDA TODAY YOU DIE!**" Exclaimed Shukaku.

"**Gaki what the hell did you do?**" questioned Gamabunta upon eyeing the ranting sand demon.

"Nothing, damn demon took over his container as soon as he got close to me."

"**Sparda huh, gaki I'll help this time but I want an explanation and soon.**" Said Gamabunta rolling a single eye up to stare at his summoner who nodded his response

Suddenly the massive toad jumped just barely dodging a massive ball of chakra enhanced air that hit the wall with enough force to destroy the entire section. As the toad landed the arena shook with such force that it would've registered at least a 7 on the rector scale. With the single jump however Gamabunta had cleared the short distance separating them and having drawn his dagger in mid lunge swung up aiming to take the sand demons right arm off from the underside.

For a few moments the two were at a standstill as Gamabunta tried to cut through the demons arm until suddenly it gave way causing the arm to fall into a pile of sand while Gamabunta's dagger went flying landing just outside of the arena. Suddenly the toad leaped backwards just barely dodging Shukaku's tail.

While still in mid air Gamabunta quickly brought his hands into a single seal before arching back and spewing out a chakra enhanced ball of water. Seeing it coming Shukaku fired a single ball of wind causing the two to clash creating a miniature storm within the arena.

"HEY UGLY."

Upon hearing the voice Shukaku's head snapped up to see Naruto descending on him at extremely fast speeds. At the peak of Gamabunta's last jump Naruto himself had jumped off with all his might giving himself even more distance before nosediving back down at Shukaku with his Devil Bringer fully exposed and cocked back.

Before the demon could do more than register Naruto swung, a large ethereal hand seemingly made entirely of chakra grabbing him by the head. Faster than Shukaku liked he found his face becoming intimate with the ground with enough force to create a crater in its likeness. As Naruto's feet touched the ground Shukaku's head bounced up giving the boy the perfect target as he swung once more this time forming a fist that hit the demon with such force it slammed into the wall.

Not slowing in the slightest the Konoha gennin took off after him his Devil Bringer quickly replacing itself with his human arm before Lucifer appeared on his back.

"Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" called Naruto forming a single seal.

While he was still in mid run hundreds of Shadow Clones simply fazed into existence without a hint of smoke announcing their presence each of them equipped with Lucifer. Like an Aburame's Kikai they swarmed the recovering demon Lucifer ejecting swords of glowing red stone which were quickly planted all over the demons body by the Naruto's while Shukaku struggled to destroy them. Suddenly Shukaku's eyes widened in surprise as the real Naruto appeared in front of him as if he was flying.

"First I whip it out." Started the gennin three swords emerging into each of his hands.

"Then I thrust it." Exclaimed the boy sending all six flying and embedding them into the demons neck.

"With great force." Three more swords found themselves in the demons head.

"Every angle, it penetrates." Landing on the demons head he jumped barely avoiding the sand that moved to grab him before stabbing five more into the back of the demons head.

"Until, with great strength" Twisting himself into a barrel roll he sent four more

"I… ram it in." Arching his back he struck the demon with six more.

Landing on the ground he looked over at the demon that was now covered in swords all the way to its neck.

"In the end, we are all satisfied, you are set free." Finished Naruto grabbing the rose from the rose in the mouth of Lucifer's skull and tossing it towards Shukaku.

As he did this the affects were instant as a gigantic explosion rocked the stadium Shukaku's body disappearing in a blaze of fire. When the smoke cleared all that remained of Shukaku's body was the head while Gaara lying next to it completely unharmed. Suddenly the head shifted showing that despite being beheaded Shukaku was still alive. Seeing this Naruto who was leaning against the arena wall decided to speak up.

"You've got two choices. First you can stay out here and die or you can get your ugly ass back in your cage. It's your choice."

"**YOU DARE THREATEN ME. I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED, ESPECIALLY BY THE LIKES OF YOU.**" exclaimed Shukaku.

At the exclamation Shukaku used a quick blast of chakra launching himself directly at the boy mouth wide enough to swallow him whole. Before he could even make it half way six of Lucifers spectral swords had been embedded into his head before Naruto snapped his fingers and they detonated causing Shukaku's head to explode only a small breeze reaching the boy.

"Man, here I was expected a little more than just a dull breeze." Said Naruto as he moved towards the smoke which cleared to show the golden colored sphere of light which he knew was Shukaku's soul.

As he held his arm out towards it the sphere shot forward before striking his hand and a bright flash of light covered the arena. When the light cleared Naruto wore a strange bracer that seemed to be made of bone on his right arm. The bracer itself only took up a small amount of room going from the midpoint of his forearm to the center of his hand where it had a pointed end. Just above his wrist sat a sky blue orb surrounded a small red ruby on all sides. For a moment he just stood there his eyes glazed over as he allowed the information of his newly acquired devil arm to be absorbed into his mind.

After a few moments however the glazed look left his eyes as he turned to the tree that somehow survived his battle with Shukaku and pointed his outstretched hand towards it. The orb in the bracer glowed softly for but a moment before a blast of razor sharp wind was fired from his palm and slammed into the tree before reducing it to splinters producing a low whistle from the boy.

"Nice, no wonder your called Fujin (God of Wind)" muttered the boy as he dismissed the Devil Arm causing it to disappear in a swirl of white lights. (AN: Yes it's the same Fujin from Flame of Recca, which I also don't own.)

"**Oi Gaki, what the hell did you just do**?" Questioned Gamabunta immediately catching the boy's attention as well as the entire arena, who'd seemingly forgotten he was there.

"I turned Shukaku's soul into a Devil Arm. What I basically did was take its soul, which was the light that ejected from Gaara's body, and about half its power to create the Fujin. The other half I left with Gaara, which kept him alive. I figured Suna wouldn't be happy if I killed the only person that possesses the Sandaime Kazekage's kekki genkai. Aside from that he actually reminds me a bit of myself." Explained the boy getting an understanding nod from the toad boss.

"Fine then, but remember we still have much to discuss. Do not make me wait long." Said Gamabunta before dismissing himself disappearing in a giant puff of smoke as did his dagger.

* * *

Suddenly explosions could be heard in the distance as feathers began to rain down on everyone in the arena and people began to slump in their seats. If that wasn't enough another explosion sounded out only this time from within the arena. Looking up he was just in time to see the Kazekage leap out of the smoke dragging Sarutobi with him by the neck.

Before he could move however he found himself surrounded by Oto and Suna nin who had jumped out at him from the stands. Suddenly all of them fell to the ground due to the sudden loss of their heads as Hayate appeared beside him sheathing his sword.

* * *

On the roof above the Kage's booth of the arena's stadium Sarutobi Hizuren stood calmly as he assessed the situation before him. As far as he could see Suna and Oto shinobi alike could be seen clashing with Konoha shinobi who had jumped on the defensive just as soon as the threat showed itself. Behind him stood the Kazekage who was currently holding a kunai to his neck as he too looked over the scene.

"You know I was wondering when you were going to make your move, Orochimaru." Said Sarutobi causing the Kazekage's eyes to widen.

Suddenly the man began to chuckle darkly the sound of which would normally cause those around him to shudder in fear while Sarutobi could only roll his eyes in annoyance. Releasing him the Kazekage jumped back before tossing off his robes and veiled hat to reveal Orochimaru, his yellow snake like eyes filled with amusement.

"Tell me Sarutobi-sensei how did you know it was me?" asked the traitor Sannin.

"For the same reason you could never when a game of Shogi against Tsunade, Jiraiya, Minato, or myself. You just can not seem to understand the importance of your pawns." Said Sarutobi causing the Snake Sannin to frown in distaste.

Suddenly four Oto shinobi jumped up onto the roof. Almost immediately upon landing the quartet ran through a chain of seals simultaneously before stopping a large purple barrier encasing the group inside it. Not even a second later they went through another short chain before barriers appeared in all four corners shielding them from the two Kage level shinobi.

"So that was your plan. Contain me within this barrier unable to aid my shinobi who fight on the outside. While this happens you would no doubt try and kill me while I was trapped inside." Summarized the Hokage staring at his traitorous student who could only smirk in pride.

"Let me ask you this my foolish student why do you think none of those ANBU members have rushed the barrier yet to test it or even tried to prevent anyone from setting it up?" asked Sarutobi.

As he heard this Orochimaru looked up only to find a squad of Anbu members standing atop the roof merely watching as things transpired before them. Looking back towards his former sensei he was just in time to see him shuck his ceremonial robes to the side to reveal he was in his full battle gear from the shinobi wars.

"It is because I am not stuck in here with you. No baka-deshi (idiot apprentice) you are stuck in here with me. Kai!"

As the Sandaime said that his form wavered as steam seemed to literally pour off of him. As it did Sarutobi's hair begin to darken to black with only a few greys scattered about. The wrinkles covering his skin began to thin before disappearing altogether as his back began to straighten and he slowly began to stand to his full height as his form became a bit more muscular. In the end everyone watching was left gaping as they looked upon the form of Sarutobi Hizuren who they had just seen de-age himself.

"I see you like what you see." Said Sarutobi his voice a bit deeper, firmer and holding far more power to it.

"This is the final gift given to me and technique created by the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, The Reviving Flame Technique. It is a SS-class sealing technique that will be granted to each Hokage upon stepping down that give's them back up to twenty years of their life. Now that the explanations over I believe its time you and I had a little chat." Finished Sarutobi cracking his knuckles as he glared at his one time student.

* * *

"**Seneijashu** (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)"

The twin calls could be heard all over the section of the arena before screams could be heard as Anko and Tenten fought back to back snakes shooting out of each of their sleeves. Beside them Gai was a green blur as he took down enemy shinobi left and right yelling out a number for each nin he took down. Kakashi was no different as he mowed down his enemies left and right Sharingan eye spinning hypnotically the whole time.

Choji and Shikamaru were also tag teaming anyone who even came near them, Shikamaru immobilizing them with his shadow techniques before a large fist smashed into them compliments of Choji. While this was going on Ino and Sakura had taken to peppering their enemies with kunai and shuriken allowing for Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, and Hinata to close the distance and put them down. Kurenei however was ensaring opponents in double layered genjutsu's giving her enough time to finish them quickly while Asuma was simply mowing through opponents with his trench knives.

Suddenly the temperature within the area dropped drastically so much so everyone could see their breathes in front of them. Looking over towards the source they found Haku taking down any who came near her quickly using a pair of weird tri-chucks. Suddenly the chuunin level Kunoichi slammed her weapon into the ground creating a wall of ice that captured five shinobi freezing them instantly. Seeing all enemies in the arena laying defeated Asuma turned to the various jounin with orders giving no room for disobidence.

"Kakashi head to the medical ward and provide back-up if necessary, Gai your headed to the hospital. Kurenei head to the tower, Anko you Haku and the gennin head to the shelters. While you and Haku help defend the shelter the gennin are done for today. I'll check up on the daimyou and send Naruto your way when I meet up with him." Finished Asuma.

With their orders given each of the Konoha nin jumped off for their assigned task.

* * *

When Naruto and Hayate touched down on the roof of the Hokage's booth it was to a sight that neither had expected to see. Within the purple barrier created by the four Oto-nin Sarutobi was engaged in combat with not just Orochimaru like they'd thought, but with the man Naruto recognized as the Shodai Hokage, and he was winning.

By this point the barrier was surrounded on all sides by members of the ANBU while Jiraiya himself also stood in front of it. Looking over at his godfather and receiving a nod Naruto stepped forward until he was in front of each of the ANBU members and directly in front of the barrier, Yamato appearing in his hands in a swirl of lights.

"And what the fuck do you think you can do with that useless piece of trash?" said the only female of the barrier powering Oto nin drawing everyones attention to him.

"Trash?" Naruto muttered in distaste before scoffing.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give you a brief history lesson, listen closely because I wont repeat myself and even Sarutobi is unaware of this information." Stated the boy as he gazed into the brown eyes of the girl who actually reminded him of his mother.

"This sword is the Enma Katana, Yamato. Four thousand years ago before humans even knew what chakra was this sword was create and used to seal the Demon away from the Human world. Today Yamato is among the three most treasured and powerful weapons to exist. But that isn't the only thing that makes Yamato special."

As he said this Naruto took up a battojutsu stance. He stood forward on his right leg while his left was stretched behind him. His left hand held Yamato's scabbard tightly while his right hovered over the hilt. Faster than most could blink the sword was unsheathed and placed back slowly sliding back into its sheath. Looking around Sarutobi found deep purple lines of light all over the barrier though he noticed he had none anywhere within two feet of him. Looking back towards Naruto he was just in time to see the boy hit the tsuba of the sword with the side of his fist. Almost as soon as he did this the lines began to glow brightly before the barrier fell to pieces with the sounds of shattering glass.

Screams quickly drew his attention back towards his enemies just in time to see the girl hit the ground with a deep wounds in both her legs. Not only that but Orochimaru was missing both his hands, his fat guard had a deep wound in his left arm, his other guard was missing his right arm from the elbow down. The one with six arms however got away clean though Sarutobi did see some time of golden dust surrounding him before he stood to his feet. The Shodai however was falling into dust one of the lights having gone through his head and hitting the talisman within it most likely.

Orochimaru glared at the boy before taking to the air and sounding his retreat followed closely by his three more mobile guards. It was only this however that snapped all the Konoha nin from their shock induced trances and had the ANBU jumping after them. Seeing this however the six armed boy sped through seals before spewing out a white substance that took the shape of a spider web catching all ten of the ANBU within it.

Looking back towards the boy he saw him sway on his feet before falling forward only to be caught by Jiraiya before he hit the ground.

"Chakra exhaustion." Stated the Sannin seeing the look directed at him towards his one time teacher.

"Take him and get him a private room at the hospital, but keep the sword with you. That at least should persuade anyone foolish enough from trying to take it. Take the girl to Ibiki have him hold her until he can work on her personally. I don't even want anyone aside from him and Anko to know she's there." Finished the Sandaime getting a nod from his one time student.

Turning back towards the village Sarutobi quickly slipped a soldier pill into his mouth having used a majority of his chakra in his fight. Sighing the young again Sandaime dashed into the village proper to weed out any who were still in the village.

AN: That's it for this chapter. I know its kinda short but I couldn't have Naruto do to much more without making him seem overpowered in my eyes. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. Till next time LATER.


	15. Aftermath

Devil of the Hidden Leaf

Chapter 15: Aftermath

AN: Hi everybody. Not much to say as the manga's still kind of pissing me off. Anyway thanks goes to everyone who reviewed last chapter. With that said here's the new one.

Start Now:

It was a bright day within the Hidden Leaf Village. If one were to look they could find both shinobi and civilians alike contributing to the needed repairs for their village. One week had passed since the Suna/Oto invasion. Luckily they had known of the invasion with enough time to prepare for it as such the damage wasn't anywhere near as bad as it could've been. Of course that didn't mean that the village had gotten away cleanly as many homes and shops had been destroyed along with the villages main gate.

On the plus side they had suffered very few casualties, as civilians had all been evacuated quietly before hand and been replaced by shinobi. Because of this there hadn't been a single civilian of the village within the arena during the finals, but there had been members of the ANBU disguised as civilians all over the place. In truth their discovery of the invasion a month ago had been nothing but luck.

The first was Tsuchi Kin stumbling upon the Nara lands while Shikamaru had been watching the deer. The second had been Naruto stumbling onto the scene of Hayate fighting the Suna jounin Baki. It was because of Baki's subsequent capture that they had learned the finer details of the invasion plans. Because they hadn't had time to do things the hard way Yamanaka Inoichi had been called in to work on Baki instead of Ibiki and in less than an hour the Sandaime had a full description of the invasion plans on his desk.

Of course they couldn't let Baki out so Hayate had taken his place as no one was supposed to see him after his encounter with Baki. Once the invasion had started he had been quick to knockout the Suna jounins gennin team and have them placed in holding cells. The Sandaime had also had to play a small role in stalling the invasion until after Naruto's match with Gaara mostly by putting a small wager of jutsu's on the table something he knew neither his student nor the arrogant Yondaime Kazekage would be able to turn down.

With Gaara unconscious and stripped of Shukaku the leaf had dealt a heavy blow to the invasion force that had relied on the emergence of the sand demon. Then came the aftermath of the invasion, the most prominent being the discovery of the Yondaime Kazekage's body along with his ANBU guard buried beneath the sands of Kaze no Kuni by a jounin who tripped over one of the bodies during his patrol the same day as the invasion. Needless to say after Orochimaru's deception Suna's council was trying desperately to get back in Konoha's good graces before the leaf decided to attack them.

Of course several members of his own council were all for attacking the Sand Village, especially that war horse Danzou. Luckily he had been able to remind them that both Kumo and Iwa hated them and if they decided to gang up on them without Suna's support and only the support of minor territory's they would be utterly annihilated. Basically it had been a long and stressful week for the elderly Hokage.

At the moment the Sandaime could be seen in his seat within the council chambers as they had all gathered once again to discuss things needed for the village. At the moment however several people stood in the center of the room waiting to be addressed. These people were Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Mitarashi Anko, Gekkou Hayate, Uzuki Yuugao, and Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Finally after looking over the group for a few more moments Hyuga Hiashi spoke up breaking the silence.

"Hatake Kakashi, jounin-sensei of team 7 it has come to this council's attention that you have been negligent in your duties as a jounin-sensei. Starting with your mission to Wave where you continued the mission with a fresh squad of gennin despite the fact that the client had lied and the mission was truly an A-ranked mission. In fact in your arrogance you failed to even call for back-up after your confrontation with the Demon Brothers something that would have been simple for you thanks to your summoning contract with the dogs.

Despite knowing the danger you continued the mission where you faced the 'Demon of the Hidden Mist' Momochi Zabuza and would have been killed were it not for the quick planning of one of your students. Despite this lucky break you once again ignored protocol and refused calling for back-up which would have undoubtedly arrived before your second confrontation with Zabuza. It was during this brief period where you finally decided to teach your students the tree climbing exercise which you should have taught them the first week.

Because of your actions you nearly lost two members of your team during your second encounter with Zabuza to Haku who only lost that battle due to Naruto accessing the chakra of the Kyuubi which led him to power overload and would have cost him his career if not for his Kekki Genkai. After this mission you continued along this road for the next several months despite the warning of the Sandaime and ignored two of your students so you could focus on the Uchiha after his Sharingan's manifestation.

Because of this one of your students was forced to seek training from other jounin, the first of which was Mitarashi Anko who actually volunteered to help Naruto with his training after discovering him trying to train himself within the Forest of Death. Anko and Naruto went further and sought out Maito Gai, Uzuki Yuugao, and Gekko Hayate to help him with his taijutsu, genjutsu and kenjutsu respectively for the next several months while Anko helped him with his ninjutsu all of this being done without you knowing about it. It had even come to the point Naruto had stopped attending team meetings completely and sent Kage Bunshin in his place which you failed to notice.

Despite these things you nominated your team for the chuunin exams anyway without giving them any warning or time to train for it. It was only through Naruto's luck that your team made it through the second round, in fact according to witness's Naruto had three extra scrolls on his person and gave two of them away, one to Gai's team and one to Asuma's. Then as soon as the preliminary rounds were over you disappeared on your gennin without a word to them so that you could once again privately train the Uchiha.

Once again Naruto's luck saved him as he stumbled upon Jiraiya-sama who agreed to train him for the month after learning of his situation allowing several valuable jounin to go about their normal duties. During this time Jiraiya-sama taught him the Kuchiyose no jutsu and the Rasengan both of which he learned within just that one month.

You on the hand allowed the Uchiha to copy what you knew of the Goken which you yourself copied from Gai. Not only that you went ahead and taught nature manipulation to a gennin so that he could learn the Chidori which he proceeded to try and use on his teammate after their match was already concluded.

Of course this was only after you were purposely over three hours late to his match and would have missed the finals entirely if it wasn't for Nara Shikamaru's strategy needing to use more time to take affect. Because of these facts this council finds you unfit for your role of jounin-sensei and moves for your immediate removal from gennin team seven. We also move gennin team seven be disbanded." Finished Hiashi shocking Kakashi causing his single exposed eye to widen.

"As far as Uchiha Sasuke is concerned due to his actions in the finals this council moves his shinobi license be suspended for the next six months during which time he must undergo mental evaluations regularly with Yamanaka Inoichi. Due to Rock Lee's injury we also move Haruno Sakura be moved to Gai's squad for the time being. Though the council would like it noted that were it not for the current situation we would also want Hatake's license suspended." Finished Hiashi looking at the Hokage.

For several minutes the chamber was silent as Sarutobi silently debated the councils suggested solution to this problem. Finally after a few minutes of thought Sarutobi spoke up breaking the silence.

"Though it pains me I agree with the council's solution in regards to cell 7. As of this moment gennin team seven has been officially disbanded and Uchiha Sasuke's ninja license suspended. Furthermore Hatake Kakashi you will also submit to me a list of every jutsu you know as well as their descriptions and seals by the end of the week. Twenty of these jutsu will be taken and given to Naruto and Sakura ten each as a form of reparations to them for your negligence. I also want it known from this point on Uchiha Sasuke is forbidden from using the Chidori until such a time as Inoichi decides he is mentally ready to handle such a technique. Furthermore his Sharingan shall also be sealed until such a time as he proves himself able to use it correctly.

As of now Haruno Sakura is a member of team Gai until Rock Lee has recovered enough to go back on active duty. When that time comes then judging upon her improvement then I shall decide what is to be done in regards of her."

At these words Kakashi went numb feeling as if someone had ripped his exposed eye right out of its socket. With the situation the village was in he had known he would be reassigned, as Konoha's top jounin he had known the village would have a greater need for his skills. However he had not in any way whatsoever expected to be removed from the team for negligence.

Such a thing was considered to be a dishonor of the highest level and was something that would follow you the rest of your life. It meant that you had screwed up so badly that you would never receive a second chance. Even during the wars it had been rare that someone was removed from their position for negligence. In truth the only times this had happened was when a leader had gotten his entire team killed due to poor decision making. Because of this it was not uncommon for people to commit seppaku due to the shame of their actions.

For but a moment the world around him went out of focus as the ghostly forms of his deceased teammates and sensei each materialized in front of him frowning in distaste. If that wasn't bad enough the ghostly form of his father had also appeared his back to him as if the very sight of him repulsed him. Then as quick as the sight came to him their forms vanished as the world came back into focus.

"Uzumaki Naruto due to your actions in helping us discover the invasion plot, and your performance during the chuunin exam finals with recommendation from several influential shinobi including Hanzou of the Hidden Rain this council and I give you the rank of Special Jounin. Normally with a promotion you would be taken off of the active duty roster for a short period so that you could learn what your new duties entail. However Jiraiya has volunteered to take you on as his apprentice until such a time that you make full jounin so that won't be happening, congratulations."

As these words registered Naruto's eyes widened but he was able to stop anything else from happening and gave a small bow and a smirk. Seeing this a small smile slid across the Sandaime's face before he dismissed all the jounin but Jiraiya and Naruto from the room.

"Now I hate to do this but I'm giving you your first mission together now SS-rank." Said Sarutobi causing everyone even members of the council to look at him in surprise.

"Jiraiya already knows this but your mission is to locate my former student Tsunade and bring her back upon which time she will assume the position as the Godaime Hokage." Said Sarutobi making everyone look at him in shock but Jiraiya.

"If it is not possible to convince her to return however Jiraiya will be taking over the position but as he is needed outside the village constantly it is imperative you get her to return. You are to leave first thing in the morning." Finished the Sandaime before dismissing the two, though not before tossing the boy a scroll containing his new vest.

Hatake Kakashi stood in front of the memorial stone in training ground 7 in silence. For the last hour he'd been staring at the stone his mind going over everything he had done as the sensei for team 7 and he couldn't help but frown. His students, former students, he corrected had always reminded him of his own team under the Yondaime. Naruto had reminded him of Obito with his cheerful outlook and determination, Sakura of Rin always trying to play peacekeeper, and Sasuke of himself the aloof genius.

Problem was he had just realized they were themselves and not other people no matter what similarities they had. Naruto unlike Obito was an orphan and had no one at home to help him improve himself like Obito had, nor did he have the massive library of jutsu Obito had at his disposal. Sakura was not Rin, the girl was solely fixated on the Uchiha and disregarded both her training and her other teammate. Then finally came Sasuke who despite sharing his elemental affinities was not in his situation. He was not a genius, he cared little for his teammates, a lesson Kakashi himself hadn't learned until it was too late.

Most importantly their goals were completely different. Whereas he wanted to bring pride back to the Hatake name Sasuke was focused solely on revenge. It was truly amazing how one could see things when looking in hindsight.

"Have I really been so blinded by the past?" Wondered the Copy Nin.

"I figured I'd find you here."

Turning towards the voice Kakashi single exposed eye widened as he saw perhaps the only person alive that truly understood him. It was a woman who stood at the height of 5'4" and had long brown hair and fang like markings on each of her cheeks showing she was a member of the Inuzuka clan.

"Rin."

"Tsume told me what happened."

Said the woman as she moved to stand beside him and looked over the monument. She wore a kimono more fitting for a noble than a jounin level kunoichi. The kimono itself was dark blue match with an obi of the same color with white swirls decorating it.

"I thought you hated playing dress up." Said Kakashi as he turned back towards the stone.

"It kind of grew on me living with the Daimyo."

"I messed up Rin; I was so absorbed in my past it could've gotten my gennin team killed." Said Kakashi after a few moments of silence.

"I know Kakashi. The important thing is that you've realized your mistake and can still make it up to them." Said Rin calmly.

"Now come on you still have to break the news to the kids." Said Rin easily pulling the taller male away from the stone.

To say Orochimaru was angry would be understating it, the man was absolutely livid. Not only had his carefully planned invasion failed, so had his plan to kill his former sensei. If that wasn't bad enough Namikaze had to haunt him from the grave with yet another jutsu this one able to reduce the old man's to his 40's, more than enough to outclass all three Sannin in their prime at the same time. However what made his anger soar was the fact that a rookie gennin, someone who shouldn't even be a threat had been able to destroy his barrier, injure just about every member of his Sound 4 but one, completely disabling one of them, and cut off his hands in one move!

To make matters worse he couldn't for the life of him grow the damn things back. This meant he needed to find a medic of extraordinary caliber or switch bodies, the latter of which he was loathed to do until he had the Uchiha brat in his grip leaving just one option.

"Have you found her yet?" snarled the pale faced nuke-nin towards his right hand as he walked into the room.

"Unfortunately we have yet to locate her yet Orochimaru-sama, though we are getting close."

"We'll you had best hurry and locate her then and Kabuto this time your information had better not be faulty or incomplete or its your body I'm taking." Snarled the snake Sannin as his killing intent began to flood the room in waves choking the life out of nearly everyone within the room.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama." Said the teen as he faded back into the shadows of the base.

Sarutobi Hizuren frowned as he followed Ibiki through the halls of ANBU T&I. He had just seen Jiraiya and Naruto off as his old student had wanted to leave before daybreak. He had barely even made it into the tower before Ibiki had greeted him. Finally the two reached Ibiki's office the scarred man closing the door which quickly glowed red as the privacy barrier went up.

"I found something interesting in the girl's blood work." Said Ibiki quietly as he handed a folder over to his Hokage.

"When we were looking to see what clan she was from I found a match for her in the Fire Country archives."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at that as it was rather surprising for one of Orochimaru's bodyguards to have familial connections in Fire Country. In fact this would only be the second after Yakushi Kabuto that had connections with Fire Country. Everyone else was from another nation majority of which being a water country. For many this might seem like an odd thing for them to know but in truth it wasn't.

Konoha had been keeping records of captured prisoners and killed opponents for generations. They even kept blood records just in case another clan like the Kaguya popped up. Those guys had been monsters and had nearly cost them two of the last three Great Shinobi Wars. Of course they also kept blood records of their own shinobi so that in incidents like the shinobi attack those children left orphaned would be easier to sort.

As he skimmed through the folder the Sandaime found everything with the girl seemed to be as expected. At least until he reached the last page where her blood work resided as he did he felt his heart skip a beat as he saw what Ibiki had found.

_Blood Analysis: Match found with an 80% compatibility with that of Uzumaki Kushina's._

AN: That's it for this chapter. I was originally going to make this longer but decided not to. I just wanted to get this out since it's been so long. Anyway thanks for reading and leave me a review, or I swear the next wait will be longer.


	16. The Bet

Devil of the Hidden Leaf

Chapter 16: The Bet

AN: What's up people. Ya'll thought I was dead huh, well I'm not. It's been a while and I've had a few problems along the way, like having to send the desktop to the shop, meaning saving up to send it. For those who care I also moved and finally, finally got settled, though there's still more to do.

Anyway and this is important. I've recently posted up a challenge on my profile for those interested in writing a story but got no ideas. I've had several new ideas lately but this was the only one I was willing to part with. So check it out write a fic and let me know what it is so I can read it. Though I personally think my man VFSNAKE would seriously kill it so I'm hoping he takes a shot at it too. Anyway here's what ya'll was waiting for.

START NOW:

Naruto and Jiraiya walked quietly along the road away from Konoha. It hadn't taken the newly promoted Special Jounin long to grab his things which had then been sealed within a scroll and sealed into a special storage seal on his arm courtesy of Jiraiya. It had also been easy to get out of the house seeing as none of the girls were around as every available nin Konoha had access to was being put to work and Hanabi was being kept in the Hyuga compound for now under the watchful eyes of her father, at least until things calmed down enough so he didn't have to worry about her safety.

"Ne kyofu, what does this Tsunade lady look like, what is she like for that matter?"

Jiraiya smirked at his godson's question as he handed the boy a small photo. Taking the photo the boy was soon looking into the face of a woman who appeared to be in her mid twenties. She had long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and wore the uniform of a jounin though she had an extra pouch attached to her waist. She was standing in front of the Hokage Monument between the faces of the Shodai and Nidaime with her arms crossed over her chest.

"She was cute in her prime." Said the boy handing the picture back.

"Don't let her age fool you gaki. Tsunade has always been quite vain so don't be surprised if she looks similar to that." Said the Toad Sage taking the picture back.

"As far as what she's like, well the best I can say is she's complicated. When we were younger sensei used to say that Tsunade had inherited the 'Will of Fire' stronger than anyone. She was kind, level headed, and fierce. Then the war started and members of the Senju clan seemed to start dropping like flies on missions always due to ambush. Finally it came down to two people Tsunade, and her little brother Nawaki.

Then Nawaki died his team ambushed by Iwa-nin on their first mission. After a while Tsunade had been changed the deaths of her entire clan getting to her I guess. She became bitter, started drinking and gambling blaming the village for the deaths of everyone close to her when her clan's oldest rivals had come out untouched.

Eventually sensei decided that she'd been through enough and released her from service with rights to travel anywhere she pleased so long as the village was at least neutral to the place she was heading. Tsunade couldn't leave fast enough and hasn't stepped foot within the village since. As far as what she's like now I couldn't really tell you I haven't spoken to her since your father was a child." Finished Jiraiya with a sigh

"Anyway you need to finish your work with the Rasengan as its obvious you haven't quite mastered it. You need to get to the point where you can create them without using your clones and quickly that way you use less chakra. I suppose when you finish that I'll teach you another technique though this one will be defensive." Finished the Sannin causing Naruto to sigh.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he lay back on the bed of his motel room. It hadn't taken them long to reach the first stop of their journey Otafuku Gai. They had apparently reached town in the middle of some kind of festival though they would only be stopping here until morning. In truth he didn't much mind as he really didn't like crowded places which is why he was avoiding the festival at the moment. In his hands was a copy of the only book ever written by Jiraiya that wasn't completely smut, 'The Legend of the Gusty Ninja'.

A soft knocking on his room door quickly brought him back to the land of the living. Frowning he ignored it focused instead on delving further into the books pages only for the knocking to resound through the room once more causing his eyebrow to twitch in irritation.

"Are you sure this is the place, Itachi?"

He paused as the gruff voice reached his sensitive ears through the door.

"There is no doubt this is the jinchuuriki's room." Spoke a monotonous voice.

Standing swiftly the boy moved over to Jiraiya's bed and grabbed his coat before putting it on. Moving over to the open window he was quick to jump through being careful not to channel any chakra lest he alert the two to his retreat. Landing on the ground in a crouch he stood to his full height not at all bothered by the three story drop before walking off easily blending in with the crowd as he left the darkened ally.

Back inside the halls of the hotel one of the two had finally had enough of waiting as he kicking the door right off its hinges only to blink finding the room empty.

"I knew this was the wrong room." Muttered the taller figure before he turned and stalked out of the room.

Taking one last look around the room scarlet eyes narrowed before the shorter figure stalked out as well following the taller one as he went up to the next floor.

* * *

As he moved through the packed streets the young devil found himself inwardly frowning though outwardly his face remained blank for all to see. For the first time since his awakening in Wave he had come across someone who could be a worthy opponent, Uchiha Itachi. After his awakening he had read up on all that he'd missed during the time he'd lived in ignorance and Itachi was the one subject that grabbed his attention the most.

Itachi had been held as a genius even amongst those of his own clan. He'd graduated from the academy at seven after only attending for a year. At eight he'd mastered his Sharingan, and was a chuunin by time he was ten. Finally to top all this off he'd become the youngest ANBU captain in Konoha's history at the age of 13.

Itachi had been the pride of his entire clan, then out of nowhere he massacred them all, save his little brother Sasuke, at least that's how the story goes. Naruto knew better though his mother had always stressed the importance of looking beneath the surface to see the hidden truth. On top of that his instincts screamed that something was wrong as the whole situation stunk to high hell.

Whatever the case may be after the massacre the Uchiha slayer had fallen off the map only to pop up in front of his hotel room searching for a jinchuuriki. What's more intriguing is that he had a partner someone who was no doubt of the same S-class level as he himself was. This however went against everything that was known about nuke-nin as it was believed they those of high levels stuck to themselves in the interest of self preservation.

Naruto's musings however were quickly cut off his he found his eyebrow twitching upon discovering his godfather surrounded by whores who were obviously getting paid to shower the man with attention.

* * *

To learn all of the ninjutsu in the world, that had been his dream since his childhood. One would think that such a thing would be simple especially for a genius of his caliber. However often times it seems the dreams that seem the simplest are the most difficult to accomplish. For his dream there had been numerous hurdles standing in the way of his success. One such hurdle was that ninjutsu had been around far longer than he had and there were thousands upon thousands of them.

Not only that but there existed jutsu's that were clan specific and could not be learned without the bloodline that particular jutsu was designed for. This particular setback had led him to experimentation for in order to accomplish his dream he would need to gain possession of these bloodlines. He had started with something simple the Akimichi body manipulation. While not truly simple to replicate his experimentation had yielded some fascinating results. He was now capable of expanding his limbs and organs, like his stomach were he tended to hide his sword.

Following the success of his first replicated bloodline he'd continued down this path for years until he came upon the idea to replicate the abilities of the Senju clan more specifically the Shodai Hokage's Mokuton ability. This however had proved to be a complete failure, and not only had the experiments failed all the test subjects died and he'd been caught and run out of Konoha.

This had led him to a new revelation however, he needed patience. In his need to get results he had rushed himself and gotten himself caught. As such he decided he needed to slow down and let results come to him. However such a thing is easier said then done as with this route he'd need lifetimes to accomplish this dream. This led him to another problem; human life was short especially for a shinobi.

This had led him to a new venture, finding the key to immortality and subsequently the development of the cursed seal. After nearly a year of trail experiments he had finally crafted a prototype he thought useful only for it to fail killing all the subjects but one, his former apprentice Anko. Unfortunately this early version of the seal had a major flaw not only did it kill his targets but it cut their chakra reserves in half, which he'd found with Anko.

Needless to say such a thing was not satisfactory especially if he was to use the sealed person as a future vessel. After all what was the point if he had to get the host body back into shape himself. Take Anko for example he'd spent all his time molding her into the jounin level kunoichi she was only for her to be high gennin level after the application of the seal.

Thankfully he'd been able to fix that headache the next time around. The new cursed seal while still having a ninety percent death rate was still far better than the prototype. For now it did not cut the bearers chakra in half. Instead the new seal actually increased the reserves of its bearer along with giving them an overall increase in physical abilities. With the injection of a small piece of his soul it allowed him to manipulate the bearer driving them to succumb to the seal and in turn driving them to him to seek out more power.

This had led to his body snatching technique and most recently his reawaken desire to acquire the ever elusive but still powerful Sharingan eyes of the Uchiha clan, a tool that would allow him to copy jutsu at a single glance. The thought alone nearly put a smile on his pale face, now if only Kabuto would hurry up and track down that ever elusive teammate of his.

* * *

Kakashi moved slowly through the halls of Konoha's hospital as he moved towards the room of his sole Sharingan using student. As he arrived he was not at all surprised to find Sakura already there. Rin trailed along beside him not at all bothered by the slow pace as it had given her ample time to take in the familiar surroundings of the place that had been her second home back during the third war.

Sasuke himself was unconscious the medics deciding to keep him sedated as they had tired of his attitude. As they entered the room Sakura's face brightened though she was able to keep herself from yelling at the man she hadn't seen in over a month due to the fact that they were in a hospital. For several long minutes the room was silent as Kakashi looked, really looked at his two students and for the first time saw all the wrongs he'd done in regards to them. Sakura herself merely watched the man a confused expression on her face as the jounin continued to stare her down. Finally Rin huffed annoyed with the silence and stepped up so she could see.

"So you must be Haruno Sakura correct." Stated the woman catching the girl's attention.

"My name is Inuzuka Rin; I'm this idiot's old teammate."

* * *

Sarutobi Hizuren sighed as he stared at the young woman through the reflective glass within the ANBU T&I building. Now that he got a good look at her the rejuvenated Sandaime had no choice but to admit that the girl possessed all the signs of being a member of the Uzumaki clan from the red hair and green eyes to the take no shit attitude that the Uzumaki were known for.

He'd made absolutely certain that no one aside from those he personally allowed to know where made aware of the girl's presence as even a single lapse would spell disaster. Having fought beside the Uzumaki in many of his past battles Hizuren was well aware of the prowess they possessed on the battlefield. He knew if he gave the girl a sword and some time to train she'd be just as dangerous with a blade as Naruto is. Sighing and preparing for the headache that he was sure would come the younger than before old man entered the room with the girl.

* * *

A week later found Naruto and Jiraiya calmly walking as they entered Tanzuku Gai. After they had met up in Otafuku Gai, Jiraiya had wanted to put as much distance between Naruto and Itachi. According to Jiraiya the two men who had been looking for him had been Uchiha Itachi, the infamous clan slayer and the other was most likely Hoshigake Kisame.

Like Itachi, Kisame was also classified as an S-class nuke-nin and had once been a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He also possessed a kekki genkai known as 'Sharks Blood'. His kekki genkai not only gave him the facial appearance of a shark but the bloodlust of one as well, along with an enhanced body strength, speed and water affinity.

They had only made one more stop and that was in Crater City. They had only stopped there for a night to rest. Jiraiya had gotten word that Tsunade was actually heading to Tanzuku Gai while they were in Crater City as she had only left the day they arrived. This had allowed them to slow their travel down to a walk as Jiraiya theorized Tsunade would have only been in the town for a day by the time they themselves arrived and considering it was a gambling town and Tsunade was a chronic gambler it was safe to assume she'd still be there when they arrived.

Naruto had taken Jiraiya's advice and used his time to perfect his Rasengan. Seeing as it was a control issue that was his problem he had taken the time to work on his chakra control. He had done this by increasing the difficulty for the exercises he already knew. For instance he would make leaves stick to his body while tree or water walking. At the moment the boy had a coin on each of his palms and was using chakra to hold them there as he and Jiraiya walked.

"Oi gaki let's stop and get something to eat." Said Jiraiya motioning for the boy to follow as he entered the nearest bar.

Senju Tsunade sighed as she sat in her seat within the bar picking at the bar-be-que Shizune, her assistant of over two decades had bought for her after she had gotten bored with gambling. She was a woman well known in both the shinobi and gambling worlds. Shinobi knew her as a miracle healer, the greatest medic-nin to ever live. Gamblers knew her as the legendary sucker a woman who'd take any bet yet had the worst luck imaginable.

Shizune herself sighed as she looked on at the depressed form of her master and long time friend. Unlike everyone else she knew the true reason Tsunade did the things she did. Tsunade was the last of the Senju clan having lost her little brother due to an Iwa ambush during the wars. Following that she'd lost her lover, and her child was assassinated in his crib just before she lost her ability to have more children.

Many would think that she would have long gotten over the deaths of her brother and lover and she had. Despite this she would not forget nor forgive especially when it came to the death of her son. No matter what anyone had said to her she swore beyond doubt these events had not been coincidences after she'd lost her ability to bare children after she refused the proposal offered to her by the council.

Finally enough was enough and she left swearing never to return to the village that had taken everything from her. Then she had started gambling and had been secretly using it to lose all of her clan's vast fortune so that the village could not claim it after her passing. Of course there had been plenty of people sent to retrieve her by the council but Tsunade would have none of it.

"Long time no see Tsunade, Shizune." Said a voice breaking the brunet from her thoughts.

Looking towards the voice both women went wide eyed at the man standing in front of them. Tsunade herself had to check for a genjutsu upon looking at the man. The voice was undoubtedly Jiraiya's yet the body didn't match as this person looked to be in his early thirties instead of his fifties.

"What are you doing here Jiraiya?" Said Tsunade trying to hide her surprise.

"Well my godson and I were passing through and got hungry." Said Jiraiya motioning for Naruto to sit.

As the boy sat both Tsunade and Shizune looked him over, and were quite surprised by his white hair as it was quite the rare find.

"The two of you have a bit in common, Tsunade." Said Jiraiya calmly.

"How so?" asked the woman as she once again put her attention on her plate.

"His father was our previous Kage. A few years back however his mother was assassinated and his memories were sealed off." Said Jiraiya.

Tsunade froze for a moment but before anyone could speak a waitress came up to the table. After a few minutes she left having gotten the orders for the two males.

"What's your name kid?" asked Tsunade after the waitress left.

"Sparda Naruto."

"Hey I've heard of you. You're the kid who beat Shukaku in the last chuunin exam tournament right." Said Shizune getting a nod from the boy.

"That fight got him promoted to Tokubetsu Jounin, which allowed me to take him as my apprentice." Said Jiraiya calmly drinking his sake.

"Shouldn't your hair be blonde?" Questioned Tsunade.

"It was. I suffered power overload on my first C-rank which turned A-rank and it forced my bloodline to work harder, to the point that my body matches that of the original." Answered Naruto shortly just before the orders arrived.

After that the table was silent as everyone busied themselves with their meals. Both women however found themselves smiling as they eyed the boy eating his chicken wings.

"So why are you really here?" questioned Tsunade after finishing her food and covertly applying a privacy seal on the table.

"The old man has requested you returned the village as its new Hokage." Said Jiraiya.

"I refuse." Said Tsunade after a pause.

"He figured you would. I was actually hoping you wouldn't though now I've got to do the job." Said Jiraiya.

"Jiji was prepared to offer you back your youth." Said Naruto calmly catching both women's attention.

"Impossible." Was Tsunade's immediate reply.

"Very possible. It's a seal designed by my father before his death that actually reduces the age of its bearer up to twenty years. Of course it's reserved for the Hokage's until after their term, though it doesn't extend the bearers life." Finished Naruto calmly.

"That would explain Jiraiya-sama's looks." Said Shizune quietly.

"Kyofu was the person we tested it on." Said Naruto calmly.

"Tempting but the answer is still no, that place has taken too much from me." Said Tsunade.

"We know that's why you're perfect for the job." Said Jiraiya causing Tsunade to glare at him.

"We know everything that happened to you wasn't by coincidence. Unfortunately we can't prove it yet. We do no that the council is corrupt but sensei's being kept out of the loop due to his position. If he was a member of the council though he'd be reunited with the fossils who could never keep secrets from him." Said Jiraiya.

"Interesting but still no. Not only do I not care what happens in that village I have no reason to return."

"How about a bet then." Said Jiraiya gaining everyone's attention.

"I name the terms." Said Tsunade getting a nod from the man.

"There's a casino down the street. The kid has a week to hit a jackpot on the slots. If he can't you give me the seal, leave me alone, and I take all your money. If he does I'll go back and I'll give him my necklace."

"That's the Shodai necklace." Said Naruto calmly.

"It is." Said Tsunade.

"Rather bold of you betting something worth three gold mines." Said Naruto.

"Not really. This casino has been around for thirty years and has only paid out slot jackpots five time since its opening." Said Tsunade calmly.

"Still the terms seem rather one sided in your favor. How about you and Shizune become two of my mates, my wives, should I win." Said Naruto calmly causing Shizune to blush heatedly.

"Firstly polygamy is illegal. Second I see no reason why I'd adhere to that request. I've had Daimyo's propose and be turned down, what makes you think I'd accept such a thing."

"In answer to your question the Sparda or rather the Namikaze clan helped found the village. Seeing as I'm the last I fall under the CRA, which your sensei tricked me into. I already have four mates, one jounin, one chuunin who is the last wielder of a Hyouton kekki genkai, two gennin, one of whom is the Hyuga heiress and her little sister though I've yet to mark her.

As far as why you two I suppose it is my demon side talking. I'm attracted to power, both of you are powerful, though Shizune seems passive in nature much like Hina-chan is. I also need someone who can keep Anko-chan in line in my absence and you could do that flawlessly. As for why you'd adhere to my request I can offer you better than that seal Kyofu and jiji have.

The cursed seal Orochimaru developed is a watered down version of a demons mating mark. Marking you will not only restore your youth, to age 25 actually, but it will be eternal. You will not age and you will not die unless killed in battle which will be even harder do to the regeneration I would pass to you both along with the marking. However as a consequence of this you in turn will become half demon, like me. Either way you come out on top." Explained the white haired youth with a smirk.

"So we'd be half fox." Stated Shizune quietly.

"No. though I held the Kyuubi I am not a Kitsune. Though I have not informed the council of this I am a devil, the one type of demon with the potential to gain more power than the Bijuu." Said the boy.

"Is this true Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade though it sounded more like a demand.

"Yes. As it turns out the Namikaze clan has been around longer than we knew, in fact we were told of them as children. They were once called the Kazama clan."

At these words Tsunade's breathe nearly caught in her throat. She remembered hearing stories about that clan as a child, the one clan that didn't have to fight during the clan wars, yet were rumored to be stronger than both the Senju and Uchiha clans combined.

Shizune herself inwardly sighed as even she knew of the Kazama clan. She knew her mentor would want to go with this as even she herself didn't see how the boy could win. Even if by some miracle he did win though she really couldn't find anything wrong with the consequences. Sure she'd have to marry someone who was basically a stranger but with immortality that was really moot, and she couldn't really say she minded sharing either for that matter.

"So do we have deal?" asked Naruto breaking both women from their thoughts.

"Hai, we have a deal." Said Tsunade after getting a nod from Shizune.

Neither woman knew it but this was the point in which even fate itself lost its hold on them.

AN: That's it, I've finally done it. I know there's no action but that's for next chapter. As for why they didn't fight it's gotten old and this Naruto can be a lot calmer than cannon, its sort of like he was channeling Vergil. Next chapter will hold some action though I promise. Anyway thanks for reading and if I get lots of reviews I MIGHT get inspired to update sooner. Till then ya'll. LATER


	17. The Ascension

Devil of the Hidden Leaf

Chapter 17: The Ascension

AN: Yo what it do. I know its been a while since some of ya'll heard from me. If that's the case though read my other stories as I seem to update something ever week. Manga is still crap to me for those interested mostly cause Kishi no baka is being dumb again. I wont go in to detail so not to spoil people who don't know so anyone interested in what I think PM me and I'll tell you. OH check out my new story LEGEND OF THE FOX or I'll send Orochimaru after you lol. Anyway here's the chap.

Start Now:

Naruto panted as he stood on the outskirts of the village eyeing the damage he'd caused. After eating his fill of lunch he'd had to escort Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune to hotel rooms seeing as he was the only one sober at the moment. Everyone else had succumbed to the sake and while he'd had a couple hits he was still basically unaffected thanks of course to his demonic healing.

At the moment however the thirteen year old tokubetsu jounin was at work on perfecting his various ninjutsu. The Rasengan had been easy enough to summon one handed after working on the chakra control exercises he'd done over the time since he'd left the village and he could now summon a Rasengan in each hand. That however didn't really satisfy him as he'd seen Jiraiya summon one in less than two seconds a feat he was determined to not only match but surpass.

That task however had been delegated to a pair of clones he'd summoned barely five minutes ago. Now however he was working on something a bit different. He was now working on perfecting his Slash Dimension Technique, the very technique that had allowed him to destroy Orochimaru's barrier during the invasion. Despite the fact that he'd unveiled it that day he had never actually mastered the technique which had resulted in him passing out.

The technique when mastered would allow him to use it at either close range or far range. At a far range it would not only cut through barriers but create a vortex using powerful winds to draw in every thing around it into the center to meet its destruction. At close range it would do the same only more powerful as it created a tornado which sliced and diced anything around its creator. When he'd used it during the invasion all it had done was cut into limbs. Of course he knew that would happen which was fine due to the situation but honestly the attack was meant to cause mass destruction and mass destruction is what he would have!

"Um boss you're doing it again." Said one of the clones creped out by the demonic laugh that had escaped his creator.

Abruptly the laughing stopped, the clones only knowing of the originals irritation due to the bond they shared. As for the original he was seriously starting to wonder if keeping so many devil arms with him was starting to affect his personality as he'd been craving destruction for the past few days. Shaking off the thoughts of his more demonic behavior the white haired shinobi took his stance and prepared himself for mastering the technique.

* * *

Haruno Sakura was numb, she heard, felt, and saw nothing after the revelation Kakashi had delivered to her. Team 7 was disbanded, if that wasn't bad enough Sasuke was being suspended and confined to the Uchiha complex, and she had been temporarily assigned to team Gai, with _her_. Just thinking about Tenten made the pink haired gennin shiver and she was being assigned to the same team as the girl.

She was under no delusions, anymore, she knew that the bun haired kunoichi disliked her and her defeat to the girl had been pathetically easy for Tenten. From the other side of the room Rin looked on in indifference as she knew that disbanding that team was for the best, hell they should've never been put together in the first place.

'_Is this really what the kunoichi of this village have been reduced to_?' Wondered the brown haired woman only barely holding up her mask of indifference.

She herself had been a kunoichi since she was ten graduating at the top of her class. Of course she'd started her career during the Third Shinobi War so her young age was to be expected during those times. Despite that however at ten she'd been more mature than this Sakura girl is at age thirteen, hell by that age she'd already made chuunin. During that time however the shinobi council controlled everything, now it seemed the civilian council had somehow managed to gain a strong foothold.

From what she had learned from her elder sister the civilian and elder council had managed to snatch up a majority of the power after the death of her sensei thirteen years back just before the Sandaime took power once more. It was now at the point where the old man was forced to discuss things with the council before he could take action, something neither the Sandaime or Yondaime had to do when she was younger.

Their meddling showed in what was released from the academy these days. It seemed gennin were generally weaker now than they had been during her sensei's short reign and Sarutobi's first reign. On top of this the so called kunoichi was in no way prepared for the trials that faced them and as such didn't take their careers seriously and chose instead to chase after boys.

However as Konoha's liaison to the Daimyo she knew of several loop holes that could be exploited and used for the betterment of the village. Sarutobi had obviously figured out these loopholes as well hence he had revealed one of his remaining students would be taking his place as Hokage.

"I'll catch up with you later Kakashi." Said Rin quietly catching the scarecrows attention.

"I need to catch up with my niece and nephew." Explained the woman getting an understanding nod from her former teammate before leaving the room.

* * *

When Jiraiya finally managed to track down his godson the sight that greeted him was not one he expected to see. Naruto was actually seated at a poker table in the biggest cash cow of a casino the city had and he was cleaning house if the large amount of chips in front of him was any indication.

"Oi gaki how long you been playing?" asked the toad sage announcing his presence

"I don't know two hours maybe."

"Hour and a half." Corrected one of the other players obviously vexed because of the boys winning.

Of course the boy had lost several hands, the last three included, but as his amount of chips showed he was clearly winning more than he lost.

"Alright gaki, time to go I got something else for you to work on." Said Jiraiya causing the white haired boy to sigh, he was actually enjoying the game.

"Alright guys lets see what ya got." Said the dealer

The first person to show had a straight 2,3,4,5 and six each were of different suites. The next person sighed miserably showing only two pair. The next smirked showing a straight flush 7, 8,9,10 and jack all diamonds. Finally Naruto showed his hand his cards showing 10, jack, queen, king, and ace all spades causing the previous man's smirk to fall quickly.

Thirty minutes later found the duo standing outside the gambling town after Naruto had traded his chips for cash.

"Alright gaki since you've got the Rasengan up to a reasonable level I'll teach you a new one, it's a B-rank defensive jutsu but can double as an offensive technique one of my signatures, the Hari Jizo." Said Jiraiya proudly.

"Now when activated the jutsu will cause your hair to grow and wrap around your body before becoming rigid like spikes and as hard as tempered steel. It only requires six seals which are tiger, horse, boar, sheep, rat, and snake."

As he said this he went slowly through the seals and called out the name for emphasis. Almost instantly the jutsu activated his hair wrapping all around him and spiking out in all directions much like the quills of a porcupine. At Jiraiya's beckoning he put the jutsu to the test slinging out a hail of kunai only for them to be defected with the sound of clashing metal. Satisfied with the demonstration Jiraiya released the jutsu allowing his hair to retake its natural form.

"Now that you've seen the jutsu in action you know what your goal is so I'll let you get to it. When you get it down I want you to start trying to perfect it so that it only takes a second or less to take form." Said the perverted Sannin before leaving the teen to his training.

Almost as soon as he was gone the Naruto he was talking to dispersed alerting the real Naruto to Jiraiya's instructions.

* * *

Naruto walked down the darkened corridors of his mind his soft footfalls silent to even his sensitive hearing. The place had changed in the few months since he'd first been here and instead of a sewer it now resembled more of a labyrinth made completely of stone except for the doors he passed every once in a while that were solid steel. Though the sewer had been a maze in itself this was even worse and one could get lost very quickly if you didn't know what you were looking for.

"That's a powerful scent you're letting off Master."

Naruto stopped in his tracks as he turned to face Nevan who had emerged from yet another of the darkened corridors.

"What are you talking about?" questioned the young half breed.

"Pheromones are floating off of you like water from a lake. So much so I knew immediately when you entered these halls, not even Dante let off such a powerful scent." Explained Nevan before planting a kiss on the boys lips

"I don't smell anything." Said the boy after a few seconds.

"You wouldn't, they are only aimed at the opposite sex, which explains why those two ningen relented so easily to your advances."

"Do you know why this is happening then?"

"Of course I do. You're nearing the time of Ascension, your pheromone output increased so that it would be easier to draw in potential mates. A desire for destruction tends to surface the first time around as well, mostly due to the excess energy which brings about the need to vent, all that is needed now it seems is a trigger."

* * *

The land shook as an explosion rocked the land and the majestic castle could be seen falling into a pile of rubble. All around people ran screaming trying to get away from the scene and more specifically the giant snake that could be seen in the rubble of the castle. Tsunade sighed as she stopped in her tracks on the way to the casino eyeing the smoke covered field.

"Kukkuku long time no see Tsunade." Said a voice as two figures began to emerge from the smoke revealing themselves to be Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Why am I not surprised, you always were one for theatrics. Honestly can you not ever leave something in the shape it was when you found it?" Said Tsunade eyeing the man in distaste.

"Now, now there's no need to be rude Tsunade-sama." Said Kabuto

"So its true you actually did get your hands cut off, and by a thirteen year old boy no less. This would be what the second time you've had such an injury as well, first Itachi and now Naruto. Perhaps this time you'll take the warning and leave the little boy's alone. So much for being one of the Sannin" Said Tsunade mockingly ignoring Kabuto completely.

"I'd be careful with my words if I were you Tsunade. I'd hate to renege on the offer that brought me here without even giving you a chance." Said Orochimaru his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh you mean your generous offer of me healing your hands in exchange for the revival of my brother and fiancé." Said Tsunade not at all phased by his threat shocking both males.

"Why do you look so surprised? Your plans have always been transparent to those that know you. That and you never bother to look into the full details of a situation before playing your hand. I've already heard all about your little Edo Tensei technique, there's no way I'd allow its use on those close to me, much like there's no way that I'd actually heal you." finished Tsunade

"It appears you leave me with no choice then, though not on your level I'm sure your little assistant will be more cooperative." Said the Snake Sannin with a sigh.

Orochimaru had barely even finished his sentence before both the snake nin and Kabuto were forced to jump away just barely dodging the heel drop from Tsunade that left a crater in the ground.

The two had barely touched down before they made a break for it with Tsunade carving a path of destruction as she chased after them.

* * *

As the first series of explosive attacks by Tsunade rocked the village Jiraiya was up out of bed like the Yellow Flash reborn and already in a defensive stance. Blinking when no pain came his way Jiraiya finally realized the sound was growing further and further away and just in time as the door burst open and Shizune rushed in.

"What the hell's going on?" demanded the Sannin.

Shizune answered by pointing out the window where the massive snake could still be seen in the castle rubble.

'Shit I knew things were going too smoothly.' Thought the toad sage with a grimace.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Jiraiya after a moment.

Shizune didn't get a chance to answer as suddenly the snake wailed before a massive cut appeared in the center of its body straight across before it was consumed in flames and disappeared in a large blast of smoke.

"Well that answers that question." Said Jiraiya after a second completely ignoring Shizune's shocked expression.

"Well let's go."

Jiraiya's words brought her out of her shock in time to see him go flying through seals.

* * *

Naruto had been walking down the street after breakfast calmly when people had run past him screaming. Breaking into a sprint it hadn't taken long after that until he saw the massive snake and was followed quickly by the sounds of explosive impacts causing him to sigh correctly guessing Tsunade had gotten pissed and completely forgot the big snake for the smaller, more powerful one.

As he neared the snake he noticed it reared itself back and jumped the addition of his potent demonic chakra giving him a major boost. In a swirl of lights Agni and Rudra appeared in his hands. Pumping chakra into the blades their respective elements burst out around them just in time for him to lash out with Rudra slicing straight through the snake like a knife through butter at the same time he spun so that he could bring Agni through as well the flaming blade setting the snakes insides ablaze.

Landing he smirked as the snake wailed in pain and the flames burst out from within it consuming it quickly. Dismissing his demon blades he continued his sprint towards the battle not surprised when Jiraiya and Shizune appeared just in front of him.

* * *

Finally finding a proper space for a battle Orochimaru and Kabuto sprang apart just in time to avoid another heel drop from Tsunade that left a crater twenty feet deep.

'What freakish strength.' Thought Kabuto observing the Slug Sannin as she emerged from the crater.

"Just so you know I've always wanted to do this." Said Tsunade cracking her knuckles before rushing forward once more.

Unlike earlier however the snake nin didn't flee. Instead Kabuto appeared in front of him before flicking his wrist causing blood to fly out. As it hit her Tsunade froze her body looking up before she hit her knees shaking like a leaf.

"Kukuku look at you Tsunade it seems the one undeserving of being a Sannin is you, no surprise really you were always the weakest. Make it quick but don't damage her too much she'll at least make a decent experiment, the Senju blood runs in her after all."

As he said this Kabuto walked up having finished healing his hand which now held a kunai. Before he could move to swing however he jumped back barely avoided having his head clean off by the blade of what looked to be a scythe.

"Well now it's a good thing I finished breakfast when I did I almost missed the party." Said Naruto as Nevan's blade folded back in returning it to its guitar form.

Orochimaru scowled at the sight of the boy only for it to deepen upon seeing Jiraiya as well. Shizune however had grabbed Tsunade quickly cleaning the blood off her face.

"Oi what the hell's wrong with her?" asked Naruto not taking his eyes away from Kabuto.

"Tsunade has Hemophobia." Said Jiraiya.

'_Wow I can sure pick em'. Anko's excited by blood and Tsunade's scared of it_.' Thought Naruto with an inward sigh.

"Naruto let Shizune handle Kabuto, that kid apparently was able to force Kakashi into a draw, I'll need you to guard Tsunade." Said Jiraiya as he stood on the side of the white haired teen.

"That isn't saying much Kakashi's a weakling without that damn eye of his but whatever." Said the teen before moving back towards Tsunade.

"Smart choice Naruto-kun, at least you know when someone's out of your league." Said Kabuto with a smirk.

"True you are out of my league. After all I don't kill pussies." Said Naruto wiping the smirk from the other teens face.

Kabuto moved to rush forward at that only to be forced to deflect a trio of senbon shot at him from Shizune who took that moment to rush forward. In an instant Shizune had closed the distance between them before skidding to a stop just in front of Kabuto expelling a purple mist from her mouth. Kabuto's eyes widened as he jumped back just before the poison mist caught him.

At the same time Jiraiya and Orochimaru had clashed Orochimaru sliding under Jiraiya's opening punch aiming for a kick only for Jiraiya to sidestep and nail him with a kick of his own. Eyes narrowing the two shot at each other again their forms disappearing to Naruto's eyes. Turning back he was surprised to find Shizune already down with leg injuries which she was already healing. Kabuto however paid her no mind and rushed towards Naruto. Smirking the half devil played a couple notes on the demonic guitar that was Nevan.

Kabuto's eyes widened as blast of purple lightning shot at him from the guitar and he was barely able to dodge the trio of blast. Smirking darkly Naruto began playing in earnest catching the attention of all three Sannin as he made Kabuto dance, blast of lightning coming at him every second. By time Naruto stopped Kabuto was panting heavily and covered in sweat.

"Wow you actually managed to keep up. Then again I don't really like distance fighting." Said Naruto as he dismissed Nevan and summoned Rebellion.

"Now then let's see you keep up."

As he finished Kabuto's eyes widened as Naruto cleared the distance between them thrusting the broadsword forward a demonic grin on his face. Naruto smirked seeing the traitor sidestep and lashed out horizontally nearly cutting him in half if not for the traitor jumping back. Closing the distance Kabuto drew a kunai aiming to finish him while his guard was open. Naruto grit his teeth flipping Rebellion into a reverse hold in his right hand and channeled chakra to the blade. A second later the blade was glowing with power and Naruto lashed out swinging the blade forward a blade of dark red almost black chakra flying from Rebellion and slamming right into him sending him flying into a boulder which before the blast detonated. Naruto was surprised however as Kabuto walked out of the smoke only for him to cough up blood and fall on his face.

"Humph he wasn't so tough." Muttered the teen before turning away.

His eyes widened however seeing Orochimaru moving at Tsunade at high speeds Jiraiya several feet behind him. Flipping his hold on Rebellion he spear tossed it at the snake nin, narrowing his eyes at the sight Orochimaru stepped around it at a trio of snakes shooting from his sleeves and catching the blade by the hilt only to throw it with twice the speed only its target was Tsunade. Wide eyed Naruto summoned all of his speed knocking the woman out of the way only for the blade to slam into his chest sending him flying with it.

Eyes wide with horror Tsunade managed to push herself up rushing over to the boy easily pulling Rebellion from his body before dropping it before flying through seals her hands glowing a bright green a moment later.

"C'mon c'mon." muttered Tsunade as she held her hands over his chest which was refusing to heal.

"You know that's pointless Tsunade-sama, he's already dead." Said Kabuto surprising Tsunade as he stood to his feet.

"Shut up, I'll kill you in a moment." Growled Tsunade her glare forcing him to take a step back.

"Shizune." Cried Tsunade catching the recovering woman's attention and making her go wide eyed.

Rushing over Shizune slid to Naruto's other side her hands already glowing a bright green to match her mentors

"Why isn't he healing, his kekki genkai was made for it." Demanded Tsunade after a few moments.

"It's because Rebellion is a demonic weapon." Said Jiraiya anger lacing his words as he stood over Tsunade and Shizune.

"While all of his weapons are demonic and can slow or even stop healing and slow regeneration in a human. Rebellion is a weapon that will stop any form of demonic regeneration whatsoever, a wound caused by Rebellion will never heal, it's why Rebellions was his favorite." Explained Jiraiya

After hearing this both women were forced to cease their attempts at healing the boy who's body had refused to heal much to their confusion.

"Kukuku what is this the third time this happened to you Tsunade. His death could've been avoided if you'd have healed my arms. No I take that back, he'd have been the first to die for taking my hands in the first place, and then his beloved village right after." Mocked Orochimaru.

Tsunade began trembling at his words before she disappeared and Orochimaru went flying right into Kabuto as she appeared in his former position.

"You will never again harm another person from Konoha. From this point on, I as the Godaime Hokage shall protect them with my life." Declared Tsunade surprising the Snake Nin.

"After today the Sannin are no more, for you die today." Snarled Tsunade

"Kabuto."

At Orochimaru's call Kabuto immediately appeared by his side making a slight cut along the upper portion of his master's arm and rolling up his sleeve exposing his summoning tattoo. Cursing both Tsunade and Jiraiya began flying through seals before three giant clouds of smoke covered the field. As the smoke cleared Gamabunta could be seen with Jiraiya standing on top of his head, while Tsunade stood atop a slug and Orochimaru a giant purple snake.

**DA-DUM**

The sound caught the attention of all six before any of them could even move to break the silence causing all of them to look for the source.

**DA-DUM**

**DA-DUM**

Following the sound everyone was surprised to find it was coming from Naruto while steam seemed to be pouring off his form. Suddenly Rebellion pulsed, a bright sheen overtaking it for but a moment before the guard burst open as did the mouth of the skull while its eyes glowed a bright red. A moment later Naruto's chakra exploded outward throwing Shizune away from him and Rebellion in the air as a fierce pressure pushed down on all three summons.

And then Naruto was up his Devil Bringer active as he appeared in front of Orochimaru causing him to go wide eyed before he and Kabuto were sent flying as the boy punched his snake with such force it slid across the ground at least a dozen feet. As he touched back down on the ground a white light could be seen pulsing around the boy every few seconds.

"RRAA**AAHHH**"

Naruto's roar surprised all just before his chakra exploded out of him once more only it was a shocking white color. When the smoke cleared this time Naruto was still there but he was different. Though humanoid in form standing in the boy's place was what could only be a demon. The figure stood at the height of 5'4" with a semi-reptilian looking hide and a pair of sweeping horns that started from the back of it head and came around so that they hung down to the from of his shoulders. A pair of large bat-like wings could be seen on his back along with two pairs of insectoid wings and cloven hooves for feet.

The body itself seemed to be completely covered in what looked to be dark silver armor with accents and overtones that were black as night. He also seemed to have a few ornamental decorative features such as the gold trim around what had once been his collar bone that went down to the top of his chest on each side. A vertical blood red gem could be seen on his forehead, between his slanted equally blood red eyes with a gold trim around it.

He also had golden knee and elbow guards, while the elbows were mere caps the knee guards were horned skulls. Both of his arms were now in the form of Devil Bringers though now black where it had once been red and silver where it had been blue. The crack that had once glowed blue now had a golden glow that was mirrored by his clawed hands.

Opening his hand he easily caught Rebellion as it descended back down before turning his attention towards Orochimaru and his snake. Eyes wide in shock at his form the summons began backing away in fear, well the snake and slug did while Gamabunta merely stood still.

"**Orochimaru you idiot you pissed off a Devil. You'd have been better off facing the Kyuubi, you're on your own**." Said the snake before dispersing itself.

With a single motion he sent a blade of chakra from Rebellion at the Snake nin which he only barely managed to dodge. As the attack hit the earth it detonated with such force the very earth beneath them shook and a small sun could be seen in the forested area behind the snake nin. Gritting his teeth Orochimaru sunk into the ground while Kabuto disappeared in a puff of ninja smoke.

Almost as soon as they were gone the demon staggered before hitting his hands and knees, Naruto returning to his human form covered in sweat and unconscious.

"**Kami, he looked just like Sparda. Not even his sons looked so much like his true form, to think an heir would be found in the human realm.**" Said the slug after a few moments.

* * *

Two days later found Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and Naruto standing on the road leading out of Tanzuku Gai and back towards Konoha. Naruto had slept for a day and a half after his transformation but was fully recovered upon his awakening, even lacking a scar from Rebellions puncturing his chest. Of course that isn't to say he was completely back to normal however as he still retained some changes. His height had remained the same for one and his hair was now long and hung down to his back. He'd thought about cutting it but had been convinced on keeping it by Tsunade and Shizune. The baby fat that had remained after his initial changes had been melted off and he now looked as if he was 15 or 16.

Thankfully Jiraiya had sent for a new outfit for him that fit his new size. His outfit now consisted of a pair of black pants which led down and disappeared into a pair of calf length black boots. The pants were held up by a black belt with the Konoha insignia inscribed on the buckle. He now had a pair of black leg holsters for Ebony and Ivory and wore a long sleeved silver shirt which even covered his neck. He also wore a black collared vest which was held together by straps instead of zipping together while a pair of black fingerless gloves covered his hands. Another jacket had come with the outfit but he'd opted not to wear it as it was hot as hell. Finally his amulet could be seen on his chest while the Hokage's necklace was hidden within his shirt.

He'd woken with the necklace around his neck which surprised him until Tsunade mentioned that she'd stopped in the casino to get breakfast and saw his picture on the wall showing him to be the sixth person to jackpot on the slots winning 91,253,794,125.54 yen (1 billion dollars). He'd explained that he did it on his second day in town and just hadn't said anything and that he most likely would have never said anything about it. Both Shizune and Tsunade had laughed about it but had told him they would eventually marry him, after they all spent sometime getting to know each other.

This would explain why both women now bore the skull marking on their necks. However like Haku's and Tenten's the bond wasn't complete as neither of them had bitten him to accept the mating. After some test Shizune had declared that Tsunade was truly now 25 years old as the genjutsu hiding her had dispelled itself when he'd marked her. Naruto however hadn't seen any difference leading him to believe Tsunade had paraded around at that age under the genjutsu.

Of course none of them had mentioned it to Jiraiya, Naruto because he didn't want anyone knowing he was carrying that much money on hand. The check the casino had written him, was sealed in the scroll containing his limited edition Icha Icha set, and was sealed into his shoulder.

"Well let's head out, if we push it we can spend a day at that hot spring resort near Otafuku Gai." Said Tsunade causing Jiraiya to giggle perversely, subsequently causing her to bash his head into the ground.

Within a dark cavern nine figures could be seen standing within a circular formation. Among the figures only two of them had any distinguishable features and those were their eyes.

"Now that we have all gathered I shall tell you why I have called this meeting." Said the apparent leader in his decidedly male voice his ringed eyes glancing over every other shadowed figure.

"There is a rumor floating that during the last Chuunin Exam the Shukaku was destroyed." Announced the leader catching the group's undivided attention.

"It was not the vessel destroyed but the demon itself, as witness by the entire stadium during the third exam. What's more it was allegedly the Kyuubi jinchuuriki who did it, which means he may have also done the same to the Kyuubi itself." Said the leader causing a hush to come over the group.

"I don't know if this is true or not yet, but I will get to the bottom of this, if any of you hear something along these lines be sure to inform me." Said the leader before his silhouette faded away followed by all the rest.

As they all disappeared another made its appearance within the darkness of the cavern.

"So there hunting the Bijuu. With Shukaku and Kyuubi gone their goal is useless, but I may have a use for them yet.

The journey back to Konoha had been uneventful, with the exception of a minor scuffle at the hot springs when some fool had decided to peak on Tsunade and Shizune. It hadn't taken them long after that to reach Konoha, the group heading directly for the tower. Naruto however took to the shadows watching in amusement as Jiraiya and Tsunade were stopped every five seconds by the older villagers greeting them, well at least until they were surrounded by little girls wanting autographs from Tsunade. Finally they reached the tower and were immediately let in to see the Sandaime.

"Well I'll let you guys catch up." Said Naruto after a few minutes.

"Actually Naruto-kun I need to speak with you as well." Said Sarutobi causing Naruto to stop in his tracks near the door and turn back towards him.

"Do you remember the girl on the roof you took out during the invasion?" asked the old man getting a nod from the teen. Sighing the rejuvenated Sandaime slid a file over to the teen causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"I'll skip everything so you can read it and go straight to the end. Her name is Tayuya she was born in Mizu no Kuni two years before you were. When we ran the blood test we found a near match for her in the archives. She's the last full blooded member Uzumaki clan, Kushina's niece and your cousin."

AN: That's it for this chapter. I originally wanted to make it longer but since you've waited so long already I'm putting it out now. So thanks for your patience just don't ask me about lemons as I don't want them to detract from the story. Anyway thanks for reading and leave a review, just no flames constructive criticism is cool though. Till next time. LATER.


	18. Devil May Cry

Devil of the Hidden Leaf

Chapter 18: Devil May Cry

AN: Hello all, been a while. Anyway for those of you who didn't know I uploaded the experimental chapter for a new fic about a week ago, so if you haven't go through my profile and check that out. Also even I myself am beginning to think that the cannon story has become unsalvageable as of late, especially after the last chapter. As most of us already figured out it's leading up to another Naruto/Sasuke fight which will probably be the last one.

Lately I've found my muse for Naruto stories leaving me because of the way Kishi is handling the story, yet if it wasn't for that I'd have never started writing these in the first place so I'm confused on how I should feel right now and its affecting my updates. Anyway enough of that, here's the new chap.

Start Now:

When Naruto returned home it was to the sight of his girls all gathered within the living room obviously in the middle of a discussion. The surprise on their faces upon spotting him and his change in appearance was enough to put a small smile on his face before he found himself glomped by Hanabi who slammed into him like a missile. As if that was the signal for the rest of them he found himself buried under a pile of female flesh, something he knew most men would kill for. After the girls settled down he himself sat down placing Hanabi on his lap much to the girl's delight.

As they all got comfortable Naruto regaled them with the story of his mission. Needless to say none of the girls were happy to hear that he'd actually been run through by his own sword, and Hinata surprisingly looked absolutely murderous.

"So Tsunade-sama's going to be Hokage." Said Tenten after he finished.

"It beats that lecher Jiraiya, I wouldn't feel safe with him as Hokage." Said Anko

"Don't worry about ero-kyofu Anko-chan he's not that bad. It's all mostly part of his image, after all there aren't many men in the world who would deny him an audience now." Said Naruto calmly.

"That's because men are all perverts." Said Haku all the girls nodding in agreement.

"Women are too, you just seem to be able to hide it better." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"Anyway we need to setup three more rooms." Said Naruto after a moment.

"I thought we only needed one." Said Anko causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Hokage-sama told me about it and asked me to have a room made for her." Explained the woman getting a nod.

"A room for who?" asked Hinata with narrowed eyes.

"Actually that's why I called you all here. Apparently one of the prisoners we captered during the invasion is a full blooded Uzumaki. She was one of the hebi-teme's bodyguards and the only one we managed to capture. After speaking with her Hokage-sama offered her amnesty and citizenship in return for her knowledge of the hebi's operations. In order to keep the council away from her and as such Naruto-kun's inheritance Hokage-sama informed her of Naruto-kun's presence and his ability to remove cursed seals to sweeten the deal, she accepted." Explained Anko with a sigh.

"And what exactly is her relation to Naruto-kun?" asked Tenten with narrowed eyes.

"By birth she's my first cousin, her father being my mothers elder brother." Said Naruto rejoining the conversation.

"Isn't that a bit too close a relationship to be having a child with?" asked Tenten with a frown.

Not in shinobi clan's. Neji and I may as well be siblings with how close our blood is, our fathers being twins. The council however would still have no problem marrying us off if only to produce a strong heir." Said Hinata with a frown.

"The Uchiha actually had a history of close inbreeding as well. In order to secure the Sharingan the would even marry off siblings provided both of them had the Sharingan and were of proper breeding age if only to insure the child possessed the bloodline." Said Naruto causing both Tenten and Anko to make faces of disgust.

"How'd you know that?" asked Hinata.

"My mother made sure I learned a lot, mostly so the council couldn't trap me into anything. Also as a royal family it was not unheard of for the Uzumaki to inbreed. From what I was told the heir was always paired with a full-blooded Uzumaki to continue the line. More often than not they were first or second cousins. It also helps my clan's been around the longest so I have information here on everyone." Explained Naruto causing several people to go wide-eyed.

"There's also the clan restoration act to consider." Said Hinata causing everyone to raise an eyebrow.

"In the event that two members of a clan survive of opposing genders they wuill marry no matter the blood tie as long as they are both of breeding age and it isn't a parent and child." Said Hinata with a frown.

"How do you know that?" asked Tenten in surprise.

"After the Uchiha massacre all the clan heirs were forced to learn it."

"So you said three rooms, who are the other two for?" asked Hanabi curiously successfully changing the subject.

"They are for Tsunade and her assistant Shizune. As a joke I made a bet with Tsuande that I could hit a slot jackpot within a given time, Tsunade took it serious though and I won. I wasn't going to mention it but Tsunade found out on her own so she and Shine will be moving in. We did however agree to keep the depth of our relationship hidden for a while, so don't mention it to anyone." Explained the boy

"Wait isn't Tsunade-sama in her fifties?" asked Haku.

"So the mating mark de-ages people remember." Said Tenten causing Haku to blush in embarrassment.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the council to arrive at the council chambers after receiving the summons from the Hokage. As the liason to the Daimyou, Inuzuka Rin was also in attendance surprising many by her attendance as many thought she was dead. Finally after the last person settled in their seat Sarutobi cleared his throat effectively grabbing the rooms attention.

"Now that everyone is in attendance we shall begin. As you all can see both of my former students are in attendance to help us in the times ahead. The village is in a tight spot right now thanks to the recent invasion and while things weren't disasterous for us many lives were still lost in the battle. Our shinobi are working extra hard because of this to show that the invastion had little effect on us. However nothing would make as big a statement as the return of the Sannin to anyone hoping to take advantage of the situation. I however will not be leading the village in the times ahead."

Immediately after he said this the room reacted as everyone who hadn't known, meaning everyone but the clan heads and Rin spoke up demanding an explanation. Raising his hand silence instantly came over the room as everyone listened intently for the mans next words.

"I am an old man. I have led this village through two of the three Great Shinobi Wars and fought in all three. Even before my revitalation I was preparing to go back into retirement. My body may have been revitalized but that is all it is, my life has not been extended. I wish to spend my remaining years not behind a desk but spending time with my grandson something I regretfully didn't get to do much of with my own children. The day before the invasion I spoke with the Daimyou who agreed with my decision as well as my choices in successors. I have spoken at length with those I wished to succeed me and have made a choice. Starting today, at this moment, Tsunade is the Godaime Hokage." Finished Hizuren.

"Hizuren are you mad!" demanded Koharu as she stood to her feet.

"I can understand your situation and even your choice to retire, but not your choice in successor. In case you forgot Tsunade abandoned this village in the middle of a war. Since then she has done nothing but travel around drinking and gambling; such a person is not fit to be Hokage." Ranted Koharu.

Before anything else could be said Tsunade slammed her hand on the table causing cracks to spider web from the point of impact and everyone to turn their attention to her.

"I am going to say this once and only once. It's true I did leave but only after you allowed my son to be killed in his crib and then tried to turn around and marry me off the next day." Snarled Tsunade.

As she said this several eyes on the shinobi council snapped in the womans direction having never heard of that detail.

"It's also true that I have spent all my time traveling and gambling away the Senju clan fortune because honestly I had no intention of ever returning and there was no way in hell I would allow you to lay your greedy claws on my clans assets." Continued the woman causing everyone's eyes to widen in surprise.

"However it is at Sarutobi-sensei's request and because a certain white haired gaki convinced me I accepted the position of Hokage. There will however however be some changes in the way things work around here. Firstly you Koharu along with Homura and Danzo will no longer act as advisors of the Hokage nor hold places on this council. You will also no longer be allowed to have a private security force, instead security will be proved for you by the Hokage's office.

Second the civilian council will no longer have any say in what happens with the Shinobi of this village nor in shinobi matters at all. You will no longer be privileged to have ANBU guards, if you'd like guards you'll have to pay for them. Third the Shinobi Academy will be undergoing a complete overhaul as from what I've heard it is definitely needed.

Hyuga Hiashi and Aburame Shibi will now act as the Hokage's advisors. Nara Shikaku you will now act as the village's head strategist. As my former assistant and apprentice, Shizune here will be taking over as head of the hospital. Finally only the shinobi council will have any say over who becomes Hokage from now on. However you will only nominate someone the final say is the Hokage's. If the current Hokage is unavailable it will be up to either the previous Hokage or the Daimyou." Finished Tsunade as she sat back into her seat.

"You've been gone a long time Tsunade. What makes you believe that you could come in here and change the way we do things." Said Homura with a scowl on his face.

"In case you forgot this village is ran by the Hokage, not the council Homura. In fact the council is no more than an advisory body formed to lighten the Hokage's workload. To answer your question though within the first 24 hours after officially accepting the position any Hokage has the right to change the council as they see fit. Within that time they can also veto any laws passed by the council if there was no Hokage at the time or the Hokage was incapacitated." Said Rin.

As the Inuzuka woman said this scowls covered the faces of everyone on the civilian council as well as those of the three elders. As the liason to the Daimyou one has to know all the laws of the village and be able to recite then off the top of their head so no one could question her on this.

"Now I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut this meeting short. The Daimyou is sending an auditor to check the books and determine how much we will need to finish the repairs for the village and there supposed to be here within the next hour." Said Tsunade before standing and leaving the room followed by Jiraiya and the Sandaime.

"Tch, troublesome." Muttered Shikaku voicing the thoughts of several people.

* * *

Tayuya shifted as she laid on the cot in her cell idly listening to the sounds of the hallway. She'd been told not long ago that the person they'd been waiting for had returned to the village and she would be released into his custody. That had been about two hours ago and she'd been listening out ever since. Of course she'd be foolish to think he'd come straight to pick her up after all the last time they met they'd been enemies, now they were supposed to coexist not only as cousins but lovers as well.

Such a concept was new for her, growing up as she had forced her to concentrate solely on growing strong so the concept of actually having a real lover was something she'd hardly ever thought about. In fact the only reason she'd lost her virginity was it was required for the completion of a mission and no one wanted to fail a mission working for Orochimaru. Anyway she could still barely wrap her mind around this new situation so he was most likely still digesting it.

The sounds of approaching footsteps brought her out of her thoughts and she sat up, surprised he came so early. She was the only person on this level so she knew he was here for her. True enough a few moments later the white haired teen that cut up her legs arrived in front of her cell, along with the woman she recognized as Orochimaru's former apprentice.

"Did you learn your lesson?" asked Naruto almost as soon as they made eye contact.

"Don't dis the fucking sword." Muttered Tayuya getting a smirk from Naruto while Anko laughed.

"Also I have a kid living with me. I won't have any of that foul language I've heard about understand."

"H-hai." Stuttered the red head upon seeing the transparent demon that hovered behind him.

With a nod from the teen beside her Anko opened the door allowing for Naruto to walk in while Tayuya stood up and resisted the urge to fidget under his gaze seeing how she was standing nude. Naruto seeing this raised an eyebrow towards Anko.

"Standard procedure, prisoners are always striped and kept nude. It keeps them from hiding weapons and suicide pills." Explained the purple haired woman before tossing the girl a bag.

"Before you get dressed you might as well show me." Said Naruto turning back towards Tayuya, sighing the red head tilted her neck to the side exposing her mark.

As Naruto approached she stiffened slightly but steeled herself. As it was though she didn't miss the teens newly exposed fangs or his glowing red eyes before said fangs descended on her neck.

* * *

The trip back to the Namikaze Estate was uneventful for the duo of Naruto and Tayuya, Anko having had to stay and work. Thankfully no one recognized Tayauya, mostly because none of the civilians had been outside of the shelters and only a single ANBU team, himself, Jiraiya and the Sandaime had been there when the red head was captured. There had however been a small surprise when they'd run into Shikamaru who was showing Kin around but outside of a hug neither girl had drawn any unwanted attention to them.

Like Tayuya, Kin was not seen as a threat by the village and had been released into the Nara clan custody. Of course being the one who captured and brought her in Shikamaru was forced, by his mother, to look after her. The two females, with permission from their 'watchdogs' had set up a time so that they could meet and catch up with each other.

Arriving at near the gates of his estate Naruto was pleasantly surprised to find Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya just entering it, obviously they spotted him as they waited for him by the open gate.

"Hey gaki." Said Tsunade pulling him into a one armed hug into her side while Shizune smiled at him before bowing politely.

"So I take it this is her." Said Tsunade looking over the red head beside her newly acquired mate.

"Hai. Tayuya this is the new Hokage, Tsunade, her assistant Shizune and my godfather and sensei Jiraiya. Tsunade and Shizune live with me, and Jiraiya lives a bit deeper in."

As Naruto introduced them Tayuya stiffened inwardly but still managed to greet the trio politely making sure not to say anything offensive. She had originally thought she was getting off lightly with only Naruto to watch her, sure she was still a bit afraid of him but he was a nice guy once she got to meet him outside of battle. However she had learned that Naruto had several females living with him and all of them were his mates. It had been scary enough finding out Anko was one of them but Tsunade of the Sannin! There wasn't a kunoichi in the world that didn't know of the woman and look up to her in awe and a little fear.

Now she find out not only is she one of her newfound cousins mates, but the Hokage as well. This she realized was why she'd been persuaded by that old man to marry him. Not only was she safe from the villagers out here, if they found out about her but Naruto was safe from her in the unlikely event she were to try something.

'_No wonder they call that old man 'The Professor', he led me right into a minefield and I didn't even realize it._' Thought Tayuya in shock.

If she'd been trying to escape or pull something that plan would be scrapped now. Even without her mate mark she would be incapable of doing anything but keeping her word and having as many children as she could. She'd been outplayed even before she'd moved her first piece on the board. However with the mate mark such a thing was unthinkable, the bond between them was incredibly strong and having accepted the bonding from jump she'd given the younger teen a tighter hold of her than the snake ever had.

Orochimaru had been trying to stop her language for years. Despite this and her fear of the man she'd lashed out with her language cursing up a storm and creating new insults daily. Naruto had merely told her he wouldn't have it in front of children and now she found even the thought of doing so unthinkable.

"So when do you girls take over?" asked Naruto breaking the red head from her thoughts.

"Well I started today, but officially I don't take office until my inauguration next week." Said Tsunade.

"Likewise I started today, but I won't officially take over the hospital until the day of Tsunade-sama's inauguration." Said Shizune.

"So basically there giving you two a week to settle yourselves back in the village." Said Jiraiya getting a nod from his former teammate.

"There's that and we have to familiarize ourselves with our new stations. I myself have to have meetings with the shinobi from chuunin and up including the ANBU division captains. Shizune will have to meet with the staff of the hospital and we'll both have to come up with plans of which direction we'll be taking after we assume control." Explained Tsunade getting a nod from Jiraiya.

"Which is why I didn't take the job, it's too much work. Unlike you Tsunade I could never stomach sitting still for too long." Said Jiraiya.

Tsunade nodded her understanding of that. Jiraiya had always been a free spirit even as a kid. When he sat still for too long he always went stir crazy so he liked to wander around. It's why a relationship between them would have never worked out, he was too free spirited and she was just too structured. This of course hadn't stopped Jiraiya from looking after her when they were coming up. Even as adults he'd looked after her, it had been his idea for her to travel and see what was out there after the events with the village newly two decades ago.

"Naruto you know you'll have to start going to council meetings now right?" asked Shizune causing the white haired youth to freeze in his tracks.

"Nobody told me that." Said the teen with narrowed eyes, trying desperately to think of a way out of it.

"Well they probably thought Jiraiya would tell you. You now hold the same rank as Tsume and she's on the council. Plus you are the head of the clan, and seeing as Tsunade-sama is Hokage and I'm busy with the hospital."

Naruto sighed in disappointment at that. As head the only way he could get out of going was if he was on missions or had someone more politically experienced than he himself was. As Hokage Tsunade couldn't represent the clan, which would also mean coming out about their relationship, and Shizune would be incredibly busy at the hospital, to worry about council meetings that usually lasted all day.

* * *

The next day found Tsunade and Shizune standing over the comatose form of Rock Lee. Apparently the hospital staff was keeping him in a chakra induced coma after catching him trying to exercise several times. Despite the insistence of the medical staff Lee was the first person the duo stopped to check on upon entering the hospital, Uchiha Sasuke would be the last they saw before she left Shizune to her work. The medics had already reattached his arm, the boy just needed his chakra system in it fixed and both Tsunade and Shizune felt it would be good to make the little brat wait, a further punishment for his actions.

While Tsunade managed to keep all of her signs neutral Shizune barely held back the grimace that wanted to come out to the severity of the boy's injuries. Gai himself sat nervously as he anxiously awaited the news from the greatest medic in the history of shinobi. Finally Tsunade sighed the green glow surrounding her hands fading, an action mimicked by Shizune a moment later.

"Tsunade-sama?" questioned Gai after a few moments of tense silence.

"It is possible for me to heal his injuries." Started Tsunade causing the man to smile.

"However I'm going to have to advise against him rejoining the shinobi forces." Finished the woman causing the man's smile to quickly morph into a frown.

"The extent of his injuries are bad Gai, there are shattered bones all over the place. Those would be easy enough to relocate to their proper place. The problem however is that in order for him to rejoin the forces I'd have to do far more than just that. He would need a major surgery for that however the possibility of success is only fifty percent, maybe even lower."

Gai said nothing his face a mask of pain as he looked at the form of his student and son in all but blood.

* * *

The remainder of the week flew by quickly all things considered. Gai had spoken to Lee and despite concerns the young taijutsu master was determined to go through the surgery, stating that he'd rather die than become useless. The members of the Namikaze household had spent the time getting to know their knew housemates and helping them to settle in. Finally the day came for Tsunade's inauguration which the entire village had been present for. Afterwards a festival had been thrown to celebrate the return of their new Hokage.

Shizune had also begun her duties, though she was less than pleased with the hospital staff. However due to the combined efforts of both herself and Tsunade they had been able to create the medical program that Tsunade had dreamed of so long ago. Surprisingly the funds for it had been available and readily given to them by the Daimyo's auditor after the man's permission had been granted. The programs first enrollee's had surprisingly been Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, Hinata hadn't counted as she'd already known about the program.

As for Naruto himself, he spent the week relaxing and spending time with his housemates. Aside from that he had spent some time training trying to get used to his new devil form. The first time he'd shown it to the girls the response it had brought had been priceless as instead of fear one might expect them to feel each of the girls had been excited by the transformation a few of them, Anko, Hinata and Tayuya, even aroused at the sight of it. As a final surprise the shop had finally been finished three days before Tsunade's inauguration ceremony and had seen its grand opening that day. As it had once been his mothers, Naruto had been given the right to name it and after remembering a saying from his mother had done so easily. He named it Devil May Cry.

AN: That's it it's finally done. I was originally going to make it longer but it's a filler chapter so this will do. Anyway thanks for reading and please leave me a review, constructive criticsm is welcome. Till next time LATER.


	19. Desert Rose

Devil of the Hidden Leaf

Chapter 19: Desert Rose

AN: Hey all it's been a while huh. Firstly as always I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and even those who only asked for a quick update at least letting me know you liked the story. For those of you who care I'm actually looking forward to the next chapter since the war has officially started and I'm really interested in how Kishi manages things, though I thought the forces would have been different. Whatever the case I don't really have much to say for now so here's the long awaited chapter.

Start Now:

A month had passed since the mission to retrieve Tsunade had been completed and in that time things had finally settled down in the life of Konoha's resident Devil. At the moment Naruto could be found standing atop the Hokage Monument, his long white hair flowing with the morning breeze. In that time Naruto had focused solely on training his fighting style to fit with his new body.

He had noticed that his physical attributes had all increased significantly. This had been displayed when he'd tried going for a small run and had increased his speed so much he couldn't stop and slammed face first into a tree causing the sturdy wood to groan as the massive oak shook. His skeletal structure had also changed while no means did he appear demonic, in his human form, his bones had become about five times as dense as before. Shizune had been baffled, but suitably amazed by this and had actually called in Tsunade to run some test.

After a multitude of test that he would rather not remember it was determined that his body had surpassed the peak physical condition possible for a jounin. His strength when boosted with chakra actually mirrored her own even without the perfect control that she boasted. This had prompted her to test his new found demon form and the results had proved interesting. While in his devil form he found all his abilities increasing substantially, the thing was he could barely hold the form for a minute and a half. In short it was discovered in his devil form he could possibly surpass a Kage but after ninety seconds when it wore off he'd be utterly exhausted until he could get used to the transformations that seemed to drain his chakra like an Aburame's Kekki.

From what he'd been able to learn though this chakra drain was only due to the fact that he was still new to the ability. However he had been informed that given time and training that his ability to hold onto the transformation for longer time periods would increase. Of course not all of his time was occupied by his training. In fact he spent more time trying to smooth out the wrinkles in his home than training.

When they had informed him of his need to have multiple mates the council, and Hizuren, had conveniently forgotten to mention a crucial fact. Women were impossible for a man to understand period, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. The fact was he had seven females in his home each with their own attitude to deal with and his only saving grace at the moment was Hanabi who was really too young to add to it.

Thankfully Tsunade and Shizune were kept busy due to their respective positions of office and Anko was usually on missions or within the interrogation center. Hinata, Tenten, and Haku were all busy with missions as well though only Haku was receiving any taking her away from the village at the moment. Tayuya was just being herself and inducing headaches. According to Nevan this was the problem with having multiple mates as they would have to decide the pecking order for themselves. Even though he saw no need for it Nevan had simply stated it was a matter of pride as just as there was only one alpha male in a pack there was only one alpha female.

Thankfully he was assured that given time to settle they would work things out between them as all of them, including Hanabi, carried his mark even if he'd only slept with Hinata and Anko.

At the moment however he was taking the time to clear his mind of all distractions as his leave had ended yesterday. This meant today would be his first day back on active duty now that he'd regained control of his body. Sighing at the thought the hidden Namikaze heir decided he could make a quick stop at Ichiraku's before his meeting.

* * *

"_Foolishness Sasuke foolishness. Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything; including yourself._"

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he laid on his hospital bed the words replaying themselves within his mind. Despite the time that had past his mind has not been able to leave the subject alone. In fact at times he found himself hearing Itachi's voice from Naruto's mouth. Even worse he had nothing to take his mind off of it; he couldn't train as he was currently bound to his bed. Even worse his arm had yet to be fixed.

According to the medics that came every once in a while the head of the hospital had been replaced by a better one who was still trying to get everything in order. Worse still Tsunade herself was in the village but was apparently working on an even more important matter as she was now the Hokage. He mentally scoffed at the thought, he is the last Uchiha there is no one more important than him.

The only good thing was that Sakura wasn't around to bug him constantly anymore. He'd heard something about her being sent to someone for training, most likely remedial training but he didn't really care so he didn't listen. Kakashi was also out constantly on missions now though he stopped by to see him every time he got back during his rest period before he left for a new mission.

Other than that his only company was the chuunin acting as guards but they could hardly count as neither of them spoke at least while they were in the room with him. His thoughts on the matter was were cut as his door opened and a woman walked in, obviously a medic as they were all that were allowed to see him aside from his team. She wore a black kimono and had short black hair with a pig trotting alongside her oddly enough.

For a few minutes Shizune was silent as she made a show of looking over his file. In truth she knew all about his injury already, in fact she could have had him fixed up and gone a while ago but she wanted him to wait a while so she saved him for last despite the initial protest of some of her staff. It may have been a bit petty but honestly she felt he deserved to be killed for his actions so he got off lucky as far as she's concerned. Still it was about time he got fixed up and out of her hospital, he was taking up space.

* * *

When Naruto finally made it to the Hokage's tower he was just in time to see Jiraiya go flying out of the window and becoming a speck in the distance. Chuckling at the sight he walked into the building and was surprised with the greetings he received from the shinobi he passed but returned them all the same. Finally he arrived outside of Tsunade's office and after knocking entered closing the door behind him.

"Hey gaki, ready to get back to work I take it" said Tsunade as he approached.

"Yeah I've been kind of bored lately sitting at home." Retorted the special jounin.

"Alright I set aside an easy one for you, just so you could get back into the swing of things. As you know we've been holding the children of the Yondaime Kazekage until things between us and them could settle down a bit. You'll be escorting them back to Suna; you'll also deliver the new terms for our alliance to their council and remain there until they're signed before returning." Explained the woman getting a nod in return.

"So I guess I should head down to the cells again." Stated Naruto only to get a negative headshake from Tsunade.

"Head to the Sarutobi compound, they've been there for the duration of their stay while we worked all of this out." Said Tsunade causing him to raise a curious eyebrow.

"It's politics, if we sent them to the cells it wouldn't show us in a favorable light and this would just happen again." Explained the woman getting a nod from the teen before he turned to leave

"Hey gaki, you know its customary to kiss your wife before leaving."

Naruto turned to her in surprise but quickly shrugged it off before walking over to her and leaning in so their lips could meet. Finally the two broke it with Tsunade smiling.

"I've already sent a message to sensei so he knows to expect you. So after you go see Shizune and get her to clear you for duty, go home grab whatever you need to take with you and then head on over to sensei's ok. Also I need you to give them a bit of news." Said the woman.

"Sure."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the news but didn't question why he'd be the one to tell them before he made his way out of the office missing the girlish squeal that Tsunade let out after he was gone and the door was sealed shut. Thankfully she didn't keep guards in her office only outside the doors and on the roof so the scene wasn't witnessed. Still she couldn't help it she was young, married and could have babies what was there to be unhappy about. Plus with Naruto's help she had redirected the paperwork she shouldn't have to look over and had as a result lost two thirds of her workload. Life was good.

* * *

It hadn't taken Naruto long to reach the Sarutobi estate. A quick shunshin had him at the hospital to meet up with Shizune before another quick one had him arriving in front of the estate. For most people long distance Shunshin's took a shit load of chakra but he barely even felt the drain. As he entered the estate he took a moment just to look over the familiar sights, after his mother was killed he had moved in with the Sandaime and had stayed here for at least a few months. In fact now that he thought about it that's when he first met Konohamaru, back then he used to spend at least an hour or two with the two year old boy.

"Hello Naruto-kun, it's nice to see you finally came to visit."

Naruto winced mentally at the voice that greeted him. Turning towards it he was greeted with the sight of a woman with long somewhat spiky black hair tied into a ponytail that stopped at her waist. She wore a pair of black shorts and a white shirt. Her brown eyes held a kindness to them that he doubted anyone could replicate when looking at him. This was Sarutobi Rhea, Hizuren's last child and only daughter, Konhamaru's mother.

"Hello Rhea-oba-chan."

The smile the woman gave him at the title would have been enough to light the sky if the sun had failed to show itself. The hug she gave him at that was so emotion filled he just had to relax into it as if all the weight he'd been carrying had just vanished with her embrace.

"The white hair suits you, though I'll miss those spiky blonde lochs." Said Rhea as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Now judging from the way your dressed this isn't a social visit." Said the woman after a few moments more as she pulled away causing the teen to frown for a moment before he quickly composed himself.

"Unfortunately no, Tsunade sent me to pick up your three house guest, I'm to escort them home." Explained the white haired teen.

"Very well, I'll take you to them."

"Oba-chan." Called the teen before she could move catching her attentions.

"Go see Tsunade, tell her I said to tell you everything."

Rhea raised an eyebrow at that but nodded nonetheless and continued walking. Naruto had never been one to talk about himself often preferring others to do it for him. The only time she could remember him talking about himself or his problems was when he thought no one was around and he was telling Konohamaru as he held the toddler in his arms.

"So I'm thinking about going and renewing my license."

At this Naruto raised an eyebrow in response. He had once asked her why she wasn't a shinobi when the rest of her family was and she responded that she left the life for Konohamaru. Rhea seeing this smiled, Naruto had always been so expressive.

"Konohamaru has gotten old enough where he doesn't need me around all the time. I'm still kind of hesitant though, it's been a long time and I really don't want to leave him."

"Well you don't necessarily have to." Said the teen catching the woman's attention.

"Tsunade and jiji are working on revamping the academy curriculum and a lot of the staff is being replaced. I'm sure they could find you a spot there." He explained.

"You know that's not a bad idea. Being a teacher is actually treated as a long term A-rank mission if I remember correctly."

Naruto was surprised at this information and mentally filed it away for later consideration, though he now understood why Iruka continued teaching a bunch of brats. A few minutes later and the duo came upon the sight of the three Suna nins in front within the garden area. Kankuro was reading over a scroll and muttering to himself while Temari was lying back and reading a book. Gaara however surprised him slightly as the boy was lying within a hammock connected to a couple trees there for shade and sleeping.

"Damn, if only I had a camera, this would make an excellent postcard." Stated the teen.

"What have I told you about your language Naruto-kun?" Said Rhea not even a moment later after smacking him upside the head.

"Naruto-kun?" questioned Temari looking up from her book in shock her eyes widening at the sight of him, much like Kankuro's did though he continued working.

"What happened I could hardly tell it was you?" questioned Temari.

The answer however was delayed as Temari had launched herself at him before hand and now was positioned in such a way that his arm was smothered between her breasts. For a few moments he had to fight the urge to giggle perversely at the ideas that came to mind after getting a feel of their firmness through her shirt.

"Demonic growth spurt." Finally answered the blonde.

"Now I got some news for you guys. Firstly the bodies of the Yondaime Kazekage and his ANBU guard detail was found buried in the desert of Kaze no Kuni on the day of the Chuunin Exam finals. After a bit of study they appear to have been killed at least a month ago."

At this news Temari stiffened and Kankuro actually looked up from his scroll with shock covering his face. Naruto didn't blame them for the reaction, it's not everyday you hear your father was killed and you didn't notice it after all.

"Good riddance, though it would have been more satisfying to do it myself."

The monotone voice caught all four of them by surprise as they turned their heads to the hammock to see Gaara with his eyes open and looking in their direction.

"How long have you been awake?" questioned Naruto in surprise.

"Since you came on the property Uzumaki. I could feel you the moment you entered the estate, your chakra signature is unique after all."

Naruto understood that, he could feel Gaara as soon as he entered as well. This was mostly because a demons energy was stronger than a human's and jinchuuriki even former jinchuuriki could always feel it. His mother had told him when he was four about that being a former jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi herself she had taught him how to feel for the difference in human and demon energies.

"Still how could no one notice that before hand? I mean sure we hardly ever see him but people should have noticed." Said Temari with a frown.

"Well from what I gathered the Kazekage always wore his robes, hat and a veil to cover his face. So replacing him is actually fairly easy as long as you have someone who could fill out the robes well. This is why when I'm Hokage I won't always be wearing those robes, only for important things." Said Naruto causing Rhea to laugh.

"You sound like your father."

At this Naruto stopped and turned to her with wide eyes causing the woman's smile to widen. Naruto even before his memories were locked away had worshiped his father as the greatest ever. Sure he had sealed the Kyuubi inside him but he was an Uzumaki; that would have happened anyway, if not to him then to his child. His father had been his inspiration while training in hopes that he could one day reach that legendary level and stand beside him.

"Its true kid Minato was always going on about how he wouldn't wear the robes, maybe the hat but not the robes. That's why his haori was designed like that." Explained Rhea.

"Wait, Minato as in Namikaze Minato, the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko is your father!" exclaimed Temari causing Naruto to chuckle Gaara to raise an eyebrow and Kankuro to gape.

"Yea but don't tell anyone, no one outside of my parents friends knows that. Ironically most of their friends hold seats on the shinobi council who in their own ways have been looking out for me." Explained the teen getting nods from the three Suna nin

"Right then the second thing is that apparently the talks between our two villages have been settled, so I'll be escorting you guy's home today." This caused two of the three to visibly perk up.

"So we're not prisoners anymore?" questioned Kankuro.

"No. But I think I should inform you that your stay was actually pleasant especially compared to the other prisoners we took in especially the Oto shinobi. Most of them were executed but a few of them were purchased by the various Daimyo's, of course this was after they had their chakra permanently sealed away."

Temari shuddered at this she'd take political imprisonment over slavery any day. She had no doubt that the former kunoichi that were purchase wound up as sex slaves. There was no such thing as an ugly kunoichi, their training made their bodies as close to perfect as possible and she knew that in Suna the ugly candidates weren't even accepted into the academy.

"It's not that our stay was unpleasant. We just couldn't leave the property and these two have been feeling the withdrawal from lack of social company." Said Gaara calmly causing Temari to blush.

"You haven't felt it?" questioned Naruto causing Gaara to look at him like he was retarded.

"I'm the Ichibi no Jinchuuriki. I've been living under such conditions my whole life which you should already know from experience. Besides lately I've had the pleasure of sleeping most of the time."

At these words Naruto winced slightly. He never really needed the presence of others to comfort him growing up. His mother and her friends had always been around when he wasn't training and if it wasn't them he had Hinata and Hanabi. Before the sealing his social life was reclusive and nearly non existent, after words it was non existent. The only one who saw him was Hizuren and even that wasn't a regular occurrence until he started playing pranks on people.

"I'd hoped your life had been different, being known as the son of the Kazekage." Returned the Namikaze heir after a few moments of tense silence.

"That man never saw me as his son. He only saw me as his weapon, and later a faulty one that had to be destroyed so he could start fresh."

"Well I'm going to get my things." Said Temari unlatching herself from Naruto's arm much to his disappointment.

"Yeah me too." Called Kankuro snatching up his scroll and beating a hasty retreat.

Gaara also turned and began to walk away as Naruto and Rhea were both lost in thought. However after a few steps he stopped and turned back.

"Namikaze Naruto I thank you for your actions that day. Because of your actions Shukaku is now silent and allows me to sleep without fear. He has even stopped urging me to kill you."

With that said Gaara turned and walked off leaving the two of them alone in the garden. They weren't alone for long though as Konohamaru came racing outside followed by his grandfather a few minutes later. It was their presence that snapped the two from their thoughts as the group began to catch up surprising Konohamaru with the depth of their relationship and making him promise not to tell anyone certain things spoken under threat of no training.

Not long after that the sand trio emerged from the house and they were escorted to the gates by the family of three, Naruto reminding Rhea of their earlier talk before leaving. The journey through the village itself was done quickly they were not stopped as they made their way through but each of them noticed the glares directed at the Suna nin, Gaara paid it no mind but Temari and Kankuro were both a bit unnerved by the raw hatred they could see directed at them.

As they reached the gates the pair of chuunin guards stopped them briefly before receiving a mission scroll from Naruto. Rolling the scroll up he reached into his vest retrieving three of his own before handing them to Naruto. Eyeing the markings on the scroll Naruto turned to his three charges handing them each one.

Wordlessly each of them unrolled the scrolls and after a few moments had emptied them of their contents each of them had now held a Suna hitae-tae as well as their respective weapons. The three wasted no time securing their weapons to their backs each being comforted by the familiar weight before securing their hitae-tae, Temari and Kankuro to their heads and Gaara to the strap of his gourd. Naruto meanwhile had finished signing off on all the paperwork, their prisoner release forms and personal item retrieval forms before finally signing off on the village log for his outgoing mission. With all the paperwork completed the pair of gate guards stepped aside allowing the group through who all quickly sped out at ninja speeds.

* * *

The journey from Konoha to Suna was actually an enjoyable one all things considered. Naruto had spent most of the travel time of the three day journey, walking, speaking with Temari and getting to know Kankuro better with Gaara adding his input every once in a while. Most of the time he spoke with Gaara had been at night when they spoke of things that they didn't really want the other two to hear. Most of it was about their childhoods and what had lead to their shared status as jinchuuriki.

Naruto had been sickened to learn that the Kazekage had made Gaara one solely for power and that when he didn't turn out as expected the man had started sending assassins at him. To learn that his uncle, the only person that seemed to care about him had volunteered to be the first had really twisted the kunai and driven the point home. Gaara in turn had been surprised on the story of Naruto's origins, to hear that his clan had been safe keeping the Kyuubi for over a century was amazing to him. In that time their had been three Kyuubi jinchuuriki, the first Uzumaki Mito, the wife of the Shodai Hokage, who had actually sealed it within herself. Uzumaki Kushina who Naruto's mother who had done the same to herself when Mito was nearing the point of death. Finally there was Naruto himself whose father had done it after the Kyuubi was released during his birthing, though Naruto wouldn't reveal who the source behind his misfortune was.

Naruto had also told him a bit about his mates and how he had found them. Gaara was surprised even further at this; the concept of a jinchuuriki experiencing love was mind boggling. Naruto's status as a CRA ward had also surprised him a bit, though not nearly as much as the other facets he'd learned about the former blonde's life. The CRA wasn't a foreign concept to him, as it was a law enforced by all the elemental countries Daimyo's for their shinobi clans, mostly since none of them wanted to lose the power of their premier clans. Naruto had even questioned Gaara on if he would take up the subject, which Gaara had no answer to. Originally the answer would have been a solid no with zero hesitation behind the answer, but now he wasn't so sure.

They had also discussed their views on immortality. Naruto had theorized that all jinchuuriki may be blessed with immeasurable life spans at least those created like them. Since they were newborns or in Gaara's case still in the womb when they were created they were essentially already part demon. This was seen in the potency of their chakra which not on the level of a demons was still stronger than a human's. Each of them also had regeneration factors as well, after all no human could recover from a fractured skull like Gaara had in only a few hours time. Kushina hadn't had a natural regeneration like Naruto did; instead she had to consciously channel the Kyuubi's chakra to the wound for that.

They had then discussed the happenings behind Naruto's ascension as well. Naruto had been surprised with Gaara's knowledge of it but quickly got over it once Gaara said that Shukaku had once ranted about putting him through it. However he was surprised to learn that a while back a wind country priest had sealed his own spirit into Shukaku leading to his instability. Naruto had then quickly informed Kyuubi to hunt the bastard priest down and contain him, since he had a feeling that he'd dragged the priest in with Shukaku. Having given Cerberus to Haku, Agni and Rudra to Anko, Lucifer to Tenten, and Nevan to Tayuya as a piece offering had left him with only Kyuubi and the Fujin on hand.

To each of them it was odd how quickly they bonded, but each believed that it was an effect of living the lives they had. Of course both were unaware that Temari had been laying awake at night listening to these conversations herself surprised at all she had learned regarding the two teens. The last night of the journey had been spent in an inn near the boarder separating Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni as no one wanted to traverse the desert at night when the temperature went from blistering hot to freezing cold.

They arrived in Suna by noon the next day having left early that morning and run across the desert with at least chuunin level speed. Sunagakure no Sato itself was a massive village its size equaling that of Konoha. The village was situated in the middle of a canyon that circled around the entirety of the village. Even the front gate was apart of this canyon the doors made of sandstone instead of wood. The buildings as far as Naruto could see were also made of sandstone and in truth looked more like natural formed stones than buildings as he was used to.

His gaze had only lingered on the structure of the village momentarily. It was from the moment they reached the gates that his gaze fell onto something different. Everyone they passed be it shinobi or civilian either sent a look of fear their way or turned away. He didn't need to be a genius to know that they were afraid of Gaara, he had guessed as much from his own sibling's reactions to him as soon as he found out the other boy was a jinchuuriki. Even the children reacted in that way causing him to sigh in disappointment.

"You know what really doesn't make any sense to me?" questioned Naruto as he looked towards Gaara causing all three siblings to raise eyebrows in response.

"The fact that jinchuuriki always have to suffer for the mistakes of other people. Like the former Kazekage purposely gave you an incredibly weak seal, yet you get punished for it and he gets off clean. If anything they should have been sending assassins after him, and then had a seal master come and fix it."

Shaking his head at the end of his little speech Naruto hid a smirk as he eyed the reaction from Suna's populous with a bit of amusement. He and Gaara had already had this discussion and looking around the three sand siblings could see why he had brought it up as everyone who heard him held a look of realization in their eyes. Of course none of them expected things to change overnight, all Naruto had done was reveal the mistake made, they would still most likely fear the monster they had a hand in creating.

Not long later the group of four had arrived at the Kazekage's office building. The Kazekage's building was a large dome shaped building and like everything else was made of sandstone. As they entered the building Naruto noticed that while none of the shinobi inside were showcasing their fear no one ever stepped into their path, and if someone was already there they were quickly pulled out of the way.

They had immediately been led up to what Naruto assumed to be the Kazekage's office and found the jounin instructor for the Suna siblings sitting behind the desk. While the trio was surprised Naruto wasn't as he knew that Baki was actually the first to be released when they began trying the peace talks. As no one trusted messenger hawks for such important things Baki was given the initial scroll from the Sandaime to Suna's council which was basically an offer for them to surrender and open up peace talks or begin a war with no Kage and their most powerful fighter Gaara and his siblings already held hostage, needless to say their council elected for the piece talks.

The office itself was much like the Hokage's office in that leading into it were the two guarded doors, it had the mahogany desk, the pictures of all the Kazekage's on a wall on the left instead of behind the desk. Instead behind the desk was a sliding window leading to a balcony. Naruto and Baki spoke briefly before Naruto handed off the scroll and informed the other man he'd leave as soon as the scroll was signed.

"Temari, Kankuro, Gaara it is good to see you all in good health." Stated Baki getting nods from his three students.

"Now then as you've probably been informed your father's body was found buried in the desert some time ago. I've been running things on the military side since I've returned. At the moment the process of a new Kazekage taking over has been stalled until your arrival as your vote holds a lot of sway over who would take over. The next meeting of the council is scheduled for tomorrow morning."

None of the three sand gennin were at all surprised by this. In Suna's political realm their name held the most weight amongst all the clans, which is why they never used it outside of the village. Of course their power had only grown when their father married into the Daimyo's court. Whatever the case all three of them knew someone would have to be there to represent the clan.

"Also I'd like to congratulate all three of you on making chuunin." This caught all three by surprise none more so than Kankuro who hadn't even participated in the exams third stage.

"Temari you showed all aspects necessary for a chuunin during the third stage of the exam so this was already assured for you. Kankuro while you didn't fight in the third exam and in fact forfeited it was the right move considering the circumstances and was something any puppeteer would have done in your position. Gaara your promotion is the most troubling; everyone saw your battle against Naruto-san and its results. With Shukaku being stripped from you your abilities are being called into question.

"Well you have nothing to worry about I only took the soul and some chakra of Shukaku's. most of its power was left with Gaara and should be merging with his own. From my own experience he should emerge even stronger from this." Said Naruto surprising the four Suna nin.

"Are you sure of that?" questioned Baki.

"Pretty sure, I did a similar process to myself a few months ago. Gaara should still be the same just without all the demonic influence." Said Naruto.

"Now that it's brought up I've noticed that its easier for me to manipulate the sand. It doesn't take as much focus and I can even control the shield now." Said Gaara thoughtfully.

"That's because you're no longer fighting Shukaku for control. With your two chakra's merging yours is becoming more potent like mine, so it takes less chakra for the same if not a more profound effect. On top of this you're able to sleep now as such some of the stress you've been unconsciously holding has been let up. You could be even stronger than Shukaku since he couldn't control himself and you can. This is all according to Kyuubi though; you won't no for sure until the process ends, and when that happens you'll know." Explained Naruto.

"Wait your telling me that instead of weakening him, you made him stronger?" questioned Kankuro in shock.

"Well originally that wasn't my intention. I just wanted him to live after the separation of the two souls, so I left the chakra behind. You see if the bijuu is completely separated from the container the container usually dies. In an effort to stop this I only took a small portion of Shukaku's chakra with its soul to form Fujin. I figured you guys would blow a gasket if the only person to ever show the Sandaime Kazekage's sand abilities since him died." Explained the teen with a shrug.

"My ability and the Sandaime's are different." Stated Gaara catching the attention of the Descendant of Sparda.

"Really, I thought he controlled sand?" Questioned the Konoha nin.

"He controlled iron sand. He somehow managed to manipulate his magnetic field and used this ability to replicate the sand control demonstrated by the past jinchuuriki's of Shukaku." Explained Temari causing Naruto to blink in surprise.

"Right, well I'd love to chat some more, but unfortunately I have work to do."

As Baki said this he motioned to the desk causing Naruto to sweat drop upon seeing the stacks of papers currently occupying the desk. Stifling a laugh he walked out of the room along with the siblings following him. Almost as soon as they exited the building Kankuro made his departure saying something about going to see someone. Gaara also disappeared wanting to test out the limits of his abilities and left in a swirl of sand.

"Well I suppose I should find some place to stay for the time being." Said Naruto as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Actually you can stay with us, if you like, we have the room." Said Temari with a slight blush causing Naruto to smile.

* * *

Later that night found Naruto supporting Temari as they made their way through the streets of Suna. Temari had wanted to celebrate their promotions and had insisted they go out to eat. They did that and Naruto had introduced her to sake as well. Of course he didn't know that Suna's particular brand of Sake differed from that of Hi no Kuni's. While Hi no Kuni's sake was at most 15 percent alcohol, Suna's was about 40 percent. The results had been a tipsy Temari after only a single bottle. Of course he should have known better as she wasn't Tsunade or Jiraiya and couldn't be expected to need more than that before she was smashed.

As he walked through the streets supporting Temari, who would stumble around without support, he made sure to memorize the directions and the landmarks on his way to her home as she directed him. Finally the came to a rather large mansion which was the same sandy brown color as every other building in the village. The place blended in rather well with the cliffs behind it and Naruto was pretty sure he'd have overlooked it if she hadn't been directing him.

As they entered the mansion Naruto found the interior far more grand than the exterior, giving purchase to the phrase 'it's the inside that counts'. Temari directed him up a flight of stairs to the left, as like his own home she had a dual staircase. He surprised her when he swept her off her feet carrying her up the stairs bridal style getting a yelp from her for his trouble. At the top of the stairway were two doors he was directed through the one on the left. As he passed the doorway he found himself entering a long hallway with only two doors one on each side of the hallway.

Once again he took the door on the left. As he entered this one, being careful not to hit the girls head on the doors borders he was surprised at the sight that greeted him. Temari's room was massive and in itself suite-like much like the rooms in his own home. He was currently in what served as the main room which had a pure soft green carpet that seemed more like a cloud than anything. A fireplace was directly in front of him with two glass doors blocking it off. Over the fireplace was a large flat screen TV installed into the wall, that if he had to guess he'd say was about 65 inches.

Just in front of him was a white couch with a matching love seat and chair on either side of it separated by a small mahogany coffee table. At the right end of the room was a small kitchen complete with refrigerator, microwave and bar like countertop. On the left however were two doors, trying the one on the right first he was pleased to see that it led to the girl's bedroom. The green carpeting continued in here and the only thing in the room aside from the dresser and the mirror doors for the closet was her bed.

Her bed was Emperor sized obviously as it was bigger than his simple King. Most emperor class beds were 72x84 inches which hers seemed to match. She had golden post on each corner of her bed holding up the curtain draped around it, which was quite odd considering it was see through. With a mental command a single clone puffed into existence that proceeded to make a hole through the curtains so he could place her down before dispelling itself.

Temari sighed as she finally got to experience the comfort of her own bed again. It really was a relief for the girl. Still she wasn't so far gone that she couldn't speak up after the boy placed her down into its comfort.

"Stay tonight." Said the girl causing Naruto to pause.

"You sure your brothers wouldn't mind. I can find a hotel." Said the Namikaze heir causing the girl to roll her eyes.

"I meant stay tonight, with me." Said the blonde surprising both of them by her forwardness.

"Your more messed up than I thought." Said the boy after a moment as he pulled back.

"Naruto-kun I'm serious. I know you already have women in Konoha but I don't mind sharing. At this point I'm willing to do that. No guy in Suna wants me, everyone's put off by my status as the Yondaime's daughter and if that isn't it then their terrified of Gaara. You've already beaten Gaara though and even with that he thinks of you as a friend." Said Temari.

"You listened in on my conversation with Gaara." Stated Naruto calmly already determining how she knew about his lovers as Gaara was the only one he told that she spoke to.

"I knew about a few before your Sandaime mentioned it to Rhea-san while we were staying there. I just didn't and still don't know the true extent." Explained Temari.

"I have eight mates back home, are you sure you can deal with that?" Questioned Naruto causing the girl to sigh.

"Honestly it's not ideal. But I like you, I really like you. Plus at this point with my standing in Suna I'll either be married off to one of the clan heirs who once again are afraid of Gaara or into the Daimyo's court. I've seen him glance at me at the palace and I already know he has at least twenty five women in his harem all in a single room in his castle." Said Temari causing Naruto to frown in distaste.

For several minutes after that Naruto sat silently as he digested all he heard. Finally he turned to speak only to find that Temari had fallen asleep. Smiling at the sight he turned and left the room to get some sleep himself.

* * *

The next day found and Temari standing out in front of the gates staring out at the desert sands. They'd been up for a few hours and had managed to catch breakfast before Gaara had found them and delivered a scroll to him before giving his farewells saying he was going back to sleep. Naruto had wasted very little time in moving towards the gates already having his things sealed on his person.

"About last night…" started Temari catching Naruto's attention.

"I meant what I said. All of it." Said Temari causing Naruto to sigh.

There are some things I should tell you. One if I take you as a mate, its for eternity. No other man will ever be able to touch you intimately, ever. You will become like myself and Gaara, meaning half demon. You won't age after twenty-five and you will in essence become immortal. You'll be invulnerable, you'll live a very long life, and you'll gain a massive regenerative ability as well. You can still die, but you'll have to be killed to do so, old age, disease, nothing like that will work. You will outlive any friends you make and Kankuro if Gaara develops how I think he will. This was the price I paid for freeing myself from being a jinchuuriki." Said Naruto causing Temari's eyes to widen in shock.

"Think about that for a while."

With that said the leaf nin gave her a small smile before he disappeared in a burst of speed. As he left Temari watched him until his figure disappeared and the dust trail he kicked up faded before she turned back towards her home, the gates closing behind her.

AN: That's it chapters done. I know it's mostly filler but seeing as to how I've been away from this story for a while I thought it was a safe route to go to get back into the swing of it. I think my next update will be for Shinigami, but i'm not one hundred percent on it. Oh and let me know if anybody is too out of character from my last updates, not judging by cannon. Whatever the case thanks for reading and leave reviews, lots of them, I want to hit the 1000 review mark soon. Till next time, LATER.


	20. Clash in the land of snow pt 1

Devil of the Hidden Leaf

Chapter 20: Clash in the Land of Snow Pt. 1

AN: Hello all I'm back again. I know it's been a long time between updates for this story and for that I apologize, I honestly had no idea so much time had passed. Anyway thanks to all who reviewed last chapter and those of you who stick with me for this ride. That said here's the new chapter.

Start Now:

It was a cloudy day in the Hi no Kuni, so much so that the clouds above cast shadows down upon a land that usually was covered in sunlight. Looking up at the sky Naruto sighed as he waited for his godfather to make his appearance. Over to the side he could see Lee fully outfitted with an addition of a chuunin vest and recovered from his surgery shadow sparring apparently having not missed a step in the time he'd been sidelined. Haku was also there and was currently standing beside him leaning her head onto his shoulder.

In the last month he'd only had a single mission that had taken him outside of the walls and that was the escort mission to Suna. While he had done some work it had mostly been guard duty at the village gates or helping the ANBU revamp the village security. Tsunade had pulled no punches and had told the ANBU leaders that the fact he'd been able to terrorize the village so much while handicapped as he was with his pranks did not reflect well on them. As such he'd been drafted to go over the village with a fine toothed comb, if he saw even one angle of attack she wanted it fixed.

It would have been an easy thing if it was just the village proper but she wanted the clan compounds secured as well; that was something he hadn't liked. It was one thing fixing things for the village that he'd been caught for, it was a completely different matter explaining and fixing the holes in areas for things he'd gotten away with. He'd still been innocent of well over fifty pranks before she'd forced him to do that. The clan heads had not been pleased when he had revealed the secrets to how he'd penetrated their so called iron clad defenses.

This was even more apparent with the sensor clans like the Inuzuka, Aburame and Hyuga when he'd explained how he'd actually used their strengths and arrogance against them. Tsume had looked absolutely livid as he'd actually pinned the blame for most of those things on Kiba in response to him goading him into them. Regardless of this however the ANBU had actually wanted to draft him into the demolition squads but Tsunade had refused point blank and had actually been backed by the entire council.

Instead he was supposed to actually show them his tricks so that they could be incorporated into the squads. If that wasn't enough they were making him teach in the academy for six months a year for the next few years into the foreseeable future so that he could help in cultivating the young minds there. When he'd tried to talk his way out of it he'd been rebuffed by the entire council as they were using the class as a prep for war and there would be no better instructor than 'the legendary prankster prince' himself.

This was of course part of a list of things he was supposed to do. This list was actually put together by the two Hokage's and was comprised of tasks he was to complete in order to secure his Special Jounin rank as it was still probationary. He was also supposed to complete a certain number of missions as a leader without things going wrong. He also had to help with a village event and participate in at least one diplomatic mission within that timeframe. Needless to say he had a lot on his plate in the foreseeable future.

Their current mission was an A-rank the purpose of which was to guard a woman by the name of Fujikaze Yukie who was apparently a very famous actress most notable for her role of Princess Gale. The three of them had actually never heard of the woman or her character as each of them apparently had no hobbies outside of that helpful to their careers or goals and with their single-mindedness did not form any proper hobbies for those their age. Learning of this Tsunade had sent them to see her current movie which was the second in the Princess Gale trilogy as they would be guarding the woman as she made her next movie in Yuki no Kuni. While Jiraiya would be leading the mission Naruto had been the one to choose Haku and Lee. When asked why he had stated the natural climate would be perfect for Haku's bloodline and with Lee he just had the feeling that someone adept at taijutsu as he was would be needed.

His thoughts however were cut off as a thumping sound hit his rather sensitive ears. Tilting his head sideways his eyes widened as he made out the thumping getting louder and coming from multiple sources and headed straight for them. At just that moment the three leaf nin looked up as one as a horse flew over them from behind the fence they were in front of. Hearing more thumps coming up behind them Naruto called for everyone to jump away just in time for the gates they were in front of to be smashed open as a multitude of horses carrying armored men rode through the spot they had once been.

The three only needed to share a look and the angered one on Haku's face said it all as she quickly jumped off followed by Lee and Naruto. As they hit the rooftops Naruto threw a trio of shuriken just behind the lead horse causing the ones following it to veer off with Haku and Lee in pursuit while he followed the runner.

* * *

Maito Gai frowned as he looked at the pink haired gennin that had once belonged on his rival's squad from a distance. He couldn't believe how bad she had been when he'd first seen her against Tenten and that had only been made worse when he'd seen the true depths of her uselessness once she'd been placed under him. While she did have potential she had wasted all of her time in the academy and hadn't been helped at all after she'd been put under Kakashi. Sure she had the so called perfect chakra control, but her reserves were so miniscule it didn't really matter.

Tenten and Neji had been understandably upset over the last few months. Not only had Lee been out with a potential career ending injury but his place holder was so weak they couldn't safely leave the village on any decent missions. He'd suggested to his students to up their training for the time being pointing Neji in the direction of trying to create his own Jyuken based techniques. He'd surprised Tenten however not only enrolling her in Tsunade's new medic nin classes but with teaching her several ninjutsu to go along with her weapons usage. Tenten had actually been ecstatic at him getting her into the classes that were reserved for chuunin. If you combined her weapons use, the new ninjutsu, the medic skills she was learning, and the skills Anko had taught her one could see the girl would become quite the skilled kunoichi.

Sakura however had also improved in the last few months. While still nowhere near ready to challenge someone of Tenten's skills she could at least be called competent now and not an outright embarrassment to Konoha and kunoichi in general. Of course not everything had gone perfectly especially in the beginning. After finally being fed up with her Uchiha worship he'd literally threw her at Anko and told the woman to beat the fangirl out of her. He had no idea what the woman had done as he didn't and wouldn't ask but she'd accomplished the goal to the joy of Gai, Neji, and Tenten.

He hadn't taught her any nin or genjutsu instead focusing on building her chakra reserves to a good level and fixing the abomination that was her taijutsu. However instead of teaching her the Goken that he and Lee used he was teaching her the medic nin taijutsu which focused mainly on dodging attacks. Due to the fact that Tsunade herself thought she could turn her into a good medic he was installing the basics into the girl before turning her over to Tsunade.

Whistling loudly he called off Tenten who had been taking great joy in throwing rubber balls at the girl for the past week. Despite the time that had gone by the results were never pretty usually ending up with a beaten up Sakura and a very satisfied Tenten who he believed had picked up a slight bit of his snake using comrade's sadistic tendencies. Looking over to Neji he could see he was still buried within the contents of a scroll and smiled.

Before the Chuunin Exams and his loss in the preliminaries the boy had thought himself undefeatable with his skill set. Over the last few months however he had seen a marked improvement in the boy and while those who didn't know him wouldn't see things different with him he, Tenten, and even Lee the few times he'd been around could see the difference. He could still remember the look on the boys face when he realized Lee had been holding back on him during their spars and could easily have won them had he dropped his weights. Turning back towards the front he was surprised to see Sakura back up and motioning Tenten forward and couldn't help but smile seeing a small but determined glint in her eyes.

* * *

Despite the initial impression he'd gotten from her Naruto would admit if only to himself that Yukie was a great actress. When the camera was rolling the woman became completely immersed into her character to the point that it seemed she actually became that person. Of course he still didn't like her and that he would admit out loud which he had and would most likely do again. After all despite the woman's prowess as an actress she was still an angst ridden bitch.

In truth the main reason he didn't like her was because she was being more emo than Inari had been. However unlike Inari this was an adult he was dealing with and quite frankly he felt she needed to grow the hell up and get over whatever it is that's got her acting so frigid. Another annoying thing was looking back he realized that he seemed to attract troublesome people to him Sasuke, Inari, Tsunade, Gaara, Haku, and then adding Yukie to the list only further supported that idea.

Honestly why was it that the emotionally scarred people flocked to him; did he look like a got damned psychiatrist? If anything they should be flocking to Ino, she was the Yamanaka of the group! Shaking that troubling train of thought off he looked over back towards Yukie only to snort as she ruined a perfect scene by calling her manager for eye drops so she could fake some tears.

"So Naruto-kun, Haku-san do either of you have a clue why this mission was classified as an A-rank?" questioned Lee.

"Well Yukie-san is a celebrity and apparently a very high profile one maybe that's why." Said Haku not looking up from the medical text she was reading.

"I don't think so. I've guarded a celebrity before it was only classified as a B-rank that time." Said Lee.

"It's most likely because we're going to Yuki no Kuni." Said Naruto causing both to look at him in curiosity.

"I don't know much about the place but about ten years back there was a coup and the ruler was killed. Afterwards the country closed off its boarders for a while and only reopened after a few years. Anyways the threat is actually the shinobi that call the place home from what little I understand." Explained Naruto with a shrug.

"Your partly right there gaki." Said Jiraiya surprising the trio with his appearance.

"Truth of the matter is that the shinobi are the reason this mission is A-ranked. According to what we know they use a special armor that renders most ninjutsu and genjutsu useless. Kakashi was actually the last person to go out there and encountered someone wearing the armor and was forced to run in the end." Explained Jiraiya.

"Not surprising. It seems like he loses whenever that eye of his becomes useless." Said Naruto dully looking up at the sky above him.

"Don't be so quick to judge gaki. In all honesty Kakashi is actually one of the most talented shinobi we've had. He's a true prodigy in fact if he hadn't have gotten so lazy he'd already be an S-class shinobi." Explained Jiraiya.

"Maybe but as far as I'm concerned he's only an A-class due to that eye. Like any other doujutsu bearer he's useless without it." Said the young devil.

Jiraiya sighed at that but could hardly disagree with his young godson. After all it's not like he didn't think the same thing in regards to bloodline holders in general. That isn't to say he hated them he just hated to see potential wasted and those with bloodlines tended to stick strictly with them as far as he knew. He had taught Minato much the same and as such the boy had barely used it so little in fact that very few had even known the Yondaime Hokage had possessed one.

He had also been a central part in Naruto's life during his early years and it seemed he'd passed the same sentiment onto him. Naruto hardly used his bloodline outside of the healing factor it gave him. The arm however was only used as a last resort as it should be like when the Uchiha brat had charged him with a Chidori and he faced down Shukaku. Even then in his bout with Shukaku the arm was active for less then a minute before his regular arm had returned. That's what would make Naruto deadly not relying on his bloodline but using it as a true trump card. Shaking himself from his thoughts the old pervert leaned back and looked up at the sky with a smile upon his face.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she sat behind the counter within _Devil May Cry._ Since its opening the store always had people within it and anyone could see why. Unlike other places within the village Devil May Cry was made of three floors. On the ground floor, where she currently was, were the clothes designed by Tenten's mother Atsuko Ayako. The upper floor was taken up by the weapons and she knew that anything that was sharp and pointy or anything meant to cause harm was up there. Down below was the forge and the various metals and tools needed to craft the weapons.

Because of the fact that Tenten's father Kenji made all of their weapons they were in high demand especially their better quality tools. After all before it wasn't often that anyone outside of the ANBU got their hands on weapons of such quality. Still after the first few times she'd worked the counter she'd quickly grown bored and was thankful that she only had to work a four hour shift and they were nearing closing time at the moment. Even with that she now had a new understanding of Ino who she knew worked in her families flower shop.

Before they had even opened the store it was decided that everyone who could would have a turn working the store at least for the first year. After that they would determine if they could hire anyone outside of the family to work the place. Even Hanabi would begin working here as soon as she reached an appropriate age. As if summoned by her thoughts at that moment Hanabi came shooting in the door being trailed by Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi. Almost immediately upon entering the two boys shot up the stairs to check out the new weapons while Moegi would take Hanabi to get lost within the racks of clothes. Smiling at the sight of the girl acting her age Hinata looked back within the magazine content for the moment.

* * *

Elsewhere a silhouetted figure sat back within their throne like chair contemplating the news they had just learned. No matter the time or place it would seem that news would always travel fast and news of the level this figure had just received was bound to spread to the furthest corners soon enough.

"An heir eh, are you sure of this?" questioned the figure the tone of voice indicating this was definitely a male figure.

"Positive. I got this news straight from the source. On top of this he apparently carries both of them." Said a second figure this ones voice giving away their womanly nature.

"Interesting. Keep an eye on the kid. I'm pretty sure things will be picking up soon." Said the first.

"And what will you be doing?" questioned a third voice also female.

"That remains to be seen." Said the male before both females vanished from his senses.

"So after 2000 years a new heir to the Sparda bloodline appears. Let's see what you've got, kid" spoke the man into the empty air.

* * *

It was an insistent knocking upon his door that awoke him. In truth he had been awoken by the first few raps against the door but had decided to ignore whoever was at the door. Unfortunately the person on the other end was quickly earning themselves a place on his shit list especially after the night he'd had. Despite the fact that they were on the ship in the middle of the ocean, in the middle of nowhere they'd still had a watch rotation and it had been just his luck to pull the last shift.

Despite the fact that he didn't really need to sleep as much anymore he still did so because he enjoyed his sleep especially in comfortable beds after sleeping on the raggedy mattress he'd had at his apartment the last few years. Looking to his left he could see that Haku was equally annoyed and judging by the look on her face the person on the other side of the door was about to earn themselves either some senbon in key area's or they would find themselves encased in a block of ice.

Sliding out of his bed and making sure his ice princess was covered he flung the door open and leveled his best glare on the figure that had earned his ire. The director's assistant froze as he found himself on the receiving end of the young devils glare especially at the sight of his eyes slowly bleeding into red. Seeing the affect he was having Naruto took a quick series of breaths to calm himself before letting the man know he could speak, though the assistant knew it was a demand.

"I'm sorry to bother but everyone's being called to the deck, your teacher and teammate male have already headed up." Stated the assistant quickly before bowing and bolting as fast as his legs could take him without it appearing he was running away.

After dressing and making their way to the deck the two leaf nin could see why everyone was called. Apparently they had round themselves in front of a massive iceberg that was more of an ice island with as much mass as it had. Instead of going around it however the director had decided on filming a scene on the island. It took nearly two hours to get everything set up during which time Jiraiya noted that Naruto and Yukie had seemed to call a temporary cease fire if only for the fact that both felt it was too early to be at each others throats.

It was with an explosion during the actual filming that Naruto truly awoke and before anyone realized it outside of Jiraiya he was standing in front of Yukie staring up at a figure behind the actor that was playing the bad guy in the scene. Following his gaze many could see that the figure was actually a man wearing what appeared to be a suit which blended perfectly with the snow and had a few metal bits added in. He wore the hitae-tae of the Hidden Snow atop of a grey face protector and had long blue hair.

"Welcome to Yuki no Kuni Koyuki-hime. Tell me did you bring the hexagonal crystal?"

Naruto spared but a single glance to the frozen Yukie committing the information to memory before turning his attention to the right where another figure burst up out of the snow. This figure was also male though rather portly. He wore the same suit as the first man which quickly led Naruto to believe it was a uniform of some type but he held a large metal gauntlet over his left hand. In the next instant he was turning to the left where a pink haired kunoichi made her appearance wearing the same uniform with slight modifications.

"Well you seem to be pretty good we couldn't even get to close before you were able to sense us." Spoke the kunoichi.

"Haku, Lee."

Naruto barely registered Jiraiya calling their names but he didn't even need to glance to know that the two were now standing at his sides.

"Jiraiya of the leaf's Legendary Sannin. Mizure, Fubuki I will need assistance with this one." Said the leader.

"Assistance, Ha! Gaki you're two decades off from even thinking of giving me a challenge. No you'll find you have far more than you can handle without my interference." Said Jiraiya as he easily lifted up the frozen Yukie into a bridal carry.

"Naruto. That is Roga Nadare the man who forced Kakashi to flee all those years ago. Let's see if you're better than he was then." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto smirked at the words of his sensei before summoning up the gauntlets and grieves that made up Kyuubi's devil arm. At the same time he could also hear the cries of the director to keep filming as his clones got him and the rest of the crew out of dodge. In an instant the two had blurred towards each other Naruto surprising the older nin as he was easily able to keep up with him. Mizure had actually been the first to launch himself throwing down a board which allowed him to seemingly fly across the snow. The Green Beast of the Hidden Leaf was undeterred by this however and if anything took it as a challenge as he met his rushing opponent head on opening up with the signature Konoha Senpu only for the snow ninja to duck under his kick and speed past and turn for a return trip.

Seeing him coming Lee threw a trio of shuriken at the mobile target only for him to barrel through them like they weren't even a bother. Eyes narrowing Lee dashed forward ducking under a clumsy punch from his opponent and nailing him in the chest with one of his own sending him sliding back across the ice. Mizure however recovered quickly shrugging off the attack before speeding off once more.

Haku herself was having her own fair share of problems as she faced off against the pink haired kunoichi Fubuki. As usual she had started the battle with her senbon only for them to shatter against the woman's armor. Immediately afterwards she found herself dodging a flock of ice sparrows the woman had created followed by several pillars that she raised from the ice. Just as she jumped to avoid the last pillar in caught her left foot, the ice quickly encasing it and engulfing her completely only for her to turn into a heater with explosive tags decorating it before they detonated only barely missing Fubuki herself who'd leaped back at the last instant. Haku chose just that moment to reveal herself leaping from her cover and nailing the woman with a kick to the stomach that had so much force behind it she was launched away before crashing to the ground and rolling for several feet.

While this was going on Naruto and Nadare had each become engaged in a fierce taijutsu battle. While Naruto had grown much taller thanks to his demonic growth spurt Nadare still had a few inches on him as well as a longer reach. Naruto however was both faster and stronger than Nadare which meant the man's only true saving grace was the armor which was currently negating much of the damage that had been done. Leaping back after their latest clash Nadare flew through three shorts seals before announcing the name of his jutsu.

"Hyoton: Haryu Moko (Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger)"

As its name was announced a stream of ice shot towards the young devil taking the form of a tiger with glowing red eyes and the serpentine hind end usually seen with the dragon jutsu's. Narrowing his eyes at the sight the leaf nin slammed his left fist down into the ice before him almost as if he was kneeling.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)."

Immediately a large water dragon made its appearance shooting out from beneath the ice and charging at Nadare its eyes glowing yellow. As the two elemental beast charged each of their targets they curved before tearing into each other both of them dispersing. Nadare however had taken the time to run through another chain of seals and had just finished as the two beasts were falling apart.

"Hyoton: Ikkaku Hakugei (Ice Release: One Horned White Whale)"

Naruto's single exposed eye widened slightly at the sight of the massive whale that Nadare had created. In an instant his right arm changed as his Devil Bringer appeared and he lashed out a large streak of chakra shooting out of it which quickly took on the form of a large hand made of chakra which grabbed the whale and proceeded to slam it down upon the ice.

As the whale was slammed however the iceberg they were on shattered separating into two pieces which quickly began falling apart. Seeing this Naruto turned quickly his Devil Bringer replaced by his human arm as he jumped away vanishing with a quick usage of the air trick only to reappear aboard the ship just as the rest of his team made it aboard each of them turning just in time to see the massive iceberg sink into the cold depths of the sea.

* * *

"Wait you mean she's actually a real princess?" questioned Haku.

They were gathered within a room on board the ship were Yukie's manager Asama Sandayu had just finished explaining the situation to the group of Konoha ninja, the director and the directors assistant. Apparently Fujikaze Yukie was actually Kazahana Koyuki, the lost daughter of the murdered king of Yuki no Kuni Kazahana Sosetsu. Apparently during the coup staged against him she had been evacuated by a Konoha ninja which was turned out to have been Hatake Kakashi. Grudgingly Naruto felt his respect for the man grow just a slight bit but nowhere near enough to put the Copy Ninja in the Tokubetsu Jonin's good graces.

"I spent years searching for the princess only to find a few years back. As such I did the only thing someone in my position could do; I posed as her manager so that when the time came I could put her in the position to retake the throne." Explained Sandayu.

"I suspected as much." Said Jiraiya calmly much to the groups shock.

"When I learned of a mission heading to Yuki I determined to learn all that I could about the place. I was able to read the mission report from Kakashi's time here and when I learned of Sandayu it was discovered he was once a member of the Yuki Daimyo's samurai army. It was quite easy to determine why he would go back, especially with the rebellion taking place there. This is exactly why this specific group was sent.

While I'm mostly here to observe Haku was a natural choice due to the conditions of Yuki no Kuni. Lee was also a strong candidate due to what we know of the chakra armor developed by the Snow ninja and Lee's own abilities. Naruto was also a strong candidate due the his specialty which lies in weapon handling. With the exception of Haku this isn't a ninjutsu focused squad negating the armors main strengths. Haku however we know will be fine." Explained Jiraiya.

"So that's why she looked so pleased when I chose Lee." Mused Naruto quietly.

"Still will things not be more difficult for us now that they know that she is in Yuki?" questioned Lee.

"It won't make them a bit of difference. Let them know were coming it will only make this more fun." Said Naruto leaning back in his seat with a slight grin and his feet on the table.

"You're a fool." Cut in a new voice surprising all but Naruto and Jiraiya as it turned out to be Yuki.

"We should leave while we still have the chance. Only a fool would go up against Doto." Stated Yuki in her cold tone.

"Lady I'm the Konoha no Akuma no punk ass rich boy is going to scare me. Besides where will you go? You can't hide anymore Doto knows who you are now and thanks to your fame you can't simply disappear people will always notice you." Stated Naruto.

"My apprentice is right on this one Yukie-san. Now that he knows how to find you the only choice is for you to move forward." Stated Jiraiya.

"We should still leave. I have no interest in this country, he will see that and leave me be." Said Yukie.

"Wrong once again." Stated Naruto with a smirk catching her attention.

"You see he can't ignore your existence because technically as long as you live he has no right to the throne he forcefully acquired. Even if you don't want it what's stopping your children from returning. No, for a guy like him he won't rest until your dead." Explained Naruto.

"Fortunately for you we were able to see this problem coming and instead of a genin team like you may have received without our intel you got one of the Sannin, a tokubetsu jounin and two chuunin as bodyguards. With the way these three handled things earlier though I doubt I'll even need to get involved myself." Stated Jiraiya.

At this the newly revealed Koyuki merely scoffed while the Director and his assistant sat off to the side discussing the continued filming of the movie.

* * *

Tayuya shifted slightly as she tried to keep herself focused on the man in front of her. To her side she could see Kin was in a similar predicament as she was except the other girl was focused more on trying to keep herself awake. In the last two months however both had been forced to pick out new outfits so that they wouldn't be connected with Oto.

For Kin the camo style Oto genin uniform had been abandoned and in its place she wore a whole new outfit. For starters her top had been replaced by a short sleeved fishnet top over which was another top very similar to the ANBU chest armor. It was in actuality a tan colored bodice with straps over each of her shoulders, once again like the ANBU armor, the front of the top however zipped up instead of tied like the bodice of a civilian. Along her arms were a pair of black leather forearm guards which even ran up her hands up to just below her knuckles with straps that could be seen on her palms. Her pants had been replaced by short black shorts with fishnet leggings that ran beneath them that stopped at her knees. Her shins were covered by leather shin guards to match the forearm guards and black sandals completed the outfit.

Tayuya however had chosen something a bit more provocative. To replace her uniform from her time as a member of Orochimaru's elite guard she now wore a sleeveless black top that exposed plenty of cleavage along with the valley between her breasts yet hid them from view as well. She also wore a pair of black Capri style pants and blue sandals. Blue bandages ran the length of her forearms and stopped at her wrist while a length of blue cloth was also wrapped around her waist. On the underside of her left wrist hidden by the bandages was the kanji for the word 'seduction'. Finally where her cursed seal used to be the skull marking that was the mate mark now resided with red swirls in the eyes, the crest of the Uzumaki clan.

In front of the two of them stood the chuunin ranked Academy Instructor Umino Iruka who was busy speaking about the Nidaime Hokage's time as Hokage. In truth she liked Iruka; she found the man to be someone very easy to get along with and could see how her cousin could bond with the man so closely so that the two were like brothers.

The man had come by the estate on more than one occasion over the last two months and it was always interesting to hear the two speak about Naruto's past as Konoha's most legendary and infamous prankster. Unfortunately for the man his cool factor went down whenever he spoke up about history because in all honesty the man could be a bore the way that he droned on and on. Even more unfortunate at least for the two of them listening to the man's lectures was a requirement.

Apparently each of them had been offered the chance to continue their careers as kunoichi and both had accepted. However both of them, coming from an enemy village were on an even stricter probationary period than Haku had been. While Haku had only been under probation for a month, the two of them were under for three. That however would only begin when they received their new hitae-tae's which they wouldn't receive until they finished going through Iruka's catch up course. Basically they had to learn the history of the village among other things that they wouldn't have otherwise bothered with.

Upon finishing their courses however the two would be allowed to start missions. However both of them would be receiving pay cuts until their probation periods ended, which wasn't really that bad since they had clans to fall back on. Unfortunately however the two would be stuck doing D-rank missions for that period of time so that they could become known to the villagers like all other shinobi had to go through. Each of them had also been found lacking in certain aspects of their shinobi skills and were being forced to work on those aspects, those being taijutsu and ninjutsu.

She had no idea what Kin was learning outside of that but she was being force fed fuinjutsu. Naruto point blank refused to allow her to use the Uzumaki name without being competent on this subject. Of course that could be understood as the boy was fiercely proud of his heritage and the Uzumaki clan had been known all over for their fuinjutsu most of all. It helped however that she found the subject fascinating and as such had taken to studying up on the subject on her own.

Naruto theorized that at the rate she was going she'd be considered competent within the next two months. It helped that without the cursed mark hindering her she found her chakra reserves growing rapidly and had been able to create Kage Bunshin to help her study though nowhere near the amount Naruto could boast. Of course neither of them really realized just how complex fuinjutsu was due to the fact that they naturally understood it and what an Uzumaki called competent others would call an expert though not a master.

Sighing the redhead shook herself from her thoughts to focus back on the task at hand; after all the quicker she got through this nightmare the quicker she could get into something exciting like doing missions!

* * *

Naruto stood out on the deck of the ship overlooking the ocean. After Yukie or rather Koyuki had left them they'd spoken at length about how they would be handling things for the remainder of the mission. None of them had any doubts in that they wouldn't have another clash with the snow ninja upon reaching the land mass that was Yuki no Kuni. While none of them were really worried about another face off, looking forward to it even, they were still a complication for the mission which came first over excitement.

Turning that thought over Naruto wondered if his demonic instincts were leaking into his girls as even the more peaceful like Haku and Hinata were often looking forward to the excitement of battle lately. Of course he had no idea why it was the same with Lee but he was placing his money on the safe bet and blaming Gai for that like any other problem concerning the young chuunin. They had also decided upon a course of travel upon reaching the snow covered country so that they wouldn't be running around randomly.

Naruto knew that Doto was also after something specific that was apparently in Koyuki's possession. He had asked Sandayu and they had learned that apparently this Hexagonal Crystal was in fact a key for something the late Kazahana Sosetsu had been working on. No one knew for certain what it would unlock but there were rumors that it would unlock Yuki no Kuni's most grand treasure. His eyes narrowed at that; still whatever the case may be the young Devil was certain that this mission would prove exciting.

AN: Well that's it for this chapter. I wanted it longer but I figured it's been so long I'll just get this part out and make it a two part story. Anyway there will be more action in the next chapter I assure you along with a few surprises for the faithful. That said thanks for reading and please review. Till next time, LATER.


	21. Clash in the land of snow pt 2

Devil of the Hidden Leaf

Chapter 2: Clash in the Land of Snow pt. 2

AN: Hello all, I'm back. I know it's been awhile since I updated this but I'm hoping this chapter makes up for that. Anyway for all of you who aren't aware I've started yet another new fic entitled Chronicles of the Dragon Ninja that I urge you all to check out. Now is there anyone else who feels that Kishimoto is yet again not living up to the awesomeness of something he came up with. This time I'm speaking of Naruto's new chakra cloak which thinks to its properties would actually enable him to utilize Mokuton. Let me stop there before I start ranting, that said here's the chapter.

Start Now:

Yuki no Kuni was a large land mass covered mostly by snow covered mountains for as far as the eye could see. The journey however was slow thanks to all the equipment the crew traveled with however that didn't bother the Konoha shinobi in the slightest seeing as all they had to worry about was Yukie. While most of the others had to adjust to the weather, more specifically the change in temperature both Haku and Naruto were perfectly fine.

They had been traveling for several hours now and despite the rather large number they were working with they had somehow managed to cover a significant amount of ground. Thankfully after their initial meeting with the three snow ninja the large group had yet to have any more problems. They had briefly stopped at the mouth of a cave for a much needed break while the four shinobi went to the front to discuss things with Sandayu. They had been travelling by way of truck, an older form of transportation, however seeing as how technology was rather rare these days the transport vehicles were not things people saw everyday.

"On the other side of this cave there is a village where our comrades are gathered. After we finish filming here we are planning on making a formal visit. Everyone is waiting for the princess' arrival; more than you could possibly know." Sandayu had explained to the shinobi

As they travelled through the cave Naruto was oddly reminded of the tunnels beneath Konoha's Forest of Death if for no reason other than the sheer darkness. The cave itself was massive as they had been travelling through it for almost an hour yet there was no end in sight; hell there was nothing in sight as you could only see a few feet ahead thanks to the headlights on the vehicles.

"DIRECTOR WE HAVE A PROBLEM." Yelled the assistant seemingly as soon as they pulled to a stop even though they were still in the cave.

"It's Yuki she ran away again!" exclaimed the man as he neared his boss's car.

"Damn it." Muttered Naruto as he removed himself from the seat he'd been lounging in.

As the four shinobi emerged from their separate travel vehicles each of them exchanged serious frowns with one another. Looking among them Jiraiya nodded and the four all vanished in bursts of speed back down the tunnel.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi stood panting heavily his single exposed eye set in a heavy glare in front of him. He held a single kunai in a defensive reverse hold as he focused intently on his surroundings. In an instant he was a blur of motion the kunai flashing as he deflected a trio of shuriken that had shot out at him. Without wasting even a single movement he slid to the side effectively dodging the pair of kunai that had shot out of the water at his back. Dropping to a knee he spun atop the water slashing through his emerging opponent and causing him to burst into water.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted movement as blurs shot out of the trees in his direction. As the three descended his form was a blur of motion as despite using just the single kunai he cut down all three before they could even react causing them to fall into piles of mud. Straightening from his attack posture after a few moments he took a look at the training ground he occupied. The clones he'd had occupying the place had all been destroyed and the grounds themselves were a mess covered in craters from his training.

While he wouldn't admit it aloud his forceful removal as a gennin team teacher had indeed had an effect upon him. He had picked his training back up and was now striving to push himself to new heights. He hadn't spoken to anyone outside of mission related topics since that day and had all in all returned to being the lone wolf that he'd been during his youth. He'd spoken at length with the Sandaime however who had been the only one he'd actually taken the time to speak to. He'd learned a few things in that conversation, for instance his removal was more for show than anything else. He was still the most elite jounin currently on active duty but according to the Sandaime he had stalled quite some time ago and had needed proper motivation to get moving again.

He had indeed gotten said motivation and was now focusing and reshaping the entire way he fought. He would no longer rely on his Sharingan and copied ninjutsu to win battles but would return to his true style, the one he'd fought with until he had received the eye on that cursed day so long ago.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he made his way back down the tunnel towards the movie crew. Upon his back he carried the despondent Yukie who had likewise decided to remain silent after his initial discovery of her unconscious form within the snow covered forest. Slowing in his stride he turned to look behind him after a few more minutes of the silent walking. After nearly a minute of quite listening the Konoha nin began sprinting forward down the tunnel much to the actress's shock.

"What's wrong; why are you running?" questioned Yukie only to be ignored.

After a few more seconds however she got her answer as she picked up the sound of something coming up behind them. Turning to see herself her eyes widened as she could see a light coming from down the tunnel.

"T-train." Said the woman in shock.

"Hold on." Said Naruto.

"There's no point you can't make it." Said Yukie.

Once again Naruto ignored her and instead suddenly pitched himself forward as his speed picked up. Due to the speed increase Yukie reflexively tightened her grip around both his neck and waist. The raven haired princess could only look on with wide eyes as the boy despite her words continued to put on speed miraculously keeping them ahead of the metal behemoth licking at their heels. Seeing a light at the end of the tunnel Naruto's eyes flashed red momentarily before he somehow put on even more speed and upon clearing the exit leapt to the side allowing the metal monstrosity to pass where he'd been just three seconds earlier.

Panting heavily Naruto couldn't help but laugh after a few seconds. That had been crazy and he had no doubt that if either Lee or Gai had seen that they'd be shouting out about his 'flames of youth'.

"It's been a while Koyuki." Came a voice cutting into his thoughts.

"Kazahana Doto." Said Yukie upon hearing the voice and looking up.

"Well now stand up; let me get a look at you." Said Doto.

However instead of seeing Yukie it was Naruto who stood up blocking his sight of the princess turned actress. Looking upon the man Naruto saw that he had nearly half a foot of height on him standing at about 5'10". He had long black hair that hung straight down and a face that reminded him absently of Danzo just without the bandages.

"KAZAHANA DOTO." Cut in a new yet familiar voice turning towards it Naruto was greeted to the sight of Sandayu and a gang of other men clad in samurai armor standing upon a hill to the left.

"FOR TO LONG YOU HAVE BEEN A STAIN UPON OUR LAND WITH YOUR FOUL PRESENCE. ON THIS DAY HOWEVER FOR OUR BELOVED PRINCESS AND IN HONOR OF THE LATE SOUSETSU-SAMA WE WILL CLENSE THIS LAND WITH YOUR DEATH."

In response to Sandayu's words the men around him erupted into cheers and raised their swords in preparation of combat. Doto seeing this merely made a motion with his hand and the wooden boards on the left side of the train slid away revealing kunai launchers that had been hidden away. With yet another motion from the men the kunai were shot outwards darkening the skies in a rain of metal. Sandayu and all those with him could only look on in fear as the metal rain of death came towards them.

Just as they were about to be hit however a large wall of ice shot upwards and defended them just in time for the weapons to hit. From their side the men could only look on wide eyed as the steel weapons merely bounced off of the ice without inflicting so much as a scratch upon the ice. Suddenly everyone was able to make out a blurry form within the ice before it leapt out revealing itself to be Haku who landed on a knee and slammed Cerberus into the snow covered ground. Immediately after wards the ground began to rumble before an ice glacier shot up impaling the front portion of the train.

In the next instant however a series of explosions went off along the train itself taking out the bridge beneath it causing the metal behemoth to fall down through the empty air. Leaping out from their cover a smirking Jiraiya led Lee over to reconvene with the rest of the temporary team. Before anyone could speak however they were forced to turn their attention back as a strange sound came from the cliffs greeting them with the sight of the car carrying Doto to have separated and actually managing to fly.

In their shock none of the leaf nin were quick enough to react as a wire line shot out and wrapped around Yukie's waist managing to quickly pull her up before anyone could react.

From his position seated upon his now airborne transport Doto smirked as he watched one of his shinobi bring in the form of his niece. Despite the smirk on her captors face Koyuki simply regarded him with the same neutral expression she'd given everyone else throughout her life.

"What do you want?"

Her tone was just as neutral and her voice flat. There was no infliction to her words as if she didn't care at all for the situation; Doto frowned at that. Of all the ways he had imagined his meeting with the girl he'd never even considered this scenario. Still he didn't let it phase him and moved on as if unaffected.

"The Hexagonal Crystal." Said the man simply.

"That's all? All this for a piece of jewelry?" questioned Koyuki.

"It is more than just the decoration for a necklace. In truth it is a key, one in which unlocks the treasure my foolish brother had hidden."

Koyuki however was less than convinced as was evident by the expression that was still covering her face. Whatever the case however she still removed the necklace from its usual resting place and tossed it to him.

"If that's all you can have it. I care not for this place."

Catching the jewel Doto took a moment to look it over. After a few moments however the man frowned and clenched his fist before opening it to show the crushed remains of the jewel.

* * *

Within the desert sands that made up Kaze no Kuni, Sabaku no Gaara stood within the center of a massive sandstorm. Suddenly a pair of giant arms shot out from the sands and stretched high into the sky with clawed hands before falling apart and falling back to the ground. Finally however the storm began to slowly die down before clearing to show the redheaded Suna nin standing calmly. From their position upon the village walls several of the ninja of Sunagakure could only look on in wide eyed shock.

Gaara had always been powerful however in just that moment he had displayed a level of power and control that was quite frankly mindboggling for him. Never before had he been able to control anything but his own sand, yet here he had taken control of not only the desert sands but the very air itself. For many this was amazing because only a few short months ago the boy had trouble controlling just his own sand and now he had shot up by levels in ability.

"I thought you said he had gotten weaker?" several rather nameless Suna nin muttered to others.

At the same time Gaara was lifted off the ground by the sand beneath his feet which slowly turned into a pillar. Focusing the redhead turned said pillar into a wave and managed to ride it to the village walls before stepping off and allowing the sand to drop.

"So?" questioned Baki almost as soon as the boy touched down.

"Uzumaki was correct. All the separation did was make me stronger. As I am now I could've killed him myself." Said Gaara before he vanished in a whirl of sand.

* * *

The dungeons beneath Doto's castle were a dark and dank place that were only seldom used. In the beginning they had seen much more use the rebellion having been in full swing at the time. Now however over ten years later and even the guards themselves hardly dwelled within its halls. At the moment there was only a single guard within the area thanks to the presence of Koyuki who sat occupying one of the cells. Due to the usual boring and uneventful nature of his job the guard was unprepared as a figure landed upon him feet first causing him to crumple to the ground in a broken heap. Standing to his feet Naruto casually tossed the broken body of the guard into the crevice to his left and turned to find Koyuki staring at him with wide eyes.

"H-how?" questioned the woman in shock.

"Ninja." Answered the blond shortly.

"Why don't you just give up?" questioned the woman.

"Giving up is for the weak. Growing up I wasn't very well liked nor was I treated very well either. Things only got worse after my mother was killed. Everyone always told me to give up and that I would never amount to anything. It was really a sad, miserable existence; but instead of giving up I kept working harder and now things are looking up for me. Giving up would have been easier, but not everyone can afford to take an easier path in life."

As he said this he moved so that he had closed the distance and was standing in front of her cell only to scoff as he could see the seal tag covering the keyhole. It was an extremely amateurish thing to do especially within a holding area. He knew for a fact that all of the holding areas within Konoha had seals lining the bars and the walls. Shaking the thoughts off for later the young devil simply ripped the seal tag away and pulled the barred door right off its hinges.

"Now are you ready to go or would you like more time in your suite?" questioned the devil with a smirk.

For the first time since he'd known her Koyuki smiled slightly before standing. As they made their way out Naruto switched out Rebellion for Yamato which was a quicker weapon more suitable to the darkened environment. As they moved through the corridors Naruto made quick work of a pair of snow-nin Yamato cutting through them without resistance leaving them cut in half at the waist. Moving quickly they encountered two more snow-nin who revealed themselves to be Haku and Lee in disguise. A moment later and Jiraiya came darting out of the tunnel they were heading towards.

"Can't go that way."

As the man said this and passed the sound of an explosion echoed out and smoke came billowing out from the tunnel. As the smoke cleared out Koyuki looked at the Sannin with her usual uninterested façade.

"You took my necklace." Said Koyuki.

"Ah, you mean this." Said Jiraiya removing the necklace from his pocket and handing it to her.

"Sorry about that it reminded me of something and I wanted to check it out."

Seeing the crystal Naruto removes his own and looks both over an action that did not go unnoticed. Koyuki was slightly surprised to see he held one as well, the only difference between the two being the colors hers purple to his green and the fact his was a bit smaller. Telling them to save it for later the Sannin moved off down the corridor.

Sighing the two chuunin and the special jounin followed quickly after the Sannin while making sure to stay at a pace Koyuki could keep up with. Spotting two more snow-nin ahead Lee darted forwards in a blur before delivering his signature Konoha Senpu sending both of them slamming into the cave walls unconscious. Finally they screeched to a halt as they came into a darkened room to find Doto seated calmly upon an elevated black throne.

"Great work Koyuki, you brought them as promised." Said Doto as he stood from his throne shocking the leaf nin.

"What did you think you could actually trust her, she's an actress playing a part comes easy to her." Said Doto while Koyuki made her way up the steps to the throne the three armor clad snow-nin appearing and blocking the leaf nin from stopping her.

"Did you retrieve the crystal?" questioned the man.

"Hai." said Koyuki shortly handing him the necklace.

"He was right you know, as an actress playing a part comes natural."

As Koyuki said this she surprised everyone by pulling a knife from her sleeve and stabbing the man in the stomach. For a moment everyone was shocked silent by the move however the moment was over quickly as Doto despite having a blade in his stomach reacted quickly and grabbed her by the neck slowly choking her.

"You know I always knew that the day I returned to this country that I would die." Said Koyuki despite her uncle's hold on her neck.

"I took the easy path and kept running away. Not everyone can take that path though, that's why if I have to die I'll at least take you with me."

As Koyuki said this she pushed all of her strength forward sending them toppling over the edge of the thrones platform. As they hit the ground the Konoha ninja were surprised to hear chuckling before Doto pushed the girl off of him and stood to his feet leaving her sprawled out on the ground.

"As if I would actually die by that toy blade." Said Doto.

As he said this he removed the robe he was wearing revealing black armor beneath it. The armor was sleek and covered the entirety of his torso with the green and white yin yang designed device in the center of his chest along with a pair of black bracers on his forearms. As he reached down to grab her Lee darted forward at quick speeds only to be sent back by Doto who managed to hit him with his bracer covered forearm.

At that moment he also grabbed Koyuki and picked her up underarm style. In the next instant the roof collapsed and a cord shot down, attached to his armor and carried both Doto and Koyuki up. Seeing this Naruto launched a rope out which Koyuki saw allowing it to wrap around her arm pulling him up with them. No one else had time to do anything though as pieces of the roof began raining down on them.

As they cleared the smoke from the buildings collapse and were launched into the air a pair of wings shot out of Doto's armor allowing him to fly away. However looking down he noticed the rope and in a quick action turned and swooping down on Naruto cut the rope leaving Koyuki to do nothing but watch as he fell.

* * *

Anko cackled wildly as she watched the large bandit camp burn. Tenten sighed having grown slightly used to the woman's antics while Neji and Shikamaru both tried to ignore her. Anko had taken mercy on the two members of Team Gai and had decided to take them with her on the bandit extermination mission, while Shikamaru was assigned the mission by Tsunade.

Agni and Rudra had made things almost too easy for her now that she was used to the weapons. She had also found that much to her surprise her time handling Rudra had allowed her to develop a secondary affinity for wind chakra to match the already existing fire affinity. The two blades had freaked her out the first time they had decided to start talking but she'd gotten used to it eventually and didn't demand them to stay silent, unless around other people.

Tenten had also had an easy time of it. With her preferred method of attack to be a long range style Lucifer had fit in quiet nicely and had given her an unlimited supply of exploding ammunition. After seeing it in action against Shukaku she had been surprised when Naruto had just given it to her out of the blue. This had actually been the first time she'd been able to use the weapon in combat thanks to Kakashi's undertraining of her temporary teammate. Even still she had quickly fell in love with her new favorite toy.

Despite his new chuunin rank Shikamaru had stuck close to Neji providing support for Neji's taijutsu picking off anyone who attempted to take down the occupied Hyuga. Of course the one time some had slipped through Shikamaru the Hyuga prodigy had surprised them with his usage of the Kaiten which Tenten had helped him to master during their training after the exams.

"So what do you think of your new toy?" questioned Anko turning to Tenten who answered by way of a megawatt smile that looked very disturbing on her.

"Tch, this was so troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

"At least it was a decent bit of exercise." Said Neji with his usual Hyuga stoic expression.

* * *

Back in Konoha Tsunade sat quietly impressed as she watched Kakashi training using the Hokage's crystal ball. Her old sensei had stopped by and seeing the paperwork completed had decided to give her an impromptu lesson on how it worked. While she hadn't presided over Kakashi's case she did read up on it after she took office and had been appalled by his actions, actions she knew his father would've frowned upon.

However at the same time she could see that the man was still grieving over his losses and through the years had been trying to live for one of his teammates, even going so far as to pick up his mannerisms. It was a classic sign of survivor's guilt and she'd been surprised that no one had picked up on it beforehand. She knew that as some got older most shinobi stopped training especially the senior ninja and believed that their current level would be enough. Kakashi had been one such ninja after leaving ANBU and as such had unknowingly begun to rely upon his gifted Sharingan eye to make up for any shortcomings.

Now however as she watched she saw none of that. Instead she saw him actually working strength, speed, and even chakra building exercises were integral parts of his training now. He had even dusted off his ANBU issue ninjato to restart his practice with the blade. He trained in isolation within the ANBU training grounds pushing himself to the limit and slowly becoming worthy of his jounin rank once more in her eyes.

At the same time he was making strides to make up with his former team. She knew that he'd been leaving scrolls for Sakura's training at her home. Mostly on genjutsu, medical techniques, and chakra control and building exercises. She had of course taken the scrolls before Sakura could see them as she wanted the girl focused on getting up to the level physically before she tried to occupy herself any other way. He had also left some things for Naruto as well at the shop, since Tayuya had been manning the place at the time she'd given them to her as Naruto was out in Yuki no Kuni and Tsunade was the head of the household when he was gone.

She had been surprised with the contents of those scrolls ranging from chakra control exercises and even Minato's notes on sealing which had been missing for some time. However what had also been present was in depth description of elemental chakra and the exercises to start mastering it. Along with this had been a scroll detailing the Rasengan which she was only now learning was an incomplete technique.

She knew that most of the things Naruto learned were taught to him by his weapons. He had several ninjutsu but only those that had been his parent's favorites. The library at the house only kept low level techniques the higher level ones were sealed away and no one could figure out how to get them. Jiraiya really only worked with Naruto's taijutsu and had only taught him a few of his ninjutsu as most of his were still beyond Naruto's level at the moment.

As for the Uchiha however Kakashi had only been to see him once. Whatever had been said however had obviously upset the self-proclaimed avenger and Kakashi had made no effort to see him again. She herself hadn't met the brat and honestly had no plans on doing so at that point; having never liked any Uchiha in her life she knew she'd probably kill him if he said the wrong thing. Her thoughts on that however were cut as her secretary entered the room with a new stack of paperwork causing her to sigh.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he pushed himself up out of the crater he'd made upon landing. He was thankful he'd thought to use the Devil Trigger at the last moment as it had seriously helped in negating the damage he'd have taken. Looking around he saw that a few of the trees had been broken and knocked down but that was the least of his problems. Instead he focused on the demons he now saw surrounding him.

The demons were called Frosts appeared lizard-like in appearance but were also covered in ice, which would probably act like armor. The left arm had claws incased in ice which made them look like icicles while the entire right arm was encased within it. Seeing this he wasted no time in summoning Kyubi, the gauntlets and grieves appearing upon him in an instant. This didn't happen a moment too soon as the first of the demons lunged at him.

Dodging around the first attack he made a mental note that the demons right arm could be used for slashing and piercing attacks but still slammed a fist into its head sending it sliding back. Recovering quickly the demon lashed its arms out sending a barrage of icicles his way which he dodged easily by jumping over them. However this appeared to be just what it wanted as another of them came at him from the treetops. Seeing this Naruto clenched his fists causing them to be engulfed in flame and began hammering away at it as it neared him.

Finishing his combo of hits Naruto grabbed it and after swinging around sent it crashing down into the ground before landing upon it feet first causing it to burst apart. Looking up he found there were only three left and threw his right hand forward towards a stationary one off to the side. In an instant a powerful stream of fire leapt from his hand and engulfed the demon causing it to wail loudly before it died. Cutting off the fire the young devil turned to regard the final two and saw what appeared to be a trail of water heading towards him. Dashing to the side he saw one of the demons materialize at the end of the trail and narrowed his eyes before vanishing by use of the Air Trick.

Appearing in mid-air he fell feet first on the demon and drawing Ebony and Ivory unloaded firing rounds repeatedly into its head. Finally it died and burst apart yet before Naruto could move he found himself flying forward as something nailed him in the back. Recovering quickly he flipped so that he landed on his feet and vanished once again. This time he reappeared right in front of the lizard-like demon and fist covered in fire slammed it into the beast's chest. Immediately the chest caved in under the assault the ice easily giving way to the intense flames surrounding his hand and allowing his fist to pass through until it came out of the beasts back. Immediately after this the beast burst apart allowing Naruto to exhale dismissing Kyubi in the process.

"Tell me you got all that." Said the Director from his place within the trees.

"Every second." Returned the cameraman smiling like a loon.

Naruto however paid no attention to them instead he tensed before his body exploded with chakra as his Devil Trigger was activated and he took the air. The two film makers could only look on in shock at that and the cameraman cursed realizing he hadn't gotten that on camera as he'd already stopped recording. The director however wasn't worried and instead instructed them to follow after him as he could still be seen above them.

* * *

Elsewhere Haku looked upon her opponent with her emotionless gaze, one well practiced during her time in Zabuza's service. The pink haired snow-nin Fubuki narrowed her eyes and slammed her fist into the ground. Immediately the snow covered ground surged and Haku quickly found herself encased in ice. Fubuki smirked only for it to die as Haku calmly stepped out of the ice unfazed. Running through a chain of seals Fubuki called out the name of her technique sending a swarm of ice made birds at the girl. Seeing them Haku simply formed a seal before a dozen needles made of ice shot out from the ground and impaled the birds causing them to shatter.

"How?" questioned the pink haired kunoichi with wide eyes.

"In Kiri my clan was famed for our bloodline ability to manipulate water and ice. Now allow me to show you a real Hyoton technique." Said Haku before running through seals.

"Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho (Secret Technique: Demonic Crystal Ice Mirrors).

As she called the name of her technique the snow on the ground rose up around Fubuki before solidifying and taking the shape of mirrors. Looking around Fubuki saw that there were twelve on ground level, eight above those angled down and one at the very top forming a dome. Her jutsu complete Haku stepped into the mirror in front of her causing her image to appear in all of them.

"There are eight points: larynx, liver, lungs, spine, jugular vein, brain, kidney, and heart. Which vital organ do you wish to get struck at?" as she said this Haku's voice echoed all around the dome not allowing Fubuki to tell where she truly was.

"Ha tough talk! You forget my armor makes all forms of ninjutsu and genjutsu useless." Said Fubuki with a smirk.

"Foolish."

With that one word Haku struck. With Cerberus in hand she began a series of vicious blows on her opponent battering her around before she even knew what was happening. For each blow she landed a piece of ice formed on Fubuki not that she noticed until she was nearly completely incased within the ice leaving only her head free. Appearing in front of her Haku slammed the tri-chucks into her front shattering the ice imprisoning her and sending her flying before she slammed into one of the mirrors and fell to the ground out cold.

Moving over to her downed opponent Haku made quick work of tying her up with ninja wire making sure her hands and fingers were bound especially to prevent her from making seals. Moving away from her captive she picked up a piece of metal covered in ice which she noticed had ripped off of Fubuki's sleeve.

"So this must be the armors power source." Mused Haku before crushing it in her hand.

* * *

Lee was running circles across his larger opponent quite literally. Mizore obviously hadn't known what he was getting himself into challenging the Green Beast and it showed as Lee had no trouble knocking him around. He had discovered that this armor of theirs did not protect them from taijutsu which was too bad for Mizore taijutsu being all Lee could use.

The man had tried using his board to match Lee only to be kicked off of it allowing it to fly off without him. His gauntlet covered hand was useless as he was simply too slow for Lee who flowed around all of his tries at hitting him before nailing him with one of his own. Suddenly Lee darted out of the circle he was running around him and appearing beneath him slammed his foot up and into his chin. Mizore went flying and Lee was quick to follow after him. flowing around the larger man he slammed his foot into his face causing him to flip and Lee wasted no time.

Grabbing him by the legs Lee began spinning steadily picking up speed until the hit the ground with Mizore falling head first. As they hit they created a large crater and Lee staggered to pull himself away from the results of his on the spot move. He made it out of the crater just in time as the device on Mizore's arm sparked a few times before exploding violently.

"Hm perhaps my flames of youth burned too brightly this time. I'll have to tell Gai-sensei of this" Said Lee scratching his head before nodding to himself seriously.

* * *

When Naruto landed upon the ground he found himself in an old abandoned castle. He couldn't blame the abandonment as he could see most of the place had been burned quite heavily as even the walls were blackened. He had been forced to land for a bit as his time in his Devil form had been nearly spent luckily it didn't exhaust him as much this time. Suddenly he paused as he caught something out of the corner of his eye and turned towards it.

Looking more closely now he again spotted the strange glowing that came from a cracked portion of the wall. Curiosity piqued he shrugged and manifested his Devil Bringer upon his right arm. Clenching his fist he punched the wall causing the cracked wall to fall apart. Behind the now destroyed wall there was a small pedestal and as he approached he found a glowing blue crystal in the shape of a ball. Around the ball what appeared to be the lower portion of a human skull surrounding it depicting a nose, mouth, and even a jaw.

"**Ho ho, looks like you found a goodie kit**."

'_Well look who's finally awake. Enjoy your nap fox?_'

"**Immensely do you have any idea how hard it was to sleep with those two idiots talking nonstop**?" Said Kyubi causing the teen to chuckle.

"_So mind telling me what I'm looking at?_" questioned Naruto

"**That gaki is a Legacy. What you see swirling about in that crystal is demonic essence. It has the ability to awaken the abilities of demons. All those elemental powers of mine you use I gained from using those**." Said Kyubi

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and picked up the crystal with his Devil Bringer and began looking it over. He didn't feel any power leaking out from it and it honestly looked like a plain old crystal ball. Before he could look it over anymore however it began glowing brightly before it was absorbed into the hand. Soon his hand began glowing as well and light began leaking out from it on instinct alone he flung it out and away from him just as a blast of light shot out from his hand.

"_Okay what the hell was that!_" exclaimed the teen mentally.

"**That gaki was the Evil Legacy at work. You see you only gain abilities by absorbing those things into yourself, which apparently your arm already knew to do.**" Explained Kyubi causing Naruto to frown.

Shrugging the event off for a later time he made his way out of the small room and dismissed the demonic arm allowing his human one to reappear. As he made his way out of the castle however he frowned even deeper upon finding himself enshrouded in a dense mist. His eyes narrowed upon spotted to glowing purple females forms walking towards him sensually through the mist and beckoning him forward. In the blink of an eye he'd drawn Ebony and fired twice dropping the two with a headshot each.

"You may as well come out, demon." Said Naruto holstering his weapon.

"**How did you know**?" The question came from a large green toad demon that emerged from deeper in the mist.

"You can hide the body all you want, but that stench will go nowhere." Said the teen with a smirk.

"**Insult me one more time and I will make you suffer more than you thought possible**." Said the toad green bile spilling from its mouth with its words before it roared the force of which caused Naruto's jacket to flap.

"Ha, I'd actually like to see you try that." Said the teen.

Immediately after he said this the toad swelled up and Naruto jumped boosted with chakra. Just in time as well as once the toad exhaled the spot he'd occupied had been covered with ice. Seeing this the toad jumped forward mouth wide open only for Naruto to vanish at the last instant and appear on the ground behind it. Smirking devilishly he ran through a few quick seals before slamming his hands to the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Muttered the blonde.

There was the customary giant plume of smoke and as the toad demon turned around its eyes widened finding its prey standing on the top of a toad for more massive and smoking a pipe.

"**NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SUMMONING ME IN THIS COLD**." Demanded Gamabunta almost immediately.

"Sorry boss, but this guy said something I thought you should hear. Apparently he's the most powerful of all toads and plans to take over your clan." Said Naruto causing Gamabunta to snort.

"**Is that supposed to be a funny joke gaki?**" questioned the toad boss.

"Hey I said the same thing but he says his clans been the strongest around for 2000 years. When I said that you were the strongest around he said he'd beat you and make you watch while he killed your young and ruined your mate." Said Naruto.

"**HE WHAT!**"

The smaller toad demon that'd been too busy staring in shock couldn't even blink before Gamabunta had embedded his dagger straight through him from top to bottom. Pulling the blade out of the smaller toad Gamabunta flicked it sending blood flying off the tip before sheathing it.

"**Heh, you think that's enough to stop me**?"

Both summoner and summon were surprised to hear this and actually watched in surprise as the wound froze over before the smaller toad began to grow until it stood at the same towering height as Gamabunta.

"**In 2000 years none have been fool enough to challenge my power. The two of you will pay with your lives for this transgression**." Said the demon.

However before it could do anything Gamabunta had pounced forward drawing his blade in a flash and cut straight through its still open mouth cutting it in half. As the two half's hit the ground both froze over before shattering leaving nothing but a glowing orb in the previous occupant's space.

"**Gaki I'll forgive it this time but don't make a habit of summoning me in these type of places**." Said Gamabunta rolling an eye up to look at the teen who nodded.

Seeing the boys understanding and hearing verbal confirmation Gamabunta vanished in a plume of smoke back to his far warmer home. Landing upon his feet Naruto eyed the orb before holding out his arm palm facing forward. Immediately the orb shot towards the teen and created a bright flash of light as soon as it touched his hand. As the light cleared he found he was holding a demonic looking briefcase. As always his eyes glazed over for a moment and when they cleared he raised an eyebrow in response.

"Pandora huh?' questioned the teen.

Turning he found that the action had attracted the attention of a number of Frost demons. Seeing this and deciding to try out his new weapon he slammed it to the ground causing it to glow slightly before six barrels made their appearance from the end facing away from him. the top was now lined with bullets and the handle had disappeared completely while two legs held it up at the bottom. Reaching down and finding the trigger he watched as a hail of chakra bullets fired out striking the crowd of demons that had been rushing him.

Picking it up the weapon glowed once more before it faded revealing that it had changed form once again. It now took the form of a large tube before both ends extended outwards. Placing it upon his shoulder he fired again sending a barrage of missiles out which impacted with force kicking up dust thanks to the explosion which also launched the demons into the air. Not finished he moved it again the weapon glowing and fading to reveal that it had become a large tri-bladed shuriken.

Tossing it the weapon ripped through the demons mercilessly before returning to the young devils hand where Naruto tossed it into the air allowing for it to glow and change shape once more. As it came down it formed two golden circles with Naruto in the middle with a seat kicking up behind him as did a pair of footstools. Grabbing onto the pair of handles beside him he watched as blocks jutted out all around him on the outer horizontal circle before tubes emerged from the blocks. With it fully formed Naruto pressed the two red buttons on the handles with his thumbs causing a barrage of missiles to spring forth which created a gigantic explosion and engulfed everything they hit in fire. When the smoke cleared not a single one of the horde of demons remained and Naruto couldn't help but whistle in awe.

"Sorry Ten-chan but I'm keeping this one." Said the white haired youth with a laugh as he continued along the path he knew Doto had taken.

"Kami this kid is gold." Said the cameraman in amazement.

"Ha, and you idiots didn't want to follow him!" exclaimed the director with a laugh.

"I just hope the other groups got some footage as well." Said the director's assistant who was driving their vehicle.

* * *

Roga Nadare gritted his teeth as he stood before the smirking form of the Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin. He didn't know how it happened but somehow he had found himself facing off with the man atop a mountain. His two underlings were supposed to deal with the two brats that had been with the Sannin but he didn't hold much hope for them nor did he really care.

"You know that it's okay to run away." Said Jiraiya bringing the man out of his thoughts.

"What?" said Nadare not sure if he heard correctly.

"Well it's only natural. Face it kid your way out of your league now. There is no shame in running away from the Great Jiraiya-sama." Said the Toad Sage with a full blown grin.

Nadare gritted his teeth in frustration now positive that the man was mocking him. running through seals he announced his technique causing an avalanche, the falling snow morphing into a pack of wolves set to attack Jiraiya. Just as the jutsu was about to connect however the Sannin burst into smoke shocking the Snow ninja, however at just that moment the real Jiraiya made his appearance appearing behind the now pale snow ninja with a sphere of chakra in hand.

"**Rasengan**." Intoned the Sannin.

For a second the man's chakra armor fought against the attack and then the fight was over as Jiraiya added more power causing the armor to short allowing him to slam the sphere into the man's unprotected back. As soon as the attack hit Nadare was sent flying off the mountain and Jiraiya simply shook his head, he'd told him to run after all.

* * *

"What the hell is this!" exclaimed Doto in anger as he glared at the construct before him.

Koyuki herself wanted to laugh. All of this trouble the man had gone through searching for her and her father's hidden treasure the man had actually wasted. The construct her father had built and used her necklace as the key for hadn't been for some secret vault to hide his vast riches. No, instead it had been something else, something that in her eyes was far simpler. Her father had built a generator or what appeared to be a generator though what purpose it held was yet to be seen. As Doto raged and ranted she could barely hold it in, otherwise she was sure he'd turn his rage onto her.

"Well now that's quite the vocabulary." Said a new voice.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Koyuki in surprise.

"You! You're supposed to be dead!" exclaimed Doto with wide eyes.

"Yea well more powerful people than you have tried." Said Naruto with a smirk as he walked forward.

In truth he was actually surprised he'd made it so quickly. However the director had surprised him when he, a cameraman, and his assistant had pulled up beside him, apparently on their way to get shots of the glaciers. Of course he had no idea they'd been following him the entire time as he'd yet to learn how to sense low level chakra signatures.

"I suppose I'll just have to do it myself then." Said Doto cracking his knuckles.

"You, kill me? Couldn't happen even if I was an orange jumpsuit wearing idiot and had my chakra sealed off." Said Naruto with a snort picturing his former seal, before he'd broken the seal on his memories.

Doto hearing this snarled and ran through a quick chain of seals before throwing out his arm causing a black ether-like dragon at the teen eyes glowing red. Naruto seeing this summoned Yamato the blade appearing lacking its usual swirl of lights. As the dragon neared Naruto slashed out sending a wave of blue chakra out of the blade which cut straight through the dragon and caused it to vanish in wisps.

"I do hope that's not the best you've got. Otherwise this is going to be a boring boss battle." Said Naruto with a smirk.

Doto replied by sending the same attack once more causing Naruto to sigh as he once again cut through it. However as the beast vanished he was surprised to find Doto already bearing down on him swinging his fist down. As Naruto moved to catch it his eyes widened as he hit still came down and actually forced him down through the ice beneath them. Smirking condescendingly down at the water Doto smirked as he turned his back on the space.

"Smug little brat." Muttered Doto.

However before he could go anywhere the ice began to shake and dozens of Naruto's shot out of the water high into the air. Seeing this Doto once again ran through seals and this time sent out twin black dragons at them which made quick work of the Naruto.

"Heh, it's over." Said Doto with a smirk.

"Don't you know anything about movies? It's not over until the star says it's over."

Following the voice both Doto and Koyuki were surprised to see Naruto walking out from a dense mist that had been kicked up a spiraling sphere of chakra in hand. Koyuki however smiled seeing the teen unharmed.

"Naruto! I believe in you, this unlucky princess has accepted you as the greatest ninja!" exclaimed Koyuki

"That I already know!" exclaimed the teen with a smirk

With that the teen charged forwards at moderate speeds and as he moved Koyuki could only watch wide eyed in anticipation while the rest of the Konoha nin chose just that moment to arrive seeing the Rasengan change as it gained a rainbow like effect glowing seven different colors. Suddenly Naruto vanished only to reappear before a wide eyed Doto.

Doto swung only for Naruto to dodge around it and slam the technique into his chest. For several moments the Rasengan fought against the chakra barrier until Naruto pushed just a bit more chakra into it, the barrier device shattering no longer able to take the stress allowing for the technique to hit home. For a few moments it ground into it before Naruto released his control allowing for the sphere to detonate causing it to create a tornado of its own that flung Doto and sent him spiraling into one of the glaciers surrounding them causing cracks to form all around it.

As Doto fell to the ground the cracked ice shattered having an immediate effect. Warmth washed over everyone and they could only look on wide eyed as ice and snow vanished quickly and gave way to grass, flowers and lakes all around them even having butterflies begin to fly around.

"Okay what the hell is going on!" exclaimed the director in shock.

"_Believe in the future. If you do spring will come_."

At the voice everyone watched wide eyed as an image appeared before them from the center of what had once been thought to be glaciers now revealed to be mirrors. The image was that of a little girl wearing a pink and white kimono her black hair held in a familiar way.

"_Koyuki what would you like to do when spring comes?_" questioned the voice.

"_I'll become a princess_." Said the little girl.

"_Hm, what kind of princess?_" questioned the voice once more.

"_A kind, strong one. A princess who believes in justice_."

"_That's going to be hard work_." Retorted the voice with a laugh.

"_But if you don't give up and keep on believing in your dreams, one day for sure you will become one_."

As this was said a figure wearing green robes walked into view and once behind the little girl placed a necklace around her neck.

"_Can you see that a very beautiful princess is standing there_?" Said the man causing tears to fall from the real Koyuki.

"_But you know there's one more thing that I want to become_." Said the little girl catching the man's attention.

"_Oh and what's that?_" questioned the man.

"_An actress!_" Said the girl with a smile causing the man and the real Koyuki to laugh.

"And now it is over." Said Naruto from his position with his head in Haku's lap.

AN: That's it, it's done FINALLY! Lol you guys have no idea how hard this one was to get out. I actually wrote it twice and scrapped it both times. I'm satisfied with this one though. That said thanks for reading, please review and CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY till next time, LATER.


End file.
